Gilmore Girls
by GGxWriterx
Summary: "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." He gave her coffee. She didn't go away.


Okay, so this story may look awfully familiar to some. I've gotten several PMS & reviews asking what happened to all of my gilmore girls stories. Well, they have been moved to this account! I'm about to post lots more of my other stories too! I'm sorry for the confusion. I hope you enjoy!

Part 2 will contain another bunch of chapters and will be up within a couple of days.

 **Gilmore Girls**

 **Part 1**

 **Chapters 1-18**

 **Chapter 1: annoying woman meets grumpy diner owner**

If this looks vaguely familiar to some, it should! LoL. I'm reposting my story. Here's why. I started it years ago and left it abandoned for some time. Fear not though! I'm back and for good. In celebration, I wanted to revamp some parts. I'm not taking any parts of the original story line away but I am adding new elements! I'm also running each chapter by my newly appointed beta reader: LanieSullivan. Right now, I have 62 chapters written, so updates will be super frequent. I'm also working on new chapters as I redo the old. Okay, here we go!

So here's the deal. I believe that Luke and Lorelai are truly meant to be, and a big reason for that is because they knew each other so well before they made that transition from friends to so much more than that. I want them to build that foundation, but I won't have them go through eight years of foreplay to get there. But I think a year or so is fair. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet on the time; it may be a little more, may be a little less- you get the picture. But they will get there in this story.

Mainly, that will be the only thing that I'm taking the liberty to change; just beware that some exes may show up sooner than they did in the show. There may be some minor things here or there, but overall, that's it.

Trust me, everything will work out. Major java junkie fan here!

Gilmore Girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner

Chapter One: An Annoying Woman Meets a Grumpy Diner Owner

(1996)

Crapshack

"No, no, no!" Lorelai exclaimed at the evil water. "Rory!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" the eleven-year-old called back from the bathroom.

"Sink unclogging; any idea how that works?!"

There was a short pause of silence before Rory yelled back, "Um, no!"

Lorelai sighed, frowning at the sink of murky water. "Didn't think so."

xoxo

"We are _so_ late," Lorelai complained as she stepped off the sidewalk. With a pouting face, Rory reached to grab her mother's outstretched hand while she struggled to keep up with Lorelai's unusually brisk pace as she led them across the street.

"I told you we should have gone this weekend," Rory said.

"And miss the Godfather marathon?" Lorelai gasped. "Never!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "We have them on tape."

"Do I really have to explain to you that it's not the same?" Lorelai turned to look at her daughter with raised brows.

"No," Rory conceded with a sigh.

"Car shopping can wait! Sophia dying, cannot! Now hurry, you'll just make it."

Together, they rushed up the cement stairs leading to Stars Hollow Junior/Senior high school. Once they reached the top, Rory hiked her backpack higher up on her shoulders, and then she turned to hug her Mom.

"Bye, Sweets," Lorelai said before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Bye," the young Gilmore said as she turned to run for the door.

"Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Rory called, just before disappearing inside.

Lorelai turned while letting out a sigh as she chanced a glance down at her cell phone, checking the time. Her brand-new cell phone that she had just gotten barely a month ago. She had finally been able to afford one and was so excited when she and Sookie walked into that store and saw the cool display case. What the phone looked like, that didn't matter. Lorelai didn't care that it was boring and bulky. She didn't care that she could only afford the cheapest, simplest thing. She was just happy that she could afford _something_. She was proud of herself.

7:50 flashed on the screen in black. Lorelai frowned further as she hurried as she fast she could in heels without falling.

"Hey, Sugah!" Babette called when she saw her neighbor coming.

"Hey, Babette," Lorelai called distractedly.

With Weston's in sight, Lorelai hurried down the clock for her morning coffee. The caffeine would give her a jolt and maybe that jolt would give her superhuman speed that would allow her to run a mile in less than ten minutes so she wouldn't be late to work.

"Oh, it's closed, Doll face!" Babette called as she realized that Lorelai was heading for her morning routine.

Lorelai's feet came to a crashing halt. "Closed?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Babette said with a sad nod before taking a sip of her coffee.

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "What's… that?" she huffed between breaths as she stood bent at the knees, trying to regulate her breathing. This was the reason she didn't exercise.

"Oh, coffee. You want some Sugah? I've had enough."

Lorelai shook her head. "Where'd you get it? Fran's is the only coffee place in town."

"No, not anymore," Babette corrected as she turned to point to the end of the block. That just confused Lorelai even more.

"I thought that was a hardware store. When it was open," she added as an after thought. "Didn't the guy who owned it, die?"

"Yeah," Babette confirmed with sad eyes. "But his son, Luke, finally opened the place up yesterday. He's got the best coffee I ever tasted, Sugah! Even beats Fran's! Now don't get me wrong, I love Fran, but she can't make coffee like this to save her life!" Babette screeched with a big smile. "Oh, I gotta go, Morey's waiting for me." The older woman realized. "I'll see ya later," she said with a smile before turning the corner.

Lorelai sighed. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and realized that her ten minutes were now down to seven minutes. She wouldn't make it to clock in on time. She made peace with that. Now her only goal was showing up before Ellen did. Ellen was the assistant manager and just one step above Lorelai, who was the event's coordinator at the Independence Inn. Ellen would be gone soon, on maternity leave. For good. The woman was going to be a stay at home mom, and Lorelai was next in line to take her place. Trouble was that Ellen hated her. The woman would show no mercy if Lorelai was late. She was just hoping that Mia would be in today. Mia wouldn't leave her to the sharks if she were there.

Lorelai stood rooted to the spot, debating with herself for no more than ten seconds before making a snap decision. Of course, being late wasn't good for her career, but everyone at the Inn would pay the price if she didn't have coffee flowing through her veins when she arrived. No one would like her then.

Lorelai eyed the door carefully. _Luke's Diner_ was painted across it. She peered through the glass and her eyes immediately landed on the big coffee maker behind the counter. When she walked inside, the place was crowded. Every table was full and just one stool was open at the end of the counter. Lorelai's face brightened when she saw it, and just as she was set to claim it, a man came from behind her and beat her to the punch. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the evil man. She needed coffee and she needed it now. Helplessly, she looked around the room, trying to mentally force someone, anyone, to get up and leave an empty seat.

A minute gone and Lorelai was ready to give up. She figured the grub must be good for the place to be so busy. That set her hopes high for the coffee.

Lorelai was ready to turn around and leave when a deep voice caught her attention.

"Caesar! I need those eggs!"

Lorelai looked up to find a kind of gruff, cowboy, looking coffee god coming towards her. Her eyes lit up in adoration as they followed the path the flannel wearing man took it. She watched as he stopped at a table, pouring the pot over a mug, the steam filling the air as the dark liquid traveled. Lorelai nearly panted like a dog at the sight.

When the man turned away, Lorelai snapped from her daze.

"Hey! You! I need coffee!" Lorelai yelled.

The scruffy man turned, his face turned in annoyance. "What?" he asked.

"Coffee: the stuff that's in that pot," Lorelai verified. "I need some. A lot, really. Hell, you may as well give me the whole pot," she said through a laugh, a sort of nervous laugh. The man was starring her down like she was the antichrist.

"Yeah, you and everyone else in this damn town," he grumped while circling around the counter. "Sit down, I'll get to you when I can," he promised dryly.

"Unless you have invisible chairs, there is nowhere to sit," Lorelai retorted as she poked her head between two customers to follow the coffee man.

"Then wait for a table, or go to Weston's. I'm busy," he said shortly as he went down the line of the counter, refilling customers' cups.

"But Fran's is closed and unless I get to work before Ellen does, I will have to hell to pay!" Lorelai exclaimed in desperation.

The blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

Lorelai sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Ellen, she hates me and if I don't get to the Inn before she does, I'll get a ten minute lecture on the importance of punctuality and trust me, it's a real snooze fest. Been there, done that, you know? So I need coffee or I may just drop dead from withdrawal pains, right here, right now. And you don't want that, do you? Who wants a dead body right in the middle of their diner? No one. Unless you're a necrophiliac, then maybe seeing a dead woman gives you pleasure. I don't know. I don't have time to find out, so please, please, give me the coffee!" Lorelai begged, following his every step.

"Yeah, I get it, you're a coffee addict; great, but I have a diner to run, so either shut up and wait, or go somewhere else," Luke warned after finishing his lap around the room and disappearing into the kitchen.

Lorelai's face fell as she looked around the room in defeat. She didn't have time to go another round and was just about to leave when something at the counter caught her gaze and the light bulb went off in her head. With a new smile on her face, Lorelai went to the counter with an idea.

"Excuse me, can I borrow that?" she asked the older woman who had just set aside the horoscope section of the newspaper.

"Of course, dear," Ms. Casini said with a smile.

"Thanks," Lorelai said as she reached into her purse to grab a pen. Just when she got her fingers around the object, the coffee hogging man came back from the kitchen, and this time, with plates in his hands.

"What's your horoscope?" Lorelai yelled.

"Did you not get the, 'shut up,' part?" Luke relented, face long, tired as he kept on his path around the room.

"Yeah, got that loud and clear. What's your horoscope?" she asked again.

The man sighed. "Scorpio," he said, just wanting to shut her up.

"Thank you," Lorelai sang as she turned back to the paper. She quickly found his month and without stopping to read his predictions, she scribbled down a few words at the end of it. She then, carefully, ripped the section free as the flannel man was rounding the counter again. "Here," she said while holding up the little piece of paper. "Read."

Not having time to ask what it was, or argue with her, Luke yanked the paper from her hand and quickly unfolded it. "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away," he read the words aloud. He then looked up at the woman and was met with a big smile, bright eyes, and wide spread lips. "Fine," he gave in. He dropped the paper down on the counter and then turned to grab a to-go cup. "Here. Ya happy now?" he muttered.

"You have no idea," Lorelai said with a smile as she quickly dug for some money. "Here you go," she said while handing him two bills. "Oh, and you might want to keep that," she said while jerking her chin at the torn newspaper.. "Maybe one day, it will bring you luck," she said with a shrug.

Luke was caught off guard at how her voice softened.

"Bye, coffee man," she sang before turning to the door.

Luke looked down at the counter to pick up the small piece of paper and by the time he looked up again, the annoying woman was gone. Luke couldn't hide his look of curiosity.

To be Continued...

Please Review! It's much appreciated!

 **Chapter 2: sparring interuptus**

Everything after this chapter has been written and ready to go for about a week now. But I've been going through something difficult. It's a personal matter that has been hard to deal with. I want to apologize for the show update. And any other delayed updates to come.

Ah, I'm seeing that some of you were just starting to read this story when it was all posted. I'm sorry! I am glad I'm doing this though. My gosh, the mistakes I'm finding! And to clarify, no previous content will be changed/removed. I will only be adding new! But the new won't change the old.

(P.S, there's a short prequel to this story posted called 'Stars Hollow.' Check it out if you have a few minutes!)

Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two: Sparring Interruptus

 _Independence Inn_

"My God, I've died and gone to heaven," Lorelai gushed as the sweet coffee poured down her throat and rushed through her veins.

Sookie giggled, chopping up lettuce, nearly missing her index finger before another cook pulled her hand away. "Oh, oops, thanks!"

Business as usual in the kitchen. The staff shrugged it off as Lorelai and Sookie shared a smile.

"Lorelai! Let's go! Break's over!" Ellen called, popping her head into the kitchen.

"Coming," she promised. Lorelai quickly finished off Luke's coffee, and then tossed the cup in the trash. It had been about an hour since she purchased the large cup, but it was just _that_ good that she took her time savoring every drop.

"See ya later, Sook. Try and keep all your digits intact," Lorelai called to her best friend, who was also in charge of the salads and garnishes.

Lorelai quickly hurried from the kitchen and into the reception area.

"Hey, hi, I'm here."

"The Dunken wedding is next week," Ellen droned, her eyes on a computer screen as she blindly handed Lorelai a clipboard.

"Yes, I know," Lorelai said with a nod. "Everything's all set to go."

"Everything?" Ellen challenged. Just like she always did.

"Yes." Lorelai nodded as she kept from rolling her eyes at the bossy, over confident, overbearing, and frankly, mean woman standing in front of her. "But I'll check everything. Again," Lorelai replied with the necessary smile. She knew this would be where the conversation would end up anyway, so she just cut to the chase.

"Good. Thank you," Ellen said with a smile. A fake, forced smile, but none the less, a smile.

"Of course." Lorelai matched that curve of the evil woman's lips.

xoxo

"He kept it?" Patty whispered in a rush.

"Yeah," Mrs. Cassini said with an eager nod. "He took out his wallet and stuck it right in there, just like she told him to."

"Wow," Babette awed. "You think he'll go after her?" she asked excitedly.

"I hope not," Patty said with a frown. She had a thing for Luke. And every other good looking male in Stars Hollow. Age was really but a number to her.

"They'd be hot together!" Babette exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"What about Rory?" Ms. Cassini asked worriedly.

Babette nodded. "Yeah, Luke ain't very kid friendly," she argued.

Patty looked over her shoulder to glance at the diner, and both women followed the visual path she left. "Guess we'll have to wait and see," she said before taking a drag of her cigarette.

xoxo

"Bye, Mia! See ya tomorrow!" Lorelai called to the woman who was so much more than her boss. The woman who years ago, very quickly became like another mother to her.

"Bye, Lorelai! Give my baby a kiss for me!" she shouted back while giving the girl a smile from behind the desk.

"I will!" Lorelai promised while zipping up her jacket. She turned to give Mia a last goodbye wave before leaving.

A bright smile took Lorelai's face as the warm autumn breeze greeted her. She took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. This was one of her favorite seasons, though winter was number one, autumn was a close second. It wasn't too hot or too cold. A very nice balance.

After taking a moment to appreciate the nice weather, Lorelai's legs started moving as she went to pull her phone from her purse. It was just shy of 2:30. Thanks to Mia and her understanding of the situation, Lorelai was always released early enough so that she could be there to pick up her daughter from school. And today was the start of parent teacher conferences, just like every year during the mid-semester. Lorelai would see a few of Rory's teacher today, and the rest tomorrow. The proud mom wasn't expecting any bad news, but regardless, meeting with teachers, or anything of the sort, was never a thrilling part of her day.

Lorelai sighed. "Need coffee," she whispered under her breath. She turned around and looked at the Inn with sad, longing eyes. She had just finished two blocks. "Ugh, too far," she complained after her mind considered the possibility of going back for a to-go cup of coffee. And then she remembered Luke's. The place that wasn't a hardware store, but a diner. The place that had the best coffee in town. In the state. In the country. In the world. Plus the guy serving it wasn't too hard on the eyes, either. The eye candy was a nice bonus.

A frown took Lorelai's face as her travels landed her in front of Weston's. While yes, this new coffee she had discovered this morning was like a gift straight from the Coffee God's themselves, she and Fran's coffee had a special bond. They go back. They've been through good times and bad. The ups and downs. Fran's coffee was there for her when she had a bad, awful day. When she had a wonderful, amazing day. When she had an okay day. Through thick and thin. But Lorelai just couldn't help the feelings that were rumbling inside, boiling to the surface. She's been thinking about this new coffee ever since the very moment that amazing brew filled her mouth. She made it last for so long. It's been on her mind all day.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized as she touched her hand to the door. She peered into the dark room and pouted at the coffee maker. "I'll still be back, I promise. Just not every day. But you'll find someone else."

"Let's go! One, two, one, two! Keep that chin up and those legs high!" Patty chanted between puffs as her eyes were glued to the gentlemen's ass to her right.

Lorelai turned around to give her neighbor a smile. Patty was riding alongside her aerobics class, who were, one by one, passing Lorelai on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Patty," she greeted the woman.

"Hello, Dear," the older woman said with a grin.

"Having fun?" Lorelai asked with a smirk as she looked between the woman's eye candy, and the ballet teacher.

"Of course," Patty purred. "How bout you? I hear you went to Luke's this morning. Keep moving!" she called to the class as her assistant brought the car to a snail's pace.

"Uh, yeah, I did," Lorelai answered, though the question threw her. Yeah, she knew her town was a gossip mill, but she didn't realize that her getting a cup of coffee was news worthy.

"I also heard you met Luke," Patty said, trying to play it cool before taking another drag.

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged. "Is he the guy in the flannel?"

"Always," Patty confirmed with a big, day-dreamy smile.

"Well, then, yeah, I met Luke."

Patty nodded. "You know, honey, Rory's getting older."

"Yes, she is," Lorelai agreed as her eyes narrowed just a bit. The woman was up to no good. She always was.

"Just something to think about," the dance teacher said while tossing a glance ahead of her. Lorelai quickly turned to follow the visual trail and suddenly it clicked. She turned back to Miss Patty and just when she opened her mouth to say something, the woman driving the golf cart went speeding away.

"I don't need a guy," Lorelai whispered. "I just need coffee," she said firmly before taking off for the diner.

xoxo

"But what about if she goes in there to clean or something? Your mom's always cleaning," Rory said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Oh, yeah." Lane sighed. "But maybe if I just keep my room really clean, she won't go in the closet. She won't even go in my room at all," she said, hopeful.

"Oh yeah, maybe," Rory said with a smile as they packed up their backpacks.

"Is your mom picking us up?" Lane asked.

Rory shook her head. "Parent- teacher conferences."

"Oh, right. My mom has them tomorrow. So my house?" Lane offered, knowing that they couldn't be left alone at Lorelai's without an adult.

"Yeah," Rory said with a nod as she put her backpack on. "Let's go."

xoxo

Lorelai pushed the door and the moment she stepped inside, her eyes widened at the site in front of her. "Low and behold, there's actually an empty seat!" she exclaimed.

Luke looked up from the table he was looming over, where he was busy taking orders, when he saw her. "Jeez," he mumbled under his breath.

"So just to be clear on the rules here, this isn't like Denny's, right? Or do I have to wait to be seated?" Lorelai asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I'll seat ya," Luke said with a nod as he quickly swiveled around the counter to grab the phone. "Yeah, Al, you got any tables open? I got a babbling, coffee addict for ya."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she walked to the counter and then plopped down on a stool. "You treat all your customers like this, Grumpy Mcgrumperson?

"Just the annoying ones," he said with a shrug. "So I'm guessing you want coffee, or are you ready to test that dead body theory? I got time," he said with a shrug. He jerked his chin out to the middle of the room. "Floor's empty. Go ahead."

"Eh, maybe tomorrow," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "I will take the coffee though."

Luke turned to fill a cup. "So you're annoying _and_ a liar. Wow. There must be a line around the corner waiting to get to you," he said sarcastically.

Lorelai's brows raised. "Excuse me?" she asked archly.

Luke turned back to give her the to-go cup. "You said this morning that if I gave you coffee you would go away," he reminded her.

"I did go away," she pointed out while pulling her wallet out from her purse. "But you should have read the fine print, buddy. Never said I wasn't coming back," she with a brilliant smile while sliding the money across the counter.

Luke's brows furrowed as he watched her settle her purse on her shoulder before standing to leave.

"Have a nice day, Duke."

"Duke?"

"Your new nickname," she said with a shrug before turning around. And this time, Luke watched her go.

xoxo

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Hey, mom." Rory's face brightened further when she saw her mother climbing the stairs to her school. The young girl hurried to close the distance between them so she could wrap her arms around Lorelai's middle.

"Hey, Babe." Lorelai kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Good day?" she asked while looking between her mini me, and Lane.

"Great day," Rory corrected.

Lane rolled her eyes. "She likes school too much" the girl accused with a sad shake of her head.

Rory turned to stick her tongue out at her best friend which led them both into a fit of giggles.

Lorelai smiled at the scene. "You going to go to Lane's, or do you want to go to Sookie's? I heard mention of fresh brownies," she said with a wide smile and enticing eyes.

"Oh, brownies!" Rory perked as she turned to look across the square at her mother's best friend's house.

"Way better than rice cakes," Lane said with a nod.

"That's what I thought," Lorelai said with a smile before lifting her cup to take a sip.

Rory was about to say something about the chocolate treat, but the logo on the foreign coffee cup caught her attention instead. "Who's Luke?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, he owns the new diner."

"What new diner?" Rory asked.

"That one," Lane said while pointing at the building across the street.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded. "Just opened up yesterday and since Weston's is closed, I went there."

"You taste tested without me?" Rory asked with sad, hurt eyes.

"No, no, I didn't have the food," Lorelai denied quickly. "Just the coffee. Which you can't have anyway," she added.

"My birthday's next month," the younger Gilmore pointed out.

"Ah, yes, the day Rory Gilmore will be able to have her very first cup of coffee is fast approaching," Lorelai said with a smile. "Well, your first real cup anyway," she muttered. Of course there has been the special occasion where Lorelai has given in and let her offspring have some of the fabulous elixir, but it was always more milk than coffee and just a tiny bit of sugar. And this only happened just once every so often.

"Can I try that? Just a little sip?" Rory asked with wide, blue eyes and pouting lips. The look made Lorelai proud of her daughter. The girl had really mastered the Gilmore pout, which Lorelai had been pressing her baby to learn since she was just an infant.

"You won't like it, Babe. Black coffee," Lorelai explained.

"Oh."

Lorelai nodded as she ran her hand over her daughter's hair. "I have to go in. You two go; I'll watch you cross the street. And remember, buddy system," she reminded them.

"Bye, Mom," Rory said as she hurried to take Lane's hand and together they ran down the stairs.

"Careful!" Lorelai cautioned when Rory almost fell.

"I'm okay!" the eleven year old assured over their laughing. They then stopped at the corner, looked both ways, and proceeded to cross the street.

Once Lorelai saw that they were within just a few feet of Sookie's house, she turned back to the school.

"Twenty eight and I'm still going to high-school," Lorelai muttered to herself before taking a breath and walking the stairs.

xoxo

"Here you go, kittens," the chef said with a smile as she put a plate of freshly baked brownies down in front of the girls.

"Thanks, Sookie," Rory said, eyes wide. Lane bit on her bottom lip, wincing as she pictured Mama Kim finding out about the delicious treat that she wasn't supposed to have. Sookie laughed.

"Sweetie, it's okay. One brownie won't kill you."

"But my mom said that she would know if I ever have the devil's food. And brownie's are one of the devil's foods," she said, repeating her mother's warning.

Rory shook her head as she worked the brownie around her mouth. "No, they're not," she mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

"She just wants to scare you," Sookie assured the young girl as she pulled a milk carton from the fridge.

"Yeah," Rory agreed, after swallowing. "Remember, we tested that theory last week. She won't know. You just have to brush your teeth. Really goo, " the young Gilmore stressed before bitting a big chunk off.

"Okay," Lane said, though the spec of doubt showed through her tone.

"So how's school?" Sookie asked.

Rory nodded enthusiastically as she hurried to chew up the food in her mouth. "We're learning about food and nutrition in health class. I think mom has too much junk," she said thoughtfully. "I have to make her stop sometimes. Oh, except for on movie nights. Then we have whatever we want. But too much sugar can lead to diabetes and heart disease and stuff, so I'm only going to have two brownies," she said with a firm nod as she picked up another one from the tray. She broke a piece off and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah, me too," Lane agreed as she copied her friend.

Sookie smiled at Rory's logic as she turned to the oven to check on her next batch.

Rory quickly chewed up the first half and after starting up on the second, her eyes strayed to the big tray. She debated with herself for a minute, mentally making a pro/con list and realizing that she would be able to walk some of it off with her mom on their journey home. And she reminded herself to drink water. Lots of water. That would clear things.

"One more."

xoxo

"Skip a grade?" Lorelai asked in surprise. "You think Rory should skip a grade?"

The math teacher nodded. "We've had a good number of tests and so far, her lowest grade has only been an A minus. Once. Now, I've spoken to the rest of her teachers and this class seems to be her weak point in comparison," the man said with a smile. "I know it's still early in the year, and this is her first year in high school- well middle school," he corrected, "but your daughter's not really being challenged. The principal looked over her grades from last year and he was surprised that this wasn't suggested last year. Probably because it was her last year in elementary school and they thought she should just finish with her friends and I understand that, but I at least think you should look at this. Even if she finishes out middle school at the normal pace, this would be a good next step for her," he said while reaching over to pick up a brochure.

Lorelai took the pamphlet with curious eyes. "Chilton," she read from the cover.

"Yes. It's an excellent school. One of the top in the country. But I know Hartford's a bit of a hike,"

Lorelai's eyes shot up. "Hartford?" she questioned.

"Yes. Do you know the area at all?"

"You have no idea," she murmured.

The man nodded. "It's a bit out of the way. A good half hour drive every morning. But from schools like that, kids go on to Yale, Princeton, Vassar, Harvard..." he trailed.

"Harvard," Lorelai whispered as her eyes scanned the pages. She had always wanted her daughter to go to Harvard.

"Miss. Gilmore, Rory's a very bright girl. If she skips a grade, she could get there faster," he said while touching the page she was looking at. "Either way though, you can count on my recommendation," he promised.

"Excuse me?" a woman called from the doorway. "Am I early?" she asked while looking down at her watch.

"No; right on time," the teacher said while hoping off the desk. "Miss Gilmore, I'd be glad to meet with you again, if you have questions or anything."

"Thank you," Lorelai said with eyes glued to the brochure as she slowly rose from the desk. "Bye, Mr. Terris," she said absentmindedly while passing the man.

"Hello, Lorelai," Debbie: a fellow Stars Hollow mom, greeted her.

"Harvard," she whispered.

xoxo

"Oh, that must be your mom," Sookie yelled at the knock on the door. "Come in!"

With a smile, Lorelai walked through the door. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Great. They ate brownies and now they're in the kitchen doing homework," Sookie reported with a shrug.

"I don't get it," Lorelai heard Lane complain as she approached the kitchen.

"Here, I'll show you," Rory offered as she leaned over to explain the math problem.

Lorelai took in a quiet, shaky breath as she thought to the brochure tucked in her purse.

xoxo

"Bye, Sweets." Lorelai smiled at Lane.

"Bye. Thanks, Lorelai! See ya tomorrow, Rory!" the girl said in a rush as she ran the path to the antique store. She had to be home for dinner. Wheat meatballs. The eleven year old couldn't wait for that meal.

"Bye, Lane!" Rory called back.

After watching the girl disappear inside, Lorelai squeezed her daughter's hand, and the shorter version of herself brought up the diner.

"I think we should have it," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Yes, we should," Rory agreed with a big smile. "So, can we try that new place?"

"What place?" Lorelai asked. Her mind was still replying the teacher's words. His recommendations. She couldn't stop thinking it over.

"Luke's. It's a diner, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai nodded, shaking the thoughts from her head. But her smile turned to a frown. The guy selling the food wasn't exactly the Willy Wonka of coffee and though Lorelai enjoyed the verbal sparring matches, she wasn't sure that her sensitive, eleven year old daughter would feel the same way.

"Can we go in? Taste test?" Rory asked while looking up at her mom.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. She could hardly ever say no to those big, blue, puppy dog eyes. "Let's go." The school stuff could wait until later, she decided. "The guy's gonna think I'm crazy. I've already been in there twice," Lorelai said with a small laugh.

"Coffee must be good," Rory said with an unsure smile.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai agreed with an eager nod. "Really good."

It was just after four thirty. The diner wasn't packed or anything, but there were plenty of people around and enough going on that Lorelai was able to slip in unnoticed. With her hands on her daughter's shoulders, she guided Rory to an empty table near the window and together they sat down.

"Here, babe," Lorelai said while plucking a menu from the holder.

"Thanks," Rory said distractedly as she took it. Her curious eyes were already taking in her surroundings. She was noting the people around her, the appliances she saw, the color paint on the walls, and everything from there was then stored away in her memory for later analysis. She wished she had her little reporter notebook with her. The one she used to take notes for the newspaper she wrote. It wasn't too big or anything; just a few pages with small articles that she wrote for her mom. She was practicing for the school paper, which she planned to try out for when she would reach tenth grade. Only upper class-men could work on the paper. She learned from the Stars Hollow Gazette, The Post, The Times, and anything else she was able to get her hands on. She did her best to copy the format with funny little stories and the goings-on that happened at home. Her latest issue was up on the fridge, thanks to her proud mom. And the rest were stored away in the elder Gilmore's room for safekeeping.

"You know what you what?" Lorelai asked as she scanned the menu. "I think we're safe with a couple of burgers for now. See if he can make a decent one before we order anything fancy," she said with a shrug. "Hon?" She tapped her daughter's hand.

Rory snapped to look at her mom. "What?"

"Burgers and fries? That okay?"

Rory nodded. She then brought her eyes to the menu and trailed her gaze trailed across every word. She first started at the breakfast section, then worked through lunch, diner, beverages, and finally stopped at the deserts. Just five different kinds of pie, that's all he had. No cake, or cookies, or brownies, or anything like that. Not that pie wasn't great, but Rory found it a bit odd that there wasn't a bigger selection. The few other places that she's gone to with her mom had more to choose from.

Rory darted her eyes back to the drinks and saw that there was a bit more to pick from there. Water, coffee, tea, iced tea, and hot coco. "Wonder what kinda soda," she thought.

"What? No big entrance this time?"

Rory's head shot up at her mother's voice to find a tall man with a green, backwards baseball cap, a red flannel shirt, and blue jeans. Very Christmas-y, she thought at the combined color scheme.

"No, but I'll be sure to pull an Elvis on my way out. I'll just need someone to announce me. Know anyone who'd care to take the mic?" Lorelai asked.

Rory could hear the smile in her mother's voice and she quickly found that Lorelai's lips were wide spread and her eyes were shining. She's flirting. Maybe we'll get our food faster, the young girl thought with a shrug.

"Kirk," Luke said with a shrug as he went to pull his order pad out from the belt on his jeans.

Lorelai followed his hand and her eyes widened as she did a double take at where he kept the notepad. Tucked in his jeans. In the front of his jeans.

"Yeah, Kirk would probably do it," Rory agreed.

Luke's brows furrowed as he looked down at the girl. He looked between the kid and the annoying woman and couldn't help but see the resemblance. "She your sister?" he asked the woman.

Lorelai shook her head. "My daughter," she said corrected. "And before you go where you're going, I was young when I had her. She's eleven; I'm twenty eight. Do the math."

Luke quickly crunched the small numbers and he couldn't help but let a small look of surprise flash across his face. But he managed to recovered quickly. He coughed, looked down at his order pad, then held his pen up before looking back to the woman. "What'll you have?" he asked.

Lorelai's brows quirked. "Uh, burger and fries."

"Dead cow," Luke said with a sad shake of his head while he quickly scribbled down the order. "You?" he asked the kid.

"I'll have the same, please," Rory said politely. She closed her menu, then reached for her mom's to hold them both up to the man. "Here you go," she said with a sweet smile and warm eyes.

"Thanks," Luke said curiously as he took them from her.

"You're welcome," Rory said with a nod. "Oh, and can I have some water, please? And some for my mom, too. Oh, and coffee. You want coffee, right Mom?" she asked while turning to Lorelai.

Lorelai just nodded.

Rory turned back to Luke. "So two glasses of water and a cup of coffee, please," she summed up while folding her hands on the table.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, coming up," he said. Last time he remembered, kids weren't this well mannered. It was throwing him off a little, especially because she seemed a hell of a lot quieter than her mother.

"Thank you," Rory said. And with that, Luke turned to the kitchen. Lorelai shook her head before looking down at the table.

To be continued

Please review! I greatly appreciate feedback!

 **Chapter 3: Flannel Man to the Rescue**

Author's Note:

I am SO SORRY for the delay. Super long story, but I thought I lost this baby forever. Good news is I have all 60 some odd chapters on my new laptop all ready to go! You can expect a hefty update early next week.

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman, and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Four: Flannel Man to the Rescue**

"So, what did my teachers say?" Rory asked curiously, her eyes sweeping over a steaming plate of food that just arrived.

"You know, the usual. They said your brilliant and wish they had dozens of you in their classes," Lorelai answered with a proud smile.

"Well, I am brilliant," Rory agreed before diving into her food. "This… is good," she mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

"Best dead cow I've ever had."

Rory's face wrinkled in thought as her chewing slowed. Her eyes fell to the plate beneath her chin as she mulled her mother's words "Ew."

"Okay, um, not a dead cow," Lorelai sputtered as she tried to keep from smiling. "It's a, uh, real fine piece of circular meat you're chewing there. Circular meat that was never alive and not in any way associated with any farm animals."

"Yeah, right," Luke said with a snort as he passed by their table

"Hey, paying customers here," Lorelai warned.

"Still a dead cow."

Lorelai sighed, but her eyes couldn't help but follow the flannel man as he moved about the room.

Rory swallowed before as a slow smile tugged at her face. "It's okay. I can get passed the dead cow thing. This is really good," she said with an eager nod before taking an even bigger bite. "You like it, mom?" she grumbled through stuffed cheeks.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, her eyes lingering on Luke. "I do."

 _xoxo_

"What do we need? What do we need?" Lorelai murmured to herself as she walked along side her daughter through the local market. She always sort of planned on making a list, but just never got around to actually doing so. Thank God for her organized mini me, is what she thought.

"Oh, um," Rory started as she reached to pull the list from her jeans pocket. "We need a sink un-clogger thingy," she said thoughtfully.

A frown filled Lorelai's face. "Do you know what a sink un-clogger thingy is?"

"No,"

"Me either."

"And they probably wouldn't have it in a food store," Rory realized. She swung her back pack around to yank a pen from the front pocket. After retrieving it, she crossed that item off the list, figuring they'd have to go elsewhere for it.

"And the coffee bathroom brewing continues," Lorelai sighed.

"We need a water cooler."

"Yeah, don't worry babe, we'll get it this weekend." They had just moved into their new home a few weeks ago and were still in the process of acquiring everything they needed.

"And don't forget to call a sink guy," Rory said as they turned to another aisle.

"Something wrong with your sink?" Kirk asked after shamelessly eavesdropping from the fruit section

With a fierce shake of her head, Lorelai denied him.

"Are you sure? Because I'm training to be a plumber, and fixing sinks was one of the first things I learned from Bob," he said. The poor man was just twenty-seven and trying to experience all that life had to offer. He was determined to try every job or career that he could get his hands on.

"Yeah, yeah, we're sure." Lorelai nodded enthusiastically as she tried to subtly guide Rory in the opposite direction. "We'll see ya later, Kirk." Last thing she needed was Kirk tinkering with her sink and making the poor thing worse. "Dodged a bullet there," Lorelai muttered under her breath. Rory looked up to frown at her mom.

"Maybe you should let him fix it. He just wants to help," the girl said with a shrug.

"Oh, hey, doll faces," Babette said with a big smile as she turned away from aisle three with a box of cereal in her hands. "Getting candy for movie night?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai agreed with a big grin. "We need to stock up for the Molly Ringwald marathon."

"Sixteen Candles?" the older woman questioned.

"And Pretty in Pink.

"And if I don't' fall asleep, The Breakfast Club," Rory chimed in.

"You're training her well, Sugah," Babette complimented Lorelai.

"Yes, well, those who can't be in the 80's classics, watch them," the older Gilmore said with a smile.

Babette laughed. "So I heard you talking to Kirk. Having trouble with the new house?" she grimaced.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. Just a clogged sink," she said with a shrug. "I'm gonna call a guy tomorrow to come and fix it. I just hope it won't cost an arm and a leg," she said with a nervous laugh.

"You know Luke, from the diner? Well, he's real good with a hammer. Takes after his father. He could probably fix it right up for ya, sugah. And he'd barely charge ya a thing! Probably nothing. I mean look at ya! You're gorgeous!" Babette exclaimed. "And look at you! You're growing up to look just like your mom!" she said while looking down at Rory.

"Well, beauty runs in the family," Lorelai said with a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Babette nodded. "I'll say. Anyway, you should call Luke. I know you two really hit it off today!"

"What? No. We just- I'm just a customer," she fumbled, her eyes having grown wide. She shot a glance at Rory but was thankful that her daughter was immersed in the nutrition facts of a snack box.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Luke's not the most social guy in town, you know? And I heard you two were really going at it!" Babette bellowed. "Andrew heard yas at lunch, and he couldn't believe it! Neither could we, sugah. Luke doesn't usually talk to his customers. Not like that, anyway."

"Yes, well, he was Venus to my Serena," Lorelai said with a smile. "We were just talking. No big deal."

"Well, you should call him. Here, I think I have the diner's number somewhere in this big ole mess," the old broad said while blindly riffling around her purse to come out with a torn index card between her fingers. "Here ya go, sugah."

"Thanks," Lorelai said as she took the card. She glanced at the number before slipping it into the front pocket of her jeans.

"Alright, well, I'll see you girls later!"

"Bye, Babette," Lorelai called as the woman passed them to get to check out.

Lorelai sighed as she looked back at her daughter. "So, what's first?"

"Milk."

"Right." Lorelai nodded as she realized that they had finished off what they had in the fridge this morning. "Let's go."

About a half hour later, they were all done and walking through the front door of their house. They dropped the groceries bags onto the counter and just stopped to put the perishables away, leaving the rest for later.

"I'm going to go change. Get the movie ready?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a nod. "And the snacks," she added with a smile as she held one of the candy bags up in the air.

"And the snacks," Lorelai agreed with a smile before kissing her daughter's cheek and heading upstairs

Rory turned to the cabinet to pull out a bowl for popcorn when her elbow hit her mom's purse and sent the bag falling to the floor. She looked down and sighed when she saw that a few things had spilled out. Her mom was always leaving her bag open. She could never remember to close it. Either that or she was just too lazy to. Rory knew that either one was a good possibility.

She bent down to the floor, gathering Regis, a tube of eye liner, lip gloss, car keys and a pen before her hand touched an unfamiliar object. She picked up what looked to be a brochure and frowned in curiosity at the title.

"Mom!" Rory called as she ran up the stairs.

"Yeah?!" Lorelai's muffled voice called from the opposite side of the door as she was yanking a new shirt over her head.

"What's this?!"

"What's what?!"

Rory quickly finished the stairs and made a quick turn at the top to get to her mother's room. She opened the door and held up the brochure for Lorelai to see.

"Oh," Lorelai said with a frown. "That."

Rory nodded. "What is it?" she repeated.

Lorelai sighed. She pulled her hair out from her pajama top, and then moved to sit on the bed while patting the spot next to her.

"Your teacher, Mr. Terris, he gave this to me at the conference," Lorelai started to explain as she took the brochure from her daughter. "He said that you're a very bright girl and he thinks you aren't being challenged enough. He wants you to skip a grade," Lorelai said with her eyes glued to Rory's to catch her reaction.

"Skip a grade?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded. "But I don't think it's a good idea," she said before sighing. "It's your decision, babe, but he gave me this and said that no matter what you do, this should be the next step. It's one of the best schools in the country. You'll have a better shot at Harvard if you go here," Lorelai said while opening up the pamphlet. "I don't know what the right answer here is. I know you want to go to Harvard, and I want you to go there, but skipping a grade doesn't have to be the way. You've got a big brain and killer blue eyes and I just think you're amazing, but I don't want you growing up too fast, hon. I want you to get there," she said while gesturing to the brochure, "but you still need to be a kid, Rory. You need to be in class with Lane, and all of your friends. You don't need to have so much work piled on you. You don't need to be trying to adjust to a new grade, and new classes, and new people. But I do think we should look into this school. He says you would finish out at Stars Hollow High until you finish ninth grade, and then you could apply to get in here. It's in Hartford, though, but that isn't too far, and we'll figure out a way to get you there, but I just don't want you jumping ahead to do that," Lorelai finished as she looked back to her daughter. "What do you think, sweets?"

"I don't know," Rory said, confused, as she tried to take it all in. "Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai said quickly. "Of course."

"Do I have to go here?" she asked while looking down at the brochure. "At all? Can I stay at my school?"

Lorelai frowned. "Yes, you can. I'm not going to make you go somewhere you don't want to be, but, babe, this will help you get into Harvard," Lorelai explained.

Rory nodded as she took the brochure from her mother's hands. "I do want to go to Harvard," she said thoughtfully. She then opened it up carefully, and let her eyes roam over the pictures. "Will you come with me?" she asked quietly. "If I go to Harvard, will you come with me?" She looked up at her mom with big, sad blue eyes.

"Aw, babe." Lorelai frowned as she hugged her daughter. "In a heartbeat."

 _xoxo_

"Babe, come on, we're gonna miss it," Lorelai urged her daughter as they jogged down the sidewalk, towards the bus stop. There was a bus leaving for Woodbury that was set to come in less than a minute. They were heading to the town that was just ten minutes away to do some car shopping. That was first on the list. Then afterwards, the girls were going to go to Kim's Antiques, to pick up some things for their house.

"I'm not a good runner," Rory complained as she took her mother's hand and held on tight as they rushed to the bus stop.

"Yeah, you got that from me. Sorry, hon,"

They huffed and puffed their way along until finally hopping up on the sidewalk as a bus pulled up.

"Just made it," Lorelai sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Rory agreed as she caught her breath. "We need to exercise more."

Lorelai waved the thought away. "We'll be fine in a minute, and then you'll forget all about that ridiculous idea."

 _xoxo_

"Oh, look at that one!" Rory awed as she pointed to a red convertible.

Lorelai smiled. "A little out of mommy's price range, hon."

Rory nodded in understanding as her eyes scanned the lot. "Do you want a car, or a truck?" The eleven-year-old asked after a moment of inspection, hoping to narrow their search down a bit.

"Car… Or a small truck," she said thoughtfully. It was just her and Rory, after all. There was no need for a big gas guzzler.

"Oh, or a jeep," Rory said when her eyes found one sitting between two almost identical trucks. The only difference between the two were the colors.

Lorelai followed her daughter's outstretched arm to a find a poor, lonely jeep. It almost looked scared, sitting there between two big trucks. "Come on, let's go look," she said while starting to lead the way to the other side of the lot.

Meanwhile, inside, the eager car salesman had spotted the girls the moment they stepped foot onto the lot. They were the only ones wondering around, and he knew they would be easy prey. It would be a one, two, three, sale. He had just been waiting for the moment. The moment when they would zero in on a car, so he could zero in on them. The second they set their sights on the used jeep, was the second he was racing to beat them there. Luckily, he could cut through the store and out the back.

"Hello," the middle aged man greeted the girls after popping out between two cars.

Lorelai's heart sped up at the surprise. "Oh, hi," she said while pressing her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. And then his brows furrowed. "Miss, I think you dropped something," he said while pointing to the ground behind them. The second they turned around, he slapped a new price sticker over the old one.

"Sorry, guess I was mistaken," he apologized when the girls turned back to him. "So, I noticed you seemed to have your eye on this jeep," he said while sliding in front of the windshield, blocking the price sticker. Lorelai nodded. "She just came in last week. Great condition, too. Barely any miles on her, either. The previous owner only had her for a year or so, and before that, this beauty was brand spanking new," he said with a big smile while slapping the hood. "Would you like to see the interior?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The man clapped his hands together while quickly walking around to the driver's side. "Here ya go, squirt, why don't you hop in back. See if you like it," he said after moving the seat back so she could get in. Rory frowned, but she complied and jumped into the back. "There ya go," he said with a nod once she was all settled in. "Now your, uh, your- you can get up front," he tried to recover. He was unsure if the woman was the girl's sister, or mother, or aunt, or what. He didn't know.

Lorelai didn't bother to correct him. She focused on the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Nice," she commented with a smile while bracing her hands on the steering wheel.

"She's a good ride. Real smooth. And as you can see, the interior is in great shape. And there's an A.C in here, radio, cup holder, cigarette lighter. Even a place to put your pack," he said while tapping the small slot. "Got a mirror up here," he said while pulling the sun guard down. "Lights up too." He pressed the light on to demonstrate. He then looked back to the kid. "The top of the bench folds back, so you'll get plenty of trunk space. What do you think?" he asked the woman. "You can even take her for a test drive if you want," he suggested.

Though the guy was a bit much, Lorelai thought that the car was great. She fell in love with the jeep the moment she got behind the wheel. "I think it's great," she said, repeating her thought.

"Then you'd think right," the man said with a grin. "So how bout a test drive? Or do you just want to cut to the chase?" he asked, hopeful.

Lorelai turned to her daughter. "What do you think, babe? You like it?"

"It's nice," Rory said with a nod. "But can I sit up front?"

The man laughed. "Of course you can, kid, come on!" He waved his hands for her to climb around. She quickly did so.

"No air bag on this side," the salesman said, "so you don't have to worry about her getting hurt. It's just in the steering wheel," he explained while jerking his chin at the wheel.

"Comfy seat," Rory commented as she leaned back into it.

"They are great seats," the man agreed. "So what do you think? You want to buy this baby before someone else does? I'd act quickly!"

Lorelai thought about the price. It was right in her range. And that was a big must. Plus, they really needed a car. Lorelai was sick of having to walk everywhere, or take the bus

"Let's buy it, mom," Rory encouraged with a big smile and an eager nod.

"Okay," Lorelai decided. "We'll take it. After the test drive, of course," she added.

"Great," the man's face lit up. "Well, let's go get the keys then. Time is money," he said while opening the door further, so they could get out.

The girls kept up with the man and his brisk pace as he walked towards the dealership. As they went, Lorelai turned to smile at the jeep. So was so excited that they had found something so quickly.

And then she got a look at the windshield.

"Wait!"

The man jerked to a stop. "Yes?"

"Three thousand?" Lorelai questioned. "But I could swear it said two thousand."

"Nope," the man disagreed. "Three thousand," he corrected her.

Rory looked back, her face frowning at the price she saw. The young girl was positive that the sticker had said two thousand. And the color was green with orange lettering, not the other way around

"No, no, I _know_ it said two thousand," Lorelai protested. She could swear it. And then suddenly it clicked. "You're trying to hassle me," she accused the man.

"Ma'am, I think you're mixing cars up," he said carefully. His ploy had worked perfectly just two days ago. Get the customer to love the car before they see the new price. Then they've already set their mind to it and can't say no. "That jeep is in mint condition. Now, I can bring the price down, but nothing lower than twenty-eight hundred. And that's a steal," he assured her.

"Mom, we can go?" Rory asked as she tugged on Lorelai's hand. She just didn't feel right. The guy was scaring her a little.

"Yeah, let's go." Lorelai turned around to do just that, but before she could get very far, the guy cut them off.

"Okay," he gave in, "two seventy-five, but that's my final offer!"

"No, thanks," Lorelai refused as she kept her daughter close. "Now, move please," she said politely, but firmly. The guy held up his hands in surrender and stepped aside. They would comeback. They almost always did. He would make this sale. He wouldn't get fired for not meeting his quota.

But they kept walking. They didn't even turn around.

"Fuck you, lady," he cursed under his breath.

 _xoxo_

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Rory, pulling the pre-teen close as let a sympathetic frown take her face. "I'm sorry, baby," she apologized. "But we'll find one..Just not today." she said through a sigh. Though there was plenty of daylight left, Lorelai was in no mood to deal with another car salesman. Especially because she realized that they would probably all try and pull the same crap. This was one of those moments where she wished she was married. A man would really have come in handy earlier.

Rory nodded. She hugged her arm around her mom's middle and rested her head against Lorelai's side. "That guy was mean."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "Really mean."

 _xoxo_

"This table, fifty percent off," Mrs. Kim advertised with a large smile.

"Nice," Lorelai drone.

"Very nice," the feisty store owner agreed. "Fifty percent off," she repeated. "You want it?"

"Yeah, we'll take it."

Mrs. Kim's face brightened as she added the item to Lorelai's purchase list, after a small kitchen table, a desk, nightstand, and t.v stand. She was very happy with the bill that was pilling up.

"You have no car. Delivery?" she asked.

Lorelai's expression dropped another ounce. "Yeah."

"Very nice," the older woman said as she added the delivery cost to the bill. She then took a moment to calculate the numbers and quickly came up with a sum.

"Three hundred and seventy-five. Plus twenty five for delivery," she read with a nod while holding out the bill as proof.

Lorelai took the paper and winced at the numbers. She reached her hand into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She had set aside two hundred dollars for today. She hadn't even planned on spending that much, but she forgot that her daughter needed a nightstand and they needed something for the T.V to sit on. But two hundred dollars was all she had. Not including the hopeful car purchase, she had set a thousand aside for the down payment on a vehicle. That was sitting in her bag as well, but would go right back into the bank and remain untouched until they found something. It was for the car. The two hundred was for the house. It was the best she could come up with.

"Can I give you half now and charge the rest?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Kim nodded as she took the money and began counting to make sure it was the right amount.

"Here," Lorelai said while holding out her one and only credit card. Mrs. Kim took the plastic card and swiped it through the machine.

"Monday, four o'clock delivery. Good?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Mrs. Kim nodded. "Thank you for your business," she said brightly.

After calling goodbye to her daughter who was upstairs with Lane, planning the closet project, Lorelai left the store with a tired credit card, almost empty wallet, and fallen spirits. The silver lining as payday was this Thursday. That was just a few days away. And on Monday, the crapshack would have some new furniture. Those were the bright sides. Although still having to take the bus and walk everywhere, that was a downer. A big downer.

Absentmindedly, the broken Gilmore walked down the street to find herself in front of Luke's. The place was pretty empty. Just two tables were occupied, from what Lorelai could see. After scanning the room, she then slung her purse from her shoulder and pulled out her wallet from her bag. Just shy of twenty bucks, that's all the spending money she had. It would have to last her until Thursday.

"Should have planned this better," she grumbled in annoyance, thinking that she should have bought some of the furniture now, and the rest next weekend. And then she remembered the water cooler. And the sink. Both would have to wait until next week. She couldn't afford to charge anything else to her credit card right now. God only knew how much the sink would cost.

"Two dollars won't kill me," she whispered to herself as she plucked two bills from the small stack, before going to get some coffee. She needed a little pick me up. Although she wasn't sure if even coffee could save this one.

After hearing someone come in, Luke looked up from the counter. An immediate smile threatened to surface, but the man quickly composed himself.

"Coffee?" he asked as the dark haired woman approached the counter. Lorelai nodded. And with that, Luke turned around and quickly grabbed the pot to poor some of the hot liquid into a fresh mug.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with dull eyes and barely a hint of a smile.

Luke's brows furrowed as he watched her tip the mug back and try the coffee that she seemed to so greatly depend on. When she was finished with the small sip, she lowered the cup down to the counter. And then… nothing. No smile. No annoying words of excitement. No babbling. Just silence. With this being the third day, and seventh time that the annoying woman had come in, her behavior was confusing him. She had yet to be so quiet.

After debating with himself for a minute or so, Luke decided to hell with it.

"You, uh… you okay?" he asked cautiously.

The woman shook her head, but didn't say a word.

Luke sighed. "You can, uh, you know… talk about it. If you want," he added quickly. "I'm not busy, and frankly, you're scaring me," he said honestly.

Lorelai laughed. It was a short, quick sound, but for some reason, Luke was just glad to see her smile. "You always encourage strange girls to pour their hearts out? Or is it my lucky day?" she joked as the corner of her lips managed to pull up, just a little bit.

Luke shrugged as he reached for the rag. "Lucky day, I guess."

Lorelai sighed. "I just had a bad day," she said at the thought of that jerk salesman. "You know it was just one of those days where an anvil falling on my head would have been welcomed."

Luke winced. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod as she looked down to watch the stem rise from her mug.

A moment of silence followed as Luke busied himself with wiping down the counter, while Lorelai thought about how she was going to budget sixteen dollars to last the week. She knew though, that she was lucky. Her daughter wasn't materialistic, or demanding. Rory understood the circumstances. She always had.

Luke chanced a glance at her. She just looked so defeated. And her mug was just about full. It didn't appear that she even took another sip. He didn't like it, that she looked so unhappy. And for some strange reason, he was missing the crazy babbling.

"So, what happened?" he asked carefully. He knew this was a little strange, him asking a woman he barely knew to talk about her day, her problems, but she looked like she needed to talk. And it was the listening that Luke could do. He was never too big on the talking.

Lorelai's brows furrowed as she looked up at him. And here she thought the guy hated her guts.

"Excuse me, can I pay?"

"Yeah, coming," Luke said as he turned away from Lorelai to help the customer.

He finished up quickly, and then turned back to the woman. "You don't have to talk," he offered. "You just look..."

"I look what?" Lorelai asked when he didn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know. Sad," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm sad," Lorelai agreed quietly. She looked down at her mug. "We were going to buy a car today," she started, her voice just barely loud enough for Luke to hear. "She was so excited. So was I. And I had saved, and saved. The bus is annoying. When it's full you have to stand and working around its schedule just sucks. But finally, I got my driver's license a couple of year ago and I started saving. I was determined to get a car. And finally, today, we go. I couldn't wait for today. But the guy was a total jerk. He thinks, just because I'm a woman, I know nothing about cars. That I can't read a sticker. I know what it said. I know what I saw," she said firmly. "And I couldn't afford what he was trying to sell it for. And even if I could, I wouldn't have bought it. But Rory liked that jeep. She wanted it. We both did. It was the cheapest thing I saw. I can't afford much and I just, the sink, and the water, and everything, it's just a lot," Lorelai explained as tears pooled in her eyes "I can't afford to get my sink fixed. Not now. My wallet is nearing empty. Not until next week. And even then- I- the bill, and stupid delivery, it- I just-I can't making coffee in the bathroom!" she exclaimed as a tear fell from her eye.

Luke instantly panicked. The annoying woman was crying. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai quickly apologized as she wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to start crying," she said while trying to compose herself.

"It's okay," Luke assured her. "Did you say something about your sink?" he asked. He wasn't able to make total sense of what she had said, but he did manage to pick that out.

Lorelai nodded. "Why?" she asked.

"I can fix it," he said with a shrug. "I'm not plumber or anything, but-"

"You're good with a hammer," she filled in. Luke's brows furrowed. Lorelai managed to laugh a little. "Babette told me you can fix things. She actually told me to call you, that you could do it, but I didn't feel right asking you. I barely know you. You barely know me. You don't even know my name," she realized with a smile.

Luke shook his head. "Lorelai," he said simply. "Lorelai Gilmore, that's your name."

Lorelai's brows quirked. He said it so different. Slow. Like he took the time to say every letter, every sound. He said it perfectly, which even as she thought sounded cheesy but oh well.

"How'd you-

"Kirk," he shrugged with a grin.

"Of course," Lorelai grumbled.

"So, I know your name. You know mine. I can fix your sink. And today if you want."

Lorelai frowned. "You must have missed the part about me being broke. I couldn't pay you much. Nothing really." She winced. "Not until next week."

Luke waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

Lorelai sighed. "I will pay you," she said firmly. "So tonight? Six? Seven? Or any time after dinner, really. I'll be home all night."

"Six is fine," Luke confirmed.

Lorelai nodded as she reached for a napkin. She leaned over, plucked the pen that sat in Luke's breast pocket, and scribbled a few things down.

"Here," she said while handing it to him. "My address and number."

Luke took it, glancing down at the words before folding it up and sliding it into his pocket.

"So, I'll see ya later?" she asked while reaching into her purse.

Luke nodded, but he held his hand out to stop her. "You barely drank anything. No charge," he said with a smile.! !

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked with a wince. She wasn't comfortable with a free pass, and hated asking for help, or even accepting a favor, but she really needed to save the pennies. Rory would need money for the week. For school and things.

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "I'll see ya tonight."

Lorelai smiled. "Bye, Luke."

"Luke?" he questioned with a smirk. She had called him Duke every other time she stopped by.

Lorelai shrugged as she gathered her things. "You're being too nice for me to use your nickname. Maybe tomorrow," she said with a shrug. "Bye," she called again, before opening the door and leaving.

"Bye, Lorelai," he murmured unable to pull his gaze from her.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **I'd love your thoughts before you go! Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 4: Not Just For Cooking Use**

 **Author's Note:**

First, a big thank you to LanieSullivan for beta-ing! And of course, thank you all for the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman, and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Six: Not Just for Cooking Use**

Kim's Antiques

"Oh, you should get a disco ball!"

"Oh, good idea!" Lane agreed. She quickly picked up her clipboard and added the item to their growing list. "Okay, so we have radio, fuzzy rug, beanbag chair, gumball machine, cooler, and disco ball," the girl read before lying back against the floor. Rory copied the motion so they were lying side by side.

A moment of comfortable silence passed when Lane was the one to break it. "Do you really think this'll work?" she asked hopefully.

Rory tilted her head to look at her friend, her brows furrowed. "Yes, I do. We just have to figure out how we're going to get everything," she said through a sigh.

"Well, I could help out downstairs. Sometimes my mom pays me to clean stuff," Lane offered with a shrug.

Rory nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Sometimes mom lets me help out at the Inn for some money," she responded before her body jerked upright. "My birthday's in three weeks! And I haven't made a list yet. Well, I haven't finished it, and we can split the stuff up," she suggested while taking the clipboard from Lane. "I'll take the bean bag chair, gumball machine, and disco ball," she decided. "You work on the radio, the rug, and the cooler. This way, if your mom catches you, you can just say that you wanted a rug for your room cause the floor is cold, and um, the radio because you want to buy some gospel music, and this way, you have something to play it on. And the cooler, um,...oh! You can get one that looks like a lunch bag, you know?" Lane nodded. "And you can just say you needed one for school. And I'll get the other stuff, and then we just have to figure out how to sneak it up here," Rory finished, her words thoughtful

A hopeful smile grew to Lane's face. "Let's do it."

 _xoxo_

"Bye!" Rory called as she waved to her best friend and Mrs. Kim, who had dropped her off on their way to bible study.

"Bye, Rory!" Lane smiled.

The young girl hurried across her lawn and up the porch stops. She made her way to the swing and plopped her back down on it to fish for her key. Her mom had called while she was with Lane and said that Mia had called and asked if she could come in and fill in for Sara, who was a

maid. She was sick, or something. Rory wasn't exactly sure, and Lorelai warned her daughter that she may get home just a few minutes after the girl. It was no big deal of course. Stars Hollow was a safe town, and they lived next door to a woman who just adored Rory. And being left home alone, at eleven, wasn't a big deal. Not for a short period of time, anyway. It had happened before. Ten minutes here, five minutes there... it was fine. Rory was never left alone for any extended period of time.

It took her a minute or so, but finally, she was able to separate the small object from the rest of her school things, plus the plans for Lane's closet. That's why she had her backpack with her. It was needed to sneak things into the Kim house. And just as she pulled it out with a triumphant smile lighting her face, a noise caught her attention. She turned around and her brows furrowed when she spotted an old green truck grumbling up the drive way. Her body immediately froze and panic settled in as she tried to remember what her mom had told her to do if ever a situation like this were to present itself. She was supposed to run. And scream. Scream as loud as she could. And she was supposed to get help.

Just as her mouth opened to yell for Babette, her neighbor's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Sugah!" the woman bellowed

Rory's head turned to the red house and her confusion grew when she saw that the woman wasn't talking to her.

"Hey, Babette," another voice called, this one deep and grumbly.

Rory looked to the source of the noise and relief washed over her when she recognized the man to be Luke. He was just sliding out from the cab and moving towards the back of his truck.

"You fixing Lorelai's sink?!" the older woman asked.

Rory darted her eyes back to Babette to find her setting up the hose so she could spray her thirsty lawn.

"Yup," Luke answered.

Rory turned back to the swing to grab her backpack. As she settled it on her shoulder, she tried to recall if her mom had mentioned anything about Luke coming to fix their sink. The young girl realized though, that her mom was in a hurry. They only talked for not even a minute. She must have just forgotten to add that in. And what was even more mind-boggling, was that Rory couldn't understand why a man who worked at a diner was coming to fix their sink. She did remember overhearing something Babette had said at Doose's the other day, about him being good with a hammer, but she wasn't really listening to the conversation.

Just as Rory had decided to give up on trying to figure things out, she turned around to find Luke coming up the pathway to the porch.

"Hello," she greeted the man who had the best pancakes in town. They were fluffy, and amazing. She found that out for herself yesterday morning.

"Oh, hey," he said, blinking back surprise. Although he wasn't sure why he was; the girl was Lorelai's daughter, so of course she would be here.

"That your tool box," she asked with a pointing finger at the metal box that was dangling at his side.

"Yup," Luke said with a nod as he looked down at it.

"So, you're going to fix our sink?" she questioned curiously, wanting to make sure that she had heard right.!

Luke nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "Your mom home? She told me six was okay," he informed her while looking down at his watch and finding that it was just two minutes past.

Rory shook her head. "She's at work. Someone called in sick and she's helping Mia out," the girl explained. "But she should be here any second," she assured him.

Luke's brows furrowed. "Mia?" he asked. "Mia Halloway?"

Rory nodded. "You know her?"

"Yeah," Luke confirmed. "She was away for a while."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "but she's back now since Ellen is leaving. And well, Ellen isn't the nicest person and Mia didn't want her training Mom, so she's back. Came in a few days ago. And it works out good, too, cause its tourist season and the inn gets really busy, and so it's good that she's there to help out. That's what mom said. But Mia usually comes back around this time of year, anyway, " the girl explained with a shrug. "She likes the weather. She always says it's too hot in Santa Barbra, but for some reason, she always goes back," Rory said, confused as her brows quirked. "Maybe it's that whole, absence makes the heart grow fonder, thing. I don't know. But anyway, she's back now," Rory finished with a smile.

Luke couldn't help but crack a smile. The kid could ramble on just like her mom. Although at least she made a little more sense while doing it.

"Well, um, I guess you should come in now," Rory said with a small wince as she turned to look at the door while biting down on her lower lip. She wasn't really sure if she should wait for her mom to let Luke in, or just go. She did manage to rationalize that her mom was the one who set this up and the guy was being kind enough to help out. She shouldn't really keep him waiting. He probably had other things to do.

Luke noticed the hesitation on the girl's face. "We can wait for your mom if you want," he offered with a shrug. Caesar was covering at the diner and things were starting to slow down anyway, as the dinner rush was winding to a close.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

Luke shook his head. "Not for a while."

"Positive?"

Luke smiled. "Here, we can sit," he said while hopping up on the porch and setting his tool box down. He sat down on the swing and patted the space next to him for Rory to sit. The girl quickly let her backpack slide to the floor before taking a seat beside him and letting her feet dangle in the air.

Luke settled back against the wood while resting his arm on the arm rest. He gripped his fingers around the edge and frowned when he felt that it was loose.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked when he turned away from her. She tried to peer around his shoulder, and was able to see that he was messing with the arm rest.

"It's loose," he explained while squatting down to the floor. "Think your mom will mind if I fix it?"

"No, she'll be happy. Free labor," Rory said with an eager nod.

Luke laughed. The girl really seemed to have her mother's humor.

"Good," Luke said with an amused smile as he opened up his tool box and went to work.

Rory watched as he pulled out some sort of bottle of glue, some nails, and a hammer. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the bottle that looked to be holding yellow glue. If it even was glue. She wasn't sure.

"Wood glue," Luke explained. "The bottom here is loose," he said while jiggling the piece of wood that connected the arm to the bench. "This, and a few nails should hold it."

"Oh," Rory said with a nod. "Good."

Luke nodded. He stuck the bottle between the two pieces of wood and managed to get some glue into the small space.

"So how come you work at a diner?" Rory asked after letting some quiet pass.

"What?"

"If you can fix things, how come you work at a diner? Why not, like, Home Depot or something?" she said with a shrug. Not that she's ever stepped foot into the store, but she's passed it while on the bus with her mom. "Or the diner? It was a hardware store before, right? How come you didn't keep it the same?"

"Wanted to do something different," Luke said with a shrug. "I can cook, and people gotta eat, so I thought what the hell- I mean heck," he recovered quickly when he realized that he was talking to kid. Rory giggled.

Just as silence fell and Rory was ready to finish observing the fixing process, both heads turned to the approaching noise. The girl's face lit up when she saw Sookie's car coming up the drive. She quickly hopped off the swing, and in her excitement, almost sent the thing flying into Luke's face, but luckily, the man reacted quickly.

"Oops, sorry," Rory apologized through her giggles before running down the porch.

"Hi, Sookie!" She waved to her mom's best friend.

"Hey, Popcorn," the woman said with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride, Sook. I'll see ya tomorrow," Lorelai said hurriedly after spotting Luke on the porch.

"Bye!"

"Hug," Rory demanded with a warm smile, and wide blue eyes.

"Hug," Lorelai agreed with a grin as she held her arms open.

Rory leaned her head against her mom's tummy before tipping her chin up at her. "Luke's here to fix the sink," she said before craning her neck to look at him.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "Sorry, Hon, I think I forgot to mention that earlier."

"It's okay," Rory assured her as they walked side by side to the house.

"How was Lane's?"

"Good. We have a plan."

"A plan which you will tell me nothing about. No details," Lorelai warned her. "Mom code," she cautioned.

"I know."

"Did you eat?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory said with a wrinkle of her nose. "It was weird pasta, though. And tofu, " she added.

"Ew," Lorelai agreed. "Well why don't you go on up and shower. School tomorrow," she reminded her daughter. "Then when you're done, we'll order Chinese. Deal?"

"Deal," Rory said with an eager smile.

They reached the porch and Rory quickly hopped up each step. "Thanks, Luke," she said with a smile while picking up her back pack.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked curiously as she bent to try and get a look.

"Fixing your porch swing," he explained while pushing a nail through the wood. "Arm was loose," he explained.

"Oh. You didn't have to do that," Lorelai said with a frown.

Luke shrugged. "I was here. Had my toolbox. It's easy to fix."

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a smile. "So, were you waiting long?" she asked as her face winced. "I got stuck at work, and I would've called, but I realized that I didn't have your number with me, so I couldn't," she explained.

Luke waved her off. "It's okay," he said. "Wasn't here long," he assured her. "And this is all done," he said while giving the arm a quick jiggle to make sure it was secure. When he found that it was in nice and tight, he dumped the few tools he had used back in the box, then stood up with a grunt as he looked down at his knee.

Lorelai frowned. "Did you hurt your leg?"

"Yeah. Broke it in high school. Then dislocated my knee two years later. Damn thing acts up sometimes," he said while bending his leg back and forth.

Lorelai's eyes widened a bit. "How did you do that?" she asked while leading him into her house.

"Broke my leg while on my bike. Damn car blew through a stop sign and hit me."

Lorelai gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Had to have surgery and everything." Luke sighed at the memory of his mother rushing outside to find him lying in the middle of the street, his leg broken and sirens sounding in the distance. She couldn't stop crying.

Lorelai hung her purse and jacket up in the foyer, then turned to look at him. "And I complain about my poor pinky," she sulked while holding the finger up in the air.

Luke smiled. "What happened?"

"Closed the car door on it," she said with a shrug. "And yeah, I know, it's weird that a pinky would get stuck in the door, but mine did!" she exclaimed, defending her poor finger with a pout.

Luke laughed. And then he realized that it wasn't the first time today. And within a half hour period, too. There usually wasn't much to laugh about at the diner. He was just always focused on getting through the work day, going to sleep, and then doing it all over again. This was a little weird for him.

"You want anything to eat? Drink?" Lorelai asked as she guided him through the short hall and into the kitchen. "Although I don't really have much to eat unless you like mallomars, or Pop-Tarts, or um," she hummed while swinging the fridge open. Her face frowned when all she found was an almost finished carton of milk, three water bottles, left over pizza, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. She quickly moved on to the freezer and her eyes lit up when she found a box of popsicles. "Want an ice pop?" she asked with an advertising smile.

"No thanks," Luke said with a smile while shaking his head. "You know what all that sugar and dye crap does to you?" he asked.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, you've been giving me the feeling that you're one of those annoying health nuts. No candy No sweets. No take out. No cookies. Nothing but vegetables and fruit. Icky bird food," she said with a wrinkle of her nose. "You do eat meat, don't you?" she asked, hopeful. "Or have you completely gone to the dark side?"

"The dark side?"

"Vegetarian," Lorelai whispered darkly.

"Nope," Luke said. "I'm a carnivore. Not as bad as you, though," he said through a sigh while putting his tool box down on the counter.

"Hey, we have sharp teeth for a reason, Duke!" Lorelai defended while pointing her index finger at him.

"That's back, huh?"

"Yup," Lorelai confirmed while turning to the fridge. "Here, I assume you'll work up quite the sweat doing... whatever it is you do to fix a sink," she said with a frown while holding out the bottle of water.

"Thanks," he said with a roll of the eyes. "And yeah, I'm sure I'll really break a sweat pouring liquid down a drain."

Lorelai looked at the bottle, confused. "That's it? That's all it takes?"

"Hopefully," Luke said with a shrug while opening the bottle. "Unless it's something deeper, then I may need to take apart some pipes," he explained.!

"Oh," Lorelai said with a small nod as she watched him tip the bottle over the drain. She quickly moved to stand behind him and watched with mild interest as the liquid slowly fell into the sink.

"How long does it take?" she whispered, like she thought her voice would interrupt the process

"Fifteen, twenty minutes," Luke said with a shrug as he finished pouring. He then placed the bottle on the counter and sighed as he peered down into the sink.

"Now what?" Lorelai asked as she saw that nothing was happening. Appear to be happening anyway.

"Now we wait," Luke said while putting the bottle back in the box. "I can go while it's working. I should check in at the diner, anyway. Then I'll come back to make sure it worked," he offered.

"Oh," Lorelai said as her face fell. "Well, yeah, you could... or we could watch T.V, or something," she suggested. "Fifteen minutes isn't that long," she said with a shrug. She didn't want to be rude and kick him out of her house, especially since he was doing her a favor.

Luke shrugged tiredly. It had been a long day. "Yeah, okay," he agreed.

"Okay," Lorelai agreed with a smile as she turned to lead the way into the living room. And then suddenly she found herself growing nervous. Her heart sped up a bit, and she was starting to panic.

She reached the couch, and when she did, she spun around quickly. "So, um, why don't you, uh, make yourself at home," she sputtered as she turned to gesture to the couch. "I'm just gonna, um, go up and check on Rory. Be right back," she said before turning on her heel and racing upstairs.

"Rory," Lorelai whispered loudly as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah!?"she yelled over the water.

"I need to talk to you."

"What?!" Rory said when she couldn't hear her mom.

Lorelai sighed. She quickly opened the door, then walked through the room to sit on the closed toilet. "Jeez, it's a damn steam room in here," she complained while trying to see through the fog.

"Happens when you use up all the hot water," Rory said with a grin as she popped her head through the curtain. "Can I have that?" she asked, nudging her chin towards the towel that was hanging from the ring.

Lorelai nodded. She reached over to grab the towel, then put it in her daughter's outstretched hand.!

"Thank you," Rory sang as she turned the water off, then wrapped the towel around her body

"So, what did you need to talk about that couldn't wait until I have clothes on," Rory grumbled as she stepped out of the shower.

"Hey, I changed your diapers missy. It's nothing I haven't seen."

Rory's brows furrowed. "Well soon I'll have boobs, and then that won't be true anymore," she said before sticking her tongue out at her mom. Lorelai laughed.

"Is the sink fixed?" she asked while pulling her brush out from the draw.

"Not yet." Lorelai shook her head. "But Luke put this plumber stuff in there and he said it takes some time."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "And he's in the living room. On our couch."

"What?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Luke, he's on the couch, waiting for me. I asked him to stay, because you know, it would have been kind of rude to make him leave just to have him come back in fifteen minutes," she reasoned.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "You're a good hostess," she said with a smile.

"Thank you. But what do I do?" she asked in a panic.

Rory shrugged. "Just go watch T.V. Fifteen minutes isn't that long, and you've been up here for a little while. It's probably like ten minutes by now."

"Yeah, yeah, true," Lorelai nodded before taking in a breath. "Okay, well, I should get back."

Rory nodded as she ran the brush through her hair. "Think he'll be done by the time I dry my hair and get dressed?" she asked. Lorelai nodded. "Good," she said with a smile. "I really want an egg roll."

Lorelai laughed. "I'll call you when he's done.'

Lorelai took the stairs carefully. When she was able to see the living room, she craned her neck to a get glimpse at the couch. Luke was sitting there, on the end, with his arms at his side. She didn't hear the T.V on or anything, and he was just sitting there, his eyes roaming about the room

Lorelai took a quiet breath, then carried forward. "Hey," she called to get his attention when she reached the landing.

"Oh, hey," Luke shook his head away from the row of pictures that lined the mantle.

"Nothing good on?" Lorelai asked as she gestured to the T.V.

"Oh, uh, I don't know "

Lorelai smiled. "Poor Duke, can't work a remote," she teased while walking a line to the couch.

And then she froze. She wasn't sure how close she should sit. Should she go on the other side? She considered that for a second, but then quickly dismissed the thought. It would be a little weird if she went and sat a mile away from him, like he was a leper or something. Then she saw that he was on one cushion, so Lorelai decided to just sit on the next one. So that's what she did. Their bodies were about half a foot away from each other.

Lorelai went through the channel's quickly, trying to find something mildly interesting to watch. And she was careful to keep her eyes forward. She was still a little weirded out by the situation. She and Rory never had company. Not here. And much less, a boy. Even at the inn, the only visitors they had were Mia and Sookie. And that was rare. Usually her and Rory would hang out with them at the Inn. She just wasn't used to this. And especially someone she barely knew. A boy she barely knew. She had strict rules about boys. But then again, she wasn't dating this boy. He was just a friend. Sort of. More like coffee provider. Sparring partner. Just a nice guy who had offered to fix their sink. Lorelai didn't have rules for that. It wasn't a, no nice guys who fix things allowed, club house. It was more like a, no romantically involved guys allowed, club house. She was always careful to keep her dating life separate from Rory. That is, the few dates that she's been on. Not even close to a handful of guys, and none of them lasted very long. But now here she was, with a boy on her couch. She kept mentally reminding herself, over and over again, that he was a nice guy who was fixing their sink. That's all. Nothing wrong with that.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Lorelai asked, breaking the silence.

"Whatever you want."

Lorelai nodded. She flicked the channel up again and stopped when she found that Friends was on. "Do you like this show?" she asked without looking at him.

Luke shook his head. "Never seen it."

"Well, then let the education process begin," she said while turning up the volume and letting the episode play.

They watched T.V in silence, both adults a little uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do. So they just watched the show, letting that pass the time for them. Though Luke wasn't really all that interested in what was playing on T.V. He couldn't help but chance a glance a Lorelai after she laughed at something that happened. Something that some guy, Joey, got yelled at for doing. Luke's lips pulled up into a smile, and he found himself entranced by her. He couldn't help it.

"I can't believe you've never seen this show," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head as she watched Joey handling the pet Chick that he bought for Chandler. "Although it's only the third season, so there's still plenty of time to catch up. Something I highly recommend doing," she said with a smile.

Her voice jarred him and he quickly looked back to the screen. "Don't really watch T.V," he said with a shrug. "Usually just check the score before bed."

"Score?" she questioned.

He nodded. "You know, sports."

"Oh, that," Lorelai said with a frown.

"So, uh, your sink should be good now. If the stuff worked," he added with a shrug.

"Oh, good," Lorelai said before turning the T.V off and getting up.

Luke quickly joined her before leading the way back to the kitchen. When he reached the sink, he looked at the drain. "Do you have a container, or something?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai nodded as she reached into the cabinet and pulled out the bowl that they usually used for popcorn.

"Thanks," Luke said while turning on the water and holding the bowl below the nozzle. He quickly found the hot water, then let the bowl fill. After that was done, he slowly spilled it bit by bit into the drain.

"Looks good," he commented a few moments later when everything seemed to be working okay.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked as her face brightened.

Luke nodded. He finished pouring the rest of the water, and then put the bowl down. "Well, my work here is done."

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a big smile. "Really, you have no idea how much I was freaking. Not being able to fix your sink really gets ya."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "Well it was no problem."

Lorelai nodded. "Here," she said while pulling money out from her pocket. "I got a little advance on my paycheck. Mia's too nice to me," she said with a small sigh. And she didn't even need to explain her problem to the woman. Seems one of the gossip queens was in the diner, and heard her little melt down. They reported to Mia, who just wouldn't take no for an answer. And normally Lorelai would refuse it. Though this was one of those few occasions where she did accept it. It was really needed right now.

"Oh, no, really," Luke said while shaking his head, "keep it."

"No, Luke, I want to pay you," she said firmly. This wasn't a favor; he was doing a job. She was going to pay him eventually, but since she had the money handy, she wanted to do it now.

"I just poured this crap down the drain, it was no big deal," he insisted. He knew she needed it right now, and even so, he wouldn't take her money. Not for this. He offered and he saw it as a favor. That's all. It was his idea. He wasn't going to accept money for it, and especially when he didn't do much.

"Luke, please," Lorelai begged. "Just take it," she said with big blue eyes and a tone that Luke couldn't seem to refuse.

The man sighed. He quickly took the money, and then shoved it into his pocket. "I should get going. Diner's probably on fire by now."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks," she said again.

"You're welcome. I'll see ya, Lorelai," he said before grabbing his tool box and disappearing into the hall.!

Before leaving, he stopped at the coat rack. After glancing over his shoulder and finding that the coast was clear, he slipped the money out, and put it in her coat pocket. Then, quickly and quietly, he made his exit. And of course, before going, he checked on the porch swing. Just to make sure the glue held.

 _To be continued..._

Thoughts before you go? I'd love to her em! Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 5: Bells Say Hello**

Here we go! Next installment! Thank you all for the continued support! Next update shall be live this weekend.

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman, and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Five: Bells say Hello**

 _October_

"A Disco ball? Lorelai questioned with furrowed brows. "Don't I have a disco ball?"

Rory shrugged. "I can't tell you why, but I need a disco ball."

It was just a week before the girl's birthday and she was putting the final touches on her wish list. Everything she and Lane needed for 'operation room makeover' was right at the top.

"Bean bag chair? Where the hell would you put a bean bag chair?" Lorelai asked after reading the next item. Her daughter wasn't exactly living like the Olsen twins. Her room wasn't all that big. Neither was their house.

Rory sighed. "I can't tell you that either. Now come on, I'm hungry," she said while grabbing her mom's hand and pulling her towards the diner

"Fine, but this isn't over," Lorelai warned as they weaved through the crowed to find an empty table. "I will find out. You can't keep secrets from me. I'll spy!"

Rory rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm not keeping secrets from you. Just one. A Tiny one."

Lorelai's brows arched. "And since when is our relationship built on lies? We don't live with the Pope, Missy."

Rory's brows furrowed. "Aren't we Christian?"

"Yup, we're pro-God all the way. But you know about all those conspiracy theories floating around," she said with a dismissive shrug while turning to her purse for some lip gloss.

Rory shook her head. "What theories?" she asked, the eleven year always eager to absorb new information.

"Oh, you know, that Mary Magdalene wasn't really, um… popular with the boys," she stuttered, realizing that the word "slut," wouldn't have been the best choice of words. "Oh, and something about the Holy Grail and it not being a cup, I don't know." Lorelai shrugged. "I fell asleep watching the History Channel last night. Couldn't find the remote."

"You know, you should really watch that channel and not just cause you're lazy and wouldn't look for the remote, but because it has really good shows. You'll learn a lot," Rory promised.

Lorelai smiled. "And that's why I'm Pinky, and you're the Brain."

Rory grinned, and said, "So you think we'll finally take over the world tonight?"

"Well, if Snowball stays out of the way, yeah."

"Cool."

"Ugh, where's Luke? I'm going to be late," Lorelai complained as her eyes frantically searched the room for the coffee man.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know, but my tummy's hungry and it wants pancakes," she said with a smile, while patting her stomach.

"Pancakes coming up," Lorelai said with a nod while sliding out her chair, and standing up. "Be right back."

Lorelai zig-zagged past tables, and around chairs until she finally reached the counter where Luke was helping a customer.

"Hey, Duke, I need pancakes and sausage for Rory, and the same for me too. Oh, but add bacon to mine. And coffee. Oh, and milk for Rory."

Luke turned at Lorelai's voice and said, "Hey, I didn't know you were here."

Lorelai smiled. "Well of course you didn't mister- I-don't-have-eyes-in-the-back-of-my-head-and- I-refuse-to-hire-any-help."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I got Caesar, that's enough. We're not having this argument again," he warned while swerving around the counter.

Lorelai frowned. "Fine, but you should at least get a bell or something for the door."

Luke shook his head while pouring her coffee. "Bells are annoying."

"Ah, yes, but that annoying jingling would let you know when someone's here," she pointed out with a smile.

"But then that stupid thing would be making noise every five seconds. No thanks. Here," he said while handing her a full mug. "Pancakes coming up," he promised before turning to the kitchen.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at his disappearing body. "If you don't buy a bell, I'll just get one for you. And it will be big! And loud! And pink!"

"Fine, whatever, I'll get a damn bell," Luke gave in, not having the time to argue with her. It was a busy morning.

With a victorious smile, Lorelai turned to head back for her table.

xoxo

"So your mom's letting you come, right?" Rory asked Lane as they were on their way to their lockers.

"Yeah, but she won't let me stay over."

"Yeah," Rory agreed with a sigh. "Maybe next year," she said, hopeful.

"Maybe," Lane agreed as they stopped in front of Rory's locker first. "Oh, my mom gave me some money yesterday."

"How much?"

"Thirty," Lane said with a frown.

"Well, you can probably buy the radio with that," Rory pointed out.

Lane nodded. "Yeah. How much did you get?"

"Not much," Rory said with a wince. "But mom says that when she becomes assistant manager she'll be making more money and she'll be able to pay me a little more for helping out at the Inn," the girl said with a shrug. "Oh, and I finished my list today. Mom has it. And if I get the stuff, then we'll just have the cooler and the rug to buy."

"How are we going to buy everything, though? Our moms can't take us."

"Oh," Rory realized as she reached into her locker, "yeah. Well, the radio we can buy from Kirk. They have some at the video store."

"He's working there again?"

"Yeah," Rory confirmed, having seen him there over the weekend, when she and her mom went to pick up some movies for movie night.

"That's like the tenth time. Wonder why he keeps quitting."

"I don't know, but he keeps saying he wants to experience all that life has to offer. Guess that includes selling video rentals to Stars Hollow," Rory said with a shrug.

"Kirk's weird."

"Yeah."

 _The Inn_

"Lorelai!" Mia called as she hurried from her office.

The Gilmore turned away from the kitchen door to find her boss approaching. "Hey, Mia," she greeted with a bright smile. !

"I have a little surprise for you."

Lorelai's face fell. "Oh, Mia, I promise, we're doing fine. I really don't need an advance."

"Good, because I wasn't offering one," she said with a grin. "Ellen's not feeling well. Poor thing's been vomiting all morning."

"Really?" Lorelai questioned, surprised. "Shouldn't she be over that by now?"

"Yes, well, it happens sometimes," Mia waved off. "Anyway, while I could very well fill in for Ellen myself, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind doing it."

Lorelai's eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

"Yes."

"But the luncheon, it-"

"Is all planned and will be wonderful," Mia filled in with a smile.

"But, Mia, I've never worked the front desk," Lorelai panicked.

"Honey, all you have to do is help with the phones and handle customers checking in and out, you know that," she said with comforting smile. "Lisa will be with you, and you know where to find me if things get too busy."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts," the woman said firmly, but gently. "Now come on," she said while wrapping her arm around Lorelai's shoulder and leading her behind the desk. And of course, the moment they got there the phone started ringing.

Lorelai stopped, her eyes looking around for Lisa, but then she realized that the manager was on break. "Oh, uh," she stammered while reaching for the phone. "Independence Inn, this is Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?" she said, mimicking the introduction she's heard a dozen times.

Mia gave the girl a reassuring smile before turning back to her office.

 _xoxo_

It was the first half of the lunch hour, the time for sixth, seventh, and eighth graders to eat before the higher grades would barge through. They were technically the kids in middle school, and Stars Hollow did their best to separate them from the older kids as much as possible. The town was just too small to have two buildings and two sets of staff for each, so they made do with what they had.

"Hey, Rory!" Kathy Fincher exclaimed as she went running to her friend who was standing on line.

"Hi, Kathy," the young Gilmore said with a smile.

"My mom said I can go to your party next weekend," she informed her with a bright smile.

"Oh, good," Rory responded while reaching into her backpack to grab her working check list.

"Oh, and Lena's coming too. Your party was so much fun last year with that scavenger hunt!" the tween gushed. "Are you having one again this year?" she asked, hopeful.

"I don't know," Rory said with a frown. "My mom says doing the same thing every year is boring and predictable, and people won't remember," she explained with a shrug.

"Oh, well, we should do it again."

The young Gilmore nodded. "Yeah, it was fun," she agreed. "Oh, but I know mom said that we're going to the beauty store to get nail polish and stuff. She said we're going to get our own baskets and we can fill them with whatever we want."

Kathy's eyes widened. "Oh my God! We're getting makeup!?"

Rory nodded.

"Lena! We're getting makeup!" she exclaimed in excitement while running back to her friend.

Lane and Rory giggled.

 _Xoxo_

"Oh, I came back just in time, didn't I," Lisa commented when she spotted the line that was forming at the front desk.

"Hi, may I help you?" Lorelai asked with a polite smile, trying to keep her cool. She didn't want to get too stressed or anything; she wanted to show Mia that she could do this.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with my bill," an older man barked as he held up the paper.

"Oh, let me see that, sir," Lisa said with swooping in.

"Hey, I can,"

"Lorelai, it's okay, I've got it."

The Gilmore took a reluctant step back, handing the situation over. Truth was, she wasn't exactly sure what she would have done. She had never really dealt with a difficult customer, or problem before. Ellen had never really gone into that, and Lorelai didn't like asking questions. The woman just always had a way of making her feel stupid when she did, so Lorelai kept her mouth shut. Not that Ellen really did much with Lorelai. Just some basic training and only when Mia was around. It was all for show.

"Let me just pull this up on the computer here, and then we'll get this fixed right away. I'm sorry, sir," Lisa apologized.

Lorelai couldn't help a quiet sigh

Xoxo

It was that time again. The hour between lunch and dinner, right around three in the afternoon. And Luke had nothing to do but wipe down the counter for the millionth time. There was no one to serve, nothing to cook. There were no boxes to be unloaded, and no shakers to fill.

Luke sighed as he looked around the empty room. Even Caesar was gone. The chef was off on a late lunch break, leaving Luke alone with his empire.

"I need a damn life," he muttered under his breath while grabbing a rag to start cleaning again, when a noise outside caught his attention. He looked up to find an ice cream truck passing by, probably on its way to the school to shanghai the kids who were just getting out for the day.

"Stupid bell," Luke grumped. And then he remembered. His eyes went to the door, and he recalled the conversation he had this morning with Lorelai. She wanted him to buy a bell, something about the noise and customers coming in. He wasn't exactly sure what she had said. She was babbling a mile a minute, like usual, and he was really busy, so he didn't pay the words much attention. Like usual.

"Like I want one of those damn things in here," he cursed while grabbing the rag. But then he saw her outside, walking hand and hand with her daughter, and his arm stilled.

"Bye, Lane!" the girls mumbled shout came in through the window as Rory's friend ran ahead of them.

Luke quickly darted to the window, his curiosity wondering what was going on. The young girl was heading towards the antique store, and then he realized that she was Mrs. Kim's daughter.

Luke looked back the other way and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, babbling woman and her smiling face. He noticed that she most always wore the biggest, proudest smile when she was with Rory. It made Luke want to smile, that's how powerful it was. And it always did. But he always managed to catch himself before it could reach his eyes, sometimes sooner

Lorelai looked up from her daughter and before Luke could realize, her head shot up to look right at him, like she knew he was standing right there starring at her like a damn fool. She lifted her hand to wave at him, and Luke automatically followed suit. He watched with interest as her smile grew, but then she turned to laugh at Rory, and Luke's face fell.

He stood there a second longer before they disappeared from sight, and then he dashed for the door.

Lorelai and Rory were just crossing the street by Doose's when a voice stopped them.

"Oh hey," the elder Gilmore greeted Luke.

"Hey," he answered with a nod. "Hey, Rory," he greeted the girl.

"Hi, Luke," she said brightly.

"So, uh, you said something about a bell earlier," he said awkwardly.

"A bell?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai smiled as she turned to Luke while leading the way again. "Yes, and I stand by what I said," she warned playfully with a pointing index finger at him.

"They're annoying," the man grumped while falling in step beside her.

"Yeah, especially at school," Rory agreed. "Lunch always goes by too fast," she breathed through a sigh.

"That it does," Lorelai agreed. "But you need one. I'd like something to announce my presence, thank you very much," she said primly. "Lord knows how long we would have waited for breakfast this morning if I didn't find you myself."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I was behind the counter, not across town.

"Well then you should hire more help, Duke," Lorelai suggested again.

Luke shook his head. "Nope, waste of money," he refused.

"Not if more help gives you time to serve more customers, then it'd probably be even. And you wouldn't have to work so hard," Rory added.

Lorelai turned to grin at Luke. "Yeah, what the short one said."

"I'm not hiring more help," the man stated firmly.

Lorelai shrugged, not fazed by that. "Well you already agreed to the bell, and no take back-sie's," she warned.

"Did you say that this morning?"Rory asked

"Say what?"

"That there are no take back-sie's."

"No, she didn't," Luke offered before Lorelai could answer.

"Mom, it's too late now. You should've said it this morning," Rory said sadly.

"Rats," Lorelai grumbled. But then her eyes brightened when she realized. "Are you fond of musicals, Luke?"

"No," the man scoffed.

"I'm betting you'd like the Sound of Music," she said, ignoring his answer. "I can sing a song or two, so you can get a taste of it."

Luke sighed. "You're just gonna annoy me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Yup," she agreed. Rory laughed.

"Fine," he gave in.

"Wise man," she complimented. "And look, the hardware store. I'm betting they have bells here," she said while stopping in front of the window.

Rory frowned as she looked up at Luke. "Do they have gum in there?" she inquired.

"No," Luke said.

Rory's face fell further. "Not even at the counter, with like magazines and stuff?"

"Oh, we need the new _People_!" Lorelai realized

"And milk because someone finished it all in their coffee this morning," Rory grumped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Coffee?" Luke questioned. "But I gave you coffee this morning."

"Ah, that was like, what? Cup number three?" Lorelai questioned while looking down at Rory

"Yeah," the young girl nodded in agreement.

"Are you crazy having that much coffee?" Luke scolded. "Do you know what that stuff does to your nervous system? No wonder you're always so damn hyper," he muttered. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, hurry up, I want ice cream," Rory urged while tugging on her mom's arm.

"We're out of ice cream too?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Rory shrugged. "We finished the rocky road and the cookies n' cream last night. Oh, and the vanilla, but there was only a little left."

"Jeez," Luke mumbled.

Lorelai turned to glare at him. "We pride ourselves in being champion eaters, deal with it."

Luke held his hands up in surrender. Rory laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made her eat salad with dinner last night," Rory said with a shrug.

"Yeah, she's been miss veggie pusher lately," Lorelai said with disgust. "That damn school of yours is backfiring on me."

"Well we don't really exercise, so we need to have some healthy food at least," Rory said logically.

"What are you talking about? We walk to your school every morning. And walk home," she added.

"Oh yeah!" Rory exclaimed with realization.

"It's four blocks," Luke grumbled.

"Hush you," Lorelai said. "Now come on, Duke, bells wait for no man!" she said while grabbing his arm and turning to the door. "And don't even think about trying to make a run for it, cause I'm not letting go till you get a bell," she warned while tightening her fingers around his arm.

Luke sighed, and the girls giggled their way inside. Luke couldn't help but crack a smile at their eagerness.

The trio went around the store, not taking much time at all. Though the girls didn't know much of anything in the place, Luke was pretty familiar with it, and was able to pin point the aisle right away. When they arrived at the selection of bells, the girls went right into arguing over which one would be best. Luke listened for no more than a minute before he stepped in and just grabbed the first one his hand touched. He turned around before they could say a word and they sulked their way after him.

"Yours was too loud," Rory argued as they left the store.

Lorelai shook her head. "Bells are supposed to be loud," she countered.

"Not that loud," Rory persisted.

"If you two don't stop, I'm returning the damn thing," Luke threatened.

"Fine, Duke, we'll stop," Lorelai gave in. "The red vines are calling anyway," she said with a shrug. "So we'll see you tomorrow, for breakfast?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Luke stammered, wondering why they weren't coming in later for dinner. For the past couple of weeks, they had been coming almost every night. "Tomorrow."

"You better have that bell up before we arrive," Lorelai warned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I will."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Good." She took her daughter's hand, and then turned the other way. "Bye, Duke," she said.

"Bye, Lorelai," Luke called. "Bye, Rory," he said to the young girl.

"Bye!"

Lorelai gave him a little wave before turning around and swinging her arm that was joined with her daughter's, back and forth in the air as they went.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off of her if he tried.

When the girls got home, Rory hurried up the stairs to shower while Lorelai dumped the groceries on the table and then started to sift through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill," she listed before sighing at the envelopes. And then she came across a postcard and knew, before even glancing at the words, who it was from. "Happy birthday, Rory. Sorry I'm late, kid. Love you," Lorelai read. She flipped the paper over, and as she already guessed, the name Christopher Hayden was right there.

Lorelai couldn't even form a word, much less a thought. She just tossed the paper aside, shaking her head in disappointment as she left the kitchen. The guy couldn't even remember his daughter's birthday, and that just disgusted her. Almost every year he got it wrong. That is, when he bothered to write, or call at all.

 **To be continued…**

I'd love to hear your thoughts before you go. See you soon!

 **Chapter 6: SoFriends?**

So, hey, when you're done reading, you should check out a new GG story I have in the works. ;D

 **Chapter 6: So… Friends?**

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman, and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

Chapter Eight: When in Doubt, Pout.

 _Independence Inn_

"Is Rory excited for tomorrow?" Sookie asked while washing some mushrooms for the salad.

Lorelai nodded while swallowing the swig of coffee in her mouth. "She can't wait to have some of this," she said while tapping her mug. "She's thrilled that she'll actually be able to drink the _whole_ thing." Lorelai grinned. "But she doesn't know that it's going to be decaf, so shhhh."

Sookie gasped. "Lying to your kid on her birthday?!"

"It's for her own good," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I care too much about her to start stunting her growth at such a young, tender age," she said while pressing her hand to her heart. "And what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed with a nod. "Oh, so I found that disco ball. Are you sure that's what she wanted?" she chef asked, confused.

"Yup," Lorelai confirmed with a nod as her face fell. "But she won't tell me why. I'm guessing it has something to do with Lane and her closet, so I'm staying out of this one," she said while holding her hands up in surrender.

"Ah, mom code," Sookie said knowingly.

Lorelai sighed. "Yup."

"Lorelai, let's go! Mia wants me to show you how to use a program on the computer!"

"Coming!" Lorelai shouted back before quickly gulping down the rest of her coffee while sliding from the stool "Another lesson with Ellen, the wicked witch of the west. Great."

Sookie giggled.

 _Town Square_

"So you think she'll invite him to the party?" Babette asked curiously as the three women hovered near the newsstand.

"Seems like they're getting close," Mrs. Cassini said with an encouraging nod.

"You guys talking about Luke and Lorelai?" Bootsy asked while peaking up from his magazine.

"Yeah," Patty confirmed.

"You know anything?" Babette asked the man.

He nodded. "Luke will be by her house tomorrow to fix something."

Mrs. Cassini's eyes went wide. "That's the third time this month," she said in a scandalized voice. "What's this time for?"

"Something in her living room," Babette said thoughtfully, trying to remember.

"I think Rory broke a lamp while twirling around," Patty said with pride at her ballet student.

Babette nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's it," she said eagerly.

"What was it last time?" Mrs. Cassini asked.

"The bed," Boosty said with a shrug.

Babette's eyes widened. "Whose bed?"

Bootsy shrugged. "I don't know."

Patty shook her head while taking a drag of her cigarette. "Honey, if you're going to gossip, do it right."

"I think it was Rory," the man offered.

Babette frowned. "Oh," she said sadly.

"Too bad," Mrs. Cassini agreed with a shrug.

"So you hear what happened to Kirk last night?" Babette started.

"No. What?" Patty asked.

"Well he was sleeping out on the gazebo 'cause you know, he had a fight with his mother again, and the Gellman's dog…"

 _Stars Hollow High_

Lorelai tipped her coffee cup back, taking the last sip before dumping Luke's to-go cup in the trash, and then heading up the few stairs to the high school. It was just a minute to three, and her daughter would come running out at any moment.

While waiting, Lorelai went through her mental check list for Rory's birthday. The bean bag chair, some clothes, and a few books, had all been purchased, and were wrapped up and ready to roll. Lorelai wished though, that she could get her baby more, but right now there just wasn't money to splurge. Things were a little tight; always have been. Though Lorelai knew, first hand, that things could be worse. Much worse.

The plans were all set and ready to go. Tomorrow, the girl would have her friends over for the night. Sunday, most of the town would come to the crap shack for a sort of family gathering. And Rory wasn't the only one excited. Lorelai liked the idea of hosting a party at her home. Every other year it's been the Inn since the shed was obviously to small to have that sort of company over… or any really.

"Mom!" Rory shouted, jarring the woman from her thoughts, but her face brightened.

"Hey, babe," Lorelai greeted with her arms held open.

Rory hurried to her mother to wrap her arms around Lorelai's back while tipping her chin up and holding a paper high in the air. "Look!"

"Oh, let me see," Lorelai said with a growing smile while taking the paper and unfolding it. "Oh, an A; why I'm shocked," she teased.

Rory's brows furrowed as a pout formed on her lips. "I like to show you my grades."

"I know you do, and this is great!. Fabulous! Wonderful! Amazing!" Lorelai cheered with a grin. "It's going up on the fridge, baby," she said while wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder, and leading the girl down the stairs.

"So where's Lane?"

"She's trying out for the junior band."

Lorelai frowned. "She is?"

Rory shrugged and said, "Her mom's making her."

"So we have dinner with your grandparent's tonight."

"Oh, yeah," Rory said in realization. "We're going to miss the town meeting," she said with a frown. "Why'd Taylor move it to today?"

"I don't know, sweets," Lorelai answered. "But either way your friends are coming tomorrow, and we would have missed it."

Rory nodded.

And by unspoken agreement, the Gilmore's headed to Luke's, just like they did almost every day after school to grab a snack.

"Long time, no see!" Lorelai boomed with a smile while walking into the nearly empty diner.

"Back again, huh?" Luke asked through a sigh while wiping down the counter.

"Aren't I always?" Lorelai said with a cheeky grin while sliding onto a stool at the counter with Rory doing the same next to her.

"So I'm guessing you finished your coffee already," he assumed while turning to the machine.

"You guess right."

"Can't even make the damn thing last for five minutes," he grumped while pouring some into a mug.

"Yes, well, your coffee is just _that_ good that I can't bear to take my time," Lorelai said in a dramatic, breathy voice.

"Well, start or I'm switching you to decaf," Luke warned while sliding the cup to her.

Lorelai gasped and said, "You wouldn't?!"

Luke grinned as he leaned closer to her. "I would," he whispered darkly. Lorelai's lips curled to a smile as their eyes met, and Luke couldn't stop his lips from turning if he tried. Their gazes locked, like the two were stuck in some sort of trance- that is, until Luke realized, and he awkwardly turned away. "So, uh, two doughnuts?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod while looking down at her coffee mug.

Rory frowned. This was the fourth time that that's happened. At least, that she's seen. And though she was used to her mom's flirting, it was never like this. Rory always knew when her mother was doing it to get a cheap price at a garage sale or get helped first at the deli, but this wasn't like that. The pre-teen was starting to think that Luke liked her mom, and maybe she liked him back. And Rory wasn't comfortable with that. At first, she thought her mom didn't realize she was doing it, but even so, Rory was becoming more and more aware of it every time she was with the two adults. She didn't want them to date. She's never even met one of her mom's dates, and she feared for their break up because that would be it. No more Luke's. And no more Luke either. The man was starting to grow on her.

And then her mind went to her dad. Though with each passing year, so went a little bit of hope the young Gilmore still believed that her dad would come and marry her mom, and they would be a family. A real family. She was one of the few kids at school with just one parent in her life, and that bothered her just a little bit sometimes.

"Here's your deep fried fat with a side of sugar," Luke grumped while giving them their sprinkled doughnuts.

"You ever think about going into advertising, 'cause I think you've got some hidden talent there, mister," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's my back up plan."

"Well, pray this place doesn't go under, and you won't have to resort to plan B," Lorelai said before taking a bite.

"I'll get right on that," Luke said before turning to the kitchen.

Rory sighed before looking down at her doughnut and biting a chunk off.

After the girls ate, Lorelai reached into her purse to grab her wallet.

"So how come you never go to town meetings, Duke?" Lorelai asked curiously while pulling out some money.

Luke sighed. "Must you call me that?"

"I must," Lorelai said with a solemn nod.

"Those things are a waste of time. It's just Taylor gripping about whatever stupid problem he needs help with. No thanks."

Lorelai frowned. "So you're not going tonight?"

"Tonight?" Luke asked, confused. "I thought the meeting was tomorrow."

"No, Duke, it got moved to tonight. Keep up."

"Mom, we're going to be late," Rory reminded Lorelai. The girls had to go home and change to be ready to catch the bus for dinner in Hartford.

"Late for what?" Luke asked curiously.

"Oh, dinner with my parents, " Lorelai explained with a careless wave. "And see, there lies our problem. We can't make the meeting tonight, and Sookie's pulling over time at the Inn so I thought if a certain handsome diner owner was going, he could fill us in on what we missed," Lorelai said with bright eyes and a big smile.

And the flirting again, Rory thought with an inaudible sigh.

"I'm not going," Luke said firmly.

"Come on, please," Lorelai begged. "You don't even have to stay for the whole thing; just go when it first starts to get the headlines. And you know, since practically everyone will be at Patty's later, you probably won't have much business anyway. Caesar can handle the place while you run over there. Pretty please?" she asked while widening her blue eyes and pulling out her bottom lip.

Luke sighed while bracing his hands on the counter. "Fine," he gave in, finding himself unable to resist her pleading eyes and pouting lips. "But five minutes. That's it," he said firmly.

"Thank you!" Lorelai exclaimed with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Luke," she slipped before turning to leave.

The man shook his head with a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched her go.

 _CrapShack_

"Mom?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do we have to go to grandma and grandpa's tonight?"

Lorelai sighed while easing a brush through her daughter's long, brown hair. "Well, we don't have to, but they want to see you for your birthday. Don't you want to see them?"

Rory shrugged while watching through the mirror. "I guess. But I don't really miss them. Like when we go there for holiday's and stuff, I don't ever look forward to it or wish I was there more. Is that wrong?" the girl asked with a frown.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's okay not to miss them, sweets; you don't really know them. And they don't really know you," she added. "It's kind of hard to miss someone you don't really know, so don't feel bad about it."

"But they're my grandparents," Rory argued. "Shouldn't I want to see them? Want to get to know them better?" she asked while turning to look at her mom.

Lorelai put the brush down then scooted her daughter from her lap and onto the bed beside her.

"Honey, I know we're not a typical American family here, and we don't really live our lives like one, but trust me, that's okay," she said with a smile. "I know you love your grandparents." Rory nodded. "And they love you. They're just not a big part of our lives right now. Maybe one day, that will change, but that's just the way it is. I know you're a little young to really understand what happened, but you know I left with you when you were a baby and there are still some hard feelings there, and they'll probably be there forever. So I don't go there a lot. And to be honest, I wouldn't at all if it weren't for you. I go there a few times a year for the important things so you can see them. So we can be a family for a day. Even your dad shows up sometimes, and I know you like that." Again, Rory nodded. Lorelai sighed as her eyes strayed away from her daughter's. "I know it's hard, sweets, not having your dad around, and not being a normal family, but we're good, aren't we? We have fun; you have everything you need, right? And you know I love you more anything in the world. You are my world," she corrected. "It's you and me against them all," she said with a smile.

"Like Laverne and Shirley."

A wicked smile came to Lorelei's face. "Exactly.

 _Gilmore Mansion_

"Mom, ring the bell," Rory said for the twentieth time.

"No, not yet, we're early.

"But its cold and I want to go inside. It's always warm in their house," she said with a thoughtful frown.

"Maybe where you're standing," Lorelai grumbled.

"Mom," Rory groaned.

"Fine, ringing," Lorelai said while reaching to press the tiny metal button. "Brace yourself," she warned while taking Rory's hand and giving it a squeeze.

And just when both girls looked back to the door, it swung open.

"Hello. May I help you?" a maid asked politely, and Lorelai could see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, we're here for a birthday dinner," Lorelai said with a proud smile while looking down at her daughter.

"Oh, yes, come in." The young woman nodded while moving aside to open the door further. Lorelai gave a thank you nod before leading the way.

"May I take your coats?"

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said with realization while quickly shrugging hers off and nudging her chin at Rory for the girl to do the same.

The maid accepted the jackets with a smile while looking towards the other room. "Your parents are in the living room," she explained.

"Thank you."

The maid nodded before turning to hang them up while mother and daughter headed for the next room.

"Hey, dad," Lorelai said quietly at her father who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper.

At the voice, Richard lowered the newspaper, looked up and said, "Hello, Lorelai," with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Rory."

"Thank you, grandpa."

"So, where's mom?"

"Checking on dinner," Richard said while standing up. "Can I get you a drink?"

Lorelai nodded. "Martini, please."

The man nodded. "Rory, would you like a soda?"

"Yes, please."

Richard headed for the drink cart and quickly poured the two glasses. As he finished filling a glass to the brim with coke, Emily came from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be a few minutes," she announced. "Hello, Lorelai. Hello, Rory. Happy Birthday," she said with a smile at her granddaughter.

"Thank you, grandma," Rory said with a nod and smile.

"I see you both have drinks," she noted before turning to her husband. "You couldn't pour me a glass?" she asked with a prim smile.

"I'm sorry, dear," Richard said while standing up. "Your usual?" he assumed. Emily nodded.

"So tell me, Rory, how is school?" the older woman asked while sitting down on the chair across from the girl, who was on the couch with her mother.

"Oh, school is good," she said with a nod after hurrying to swallow the sip of soda in her mouth.

"How are your grades?"

"Her grades are perfect," Lorelai answered quickly.

"Well, not perfect, but they're good. I got an A on my last history test," she reported. "Mom put it on the fridge."

"Here you go, Emily," Richard said while holding his wife's drink in the air.

"Thank you," she said while accepting the glass.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid called from the doorway.

"Thank you, Leslie. Well come on, before everything gets cold," she said while standing up.

"And we're off," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

 _Stars Hollow_

 _Miss Patty's_

"People, please, the sooner we start this meeting, the sooner you can all get home to your loved ones," Taylor begged from the podium.

"Can you all pipe down so we can get on with this damn thing," Luke grumped from the last row.

"Luke?" Taylor questioned with narrowed eyes as he searched for the man. "Is that you?"

"Jeez," he mumbled. "Yes, Taylor, it's me," he said with a roll of the eyes while leaning his elbows on either of his spread out knees.

"What the hell are you doing here, sugah?" Babette asked while turning from the front row to look at him.

"It's a town meeting. I'm part of the town," he said, as if it were obvious.

"You never come to town meetings," Gypsy chimed in. "You never come to anything."

"Yeah, you insist on hiding that hot body of yours behind the counter," Patty said with a frown. "You never come out to play."

"Look, can you just get on with this, Taylor. I have a diner to run," he said while jerking his thumb behind him.

"Fine, fine, keep your pants on," Taylor surrendered. "Now our first order of business is about the park. I've heard some grumblings that children are going down the slide too fast. Anna's poor little boy shot right down the slide and his face landed straight in the sand because he thought it would be fun to go down head first. Isn't that right, Anna?"

"Yes," the mom said with a firm nod from where she sat in the front row.

Taylor smiled. "I propose that some work be done to this terror slide so children will ease down instead of shooting out like they're baseballs coming out of those batting machines."

"Jeez," Luke grumbled while hanging his head and bracing his hands on his ball cap. "King of the mental cases," he muttered.

 _Hartford_

 _Gilmore Mansion_

"Give me your plate, babe," Lorelai said. Rory nodded and reached to put her empty plate in her mother's hand. "Everything?" the older Gilmore asked.

"No green beans," she said with a wrinkle of her nose before she realized. "Actually, just two."

Lorelai grinned. "You and your health food kick," she said with a sad shake of her head. "One day this will ware off and I'll be there to laugh at the insane logic you had going," Lorelai warned while dumping a few on Rory's plate.

"Lorelai, really, you fill your daughter's plate with vegetables, but you won't have any? What kind of example are you setting?" Emily scolded.

Lorelai let out a quiet sigh while reaching to put some green beans on her own plate. "There, happy?" she asked with a tight smile. She wouldn't let this turn into a fight, not while they were supposed to be celebrating Rory's birthday.

"Ecstatic," Emily said with a roll of the eyes.

"Sorry," Rory mouthed to her mom, but Lorelai waved her off while giving her a smile to show that it was no big deal.

Everyone finished making their plates and went on to start eating in a somewhat uncomfortable silence- that is until Emily asked Lorelai the dreaded question.

"So, Lorelai, are you seeing anyone?"

"No," she answered quickly before stabbing her fork at a green bean.

"Well, are you at least trying to find a man? Your daughter isn't getting any younger, Lorelai, and don't you think it would be nice if she had a male figure in her life?"

Lorelai fought to keep her eyes from rolling. "Rory's fine, mom."

"Well, you could call Christopher, you know."

Lorelai dropped her fork, the sound causing everyone's eyes to dart to her. Rory frowned as she looked between her mom and her grandmother.

"Really, mother? Are we _really_ getting into this tonight?" she challenged.

Emily rolled her eyes. "It was a simple suggestion, Lorelai. No reason to have a fit."

"If you think we won't get up and leave, you're wrong, so if you want us to stick around for cake, I think you should keep your suggestions to yourself for the rest of the evening," Lorelai warned.

"Fine," Emily gave in. "Richard, will you pass the chicken plate," she said with a tight smile.

"Of course, dear," the man said with a dull nod.

Lorelai sighed quietly while looking down at her plate.

 _Stars Hollow_

 _Square_

Luke shook his head, muttering to himself about the crazy woman who all but forced him to go to that insane town meeting.

He ended up spending not five, not ten, not twenty, but over thirty minutes at the damn thing. Taylor was being annoying and refused to sum things up for Luke at the start so he could get the hell out of there. So instead, he ended up staying only to hear about the oh so important slide issue, the formation and dangers of potholes because of the one on peach street, Kirk's unfortunate run in with the Gellman's dog that ended in the man running naked down the street, and the meeting wrapped up with warnings about this upcoming Halloween that was right around the corner. Taylor reminded everyone of the curfew and even had a kid up there to help him act out how a bad scenario could go, should a kid go into a strangers house while trick-or-treating, or eat candy that's been unwrapped first, and etc etc.

It was a waste of time and Luke swore to himself, never again, as he hurried back to his diner.

 _Gilmore Mansion_

"Here you go, Rory," Emily said while handing her granddaughter a card. "Happy birthday," she said again, having congratulated the girl earlier in the evening.

"Thank you," Rory said while taking the card and holding it in her lap.

"Well, go ahead, open it," Richard encouraged.

"Oh, yeah," the girl said while quickly digging her finger into the gap to break the seal. And that's when she remembered that her grandparents never buy her gifts; they just stick some money in an envelope and call it a birthday present. Of course, either way, Rory was grateful for the gift, but she couldn't understand why they never bought her anything. To go out and buy something was half the fun, at least that's how she saw it.

And like she anticipated, Rory found a few bills tucked between the card. The plain, boring card with hardly any words written on it. They never bought funny cards, either.

Lorelai peaked over her daughter's shoulder and was able to see that there was a few hundred dollars sitting in Roryr's hand. She narrowed her eyes at the bills before looking up at her parents.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to give her that much," Lorelai said.

They hadn't had this discussion in a while. Last year, the Gilmore's were away for Rory's birthday but sent a modest card, at least in Gilmore terms.

Emily smiled. "Put it towards updating her wardrobe. The girl should have some new things. I remember seeing that dress on her a number of times before. And you know, Lorelai, it wouldn't kill you to add to your own."

Lorelai took in a quick breath. "Rory, it's getting late, we should go."

"Okay."

"Thanks for dinner," Lorelai said while standing up.

"Yeah, thank you for my present," Rory added.

"You're welcome," Richard said with a tired smile. It had been a long day of work for the man.

"So, we'll see you on Thanksgiving," Lorelai said while taking Rory's hand and leading them towards the foyer.

"Yes, and I've spoken to Christopher; he'll be here for the holiday."

"Great," Lorelai said with a fake smile. "Well, see ya," she said awkwardly before turning to grab their coats.

Once they heard the door close, Richard pushed himself up from the chair. "I have a few calls to make," he said while buttoning his jacket. "I'll be in my study."

Emily sighed.

 _Crapshack_

 _4:03 a.m._

Lorelai crept into the dark room and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rory sound asleep in her bed. She carefully sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached to smooth her daughter's hair away from her face.

"Mom?" Rory's sleep dazed voice asked as she unconsciously rolled towards her.

Lorelai smiled. "Happy birthday, little girl," she whispered before kissing Rory's cheek.

With her eyes closed, Rory reached for her mother's arm as she scooted over to make room on the bed.

Lorelai's smile widened as she shimmied down under the covers and settled next to her daughter who held her arms around Lorelai's while resting her head on her shoulder.

"Am I twelve yet?" Rory asked while peaking her eyes open.

Lorelai looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was a 4:05. "And counting," she said with a grin.

"Do you think I'll have boobs by the time I'm thirteen?" the girl asked worriedly.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm pretty sure you will."

"When did you get them?" Rory asked before burying her face in her mom's arm.

"Around your age," Lorelai said with a nod. "And soon we'll be at the mall, browsing through the fine assortment of training bras."

"I want a pink one," Rory said through a sigh as her eyes fluttered closed.

Lorelai smiled as she reached to run her fingers through her daughter's hair, lulling her back to sleep. "Pink it is."

 _Next Morning_

 _Knock! Knock!_

"It's open!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen where she was refilling her coffee mug.

"That was the last time I go to one of those annoying group freak outs!" Luke declared as he walked through the foyer and into the kitchen, his tool box hanging from his hand.

Lorelai smiled. "And a good morning to you, too."

Luke sighed as he put his tools down on the counter. "It was a waste of time," he grumped.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oooooh, a whole five minutes of your time down the drain, poor Duke," she teased.

Luke shook his head. "Try a half hour," he corrected.

Lorelai's brows furrowed as she said, "You stayed for the whole thing?"

Luke nodded. "Damn Taylor didn't give me much of a choice," he said while digging through his tools for some glue. "Where's the lamp?" he asked.

"Over there," Lorelai said while pointing at the counter behind her, near the sink.

Luke nodded and quickly walked the few paces to inspect the damage.

"So what'd I miss?" Lorelai asked a minute later as the man went to work to separate the broken pieces.

Luke shrugged. "Don't let Rory go on the slide at the park, Kirk was running naked down the street in the middle of night, but what's new about that? There's a pothole on peach, and check the halloween candy before Rory eats it," he finished with a sigh.

"Oh, I heard about the slide. Poor Chase," she said with a frown. "But I think Rory's a little too old for the kiddie slide," she said with a grin.

"Taylor's a whack."

Lorelai smiled. "Makes you not want to live anywhere else, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he does," Luke scoffed.

 _Kim's Anitque's_

"That's what you have to wear?" Rory said with a wrinkle of her nose.

Lane sighed. "Yeah," she said while picking at the uniform.

"How come your mom wants you to be in the marching band, anyway?"

"She wants me to keep busy because idle hands are the devil's play things," Lane said with shrug. "Well, that what's mama said."

Rory nodded. "The church too, probably, but I don't really go to church so I don't know," Rory shrugged. "Hey, maybe that's why your mom doesn't like me," she said thoughtfully.

"Mama Kim likes you," Lane denied quickly. "It's just your mom," she said with a wince. "I don't know, I think your mom's cool."

"She is cool," Rory said with a smile.

"And she buys the best candy," Lane said with a grin. Rory nodded.

"So I think the radios at the video store were twenty dollars. They're small, but you can play CD's in em," Rory said with a frown. "And, um, after I get my birthday presents, we can see what's left."

Lane nodded. "Oh, and we need to figure out somewhere else to hide my CD's. I have too many and they can't all fit under the mattress without making it look weird," she said with a frown.

Rory looked around, her face a look of concentration as she tried to figure out an alternate hiding place. The dresser was out since Mrs. Kim did the laundry and would sometimes put Lane's clothes away. The book shelf wasn't good either because her friend's mom always restocked or took books from there to read. There was nowhere on the desk to hid them because there weren't any draws.

Rory sighed as she looked back at Lane. "Don't worry, we'll find a place."

 _Crap Shack_

"So, how's it coming, Sparky?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Almost done," he assured here while gluing another piece to the lamp.

Lorelai nodded while going to the fridge. "More water?" she asked.

"Yeah," Luke said while gently pressing the final piece between the others. "So how'd this break, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Rory's arm hit it while she was dancing."

"Dancing?" Luke questioned while looking at her. "Rory dances?"

"Yeah, for Miss Patty's class, but she isn't very good," the Gilmore said with a wince. "But even so, my little Miss perfect work ethic is determined to improve. There's no stopping her, and of course a casualty is bound to happen every now and then," she said while gesturing to the poor, broken lamp.

"Oh." Luke nodded. "Does she play any sports or anything?"

"Please," Lorelai scoffed. "Like I'm going to be one of those soccer moms, driving a giant minivan around."

Luke grinned. "I'll take that as a no."

Lorelai smiled. "Just the dancing and I'm not sure how much longer that'll last for. But I've been thinking about signing her up for swimming lessons. I took them when I was a kid, and I don't know, I think it's important. One of the few good things my parents did for me when I was younger, but all their reasons were purely selfish, so I'm not sure if that counts," she said with a small laugh. "You know, they just had to make sure I was well rounded and the best and everything so I could get a suitable Yale man, but I think it's good to know either way. Lessons are just so expensive," she said with a cringe. "May have to wait a while longer."

"I could teach her if you want," Luke offered with a shrug. "At least get her started."

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "You could?"

Luke nodded. "Dad taught me how when I was younger. He tried to just throw me in the lake, but my mom stopped him," he said with a grin. "High school used to have a swim team, I was on it. We'd practice at the Y. My dad would take me there sometimes too, when I was a kid."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "The Y, in Hartford?" Luke nodded. "That's where I took lessons!" she said while jabbing her finger to her chest.

Luke grinned. "Figured."

"We could have been there at the exact same time. We could have passed each other in the pool!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke laughed. "Maybe."

"Wow," she awed. "Isn't that something?"

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "it is."

The phone then rang and while Lorelai went to answer it, Luke checked on the lamp to make sure everything was in correctly.

A minute later, Lorelai came back in explaining that it was Rory, begging her mom to take her and Lane to Weston's for some cookies while Mrs. Kim was busy hosting bible study. Lucky for Lane, she was still too young to be a part of it. She had to go to the church, on Sunday's, with other kids for the class.

"Will you stop trying to give me money," Luke complained as she held some bills out.

"Luke," Lorelai whined. "This is how these things you go. You performed a service and I'm paying for that service and wow," she realized with a frown, "I feel like you're a hooker and I'm paying you for a job well done. Talk about your role reversals."

"Jeez," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai sighed. "Just please, take the money."

"Nope," Luke refused. He got stuck last time, and wasn't able to sneak it back because she walked with him back to the diner. He wouldn't take her money again.

"Luke, come on."

"I was doing a friend a favor; you don't get paid for that," he refused while heading to the door.

Lorelai stopped. "A friend?" she questioned, like the word was completely foreign to her.

"Yeah," Luke said with a shrug while stopping in the foyer to put his jacket on.

Lorelai watched him push his arms through the sleeves of his green army jacket, then reach to zip it up. "I got to get back to the diner," he said once he was finished.

"We're friends?" Lorelai questioned abruptly.

Luke shrugged. "I guess… aren't we?"

Lorelai's looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess we are," she murmured thoughtfully.

Luke nodded. "And friends don't pay friends for favors, so keep it or no coffee," he warned.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai surrendered while throwing her hands up.

Luke nodded. He picked up his tool box and then turned to the door, but stopped before his hand could reach the knob when he remembered. "I forgot, I got something in the car for Rory."

"For Rory?" Lorelai questioned.

The man nodded. "Isn't today her birthday?"

"Oh yeah, it is," she nodded quickly.

"I heard her talking about this book she wanted," Luke explained while opening the door, then heading down the steps.

Lorelai followed him to his truck with curiosity in her eyes.

Luke opened the driver's door and reached across the bench to pick up a wrapped present. "It's something by some old dead guy, I forget the title," Luke said with a shrug while holding it out. "But I heard her talking about it the other day and I bought it before I realized that you or someone else may have gotten it for her. I guess I should have asked you first, but just let me know if someone did and I'll take it back and get her something else."

Lorelai's face fell. "Oh, Luke, you didn't have to get her anything," she said while taking it from him.

Luke shrugged. "It's her birthday. You get a gift on your birthday," he reasoned.

Lorelai smiled. "Does that rule apply to me, too? Cause my birthday's April 25th, and the more the merrier," she said with a brilliant smile.

Luke cracked a laugh. "Yeah, you too," he said, his voice coming out softer than he expected.

And then it happened. That moment. Their eyes drifted like two magnets being pulled towards each other. Unconscious smiles spread across their faces and just when someone could make a next move, a booming, scratchy voice broke the daze.

"Hey, Doll faces!" Babette yelled from her yard.

Lorelai turned. "Hey, Babette," she greeted her neighbor with a little wave.

"How's the lamp?!"

"All better now!"

"What'd I tell ya, huh?! Good with a hammer!" she shouted while gesturing to Luke.

"Jeez," the man grumbled.

"Alright, I got to go; we're taking cinnamon for a walk! I'll see you kids later!" she said before turning back to go inside.

Lorelai sighed as she turned back to Luke. "Here," she said while holding the gift out.

Luke's brows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Giving this back to you," she said. "You can give it to her yourself. I'm having a little party here tomorrow and you should come," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm not big into parties," he refused.

Lorelai's face fell. "This gift would mean so much more to Rory if you gave it to her yourself. And I know she'd want you to come," Lorelai added. "And you don't have to stay for the whole thing. Just stop by for a while."

"That's what you said last time," Luke grumped.

Loreali grinned. "Yeah, well, this time I mean it."

"Fine," Luke gave in while taking the gift back. "What time?"

"Seven, don't be late," she warned.

"Okay," the man said while turning to hop in his truck. "See you two later?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Rory's having her friends over tonight."

"Oh," he said while quickly trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, then tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye, Luke," she said while stepping away from the truck, then waving as he pulled out of the drive.

 _The Inn_

After picking up the girls and taking them for some lunch and cookies, Lorelai dropped the two back at Lane's, then headed into work to put some hours in for a half day.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lorelai said with a frown while drying off the vegetables that Sookie had rinsed in water.

"He bought her a birthday present, it's sweet," Sookie gushed.

"Exactly," Lorelai said.

"What?"

Lorelai sighed. "I've only known this guy for what, a month? Maybe a little more? And yeah, I'm at the diner just about every day, at least once a day and Rory is usually with me, but it's not like we're old buddies. And he's a _man_ ," Lorelai stressed.

Sookie's brows furrowed. "I don't get it."

"The only guy who has ever gotten Rory a gift was Dylan, and you remember Dylan."

Sookie's nose wrinkled. "He turned out to be a jerk."

"Yeah," Lorelai said through a sigh while looking down at the tomatoes."He was trying to buy my kid off to get to me and that's just lousy. I mean he didn't even meet her and he got her a cheap teddy bear and no later do I find out that the guy's an ass."

"Yes, it is lousy," Sookie agreed. "But that's not Luke," she said. "You forget, I know Luke. I went to high school with him. Trust me; he isn't trying to buy his way to you or anything like that."

"Yeah," Lorelai said while wiping the vegetables with a paper towel. "Yeah, I know," she said with more confidence. "I mean it's not even like that between us. We're just friends," she said, remembering the conversation she had with the man earlier. "I know he's not trying to get me or anything," Lorelai waved off.

"Well," Sookie started.

"Lorelai! Breaks over! Get out here!" Ellen yelled.

Lorelai sighed. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go," she sang while turning to leave the kitchen.

Sookie sighed. "I think he is trying to get you," she murmured, being only one of the many who suspected that Luke had a thing for Lorelai. The whole town was secretly buzzing about it.

 _Crap Shack_

The sleep over was a hit, just like every other year. Lorelai had a gift for throwing damn good parties.

The night started off with a walk to the beauty supply store, then a stop at Weston's for some treats before heading back to the house to do makeovers. Then she whipped out some movies and gave everyone some sticks and marshmallows to take turns roasting them by the fireplace. After that, some scary stories were told, a round of light-as-a-feather-stiff-as-a-board, and the night ended with a game of truth or dare.

"Night, girls," Lorelai called as she headed down the hall, to Rory's room.

"Night!" A chorus of giggles yelled.

Lorelai smiled as she went to sleep in her daughter's room. With all the young girls in the house, she didn't want to leave them alone and sleep upstairs. She'd definitely hear it from some parent's in the morning, if she did.

 _The Following Night_

Luke hopped up the porch steps with a wrapped present tucked under his arm. He could hear all the noise before he even got out of his truck. From what he could tell, the party seemed to be in full swing, and it wasn't even five after seven yet.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Then he tried the door bell, but he found that no sound came from it. He sighed after realizing that it was broken. Had he known that, he would have fixed it yesterday.

"Lorelai," he called tentatively while peaking his head through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gypsy asked while walking down the hall.

"Party," he said while holding his gift in the air.

"You hate Parties."

Luke sighed. "Where's Lorelai."

"Right here," she sang while coming from the kitchen with a tray in her hand. "You're late," she scolded, and then walked away. Gypsy shrugged while continuing with her journey to the living room.

For a moment, Luke stood there, unsure of what to do. But then he decided that just standing there with this head out the door and his body outside, freezing, to just go in.

He wasn't sure, but for some reason, the house looked different with someone crowding every corner. Like it wasn't her house. Not the same one he's been in a handful of times to fix this and that.

"Hey, Luke," Rory said with a smile from where she sat on the couch, just about to start opening presents. Presents were first.

"Hey, Rory," he greeted the young girl. "Happy birthday," he congratulated her.

"Thanks. Are you hungry or anything? Sookie made food," she said while gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, I just wanted to give you this," he said while reaching to hand her her present.

Rory's eyes widened. "You got me a gift?" she asked, surprised.

"Isn't that sweet," Patty gushed as she watched the interaction.

"It's just a book," Luke said with a shrug. "You were talking about it the other day and I saw it while I was out," he explained.

Rory smiled. She quickly looked down to unwrap her gift, and her lips widened even further at the sight of the classic that she's had her sites on. "Thank you!" she gushed while jumping up from the couch to wrap her arms around Luke's middle.

Lorelai's eyes widened at the scene.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," Luke said while awkwardly putting one hand on her head and the other on her back. "So I guess I got the right one."

"Yeah, it's perfect," Rory said with a big smile while turning around. "Mom! Look!" She exclaimed while zig-zagging across the living room to get to Lorelai. "Look what Luke got me. Isn't it cool?" she asked while flipping the book over to read the back.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as her eyes strayed to Luke, her stare narrowed in thought. "Very cool."

TBC…

Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!

 **Chapter 7: Freak Outs, Floorboards, & Frickin Heat**

Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Women, and a Grumpy Diner Owner

Chapter Seven: Freak Outs, Floor Boards, and that Frickin Heat

 _Crapshack_

"Why! Why! Why!"

"Mom, no," Rory scolded. "You're not putting the A.C in for _one_ day."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Joe Cool while bracing her hands on her hips. "I can't even lift the damn thing," she complained.

"Good. Leave it there," Rory said while tugging on her mom's arm.

"But, but… he's just sitting there by himself, all alone in the corner. He wants some love," Lorelai tried to bargain as Rory dragged her from the living room.

"He has to stay there until summer, he knows that."

"But windy,"

"Will be fine without him, come on."

 _Luke's_

"Oh my God, its too frickin hot!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically as she walked through the diner.

"Coffee?" Luke asked, the words turning into a reflex whenever she would come in.

"Yes, with ice, lots and lots of ice."

" _Cold_ coffee?"

Lorelai nodded.

Luke turned to look at her and was about to question the order even further when his eyes caught sight of her pants- or lack there of. His jaw almost dropped at the denim shorts that were up high above her knees, barely covering any of the skin on her legs.

"So I dropped Rory off at school today," Lorelai started while rummaging through her purse and blindly walking to a stool, "and she tells me that she wants to stay over at Lane's this weekend. So of course, you know, my antenna went up because Rory never wants to stay over there. Mrs. Kim is very strict; she makes a drill sergeant look like a wuss. So anyway, I told you about all those weird things Rory asked for her birthday, right?" She looked up at him while getting comfortable on a stool.

Luke blinked. "What?"

Lorelai's face fell. "You were tuning me out!"

Luke released a breath. He thought he had been caught starring. "Sorry, start over," he apologized.

Lorelai pouted. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you even talk to me."

Luke's brows furrowed. "What? Why?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, you hate my eating habits. You get all grumpy and grouchy whenever I order coffee or talk about movie nights. You seem to hate it whenever I open my mouth… are you sure we're actually friends and I'm not just imagining this?"

"Yes," Luke answered quickly.

"But everything about me annoys you," she said as a matter-of-factly.

Luke shrugged. "Just the talking."

"And the eating?"

"It's your life. You want to die at forty, go right ahead," Luke said while sliding a coffee mug her way.

Lorelai smiled. "So from now on whenever I ask for coffee or red meat, you'll…?"

"Call it a dead cow, and push the decaf."

The Gilmore sighed. "Ice," she reminded him.

"In coffee?" Luke questioned.

"No, down my shirt 'cause it's just _that_ hot," Lorelai said with a roll of the eyes.

Luke sighed as he turned to the kitchen, only to come back a minute later with a tray of ice.

"Here, go nuts," he grumped while dropping the tray on the counter.

Lorelai's face brightened. "Can I use as many as I want?" she asked excitedly.

"Go ahead."

With a sparkle in her eye, Lorelai grabbed the ice tray and banged it against the counter top to loosen the cubes. The sound caused a number of customers to look at her.

"Sorry, she's loud, nothing I can do," Luke apologized before turning to the kitchen.

 _High school_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rory nodded as they walked down the hall to their next class. "I have the book, too," she said while pulling it out from her bag to show Lane.

"But pulling up floor boards probably makes a lot of noise. And we don't even know how to do it," Lane argued with a wince.

"That's why I got the book," Rory pointed out. "And we can just play Amy Grant or something while we do it, that way your mom won't hear. Oh, and I started reading a little and it might not be too hard. I think if there's like space between the board and the floor we can put a, um… wait, hold on," she said while scrambling to open up to the page. "Oh, screw driver, that's it. We can put that between it and kind of pull the wood up," she explained with a shrug. "And we measured last week, so the CD's should fit in there perfectly."

"I hope so," Lane said doubtfully. "But you know, every Friday momma makes wheat balls. You hate wheat balls."

Rory shrugged. "So do you."

"But I have to eat them; you don't."

"You're my best friend; I'll eat wheat balls for you. Plus, after dinner, we can hang out in your closet and mock the Macarena. I tricked mom into buying the CD," she said with a shrug.

"Okay, but we have to play it _really_ low."

 _Diner_

"And then there were two," Lorelai said.

She had the morning off and didn't have to be in at work until late afternoon. She had originally thought up using up the time to look for a car, but that all changed when she woke up this morning and found it to be more than eighty degrees outside. It was just one of those weird, hot, autumn days. An Indian summer to boot. Way too hot to be sitting on one of those icky bus seats.

So she had decided to instead, annoy Luke some, tackle the grocery shopping, then head home to shower and change before work.

"Yup," Luke agreed as he wiped down the counter.

Lorelai sighed as she looked around the empty room. She let her eyes trail across the diner, giving it a once over before turning back to Luke.

"So tell me, where does Duke Danes reside?"

"What?"

"You never told me where you live," she realized. "And you know where I live, so now tell me where you live," she said with a smile.

"Up there," Luke said while pointing at the ceiling.

Lorelai's face fell. "I thought Kirk was kidding."

"About what?" Luke asked distractedly while grabbing a stack of receipts.

"Kirk said that you live in your dad's old office, but I couldn't picture an office being big enough to live in."

"Big enough for me."

"But it must be what, one room? How do you live in one room?"

Luke shrugged. "Got a kitchen, just had to put a bed up there.

"Bathroom?"

"No, I go in the sink."

Lorelai's nose crinkled. "Ew!"

"Course it has a bathroom, jeez."

"Can I see it?"

"You know what a bathroom looks like; nothing special about mine."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Your apartment, David."

"David?"

"Spade."

"Who the hell is that?"

Lorelai sighed. "You need to watch something other than ESPN."

Luke looked up at her. "Why do you want to see my apartment?"

Lorelai shrugged. "You saw mine, it's only fair," she pointed out.

"It's just a room with a fridge and a bed," he argued.

"I heard mention of a toilet, too."

Luke shook his head. "It's a mess. Maybe tomorrow or something," he said with a shrug while swinging around the counter. "Need anything? I gotta unload some stuff in the back."

Lorelai blinked. "Uh, no, I'm good."

Luke nodded before hurrying off to the store room.

Lorelei couldn't help but note Luke's odd behavior. She had half a mind to go in there after him but after a loud bang and a few cussed words of frustration, Lorelei sighed in relent. She dumped payment on the counter and left to get the food shopping done.

There, she went through the aisles quickly, knowing that she didn't have much impulse money so she steered away from the candy and chocolate. She couldn't help but go overboard with the treats.

After zipping through the store and buying just what was needed, Lorelai headed home to get ready for work. The plan was to shower, change, and then pick up Rory from school before jetting off to the Inn.

After finishing up at the Crapshack, Lorelai followed the next plan on her agenda and was leaving the school with her daughter at her side.

"Well, can I go to the diner? I can sit at the counter and do some homework," Rory questioned.

Lorelai had originally planned to take Rory with her to work because Sookie was on the clock as well, and Lane was at Band rehearsal so she couldn't go to Mrs. Kim's.

"You don't want to come to the Inn?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"No, I do, but this way I can get my homework done. It's hard in the kitchen with everyone moving around and there's never any place to put my books on the counter and my legs hurt from hanging off the stool and the chairs at the diner are more comfortable," the eleven year old rambled, having seen a prime opportunity to discuss something with the diner owner. "And Ellen never lets me sit at the front desk," Rory complained with a pout. "Are you going to get your own office? When you become assistant manager?" she asked, hopeful.

Lorelai smiled. "I don't think so, sweets, but you know, Lisa loves you and by that time, Ellen will be gone so the desk is all yours, as far as the eye can see!"

Rory laughed. "So is it okay?" she asked. "You know there are always people we know in there, and Luke could look after me. And I'll be quiet, like a really little mouse. Oh, and it's so cool when Luke brings me pie before I even ask for it!" she said excitedly. "I wonder if he has blueberry today," she said thoughtfully.

Lorelai looked across the street, over at the diner and was able to see through the glass that it wasn't too busy. Not yet, anyway. It was just after school and in an hour or two the dinner rush would come swarming in, and though this was a small, friendly town, Lorelai still wasn't all too fond of leaving her eleven year old daughter in there alone. Of course, Luke would be there, but he would be working and even though most of the town popped in and out all day, there was the sometimes trucker, or out of towner who wondered inside.

She realized she may be over thinking it and making too much of the situation, but Lorelai's seen too many horror movies and news reports on missing or kidnapped children, that she couldn't help but worry.

"Mom?" Rory asked, breaking the woman from her thoughts. "Can I?"

Lorelai took her daughter's hand before they stepped off the curb to cross the street. "We'll ask Luke," she said through a sigh.

 _Diner_

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked for the tenth time.

Luke sighed. "Yes, I'm sure," he said firmly. "You'll only be gone a few hours and she's sitting _right_ there," he said while jerking his chin in front of him, where Rory was perched on a stool at the counter. "Most of the time I'm standing here anyway, so don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

Lorelai nodded as she looked down at Rory. "And you're sure you don't want to come to the Inn?"

"I'm sure," Rory said with a nod. "Don't worry, mom, I'll stay right here. And I'll be good," she promised.

"I know you will," Lorelai agreed. "Okay, well, you know the number if you need anything," she said while reaching into her bag to grab her cell. "Here, just call if want me to get you, and I'll take a break and come pick you up," she said while holding the device out.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I have a phone right here," he said while pointing to the one that was mounted on the wall.

"I know, but encase you're talking to a customer or something, this way she doesn't have to wait," Lorelai reasoned with a shrug. "I'm new at this, give me a break," she defended.

Rory's brows furrowed. "But I go to Lane's and Sookie's all the time."

"That's different, babe," Lorelai waved off. "I work with Sookie, and I've known Mrs. Kim forever. That woman doesn't make it possible for you to get into trouble, even if you tried."

"Yeah, that is true," Rory said thoughtfully.

"Okay, well I should go," Lorelai said after glancing at the clock. "I'm only filling in for Tara, so I should be here around eight," she said with a wince. "That okay?" she asked Luke.

The man nodded.

"Good. Well, I'll see ya later, babe," she said before leaning over to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Bye, mom. Be good."

Lorelai grinned. "You too."

The woman left one last goodbye kiss on her daughter's forehead before turning to leave and after she was out the door, Rory turned to Luke.

"What do you know about floor boards?"

 _The Inn_

"Hey, Sookie," Lorelai called as she walked through the kitchen.

The head salad girl turned to her best friend. "Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't you have today off?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Filling in for Tara, she's on vacation," the woman grumped.

"Ah, so you're being a maid today."

"Yup."

It was that time of year, just a week before thanksgiving and some were getting an early jump on their holiday get-aways. Lorelai's big holiday get away would be going to her parent's house for Thanksgiving where she would have the joy of being taken down a few notches by her mother, and receive looks of disappointment from her father. Throw in an appearance from Christopher and the day would at least make for an interesting Christmas story, if anything.

"Rory with Lane?"

Lorelai shook her head. "She's with Luke."

The knifed stopped mid air as Sookie's head snapped to Lorelai. "Luke?" she questioned.

Lorelai nodded while grabbing a mug to fill with coffee. "She didn't want to come here with me and since she couldn't go to Lane's, she asked if she could hang at the diner. Luke said he'd keep an eye on her," she said with a shrug.

"Wow, really," Sookie awed.

"We're there all the time anyway, so she'll be fine."

"Oh, I know, it's not that, it's just Luke. Never thought he'd babysit someone's kid."

Lorelai shook her head. "He isn't babysitting, Sookie. Rory's twelve years old, she doesn't need a babysitter."

"Then why didn't you let her stay home?"

"She didn't ask to stay home."

"But if she asked to stay home alone while you were at work, you would have said yes?" Sookie challenged with a smile.

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "I guess, but she didn't ask," she repeated.

"Right, right," Sookie said with a nod while turning back to her lettuce.

"Look, I know she's not a baby anymore, okay? So everybody can just stop pointing out the obvious, because I get it. Excuse me for trying to be a good parent and watch out for my kid," she grumped before turning on her heel.

"No, Lorelai,"

"I'm on the clock," she called before leaving the room.

Sookie sighed before turning back to the food.

 _Diner_

"Rory, I don't know," Luke said with a wince while reaching to adjust his ball cap.

"Please, Luke?" the young Gilmore begged. "This is important, really important."

"But I can't go behind your mom's back and-"

"No, trust me, its okay. She doesn't want to know about this stuff anyway, mom code," the girl explained. "I just need to see someone do it. The book doesn't explain it well," she said with fallen eyes.

Luke sighed as he braced his hands on the counter. "So you want me to take you home later, and pull up one of the floor boards in your room?" he asked, wanting to get the plan straight.

Rory nodded. "One behind the door or something, so mom won't notice."

Luke was quiet for a moment, trying to decide if he should do this. While it was hard to say no to her sad blue eyes that looked so much like her mother's, he didn't want to first, risk the girl getting in trouble, and second, take her away from the diner. She was told to stay here and Luke promised to look after her.

Although, he then realized that taking her back to her own house probably wasn't a big deal. As long as he called Lorelai and told her, it should be fine. And Rory was a good kid, at least from what Luke's seen and heard. He knew she wouldn't lie about Lorelai not wanting to know anything about this.

Luke lifted his wrist to get a look at the time. It was just after five. The dinner rush was starting to build. There was no way he could leave now.

"Okay, here's the deal," Luke said while standing up straight. "You sit there, finish your homework, eat some dinner, and later, when things around here die down, I'll take you home and show you. But I'm calling your mom first to let her know we'll be there. Last thing we need is her calling here and finding out you left."

Rory's face brightened. "Yay! Thank you!" she cheered, sounding just like her mother.

"You're welcome," Luke said with a smile. "Now homework," he warned."

"Yes, sir," Rory said with a nod before looking down at her open notebook.

 _The Inn_

"Well, thank you, Greg, but I'm not really not looking to date anyone right now," Lorelai said while reluctantly accepting the business card from the man.

"If you change your mind," he said with a winning grin.

Lorelai nodded, giving him a half smile while tucking the card in her pocket.

"Goodbye, Lorelai," he said before turning to join his group who were on their way out.

The Gilmore released a breath before turning away from the dining room.

Just ten minutes ago, she had finished cleaning the rooms, and had changed back into her normal clothes. She was on her way to the kitchen, to apology to Sookie, when Greg, from the business convention that was wrapping up, had stopped her.

The metro, fancy suit wearing, clean shaven man had used an annoying pick up line and was way too cocky for his own good, but still, there was a little something about him. Lorelai thought he was kind of cute. He had a nice smile and warm brown eyes. The all too expensive suit though, was a bit much, and reminded her all too well of the world she ran away from, but he was kind. A little too sure of himself, but kind of sweet.

Then he mentioned his job, and all the traveling he does. He was bragging about all the places he's been to and the nice pay check he receives like clockwork. Lorelai didn't care for that. Showing off, it wasn't attractive. Not in that way, not gloating about money or things like that. And though his tone was teasing, he said she'd be lucky to share a date with him. He would take her to best restaurant and treat her to the best food. Lorelai managed to smile and asked if he said this to all the girls. He gave her that cocky half smile with a little shrug and told her maybe.

Then someone called his name and he hurried to pull a card from his jacket pocket. He handed it to her, and Lorelai tried to refuse, telling him that she wasn't looking to see anyone now, but he insisted, so Lorelai just took it, hoping the acceptance would hurry the man along.

When he was gone, Lorelai quickly turned to the kitchen. When she got there, Sookie was gathering her things to leave for the night. It was late, already after eight thirty. She wanted to leave to get to Rory so Luke could go home, but not before apologizing to her best friend.

"Hey," she called while walking into the room.

Sookie turned around as she pushed her arms through her coat. "Lorelai, hey, about earlier,"

Lorelai held up her hands to stop the woman. "I'm sorry, Sook," she apologized. "I just freaked out a little. You know, people keep telling me that Rory isn't a little girl anymore, and I should start dating again, and with her birthday, and she's already twelve, and all this talk about Chilton and I just panicked a little. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand," Sookie assured her. "Rory's growing up fast," she said softly.

Lorelai smiled while nodding in agreement. "More than half the time she's acting older than I am," she said with a small laugh. "I just can't believe it sometimes, you know?"

Sookie nodded while giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "So you heading out for the night?"

Lorelai nodded. "You too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll see ya tomorrow, Sook."

The chef nodded before turning to grab her purse while Lorelai turned to the door, but before reaching it, she remembered something.

"Hey, Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Luke's apartment?"

 _CrapShack_

"We need to find a loose one."

Rory nodded before focusing her eyes to scan the floor. She and Luke went off in different directions and just seconds later she was waving him over.

"What about that one?" she asked, pointing to a board near her window.

Luke squatted down on his knees to inspect the spot. He ran his hands over the wood and found that there was a bit of a gap between two boards.

"Screw driver," he requested while holding his hand out.

Rory nodded and quickly reached into his tool box to dig for the tool he wanted.

"This?" she asked a minute later, holding up what she thought was the right one.

Luke smiled, but shook his head. "That's a Philips," he said while running the pad of his thumb over the end. "See, feel this," he said before removing his hand.

Rory put her thumb on the end, like Luke had his, and took a minute to put the shape to memory.

"Philips," she said with a nod. "So there's more?"

Luke nodded. He then reached into his tool box and pulled out a different one. "This is a flat head," he explained.

Rory looked at the end to see that its name lived up to the description really well. She then slid her finger across the smooth surface to remember the structure.

"So this one's a Philips," she said while holding up the first tool, "and this one's a flat head, right?"

"Right." Luke nodded with a smile.

"And you need this one?" she asked while holding the flat head up.

"Yes."

Rory smiled. "Kay, here.".

Luke laughed at her bright eyes and eager smile. "Thanks," he said while accepting the tool, and then turning back to the floor. "Okay, watch and learn," he said before sticking the flathead between the two boards.

Rory watched intently, her wide blue eyes taking in the instructions as Luke moved the tool around the board.

"You did it!" the young girl cheered a minute later when he lifted the board up.

Luke turned to give her a smile. "Yeah, I did a nice job of ruining your floor," he said with a grin.

"It's so cool!" she awed while peering down into the gap.

Luke shook his head, amused by her fascination while a smile played on his lips, one that he couldn't erase if he wanted to.

"Mommy's home!"

"Oh, no," Rory panicked.

"Quick, get in bed," Luke whispered urgently as he grabbed the screw driver and tossed it in the box while Rory scrambled to her feet and hurried under the covers.

Just as Lorelai was rounding the kitchen, rambling about her day, Luke had managed to stand up, a nervous look on his face as the box hung from his side.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a smile as her brows quirked. "Something broken?" she asked while gesturing to the box.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he panicked while darting his eyes around the room. "The drawer, it wasn't closing right," he covered quickly while gesturing to Rory's desk. "It's fixed."

"Oh, thanks," she said with a smile before turning to the bed. "Going to sleep already?" she asked, confused.

Rory nodded exaggeratedly while keeping the covers up as high as she could to hide the clothes she was wearing. She hadn't changed into P.J's yet.

Lorelai laughed at the scene of just her daughter's face peeking out from the blanket.

"Well, I should get going," Luke said, wanting to escape the room before Lorelai could figure anything out.

"Hang on, I'll walk you out."

Luke nodded, stepping out to the kitchen to give mother and daughter some privacy.

Lorelai walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before leaning over to kiss Rory's cheek.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"How was what?"

Lorelai smiled. "Luke's. Everything go okay? He didn't withhold pie, did he?" she asked with a grin.

Rory shook her head. "He let me have two pieces, but he made me finish my dinner first. Oh, and he gave me strawberries, too, then I was allowed to have the pie," she said after thinking back. "But he couldn't really help me with my homework," she said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I asked him about something in my science book, and he said, 'What the heck do you need to know about the inside of a frog for? That's stupid,'" Rory said through her giggles. "He's funny."

Lorelai nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yes, he is," she agreed. "Well, I'm going to go thank him for today and then shower and go to bed. Night, babe."

"Night, mom."

Lorelai reached to smooth her daughter's hair away from her face while pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead, then standing up to head for the door.

"Love you, sweets," she called from the doorway.

"Love you, too."

Lorelai nodded, leaving the door open just a bit before turning to Luke, who was messing with a cabinet door.

"You just can't resist fixing something, can you?" she teased.

"It won't close all the way," he grumped with a determined look on his face as he kept trying to get it to close right.

"Eh, that's okay, makes life fun."

Luke sighed. "I'll come by and fix it tomorrow. I don't have a small enough screw driver with me right now."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that.".

"It's easy to fix, should only take me a minute. Something's wrong with the hinges," he said thoughtfully while looking up to re-examine the damage.

Lorelai smiled. "So thanks for keeping an eye on Rory tonight. And taking her home and everything," she added. "She must have had a long day, probably just wanted to go to sleep."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "You know if you can't ever leave her with Sookie or Lane, and she doesn't want to go to the Inn, you can leave her at the diner anytime," he said with a shrug. "She's small and usually is pretty quiet, you know, until she gets going, then she could babble on for a while. Remind you of anyone?" he asked with a grin.

"No one comes to mind," she said with a shrug and a smirk.

"She even helped out a little, refilling things, wiping down the counter…" he trailed. "She's a good kid," he said thoughtfully.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, I tried," she said with a grin.

Luke shook his head at her while letting out a short laugh.

"We'll, I'm going to head out," he said while grabbing his tool box and leading the way down the hall.

"We'll see ya tomorrow," she promised while following.

Luke nodded while reaching for the door. "Night, Lorelai," he said with his hand on the knob while turning to look at her.

A soft smile played on her face as she said, "Night, Luke."

 _xoxo_

After pulling the pajama top over her head, Lorelai reached to take her jeans off. She gripped the sides to tug the tight fitting denim down her hips when she felt the card in her pocket. She then pulled it out, sighing as she looked at the number.

For some reason that she couldn't exactly explain, Lorelai was almost tempted to use it. It had been a while since she'd been out on a date and she kind of missed the experience. The butterflies, the nerves, the anticipation. Going out with a man, having him open doors for her, pay for a meal or a movie… the thought was nice. And though she's had some crappy dates that haven't turned into anything, she was determined that one day, she would bring home a guy and he would be the right guy. One day. One guy.

"This isn't the guy," she whispered through a sigh while reading the card again.

But still, even being sure of that, she almost wanted to keep the card. Put it to use tomorrow. Even if just to be able to get all dressed up and have a man try and woo her. He seemed the type to give flowers and candy, and that would just be a bonus.

But then she realized that her mother would probably love the man. Go crazy over him. A successful, wealthy, business man. It would be her parents' dreams come true.

Lorelai shook her head, stopping the mental battle that was going on in her mind. She then wiggled out of her jeans and walked to her bed. Her eyes swept over the card one last time before she reached over to put it on her night stand, deciding that she could figure things out tomorrow. She was tired; it had been a long day.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she whispered before turning her attention away from the card and getting under the covers to go to sleep.

 _Town Square_

"I feel like I should shave your head, get you a dog tag, kiss you goodbye, and pray for your safe return home."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm not joining the army, it's just a sleepover," she said while hiking her backpack up higher.

Lorelai smiled. "And I still think that Mrs. Kim was a drill sergeant in another lifetime-a very religious one, but the threat of God sending you straight to hell probably kept those boys in line," she said with a grin.

Rory laughed. "I don't think women were drill sergeants then… are they now?" she asked with a thoughtful frown.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know, but maybe Mrs. Kim was a man in her previous lifetime," she suggested.

"And maybe you were a caterpillar."

Lorelai threw up her hands, "Hey, at least I've moved up the ladder," she defended. "Going from a man to a woman probably isn't a fair deal. Trust me, you'll learn that when mother nature starts coming around for a monthly visit," she said with a smile. "Every damn month," she grumped.

"Oh, ew," Rory winced.

"Just telling it like it is," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Can I go now? Or do you want to gross me out more before I have to go in there and eat wheat balls," she grumbled with a frown.

"You wouldn't have to eat wheat balls if you ate something at Luke's," Lorelai sang.

Rory shook her head. "Mrs. Kim would have made me eat anyway, and this way I'm at least hungry," she said with a shrug.

"Good thinking," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Well, I am the smart one," Rory reasoned with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai said with a roll of the eyes. "Now go, before she makes you have two helpings because you were late," she urged with a teasing smile.

Rory leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek. "Bye, mom, be good. Oh, and don't forget to turn the T.V off when you go to bed for the night," the young girl warned.

"Yes, mom." Lorelai grinned.

Rory stuck her tongue out before turning to hurry inside. "And no candles without me! You almost burned the curtains last time!" she said with a pout.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I almost burn the house down once and two months later you still won't let it go!"

"No candles!"

"Fine!" Lorelai gave in.

Rory's lips turned to a smile before she disappeared inside.

Once her daughter was out of site, Lorelai sighed as she pulled her purse back over her shoulder. She then turned in the direction of the house and headed home to get ready.

It was Friday evening and for the first time in over a year, Lorelai Gilmore was going out on a date tonight.

 _Lane's_

"You have ten minutes, and then we eat," Mrs. Kim warned as the two girls hurried up the stairs.

Once they reached the safety of Lane's bedroom, they quickly dashed for the closet to map out their plan.

"Okay," Rory started as she plopped down on the fuzzy rug, while Lane settled down next to her, "I think I know how to do this, but just encase, I have the book," she said while pulling it out from her bag.

"Are you sure?" Lane asked doubtfully.

Rory nodded. "Luke showed me how to do it and it only took a few minutes."

"Who?"

"You know that guy who owns the diner. The one that mom and I see all the time when we go there," she reminded her friend.

"Oh, yeah," Lane said with a nod. "So is your mom dating him?"

"No," Rory said quickly. "They're just friends," she corrected.

"Oh, 'cause I heard Kirk say they were dating.'

Rory's brows furrowed. "When?"

"Yesterday, after band practice. He was talking to Patty and he told her that Babette said that your mom had a date tonight, and I think he said with Luke," the young girl explained while thinking back. "Or at least they thought it was Luke," she said with a shrug.

Rory shook her head. "They must have heard wrong," she denied. "Mom isn't going on a date tonight, she's staying home," she said, her voice a bit firm.

"Okay," Lane said with a shrug. "But wouldn't it be cool if your mom dated Luke? Then you'd get free food all the time!" she said brightly.

Rory shook her head and said, "They'll just break up. And anyway, mom doesn't really date, she hasn't in a while. I think she's waiting for my dad to come back. He travels around a lot, so maybe if he moves here they'll get married and stuff," she said with a shrug.

"Do you think he will?"

"I hope so."

"Well if your mom gets married, maybe mama Kim will like her," Lane said with a shrug. Rory giggled.

 _xoxo_

"Sookie," Lorelai called urgently into the phone.

"Hey, Lorelai!" the woman said brightly. "You getting ready for your date?" she asked excitedly.

The Gilmore sighed as she plopped down on her bed. "I don't know about this, Sook."

The chef frowned. "Oh, come on, Lorelai, it's just one date. One date won't hurt. And it's the perfect night. Rory is at Lane's, you don't have work tomorrow, you don't have to get up early," she hedged with a big grin.

"Sookie, I am telling you right now that there will be no sex, so you can stop picturing me on a table," she warned.

"I'm not picturing you on a table," Sookie defended with a frown. "I don't even know what Greg looks like."

Lorelai laughed. "Think River Phoenix meets Mark-Paul Gosselaar, but with brown eyes, Mark's hair, and River's nose. Oh, and add a few years," she explained.

"River Phoenix?" Sookie questioned. "Didn't he die?"

"Yeah, but he was still cute," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"And who's Mark?

Lorelai's brows quirked. "You've never seen Saved by the Bell?"

"Should I?

"Well, there's good eye Candy," she said with a shrug. "Not so good show, but for some odd reason, Rory used to like it."

"So, Mark, good looking then?"

"Very."

"I can picture the River Phoenix, and he's cute," Sookie said with a shrug.

"Okay, well, have you seen Boy Meets World?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, picture Ryder's hair, but like a dirty blond, about up to his ears, and sorta that smile, with brown eyes, and River's nose, and that makes Greg," she said with a smile.

"Oh, wow," Sookie awed.

Lorelai's lips turned further. "Yeah, very easy on the eyes."

"But…?"

Lorelai frowned. "What do you mean, but?"

Sookie smiled and said, "There's always a but."

Lorelai's face fell further. "Well, yes, Sookie, butts are part of the human anatomy, no way to avoid 'em."

"He chews too loud, he blinks too much, he walks funny, his teeth are too white, like an alien freak or something," Sookie listed. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Am I really like that?" Lorelai asked. "Do I always find every little thing wrong with people? Am I that vain?"

Sookie's face softened. "You're not vain, Lorelai, you're just particular," she said with a shrug. "You're just trying to find the right guy, there's nothing wrong with that. You shouldn't be with someone who has qualities that annoy you."

Lorelai sighed as she sat down on her bed. "I shouldn't do this, Sookie," she said quietly

"What!? Yes you should!" the chef exclaimed. "You need to get back out there! Get back on the saddle! You haven't had sex in forever!"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh as she fell back on the mattress, her legs dangling off the edge.

"Does he have a lisp?" Sookie asked. "'Cause that can be annoying."

"No," Lorelai said with a small smile. "He's just... he had a suit on."

"A suit?" the chef questioned "What's wrong with a suit?"

"I'm not into the whole metro thing, you know? I mean don't get me wrong, a monkey suit is hot every now and then, but he's a big business guy and that just reminds me of everything I left," Lorelai explained while picking at the blanket. "He's cute though. A little too pretty boy, but cute," she said with a nod. "He was nice, but a little too forward. Confident, but cocky… see where I'm going with this?"

Sookie grinned. "Catch 22."

"Yeah," Lorelai said before sighing, "But I just miss it, you know? I mean it probably won't turn into anything, and I don't think I want it to, but just going out on a date, I don't know, seems fun," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Sookie said in agreement. "So what'd you tell Rory?"

"Oh, well, I didn't tell her anything."

Sookie frowned. "You don't think you should tell her this time? I mean the last date you went on, she was ten, and now she's twelve. Don't you think you should tell her?"

"I did tell her!" Lorelai defended quickly.

"Yeah, after the fact," Sookie said gently. "You waited weeks, and you only said something because the guilt was eating you."

"Well, I hate lying to my kid, Sook."

"I know which is why I think you should tell her."

Lorelai blew out a breath. "Sookie, you know what happened when I told her. She freaked. She ran in her room to call her dad but got an operator's voice saying that the number wasn't in service anymore. She thought it would just be me and her until her dad would come back, and she probably thinks the same thing now. I know she's growing up, but she's still only twelve. She's not lining up any resumes yet, or buying her own clothes, and I don't want to tell her unless there's a real reason too. She's still a kid. So unless this goes anywhere, which I really don't think will happen, I'm just gonna keep it as it is for now. I'm almost positive this is gonna be a onetime thing, Greg and I. So maybe, after all is said and done, I'll tell her. After Greg goes away and it's just me and her again. I mean I have to test her reaction sometime, right?" Lorelai asked, unsure of whether telling her daughter at all would be okay.

"Yeah, you do," Sookie agreed. "But, um… never mind."

"What?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just… well, Chris."

"What about him?"

"Are you waiting for him?" Sookie asked carefully.

"No," she said quickly.

"No?"

Lorelai sighed. "I, uh… I don't know," she admitted quietly. "I don't want to be," she said desperately. "But I don't know, I just can't help thinking every now and then, about what it would be like if we were together, like a family, a real family… I don't know, it's silly," she waved off. "I mean Chris is in a million different directions and he's in no way responsible enough to handle us part time, let alone full time, so I'm not holding my breath, but yeah, sometimes, I guess I think about it," she said with a shrug.

Sookie nodded. "It's not silly, sweetie."

"Yeah, well." Lorelai shrugged. She then took in a breath. "I should go get ready, he'll be here soon."

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow. And I want details!" the chef warned.

Lorelai smiled. "See ya tomorrow, Sook."

 _Lane's_

"Wow," Lane awed.

Rory nodded with wide blue eyes. "There's a hole in your floor," she said while pointing the screw driver at the gap.

Lane nodded in amazement. "How many more do you think we'll need?" she said with a wince while looking around her room.

"Two or three," Rory said with a shrug. "Let's put some in this one now encase your mom comes up so we can close it," she suggested.

Lane nodded and quickly stood up to lift her mattress and swipe that CD's that were underneath it.

"How should we classify 'em?"

"Genre?" Lane suggested.

"Kay."

"Girls, come down for tea!" Mrs. Kim yelled from the base of the stairs.

"Coming!" they yelled in unison

 _Restaurant_

And just as Lorelai suspected, her date was nothing to write home about.

"… so it took a couple of years, but I climbed to the top, and now I'm running the place," he said with a proud smile before taking a sip of wine.

"That's great," Lorelai said with a small, tired smile as she worked to keep from falling asleep out of sheer boredom.

Greg nodded while looking down at his watch. "Are you finished? I have an early day tomorrow."

"Yes," Lorelai said a little too quickly while snapping her head up.

"Good," he said while turning to grab their waiter's attention

Lorelai turned to unhook her purse from the back of chair, setting it on her lap so she was all ready to go the very moment their check was paid.

It only took a minute for Greg to track down the woman and when he did, he merely glanced at the check before he stuffed a few bills into the long, black book.

"Thank you," he said to the waiter with a smile.

"Have a nice night," she said before turning away to her next table.

Greg pushed his chair back, buttoning his suit closed as he went to pull Lorelai's chair out.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile while standing up.

"You're welcome," he said politely.

They walked through the restaurant, Lorelai keeping enough distance between them so their bodies couldn't brush up against each other.

"So I had a good time," the man said while accepting his coat from the woman who stored them.

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai said automatically, not wanting to hurt the guy's feelings.

After his date accepted her coat, Greg turned to give the woman a tip before they headed for the parking lot.

"So, tell me something, Lorelai."

"What?"

He shrugged. "You haven't told me much about yourself."

Yeah, well, hard to get a word in edge wise when you're babbling about your job all night, she thought but instead said, "what do you want to know?" she asked, not willing to divulge anything unless he asked. Lorelai was positive that this was their first and only date.

"Well, I know you work at the Inn. Something I'm willing to overlook," he teased with a smile.

Lorelai turned to him with furrowed brows. "Overlook?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, it's not the best job in the world, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? I mean, not everyone gets the job they wanted after college," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed a bit. "Right," she said, playing along.

"So sometimes people get stuck at a crappy job that isn't going anywhere. It happens."

Lorelai stopped to turn and look at him with questions in her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "Or they're trying to support their kid and they're doing their best," she filled in, her tone not so neutral anymore. "And maybe to some it's a crappy job, but to others it's the best job in the world," Lorelai defended.

Greg's brows quirked. "You have a kid?" he asked, seemingly ignoring everything else she said.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered, wanting to hear what he had to say about that.

Greg's confusion grew. "I thought you said you were twenty eight."

"I am."

"And you're not married, are you? I mean if you are, no big deal, but you could have said something."

"No big deal?" Lorelai questioned, disgusted by what he was implying. "So you'd help me cheat on my husband, that wouldn't be a big deal to you?"

Greg shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time," he said, not seeing anything wrong with that. "So are you married, or single? 'Cause I have to be honest with you, I'm not really looking to be someone's daddy, just looking for something casual. So, you know, you can leave your kid at home," he joked, while being completely serious.

Lorelai's jaw nearly dropped, but she quickly composed herself while backing away from him. "You know what; I think I'll take a cab home. Night, Greg," she said with an overly sweet smile before turning to walk down the street.

"Wait, Lorelai! I didn't get your number!" he yelled.

"And you won't," she mumbled under her breath while quickening her pace.

 _Mrs. Kim's_

"There, they all fit," Lane said with a big smile once they finished storing the last of the CD's.

"See, told ya we could do it," Rory said with a grin.

"Yeah," Lane agreed. "Now we just have to figure out how to get the bean bag chair up here," she said while turning her head to the closet.

"And you need a T.V," the young Gilmore complained with a frown. "We can never watch movies or anything."

"That's why it's better to go to your house," Lane pointed out. "Hey, can we?" she asked as her face brightened.

"What?"

"Can we go to your house? We can sleep there and have movie night. It's so cool that your mom always knows like every line of every movie."

"Oh, good idea!" Rory exclaimed while reaching over for the phone. She quickly dialed her house, but a moment later frowned when no one picked up. "Maybe she went to the store," she said with an uneasy smile before calling her mom's cell.

"She didn't answer?" Lane asked when Rory hung up for the second time.

"No, it was busy," she said while looking down at the phone and wondering whether the rumors were true.

Is my mom on a date with Luke? Why didn't she tell me? What if they break up? What about dad? Those questions couldn't help but roll through Rory's mind.

 _Hartford_

 _Restaurant Lot_

Lorelai sighed after calling Sookie's and getting no answer. And then she realized that the chef was working some overtime at the Inn.

"Great," she mumbled through a sigh before reaching to pull her shawl tighter while cursing herself for letting the pretty get the upper hand over smart.

Lorelai reached into her purse to put her cell phone back and instead exchanged it for her wallet. She knew she didn't have much in there, but the question was, did she have enough for a cab ride home? Hartford was a ways away, a good half hour. Normally, she planned for this stuff, always having back up money, but the dates were always more local and she could walk, get a ride from Sookie, or take a cab. This had happened to her one other time. Her date freaked out when he learned that she had a kid and he ditched her at the restaurant. Luckily, Lorelai happened to be in Litchfield, just one town over from Stars Hollow, and the cab ride was nothing at all.

Now, she knew, would be a different story and nine dollars certainly wouldn't be enough to get her home.

 _Diner_

"Luke's," the man himself answered.

"Hey, um, Luke?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Oh, hey, Lorelai, you coming in? 'Cause I'm already ahead of ya. Didn't throw the coffee out and the last doughnut's waiting for you to demolish it," he said with a grin.

Lorelai couldn't but smile a little. "And I'd be happy to do just that, but I'm kinda stuck in Hartford."

"Hartford?" Luke questioned. "Why are you in Hartford?

"It's a long story," Lorelai waved off, not in the mood to get into it. "But anyway, I tried calling Sookie for a ride, but she's at the Inn, and I can't call a cab 'cause I'm broke; surprise, surprise, and I know it's late and I know you probably have early deliveries tomorrow and you need to open at the crack of the dawn, but,"

"I'm on my way," he stopped her.

Lorelai blew out a relieved breath. "Thank you," she said

Luke nodded while patting his jeans to find his keys. "Where are you?"

"Oh, uh, this Italian restaurant on the corner of 5th, and Madison I forget what it's called," she stammered while looking around, trying to get a peak at the name. "I'm in the back parking lot."

"Go walk around the front or something. Don't stay in back where no can see you," Luke ordered with furrowed brows. "You shouldn't be alone at night without anyone around. Why are you alone at a restaurant, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, this place got five stars so I thought I'd come and see what all the hype was about," she said with a shrug.

"You have no money," Luke said while planting his hands on his hips.

"Yes, and had I thought of that before I left the house I wouldn't be standing here, waiting for a certain diner owner to pick me up while freezing my butt off!" she exclaimed.

Luke sighed. "I'm coming, keep your pants on."

After hanging up with Lorelai, Luke quickly ran around the counter to head for the door. He switched the lights off, flipped the open sign to closed, and then jogged out to his truck, but not before locking the door behind him.

"Luke!" an all too familiar voice yelled as the diner owner slid into his truck.

"Jeez," he mumbled after glancing in his rear view mirror to find Kirk running towards him.

"Wait!" the poor guy yelled as he tried to pick up the pace.

Though he knew better, Luke couldn't help but have some sympathy for the poor, pathetic man that was Kirk. So he slipped out of his truck, leaving the motor running to warm it up a bit, and then swiveled around to the sidewalk to meet the guy halfway.

"What do you want, Kirk?" he asked while putting his hands on his hips and giving the man a not so patient stare.

"Is there anyone in there?" he asked while peering around Luke's shoulder.

"In where?" Luke questioned.

"Your truck," he said, as if it were obvious.

Luke's brows furrowed as a look of annoyance took his face. "Why would there be someone in my truck?" he asked.

"Didn't you go on a date with Lorelai tonight?" Kirk asked, confused as to why the man was alone.

Luke's hands fell from his hips as his confusion grew. "Who told you that?"

"Babette. She heard from Tilly that you and Lorelai were going out to dinner tonight," Kirk explained, his voice small as he looked at Luke with wide, questioning eyes.

It took a minute for Luke to put the pieces together, but in a matter of seconds he was able to figure out why Lorelai was in Hartford, and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"I gotta go, Kirk," Luke said before turning away to hop in his truck.

"Are you picking Lorelai up?! Why is your date starting so late?!" he yelled after looking down at his gumby watch.

Hartford

"Pants, pants, next time I wear pants," Lorelai muttered while looking down at her legs.

When she looked up again, her face brightened at the site of Luke's truck coming down the street.

Luke pulled into the front lot, his headlights on, helping him search for Lorelai and when he found her, his eyes widened. She was wearing a black v-neck dress that fell just above her bare knees. She had something wrapped around her arms, Luke wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he did know that it wasn't doing much to shield her from the cool autumn breeze.

"Hey," her voice broke his daze as she opened the passenger door to get in. "Sorry about this," she apologized with a wince while reaching to put her seatbelt on.

"It's fine," Luke said quickly while turning to the road.

"You're a life saver, Luke," she said with a smile.

"Yup," he said dully.

And then silence fell as Luke drove them down then highway.

No more than five minutes later, Luke turned to glance at her. "So, you're all dressed up," he commented, trying to keep his eyes from straying to her chest. He was a man after all, he couldn't help but want to look.

"Am I?" she asked while looking down. "It's just a dress," she said with a shrug.

Yeah, maybe to you, Luke thought. "You wanna hear something weird?" he asked.

"What?"

"Kirk thought we were on a date tonight. Apparently the town thinks I was taking you to dinner."

Lorelai laughed. "Why would he think that?" she asked through her giggles.

Luke's brows quirked, he didn't think it was that funny. He didn't really think it was funny at all. But apparently she did.

"Babette told him," he said.

Lorelai frowned. "She usually gets these things right."

Luke shrugged. "Well, maybe they heard you were going on a date tonight and just assumed it was me," he said carefully, wanting to see her reaction.

"But why would they assume it was you?" Lorelai questioned. "I mean we're just friends, we're not in a relationship or anything."

"Beats me," Luke said while keeping his eyes ahead of him. "So were you?"

"Was I what?"

"On a date?" Luke asked.

"Oh, um, yeah," Lorelai stammered, a little embarrassed by the whole thing. She knew the night wouldn't end with fireworks, but she wasn't expecting it to go down in flames.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well."

"You guess right," Lorelai said with a small nod as her eyes trailed to her window.

Luke nodded, trying not to let a satisfactory smile take his lips as they entered the next town.

A moment later he sighed, feeling bad that she didn't have a good night. "I'm sorry," he apologized as they reached a red light. He looked over at her and said, "Whatever happened, the guys an idiot."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Luke nodded as a smile tugged at his lips. And then, yet again, he found himself mesmerized by her blue eyes. At first, his brain was yelling for him to look away, but after just seconds he ignored the voice, letting himself fall deeper and deeper.

Then, not a moment later was a he forced to look away when a car from behind honked and Luke nearly jumped outta his seat.

TBC…

Review before you go? Please and thank you!

 **Chapter 8: Misery Business with a Side of Pilgrims**

 **Chapter Eight: Misery Business with a Side of Pilgrims**

 _Independence Inn_

 _Kitchen_

"Let me just say, if there was ever any doubt that Rory Gilmore was destined to become a reporter, there isn't now," Lorelai said with a frown while walking through the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Sookie winced as she -along with the rest of the kitchen staff- were preparing for the thanksgiving feast on Thursday. "You told her?"

"I didn't really have a choice. I think she's been gathering information all week. She came to me with quotes and everything. She even had three completely different descriptions of the guy, which I'm assuming I can thank you for," she said with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry!" Sookie apologized quickly. "But you know I can't keep a secret!"

"Yeah, I'm taking you to Blabbers Anonymous tomorrow," Lorelai said with a grin. "But, you know, we live in a loopy town, so it's to be expected. Someone thought he looked like Dustin Diamond. Right show, completely wrong guy. It was a game of telephone gone wrong," she said while shaking her head at the comparison. "And then you know the whole Luke thing. She seemed dead set against that," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Not that she has anything to worry about cause we're-"

"Just friends," Sookie finished. "So I've heard."

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Sookie smiled and asked, "How'd she take it?"

"Not as bad as last time. She didn't bolt or anything, but she did ask about Chris."

"Yikes." Sooke cringed.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "She asked if he was coming back. For good," she added through a sigh.

"Oh, boy." Sookie frowned. "What'd you say?"

"I told her the truth. I said I don't know, but even if he does, that doesn't mean we're getting together. She needs to understand that. She needs to realize that her dad has a lot of growing up to do, and I tried to explain that to her. I tried to explain that he's not ready for a commitment, and I'm not sure I want to be committed to him. Even if he does get it together. Of course I'd love it if he was around more for Rory, but the reality is that he isn't. It's totally unfair for her and I hate that this is the way it has to be, but what can I do?"

"You can't do anything," Sookie said with a sympathetic frown.

"I told her I wasn't going to see Greg anymore and I swore to tell her about the guy the next time I go on a date. But I don't think that will be anytime soon."

"Aw, why not?"

"Well, as fun as it is, putting on the cute little black dress and the fancy earrings and the makeup, it's just a lot of work, too. I mean this whole process, trying to find someone, is really hard. And don't get me wrong, Rory's my heart, but truth be told, being a single mom doesn't exactly keep the guys comin'. And, you know, things are good. Rory and I have a good rhythm going, so I think I'll just keep it at the two of us for now. I'm not gonna go looking for a guy."

"But if someone comes knocking?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I might answer. But that doesn't mean I'll let him in."

 _Stars Hollow high_

"Well, it was just one date, right?"

"Yeah," Rory confirmed with a nod. "But I just… I like how things are. And what about my dad? Shouldn't my mom and dad be together? I mean parents are supposed to be together. Yours are."

"Your dad could come back," Lane pointed out.

Rory nodded. "Well, I'll see him in two days for thanksgiving. _If_ he shows up," she sulked. "He didn't come for my first day of high school, like he promised he would. He's never even been to my house. Or this town," she added.

Lane frowned. "I'm sorry."

Rory shrugged. "I'm used to it. Mom says he has a lot of growing up to do, so maybe in a few years he'll come and maybe live with us or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Lane agreed.

"Okay class, everything off your desks, and quiet down," the teacher warned the students while walking through the room. "Pop quiz."

Lane groaned. "Not again," she mumbled.

Rory sighed, though it wasn't the test that was she was worried about.

 _The Inn_

"Are you sure you have to go?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Yes, honey. But don't worry, I'll be back," Mia said with a mournful smile while squeezing the girl's shoulders.

"But you should stay for thanksgiving, like last year. Why can't John and everyone come here, like they usually do?"

"They want to spend the holiday's home. You know Karen just had a baby," she reminded Lorelai about her grandson.

"Yeah," Lorelai said through a sigh. "You'll come back?"

"Don't I always?"

Lorelai nodded. "We'll miss you," she said while reaching to wrap her arms around Mia's back.

"I'll miss you, too," Mia returned with a large smile.

"Tell everyone we said hi."

"I will," Mia promised while stepping back. "Oh, and give this to Rory." She reached into her bag to hold up what looked to be a book all wrapped in pink paper.

Lorelai frowned. "But her birthday was last month, and you gave her a present. Several presents," she added. "Seriously, I think she's gonna dump me and start calling you mommy."

Mia grinned. "It's just a little going away present. And you hardly let me spoil the girl, so don't you fight me on this."

Lorelai laughed as she held her hands up in surrender. "I can only imagine what Christmas is going to be like," she said while taking the gift. "The number of gifts seems to double every year."

"Tell her I want a list by next week. And a long one, anything she can think of, add it," Mia instructed.

"Yes, mom," Lorelai teased, though she always thought of the woman as a mother.

"I know I said goodbye to Rory last night, but give her another kiss for me," Mia said while reaching for her things, but Lorelai shooed her hands away, taking the suitcases in her own, then leading the way outside where a cab was waiting.

"I will," Lorelai promised as they walked through lobby.

Once they were outside, Lorelai went to the trunk of the cab to put the suitcases away, then turned back to give Mia one last hug.

"I'll be back before Ellen leaves."

"And you'll stay for a while?" she asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Mia said with a smile. "Now back to work, I have a plane to catch."

Lorelai smiled. "We'll take good care of the place."

"I know you will," she said with a loving smile. "Bye, dear." Mia kissed the girl's cheek before hoping into the cab.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her middle as the cab steered away from the drive and followed the curve of the street. She took in a breath as the car turned into traffic and had to fight to keep her eyes from watering.

 _Stars Hollow high_

"So, what should we do?"

"We could make a model of the solar system," Lane suggested.

Rory frowned. "But that's too easy; I mean that's the first thing everyone thinks of."

"Probably because it's so easy," Lane said with a shrug. "Well, um, we could make a clay volcano."

"And that's the second thing," Rory said with a sigh.

"Well, you're the geek, you think of something," Lane said with a grin.

"After chocolate. Mom's going shopping with Luke. You wanna come to Sookie's with me?"

"Yeah. Got my emergency tooth brush, let's go."

 _Pool Store_

"Are you sure you have time to do this every week?" Lorelai asked with a worried frown.

"For the hundredth time, yes."

"I know you really rock in the pool, but you've never taught anyone how to swim, right? I mean you're not a swim teacher, so how would you know how to teach someone else? Maybe I should sign her up somewhere," she mumbled thoughtfully.

Luke turned to look at her as they pulled into the lot. "Look, if you want to sign her up for real lessons, be my guest, but this'll save you some money and I know I'm no swim teacher, but I watched a few lessons at the Y. I can teach her," he assured the worried mom.

"You stalking children now?"

"I needed to know the technique and stuff," he defended. "And they probably just thought I was a dad watching their kid, no big deal. Now I know what I need to buy and I can at least start her off until you can afford something real," he reasoned with a shrug before swinging open the driver's door.

Lorelai quickly followed suite, moving to slide from her seat and then running around the truck to catch up with Luke.

"So what do you need?" Lorelai asked as they walked into the store.

"I'll know it when I see it," Luke murmured while starting down an aisle.

Lorelai sighed as she looked back and forth between the shelves on either side. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but something at the end of the aisle caught her eye.

"Oh, what about this, Hasselhoff?" she asked while grabbing a red floating device that lifeguards used.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gonna ask, but that might actually help. Grab it," he said with a nod before turning down the next aisle.

Lorelai's face lit up with excitement as she followed Luke down the next aisle.

"So you gonna wear those really short swim trunks with a whistle around your neck and make her call you Mr. Danes?" Lorelai grinned.

"She should probably use water wings to start out."

"Water wings?" Lorelai asked with a frown. "She's not five."

"Has she ever been in the water?" he challenged.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Not really. It took me three years just to get her to step on wet grass."

"The lake?"

Lorelai shook her head. "But her friend Kathy is getting a pool in the summer, so I'm thinking they'll be there a lot."

"Got a while to learn then," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded. "Think you're up for the challenge, Duke?"

"Yup. But if she drowns, don't worry. Free coffee for life."

 _Crapshack_

"Rory!" Lorelai whined. "You've been brainstorming forever! Let's do something fun. I'm sure there's a really crappy movie on T.V that we can mock, and we still have some of those popcorn balls you go crazy over," she said while peaking into her daughter's room.

"I can't decide," Rory complained with a frown while keeping her eyes on her notebook. "Which one do you think will get us to the science fair?" she asked while holding her notebook up for her mother to see.

Lorelai walked further into the room to look at the list. "Oh, the volcano thing, that's always a crowd pleaser, right? And you could really do it up nice and make lava come out and trickle down the sides," she said with wide eyes and an advertising smile.

Rory shook her head. "That's our backup. At least one person does that every year for their project. We need something cool."

"I don't think science and cool fit in the same sentence, babe."

"If I knew how to build a robot, I'd do that," she grumped while turning back to her science textbook.

"Sweets, this isn't due for a month. You don't need to worry so much about it yet."

"But I have school tomorrow and then Lane and I are helping with the horn of plenty, and then Thanksgiving is after that and I have other homework this weekend, and then back to school and I don't want to put it off," she rambled with a pout.

"Swim lesson with Luke, too, don't forget," Lorelai reminded her daughter of the lesson that was set for tomorrow.

"Oh, yeah," she said while turning to write that down in her little planner book. "But do you think it's a good idea?" R

"What?"

"Swim lessons. Does Luke know how to swim?"

Lorelai laughed. "You think I would get someone who doesn't know how to swim to teach you? I'm not sure if that would be very effective."

"I've never even been in a pool," she said with a frown.

"Bathtub, close enough." Lorelai shrugged. "And I tried to get you in the lake with me when you were a baby, but you wouldn't have any part of it. Seriously, you hated water. You would scream bloody murder as a baby whenever I gave you a bath. I remember the first time I did and you just looked up at me like, 'what the hell is going on?' and I just kept saying, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

Rory's nose wrinkled as she said, "Well, you put me in the sink like I was a turkey or something. And I have to see the picture every day," she pouted while crossing her arms over her chest at the Polaroid that was up on the fridge.

Lorelai grinned. "You were too tiny for the tub, so I had you in your little seat and when I pulled out the sprayer thingy you got very upset like you knew what was coming. Little freak," she teased.

Rory stuck her tongue out at her mother in retaliation. "If I drown, I'm gonna haunt you forever," she warned.

"Okay, but stay outta the bathroom. I draw the line at your ghost watching me shower."

"And in the middle of the night when you're asleep, I'll make that creepy boo sound and walk through the house so the floor creak. Oh, and I'll use my ghost powers to make the window fly open," Rory listed with a big smile.

"I'd be happy to have my own little Casper," she cooed while reaching to pinch her daughter's cheek, but Rory swatted her hand away.

"No pinching or I won't be a friendly ghost," she cautioned. "Oh, but I reserve scarring rights for at least once a week," she called.

Lorelai laughed. "Deal."

Rory sighed as she turned back to her desk. "I'm hungry."

"Finally!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically a she sprang up to her feet. "Ice cream?"

Rory frowned. "But we haven't had dinner yet."

"And who says ice cream can't make a good side dish? Cause I think it would go great with the leftover pizza."

Rory's eyes widened as she bolted up from her seat. "I want rocky road!"

"Not if I get it first!"

 _Next Day_

"I know, I know, I'm late!" Lorelai exclaimed as she ran across the street to the square. "But Ellen was in fine form today, let me tell you. Oh, running that last block was not a good idea," she panted while leaning over to rest her hands on her knees.

"Would you like to donate some canned goods for those less fortunate?" Rory asked with a sweet smile and big blue eyes.

"Anything will help. Think of the poor kids who have nothing on Thanksgiving," Lane added.

Lorelai looked up to smile at the girls. "Look at you two," she awed," dressed like cute little pilgrims. And you're finally old enough to man the table yourselves."

Both girls frowned as Rory said, "Taylor says we still need adult supervision so we don't try and run off with the food or anything. Babette just went to get us sodas."

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "Jeez, Taylor needs to lighten up."

They both nodded in agreement.

"So would you like to help the cause, Miss?" Lane asked, getting back into character.

"Well, since you're dressed up all cute and everything." Lorelai dug a hand into her purse. "You take cash?"

"Yes," Rory grumped as she turned for the cash jar. "You come every year and you can never remember to bring food," the young Gilmore sulked with furrowed brows.

"Please, I don't even buy canned food for us; like I'm gonna go outta my way to buy something when I can just give you the dinero," Lorelai scoffed while pulling a five from her wallet.

"You suck at helping the poor."

Lorelai smiled. "But I can shop like a pro, and that's what really matters."

"Time to count," Lane said while opening the jar to check their progress.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm going to Luke's for a sec. You girls want anything?"

"Pie. And some coffee."

"I've created a monster," Lorelai grumbled. "And you, Miss Little House on the Prairie?

Lane frowned. "No thanks, Mama Kim can see the square from here."

"Right, right," Lorelai realized. "Well, I'll try and sneak you some fries.

Lane looked up with wide eyes and asked, "Will you adopt me?"

Lorelai laughed. "If you ever become a little orphan, I'll be the first in line," she promised before kissing the girl's cheek. "Remember, big eyes and a wide smile. Hit 'em with the baby face, gets 'em every time. Especially those on their way to God's waiting room," she added with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Florida," Rory filled in with a giggle.

"Yes, Orlando, Florida: the old and retired capital of the USA. I should write their slogan."

"Oh, someone's coming," Rory said when she spotted an older woman crossing the street.

"Oh, look out Florida. Fresh meat."

"Mom, go," Rory urged while trying not to smile. "I can't make people feel bad if I'm laughing."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she said while swinging her purse over shoulder and leaning to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Smile pretty."

As Lorelai started down the block, she could hear Rory and Lane doing their little introduction, followed by the elderly woman who couldn't help but praise their cute little outfits.

"That's my girl," she whispered with a big smile.

 _The Diner_

"Taylor, when I opened this place, I never agreed to paper turkeys, so either quit it and order something or leave. Either one of those options is fine with me."

"Oh, I'm just in time for the show," Lorelai said with a grin as she hurried to her favorite stool.

"But your diner is right across from the horn of plenty. People need to see that you have some holiday cheer, especially since you're a new a business," Taylor argued.

"Well, call me scrooge, 'cause I don't give a damn about holiday spirit," Luke grumped.

"If you would just put a few flowers outside and a big Happy Thanksgiving sign up on the window, then we wouldn't have to have this argument. You know your father never put out any decorations, and look what happened to his store."

Lorelai cringed. "Uh oh."

Luke froze, his fingers squeezing the rag in his hand as he turned to glare at Taylor. "My father's store went under because hospital bills were piling up like there's no tomorrow. We could barely keep up. I had to stop going to school so I could take care of him and try and save this place while my sister was out doing God knows what, leaving me to do everything myself! A damn sign wouldn't have changed that!"

The room was quiet as Taylor sighed and turned to try and make a discreet exit.

Lorelai frowned as she turned to look at the mysterious curtain. The mysterious curtain that led to the mysterious apartment. And though he never actually said the words, Lorelai knew Luke didn't want her up there. What she didn't know was why. And that was killing her. Lorelai had asked Sookie about it once, but their conversation got interrupted when Ellen demanded her presence at the front desk, despite the lunch break Lorelai was on. All Sookie told her was what she already knew.

Lorelai thought maybe it had something to do with that, the reason why he didn't seem to want her up there. Like he was guarding all that was left of his father. Luke didn't seem to be over his dad's death yet. Lorelai figured something like that could never be forgotten. The pain would probably always linger.

After contemplating for a moment, Lorelai slid from her stool to round the counter and push the curtain aside with determination.

But then her body froze when she reached the staircase. She wondered if she should turn around and wait for Luke to come back. He had to come down eventually.

Despite this, Lorelai decided to continue on with her journey, wanting to make sure that Luke was okay. After all, the man was always helping her. She wanted to return to the favor. She wasn't at all interested in what was behind that door.

Well, maybe she was just a _tad_ curious.

Lorelai took in a deep breath before lifting her hand to tap on the glass. "Luke? It's Lorelai…can I come in?" she asked carefully.

"I'll be down in a minute," his muffled voice called back.

Lorelai's face fell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered shortly. "Go down stairs, I'll be right there."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay," she called before turning around. "Maybe another day," she mumbled under her breath.

 _The Y_

"Big," Rory awed as she looked across the span of the indoor pool.

"Need room to swim," Luke said with a shrug.

"Here, babe, why don't you go change into your suit."

"Okay," Rory nodded, a bit hesitant a she went to take her bag from her mom.

Once the girl was gone, Lorelai turned to Luke. "So, um, you doing anything special for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Thanksgiving," she reminded him.

He shook his head. "Oh, no."

Lorelai nodded as she turned to look at the pool. "You know, I was gonna try and sneak in some holiday cheer, maybe a nice pumpkin or something, but then Taylor had to go and ruin it for everyone. The man can be a piece of work when he wants to."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air until Lorelai was the one to break it. "I don't think he meant to hit you below the belt like that."

"No big deal," Luke said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. You know, about your dad," she added. "I just- I'm sorry," she stumbled, not knowing what to say.

Luke turned to give her a small smile while patting her knee. "So what about you?"

"What?"

"Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh, well, usually we eat at the Inn with Mia and Sookie and everyone, but this year Mia went to spend the holiday with her family, and Sookie is going back to her parents place. Her mom is sick, really sick so she wants to spend the holidays with her while there's still time," Lorelai explained through a shrug. "Anyway, we're just gonna go to my parent's. Oh, and a quick pit stop at Lane's."

"They live in Hartford?" Luke asked, wanting to make sure he remembered correctly.

Lorelai nodded. "One of the few times a year we go over there," she explained. "Rory's all excited because Chris is gonna be there. Or so he says."

"Chris?" Luke questioned.

"Her dad," she explained.

Luke nodded and said, "Oh."

"She doesn't see him very often, so hopefully he'll show up. Chris doesn't have the best track record with keeping his word," she said through a sigh.

"Where is he now?" Luke asked curiously.

Lorelai shrugged. "God only knows."

"So you don't talk to him either?" he asked, a bit hopeful. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy over the man, having heard grumblings that Lorelai was waiting for him or something. Stupid town and their gossip.

"Not accept for the occasional phone call or once and a while visit."

Luke nodded. "Well, it's good Rory will see him then."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "But you know sometimes I think it would be better if she didn't.. I mean he should either be here all the time or not be here at all. There's just always a negative result. He's either constantly letting her down or when he finally does show up, she'll be all happy and excited, but then when he leaves, she gets upset. She doesn't throw tantrums or anything, but she isn't her usual lively self, and it's not good for her to be on this emotional rollercoaster. I just wish Chris would grow up and get his life together."

Luke nodded, but all the while a part of him hoped that the guy would just stay away for good, though he knew that was selfish. A little girl should have her father, he knew that. Although from what he's heard, the guy seemed to be just another dead beat dad who didn't give a rat's ass about his kid, and to Luke, that made the guy a jerk. He himself wasn't overly fond of kids but Luke knew if he were in that situation, he would at the very least help take care of the kid and see it more than once or twice a year.

"Okay, I'm ready," Rory announced while walking back to the pool area with her bathing suit on, a towel over her arm, goggles propped on her head and water wings in her hands. "But I can't get these things on," she complained while holding the floating devices up.

"Here, I'll get em on," Luke said while waving her over.

Rory took the few steps over to him while holding the water wings out. "Did you have to get ones with ducks on them?" she complained with a frown.

"Sorry, didn't realize," Luke apologized with a smile.

"Aw, the little ducks are cute," Lorelai cooed while looking down at the wings.

"That baby has the same ones," the preteen said while pointing a finger at a mother and daughter who were at the far end of the pool.

"Well, you probably don't need them. We'll be in the shallow end and I'll be right there," he reasoned with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked with an uneasy frown as she looked between her daughter and the pool.

Luke nodded. "You're what? 4'11? 5'? We won't pass four feet," he said while gesturing to the pool.

Rory nodded. "4'11. I'm waiting for a growth spurt," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, judging by your mom, you probably got at least another six, seven inches to grow."

"Yeah, cross jockey off the list," Lorelai commented.

Rory stuck her tongue out.

"Anyone starts a splash fight and we're done," Luke warned while looking between the two girls.

"Hey, I'm not going in the water," Lorelai said while holding her hands up. "I'm just gonna sit here and look pretty while you two do your thing. So go, go, become one with the water."

"Okay, but just remember that I don't have much hand eye coordination," she warned Luke as they approached the pool.

The man smiled. "I know. You'll be fine, come on."

"If you say so."

"My legs hurt," Rory complained while doing another lap.

"Last one," Luke assured her, his hands on either side of the floating bar with hers between his. "You need to get the feel of it," he explained while walking backwards, watching as she kicked through the water.

Rory nodded while pumping her legs back and forth, the water splashing behind her.

"Try and keep your legs under water," Luke suggested."You know, so you don't splash anyone."

"What's the fun if I can't splash people?"

"You sound like your mom."

"Thank you," the girl said with a proud smile.

"Almost there," Luke warned when he turned and saw that they were just a few feet away from the wall.

"Finally. I'm hungry."

"Of course," Luke muttered under his breath.

Rory worked to kick her legs faster, bumping it into high gear to reach the end of the pool.

"Mom, help," she called from the ledge while reaching an arm up.

Lorelai smiled and quickly hoped down from the benches to pull her daughter from the water.

"Always so dramatic," Luke mumbled about the girls while lifting himself from the pool.

"You did so good, baby," Lorelai praised Rory as she quickly wrapped a towel around the girl.

"I didn't even use my arms," Rory argued while holding her mom's Betty Boop towel tight around her body.

"Next time," Luke promised.

Rory nodded then turned back to her mom. "What's my score?" she asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to warm up.

"Tens all the way!"

"And if you weren't my mom?"

"A solid four," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You did great, Rory. And I'm sure you'll do even better the next time."

"Of course I will. I'm a Gilmore," she said with a brilliant smile.

The two adults laughed.

 _Next Morning_

 _Dooses_

"It's a waste of money," Lorelai complained.

"No it's not," Rory argued.

"We're poor. We can't afford flowers. They'll just have to understand that."

"Fine then, we can't get any for Lane either," Rory said with a shrug while reaching to put the flowers back.

"Why does it sometimes feel like you're the mom and I'm the daughter?"

"Because you act like a five year old sometimes,."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and said, "Mean."

Rory gave a careless shrug. "We're getting them both. Now go find some candy," she ordered.

The older Gilmore rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom," she said before turning the aisle in search of Thanksgiving chocolate.

As Lorelei left, Rory turned back to the shelf and reached to grab the two bouquets of flowers. She pressed them against her chest and frowned at the only batch of flowers that were left. Just one more sitting there all alone. And then Rory realized that they usually bought three bouquets. One for Lane, one for her grandparents, and one for Mia at the Inn. It was just something they've always done. She and her mother didn't have a lot of money, so that was a small way for them to contribute to the big day.

"Got the last chocolate turkey and I get the bigger half since I had to go hunt it down," Lorelai warned while walking back down the aisle.

"Should we get one for Luke?" Rory asked abruptly.

"Get one what?"

The girl pointed her finger at the last bouquet. "I mean I know we aren't having dinner with him, but we usually buy three anyway and there's only one left and Luke isn't doing anything special today. Maybe he'll want some flowers," she finished with a shrug

Lorelai smiled. "That's a great idea, babe."

"So we can get 'em?" she asked, hopeful.

Lorelai nodded and then quickly, Rory went to claim the flowers.

"Come on, we still have time before Lane's. We'll head to Luke's now."

 _Diner_

With an eager smile lighting her face and Luke's flowers held in a tight, protective grip, Rory walked side by side with her mom, the girls on their way to the diner.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Rory asked anxiously while tipping her face up at her mom.

Lorelai nodded. "Either that or he'll pretend to," she said with a shrug. "Or hey, they'll get a good rant outta him. Either way it's good," she said with a smile.

"He'll like them," Rory decided.

And just as they turned for the door, the man himself came barging out.

Lorelai frowned as they took an immediate step back to avoid the collision.

"Hey, Duke, diner's that way," Lorelai teased while pointing to the door.

"And the lake's that way," he said while jerking his chin at the truck.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"Fishing," he answered while putting his tackle box and pole in the back of his chevy.

"On Thanksgiving?" the young Gilmore asked.

"What about the diner?" Lorelai followed.

Luke shrugged as he doubled back to grab his rain boots. "No one's gonna come in today anyway. May as well do something productive," he reasoned.

"We were coming in," Lorelai argued with a pout. "And not just for the coffee, but we had a present for you."

"A present?" Luke asked with raised brows while ducking back into the diner to swipe his little radio from the counter.

"Yes, but now that you're ditching us for the fish, you're not getting it."

"Jeez."

"Shouldn't you be open today? I mean what about people who don't have family to go to, but want dinner and can'tmake a big meal? Where will they go?" Rory asked.

"Al's," Luke said with a passing shrug.

Rory's face fell further and Lorelai squeezed her daughter's girl's pouting face that just looked so much like her mother's made Luke sigh.

"I wouldn't get too many customer's today anyway, if any, and there's no sense in paying Caser for a nothing day. I'd just be sittin' around, starring at an empty room. No thanks," he explained. "I'd rather waste my day trying to catch some fish. Probably won't get anything, but what else have I got to do?"

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirk asked while coming up the sidewalk.

"Fishing," Rory supplied automatically.

"Fishing?" the man questioned. "On Thanksgiving?"

"He thought no one would come in," Lorelai explained.

"He doesn't count," Luke grumped with a pointing index finger at Kirk.

The poor man's face fell. "I don't count?"

"Don't listen to the mean diner man," Lorelai soothed while shooting Luke a look of warning.

He sighed. "So you're telling me I should open for one person? For _Kirk_?" Lu

"I'm sure more people will come," Rory added with a nod.

Luke braced his hands on hips as he looked between the diner and Kirk.

"Even if I did open, I don't have anything. No turkey no corn, no bread, nothing… well, wonder bread, but who the hell wants that? Damn butter rips right through it," he complained.

"But it's Thanksgiving. How could you not have thanksgiving food?" Kirk asked, his voice small.

"Well, he was planning on spending the day with the fishies," Lorelai offered with a wave at the truck.

"But not in the whole, you better pay up, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes, way," Rory added.

Lorelai looked down to give her daughter a proud smile.

"Hey, sugah."

Everyone turned to find Babette and Morey coming, the man wheeling a red cart with their cat, Cinnamon, lying in the sun.

"Hey, Babette," Lorelai greeted with a smile.

The woman wore a big grin until she turned to find Luke standing next to a nearly filled trunk. She then looked back at the diner and her face fell further at the closed sign hanging over the glass.

"You closed, doll face?"

The man's head fell.

"And now would be the point in the movie where Lorelai gets to say, I told you so!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I can't open okay? I don't have anything! Go to Al's!"

"But no one wants Chinese on Thanksgiving," Gypsy's voice argued as she approached the group.

"Ah, jeez," Luke groaned.

"Yeah, well, he tried to throw some Thanksgiving influences in last year- whatever the hell that is-, and it was anything but good eating!" Babette boasted with a serious nod.

"Not good," Morey added in that mellow, taking life easy tone.

"I hope you don't think you're closing. Taylor won't be happy," Gypsy warned. "He promised the town that finally, we'd have somewhere to go on Thanksgiving. You know, those who don't have fancy, rich dinners waiting for them," she said pointedly while eyeing Lorelai and Rory.

"The grub's good, but the cold front puts a damper on the festivities," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Gypsy rolled her eyes while turning back to Luke. "He's been trying to get Al to cave for years, but now that there's a diner in town, you'll be the first place he checks."

"Taylor can shove it," Luke said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mother always makes a big dinner, but she's sick and I promised her I would bring home food from the diner," Kirk said with a frown, afraid of letting his mom down.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "I don't think your audience is gonna to let up, Duke. You may as well kiss the fish goodbye and get in front of the stove."

Luke sighed.

 _Dooses_

"I forgot to give Luke his flowers," Rory realized with a frown as she looked down at the bouquet in her hand.

"You can give it to him later, babe," Lorelai assured her daughter while squeezing her hand.

Rory nodded as she pulled the flowers closer to her chest.

"Okay, Thanksgiving food, Thanksgiving food," Lorelai murmured as they walked through the store, the older Gilmore pushing a small shopping cart with one hand.

"Mashed potatoes," Rory offered.

"Oh, yes, mashed potatoes," Lorelai agreed while making a sharp turn down the nearest aisle. Her pace was slow as her eyes went back and forth between the shelves.

"I don't think it's here," Rory said a moment later when they came to the end of the aisle.

"Well, how the hell would I know? I don't make mashed potatoes, let alone buy them."

"I'll ask Taylor," Rory said.

Lorelai nodded.

She and Rory had offered to pick up the supplies Luke would need to make dinner while the man went to prep the kitchen and everything. They still had a good twenty minutes before the Kim's dinner would officially kick off, leaving them time to help.

"Mom! Aisle five!" Rory shouted.

And aisle five she went.

"Six boxes?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know how many people are coming."

After finding almost everything they needed, there was just one small problem left.

"Don't turkeys take a while to cook?" Rory asked with a frown.

"I think so," Lorelai agreed with fallen lips. "And I doubt there's any left, anyway."

"Oh, we could get those little roasted chicken things. Close enough to a turkey," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh, brilliant! My daughter is brilliant!"

Twenty seven minutes later, the girls were rushing through the diner, having stolen a Dooses' shopping cart to transport everything.

"We're late! We're late! For a very important date!" Lorelai shouted as they struggled to get the cart up the steps.

Luke poked his head out from the kitchen and his brows furrowed at the girls.

"What the hell took you so long?" he grumped while walking through the open door to help them.

"Well, it starts with me not knowing where half this crap is and ends with the slowest cashier on earth ringing us up," Lorelai explained while stepping back as Luke rolled past them.

"Does Taylor know you took this?"

Lorelai smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think it'll piss him off when he sees it's gone. Thanks," he said sincerely.

"Anytime."

"So how much did you spend?" he asked while parking the cart behind the counter.

"Umm, subtract five from whatever you gave me," Lorelai said with a shrug while pulling his change out from her purse.

Luke turned to look at her. "You spent almost two hundred dollars?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai nodded. "Thanksgiving is expensive, who knew. Oh, and speaking of Thanksgiving, we're so late. Come on, babe," she said while turning to Rory. "We'll be back later, and I expect a few rolls be set aside for your saviors," she said with a grin while backing to the door.

"Wait, mom."

 _Ring! Ring!_

Rory sighed as Luke went to answer the phone and said, "Never mind, I'll give them to him later."

The girls hurried down the block to burst through the antique store just minutes after dinner was served, and of course, not only were they stuck with slim pickings, but a lecture from Mrs. Kim came along with it.

After spending a good two hours at the Kim's, it was just late afternoon when the duo walked out into the breezy autumn day.

"You do realize that I only suffer through that every year because of Lane."

Rory nodded. "Yes I do, and thank you," she said with a smile while using her free hand to reach for Lorelai's as she held Luke's flowers in the other. "Do we have time to go to the diner?" she asked, hopeful.

Lorelai nodded. "Plenty of time."

"Good."

 _Diner_

The girls hurried down the block and barreled through the diner to find nearly every table taken.

Lorelai blinked at the crowd. "You know, for someone who thought no one would come, you sure are cooking for a full house."

Luke popped outta the kitchen with two plates in his hands, stopping to drop them off at the table by the window before going to the girls.

"You can't be here to eat," he said as a matter- of- factly.

"And if we are?" Lorelai challenged.

"You just ate."

"Yeah, icky health food," she complained with a scrunched up nose. "You should move in with Mrs. Kim. You two would get along great," she accused with a jabbing finger at his chest.

"Excuse me, Luke?" Rory asked sweetly. "Here, mom and I got you flowers," she said while holding the bouquet out to him.

Luke frowned. "Why'd you get me flowers?" he questioned, confused.

"Because it's Thanksgiving," she explained.

"We always get people flowers on Thanksgiving. It's our thing," Lorelai supplied.

Luke's brows cocked further. "What the hell do I do with them?"

"Put them in a vase with water," Rory said.

"I don't have a vase."

"Everyone has a vase," Lorelai argued.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Apparently not."

"Well, then buy a vase," she said logically.

"Yeah, I'll go do that right now," he grumped before stalking off to the kitchen, dropping the bouquet off on the counter on the way.

Rory frowned at her mom. "If he leaves them there, they'll die."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure he'll put them in water later, babe. Come on, let's eat."

They quickly claimed an empty table by the window and got settled before flagging down Luke to put in their orders. And though Luke wasn't all too thrilled with serving them another dinner since they just had a meal and soon would have another, he complied, really having no other choice when Lorelai's lips fell and her blue eyes widened.

"Fine, but no coffee," he warned before turning around, not giving them a second to argue.

The man returned two minutes later with two steaming plates in his hands.

"You should pull up a chair and eat with us, Duke. Everybody needs some turkey on Thanksgiving. Or in this case, chicken," she said with a shrug before digging in.

"I'm working," he argued.

"But everyone's eating. You should take your ten and eat," Lorelai reasoned. And then she frowned. "You do get ten, right?"

Luke couldn't help but smile. "Yeah," he answered. Though he did own the place, so the ten could be twenty or thirty, and really, whenever he wanted.

"Good. Now please sit," Rory requested. "I'll move over," she offered before scooting to the next chair.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter before looking up at Luke. "Rory Gilmore has spoken. It's best you listen to her. You don't want to face her wrath, trust me. She may seem all cute and innocent with the angel face and big, blue eyes, but my mini me packs a punch," Lorelai warned.

"I will if I have to," Rory agreed before digging into her food.

Luke sighed. "And if I said I'm not hungry?"

"Doesn't make a difference," Lorelai finished. "Sit," she ordered with a pointing fork at the empty seat across from her.

"Alright, jeez, hold on," the man grumped before turning to the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled at the victory, her eyes lingering on his passing body just seconds longer than they should have. And of course, her curious, perceptive, twelve year old reporter in training noticed.

The young girl frowned while looking down at her plate, watching as her fork left tracks in her mashed potatoes as the dreaded question lingered on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she was afraid of finding out. She didn't want things to change with her mom and Luke. She didn't want to get the wheels turning. Things were good the way they were and so she couldn't help but fear a possible oncoming relationship.

Rory's blue eyes looked up at her mom and before she could stop it, the words left her mouth.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?"

And then she froze. She just couldn't ask. If the answer was yes, she didn't want to know. If things would change soon, she didn't want to know.

"You, um, dropped your napkin," she covered.

"Oh," Lorelai realized while turning to find her napkin on the floor. "Thanks."

Rory nodded. "Welcome," she said quietly before turning back to her food.

 _Gilmore Mansion_

"Okay, its six forty seven and I will, no matter what, have us outta there by nine," Lorelai promised.

Rory shook her head. "You said that last year and we didn't leave until Nine fifty two."

"Nine fifty two?" Lorelai questioned. "You've got some memory, little girl."

"Thanks, but I checked my diary this morning."

"Oh, that's right. You keep those weird, minute by minute, thought by thought, dairies."

Rory frowned. "Don't mock my dairies," she said while reaching for the door bell.

"Hey, we're still early!" Lorelai exclaimed as she reached to stop her, but it was too late.

"That's what you get for being mean."

"More and more like your grandmother everyday" Lorelai mumbled just as the door swung open and low and behold, there was Christopher on the other side.

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey, kid," the man said with a smile while wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, Lor."

Lorelai smiled. "Hey. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said with a wince. "Been a busy couple of months."

"More than a year, but who's counting?" Lorelai thought. "Yeah, well, it's good to see you," she said sincerely.

"You too. You look good, Lor," he complimented while lowering Rory to her feet.

The Gilmore rolled her eyes, but her lips curled to a smile.

"So dad, have you been traveling a lot?" Rory asked curiously.

The man tore his eyes away from Lorelai to look down at his daughter. "Yeah, I have. I rolled through Philly last week and I got you something."

Rory's eyes widened. "You got me something?!"

Chris laughed at her excitement. "Yeah, come on, its inside," he said while holding his hand out.

Rory took it and quickly followed her dad into the house.

Lorelai sighed, her brows creasing with worry as they went.

Everyone was seated around the living room. Emily and Richard were sitting opposite from each other in their respective chairs. Chris and Rory were on one couch, and Lorelai was on the other with a martini sitting on her lap.

"Wow, that's cool!" the young girl awed at her dad's story as she clutched a small statue of the liberty bell in her hands. "When I get older and I graduate from high school, mom and I are gonna travel. We're gonna go to Europe," she gloated while flashing her gaze to Lorelai, who nodded in encouragement.

Chris's brows shot up. "Really? Europe?" he asked,d his mind going back to the plans he and Lorleai had made over a decade ago.

"Yeah, it's her graduation present," Lorelai explained before taking a sip of her martini.

"You never mentioned that before," Emily noted.

Lorelai shrugged. "It was a recent thing," she explained.

"Some present, Lor," Chris said.

"Well, your daughter wants to go to Fez," Lorelai defended.

Chris's brows furrowed. "Fez?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically.

The man laughed. "What the hell is in Fez?"

"Christopher," Emily cautioned. "Watch your language, young man."

"I'm sorry, Emily," he apologized.

"Excuse me, dinner is ready," the new maid said.

"Thank you, Delia," the elder Gilmore woman said with a smile.

"Come on, dad, you can sit next to me," Rory said while tugging at his hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said with a smile before standing up.

Rory led the way, pulling her father into the next room with Richard close behind. The man wasn't all too spirited, having an impending business call due at any moment and just too much stress at work.

Next, came Emily and Lorelai. The older Gilmore woman pulled her daughter's arm, hanging them back and leaning in to whisper, "Christopher looks well, doesn't he?"

Lorelai turned to find a big smile on her mother's face before saying, "he looks like he always does," carefully.

"Before you got here, he was telling your father and I that he has a new job lined up. Isn't that exciting?"

Lorelai looked over at the dining room, where the man in question was pulling out a seat for his daughter. Her eyes narrowed at Chris as he took a seat next to Rory. She's heard the same song and dance before and knew the steps all too well.

"That's great, mom," she said dully, knowing that it wasn't true. Chris got bored all too easily and could never really grasp the concept of a nine to five job.

"It is, isn't it?" Emily said excitedly.

After the ceremonial first cut was done, the maid took the turkey back to the kitchen and returned moments later with plates for everyone. The side dishes were already out, just awaiting to be consumed.

Then, about an hour later, dessert was just coming out from the kitchen and Lorelai couldn't help but marvel at all the bullets Chris had dodged.

To Lorelai, her mother wasn't right about many things, but there was one thing they both seemed to agree on. Chris was a charmer- but Lorelai would never admit that to Emily. The man could schmooze people. And he had a way of avoiding the truth, even twisting it. He danced circles around her father's questions about his supposed "new job," and knew just how to turn the conversation away from him at exactly the right moment. It was quite a show.

"You know, Lorelai's single," Emily mentioned, the words snapping Lorelai from her thoughts.

Chris grinned. "Really?" he asked while looking across the table. "No one passed the test, huh?'

"Yeah, well, you know me and my high standards," she said tersely before shooting her mother a glare.

Before another word could be spoken, the phone rang and Richard sprang up from his chair, explaining that it was the call he had been waiting for as he scurried off to his study.

Thankfully, the phone ringing had thrown everyone off and Chris took the interruption to excuse himself. Lorelai could swear she saw him pull a box of cigarettes from his jacket as he walked to the foyer.

Emily sighed with an opportunity gone as she reached for her wine glass.

"I, um, have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Lorelai said before standing up from her seat.

Emily gave a careless nod as her eyes strayed to her granddaughter and her gaze caught something. "Rory, please, remove that toy from the table. You're not a baby. You don't need toys at dinner," she scolded.

The young girl quickly snatched her bell and pressed it to her lap, her hands shielding her precious gift as her smile fell.

Lorelai slipped out the front door, her arms winding around her middle to avoid the cool fall breeze.

"Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to scare the man lighting a cigarette.

Chris spun around at the voice. "Oh, hey," he said before turning to blow a puff of smoke in the other direction.

Lorelai frowned. "So you're back on that again, huh?" she asked, knowing that he used to smoke.

The man shrugged. "I don't do it all the time. And I'm trying to quit," he added.

"You better not let your daughter find out. I'm thinking we should yank her from school. Damn place is turning her against me," she complained with a pout.

Chris smiled. "So how you been, Lor?" he asked.

"Good," she said with a nod. "Things are good."

"You still working at that Inn?"

"Yeah."

The man's brows furrowed. "I can't see you working at a place like that. Never thought you'd turn into a suit," he teased.

Lorelai smiled. "It's actually pretty low key. And I don't wear a suit. Not the whole get up anyway," she said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't want you to turn into your mother," he joked.

"God, no," Lorelai said with a quick shake of her head. "Shoot me if you ever see that happening."

"Will do," he promised before taking a drag.

A moment of silence passed as Lorelai tightened her arms around her tummy while her eyes wandered to find Chris's bike parked out on the street. She's always wanted a bike. There was a thrill in riding, something that she's seen and always wanted to experience for herself. Sure, she spent many days on the bag of Chris's bike, holding on tight to his leather jacket, but there seemed to be something intriguing about being the driver's seat.

Breaking from her thoughts, Lorelai looked back to Chris. "So dare I ask about the job?"

"Probably best if you don't."

That was all the answer she needed. There was no big job.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Travel. Ride around on your motorcycle all the time, zipping through states. You hardly work," she said.

"Hardly is the key there," he pointed out while putting out his cigarette, then throwing it to the street. "I work enough, here and there. Life's too short to stay in the same place, stuck in some crappy, boring job. You used to feel the same way, Lor. You used to want to see the world. Tour with the Bangles," he added with a grin.

Lorelai smiled, though it was small. "Yeah, well, having a baby changes things. Life's too short to ride around aimlessly and miss a second with her," the mom said pointedly.

Chris sighed. "Look, I know I'm not around a lot and I don't call much, but that'll change," he promised. Just like always.

Lorelai frowned. "I don't want to fight with you, Chris. I just want to make sure you know what you're missing."

His eyes darted to her. "Oh, I do," he said with a big smile as his gaze trailed over her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Your daughter, wise ass."

"I know," he said with a nod. "I'll be better, I promise."

The words rang through Lorelai's mind as later that night she and her daughter rode on a nearly empty bus to Stars Hollow.

The Gilmore snapped from her daze and looked down at her baby who was lying up against Lorelai's side, her eyes closed as she slept with her hands held around her gift. Lorelei couldn't help but worry about what was to come tomorrow. And every day after that, until Chris would make another appearance. Her daughter would be sad come morning light. And her spirits would dwindle just a little bit more with every passing day that Lorelai knew wouldn't bring a phone call from Chris. Though she hoped things would change, that Chris would somehow snap into fatherhood, she wasn't holding her breath.

 _To be continued…_

I'd love to hear your thoughts before you go! (P.S- the revival! Thoughts? Ekkkk! I have so many!) Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 9: Spreadin' The Dark Day**

Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman, and a Grumpy Diner Owner

Chapter Nine: Spreadin' the Dark Day

CrapShack

"And we've officially run out of Thanksgiving leftovers," Lorelai announced through a sigh while letting the fridge close behind her.

Rory's face fell. "Really?" she asked from the table.

Lorelai nodded, her face looking like she just lost a close relative or her favorite red pumps.

"Well, it has almost been a week," the young Gilmore realized. "How did it even last us this long?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

Lorelai shrugged as she fell to the chair next to her daughter. "There was a lot. And we've been eating out."

"We had to do Al's grab bag night," Rory complained. "We never get it right."

"I'm surprised you haven't, Miss, I- cheat- every time. You can't always pick the same thing!"

"We wasted money. We should have just gone to Luke's. We end up there anyway."

Lorelai's face fell as she leaned back against her chair. "What do we do?"

Rory's brows furrowed as her eyes strayed around the room. "Pizza?"

"Didn't we have that for lunch?"

Rory shook her head. "Yesterday."

"I'm all pizza-ed out." Lorelai winced while clutching her hand to her stomach.

"We're not having Al's again," Rory warned firmly while getting up. "Maybe we can have something here," she thought while moving to the cabinets. She leaned over the counter, stood up on her tip toes and swung the doors open to find a box of chocolate chip cookies, mallomars, and a bag of baking powder. With curious eyes, she picked up the almost full bag. "How'd this get in there?"

Lorelai turned to look. "Oh, remember, a couple of years ago we tried to make that cake for your birthday."

"Oh, yeah," Rory realized "Halfway through you wanted to make it all out of frosting," she said, smiling at the memory.

"Seemed like a good idea in theory," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Rory sighed as she closed the cabinets, afterwards moving to the fridge. She opened it to find nothing but a few bottles of water, leftover desert from the Inn, a bottle of soda, and leftovers from JoJo'.

After surveying the bare shelves, she turned back to her mom and said, "Luke's?"

Lorelai nodded. "Luke's."

Diner

"I still say we're in a food rut," Lorelai insisted as they walked through the room.

"We could start shopping, make our own dinners at home," Rory suggested.

Lorelai turned to look at her daughter like the girl had grown a second head. "And we could shave our hair off and join a cult, but that isn't gonna happen. Unless they worship Bono or something, then we throw caution to the wind."

"Kid's got a point," Luke's passing voice threw in.

"She's food deprived and doesn't know what she's talking about."

"It wouldn't kill you to make her a home cooked meal every now and then," he said while swinging around the counter.

"I don't know how to cook and I'm perfectly fine with things staying that way, thank you very much," Lorelai said while sliding onto a stool.

"She can't even make eggs," Rory said with a crinkled up nose. "They're always all runny and icky."

Lorelai gasped, offended. "My eggs are not runny!"

Luke sighed as he plucked two menus from the holder. "Here. Order."

The girls grew quiet, having busied themselves with trying to find something appetizing.

"Why don't you have, like, deserts?" Lorelai asked.

"Got a pie right there. You're not getting any till you've eaten real food."

Lorelai shook her head. "What about, like, brownies or something? Or, oh, chilly toped Pringles!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Oh, that sounds good!" Rory agreed.

"I know, right!"

"Nope. No chilly topped anything. Now order or you're both getting salads," he warned.

Lorelai sighed. "Burger and fries."

"Me too," Rory seconded with a frown while closing her menu.

Luke grinned as he turned to the kitchen.

"Next time, we order something crazy.

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… breakfast. For diner!"

"Oh! Good idea! Do you think it's too late to change our orders?"

"Yes!" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"Damn."

xoxo

The dinner crowd was thinning and the Gilmore girls were just finishing up their pies when Luke warned them.

"So, I thought I should tell you now so you don't show up tomorrow with pitchforks. Rather not have a repeat performance of Thanksgiving."

"Tell us what?" Lorelai asked before carrying another piece of blueberry pie to her mouth.

"I won't be around tomorrow and Caesar's got a family thing or something, so diner's closed."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Miss the fish?" Lorelai teased.

Luke shrugged. "I'll be away for the day, so you're gonna have to go to Al's."

"But what's tomorrow?" Lorelai pressed. "Is there a holiday or something we don't know about?" she asked while turning to Rory. The girl just shrugged and she turned back to the diner man. "Flannel convention? A can't miss backwards baseball hat thingy sale?"

"I just won't be here, okay?" he said impatiently. "You want anything else?"

"Uh, no," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke nodded before turning back to the store room.

"So that was weird, right?"

Rory nodded in agreement. "Maybe he just wants a day off," she reasoned.

"Maybe," Lorelai murmured thoughtfully as her eyes trailed to the store room.

Next Day

Though she heard Luke loud and clear the night before, while taking her daughter to school, Lorelai couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to the diner. She was almost surprised to find that it was indeed closed. The sign was up on the door, the lights were out, and the blinds covered the windows.

In the few months that Lorelai's known Luke, he's never once closed. He was always there. Every day. He never seemed to get sick or anything. Today, though, was a different story. What that story was, Lorelai wasn't sure.

When she got to the Inn, she spotted Kirk delivering flowers to the front desk. The man had recently gotten a job with the flower shop.

"Hey, Kirk," she said while quickly hurrying to stop him from leaving.

"Oh, hey, Lorelai," he said with a bright smile. "Would you like a flower?" he asked while holding a daisy out to her. It was leftover from the order.

"Thanks," she said while taking it. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," he said easily. "I have a few minutes before my next delivery."

"Great, come on," she said while leading him to the next room. She then urged him to have a seat on the couch while she sat on the chair next to him.

"Is there something special going on today? Some reason why Luke closed the diner?" she asked, digging right in.

Kirk frowned. "Oh, man, Luke's is closed?" he whined. "I really wanted to take mother there tonight. Her feet finally settled down. They were swollen for days."

"Kirk, focus," Lorelai said with a snap of her fingers. "Do you have any idea why he would close?"

"Well, probably because of his dark day," the man said with a shrug.

Lorelai's brows furrowed in confusion. "Dark day?"

"No one's sure, but we think it's because today's the anniversary of his dad's death. No one knows where he goes or what he does, but every day, on November 30th, he disappears," the man said with a shrug.

Stars Hollow High

It was a half day for the middle school students, the upper grades busy with state tests while Lane and Rory were on their way to Kim's Antiques to complete the last leg of the race.

"You didn't tell your mom, right? She still thinks we're in school?" Rory asked as they hurried across the street.

"Right," Lane said with a nod. "Mama should be sleeping so everything is set to go."

The Inn

"Where do you think he went?" Lorelai asked from the kitchen, where she sat on a stool with a mug between her hands as she watched Sookie prepare the night's salad.

"Probably up to the cabin," Sookie said with a shrug.

"What cabin?"

"His dad had this cabin up in the woods, along the lake, a couple of hours from here. They used to go there all the time when Luke was younger, before his mom died," the chef explained. "But for all we know, he's up in his apartment all day."

"His truck is gone," Lorelai argued.

Sookie shrugged. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't even tell me why he was leaving. I had to ask Kirk."

Sookie nodded. "That's just the way Luke is, honey. I think because he's been on his own for so long, he's just used to keeping everything to himself."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed through a sigh. "That's probably why."

The Cabin

Just like every year, like clockwork, Luke arrived at his dad's old cabin right on schedule. Early afternoon. And the place looked the same. Just like always.

To a stranger's eye, the house would give off the impression that someone was living in it. At least using it on a regular basis, but Luke knew better. Just years ago, he had struck a deal with a man who owned a similar looking cabin just half a mile up the road. He was an older man, a retired soldier from the army. His wife and children had died years ago, in a car crash and ever since then he's pretty much taken up residence in what used to be just a vacation/getaway home.

The man, Brett, knew Luke's dad. They were good friends. Both went on fishing excursions and hunting trips whenever their visits coincided. He was a good guy and Luke had no problem trusting him with his dad's cabin.

The deal was made just a few years ago when Brett spotted Luke driving up to the house. It was the year after his dad's death and no one, not even Will, had been up there after Avery's passing. It happened years before Luke's father had gone, when Liz and Luke were just children.

Brett told Luke that the place was shot, it's going to hell. Then he asked Luke why he hadn't been up in such a long time and Luke just shrugged, not having an answer. The older man cracked an understanding smile and demanded a copy of the keys to the front door. He promised to look after it.

And so now, just like every year since, it was no surprise for Luke to see the full, lush green lawn, cleared cobblestone pathway and grown plants lining the porch rail. It even looked like the old man tossed a fresh coat of paint across the wooden walls.

Luke put his old Chevy in park and sighed as he leaned back against the bench seat. It was hard for him to be up here. The place was littered with memories, most of them overwhelmingly great, which made it that much harder. Traces of his past, his family's past, and the years they spent together, were all over the place. Things were good then. His parents were alive and well, his sister an innocent little child… when life was simple and dare he think, fun. And the cabin, every summer, for weeks at a time, was the place where it was all about them, about family. His dad didn't work, he and his sister didn't have school, and his mom was just so happy.

Luke closed his eyes, letting the flash back fill his mind.

"Every summer, huh?" Avery asked with a coy smile.

"Yup," Will said with a nod. "And don't worry, got rid of the dear head," he teased while flashing her a grin.

"I go in waer!" Lizzie whined while clutching a teddy bear to her chest.

"You sound like a baby!" Luke complained.

"I nuh baby!"

"Stop it, or no one's doing anything," Will warned while plucking the key from his pocket.

Avery smiled as she reached to pick Lizzie up. "You tired, baby? You didn't nap in the car."

The toddler shook her head firmly and insistently, but her mom smiled, knowing otherwise. She cradled her baby's head to her chest and started humming the girl's favorite lullaby.

"Guess she is, huh?" Will asked while pushing the door open.

Avery nodded while rocking back and forth, smiling down at the girl as she closed her eyes, giving up the fight.

A car from the road beeped, causing Luke to snap from his daze. That was the first time they had all been up here together. His dad had the place for years before that, but it was too bachelor pad and his mom wasn't nature girl. It took some heavy persuasion to get her there. And for a handful of summers after that, they had all spend a chunk of every season in the family cabin.

But his mom eventually got sick and their worlds were turned upside down.

Luke took in a long breath as he pushed his door open. Slowly, he made his way to the back of the truck to grab his fishing gear, getting ready to do what had become tradition. He would spend the day sitting out on the dock, his feet dangling above the water as his pole bobbed up and down, waiting for a bite.

He wouldn't dare go into the house. That would be too much for him to handle. Luke was sure of that.

Stars Hollow

"Maybe we should just bring it in through the house. Mama's sleeping," Lane reminded her friend as they sat under the tree, Rory busy tying a rope around the carpet.

"It's too heavy and if we drop it on the stairs or something, your mom will wake up."

Lane nodded, though she couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip in apprehension while casting a worried glance at her house.

"Okay. There," the Gilmore said while giving the rope a tug to make sure it was on tight enough. "I'll go up," she said while pointing to the low roof that led to Lane's bedroom window, "and you stay here and throw the rope up,"

"Are you sure you can pull it up?"

Rory shrugged. "Only one way to find out," she said while hopping to her feet and moving to the tree. "Why do I have a feeling I'll be doing this a lot more from now on," she mumbled with a frown while trying to figure out how to climb the tree.

"Because you probably will be," Lane agreed easily. "Now that I have a whole room, that possibilities are endless!"

"Okay, umm," Rory hummed while frowning in concentration "How do you climb a tree?"

"I have no idea."

"I should have been a girl scout," the young Gilmore complained.

Lane laughed. "Try that branch," she suggested while pointing to a low one.

Rory nodded and carefully lifted her leg to the branch, bouncing her foot on it a few times to test its strength.

Lane stood on the ground with her fingers crossed as she watched her best friend climb up the tree and then hoist herself up onto the mini roof.

"I did it!" the Gilmore cheered victoriously and just a bit too loudly. Lane instantly shushed her, causing Rory to giggle as she covered her mouth.

"We should have gotten a blow up rug," Lane grumped while bending for the rope.

Rory smiled, knowing that she had received a blow up chair for her birthday, the gift being easier to sneak in then the rug with a print that Mrs. Kim would not be all too fond of.

"Throw it up!" the twelve year old urged.

Lane nodded and she quickly tossed the rope as high as she could.

Rory huddled close to the edge, one hand planted behind her as she reached for the flying rope.

"Try again," the young Gilmore urged a minute later when she missed it.

Lane ran over to grab the rope and give it another go, this time throwing it with more force. It was right there, her eyes wide as the tip of the rip flew just inches from her fingers. She reached over, just a half step, but she lost track of her footing and hovered too close to the edge.

"Rory!"

oxoxo

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted as she barreled through the thick crowd.

"Mom!" the girl cried from where she sat on the edge of an ambulance, about to be ushered to a stretcher for the ride to the hospital.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?! What hurts?! What happened?!" she asked in a rush while hurrying to the ambulance.

"We're pretty sure her arm is broken," Coop said.

Lorelai's eyes widened as her blue orbs flew to her daughter, watching a paramedic wrap a blanket around the girl's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," Rory apologized as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

Lorelai's face fell further. "Aw, baby," she sulked while cupping her daughter's cheeks in her hands and pressing several kisses to her forehead.

"Lorelai. You're here." Mrs. Kim called when she spotted the woman. "Girls were trying to climb the tree. Rory fell and that's when I heard Lane scream. I didn't know they were here. Lane didn't tell me school ended early today. She is grounded for a month for lying and I think you should do the same for Rory," the woman said in that firm, no nonsense, kind of business tone she carried. "Lane, tell Rory you're sorry she got hurt."

With sad eyes, Lane looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry, Rory," she apologized again, having said it a million times before, while the chaos was still going on.

Mrs. Kim nodded. "We will both pray that your arm heals quickly. Come on, Lane," she said before putting her hands on the girl's shoulders and leading her inside.

The young Kim winced as she reluctantly followed her mom, clearly wanting to instead stay with her friend.

Lorelai turned to the paramedic. "She's gonna be okay, right? A cast on her arm and that's it?"

The man nodded. "Hopefully she won't need surgery or anything, but we'll know for sure after some X-rays at the hospital. Will you be riding with her?

"Of course," Lorelai said firmly while looking back at her daughter.

Rory squeezed her eyes shut while avoiding Lorelai's wide eyes. She took in a shaky breath while leaning into her mom and burying her face in Lorelai's neck.

"Oh, sweets," Lorelei chocked while hugging her baby the best she could, careful not to jar her arm.

"Let's go, boys, load 'em up!" Coop bellowed.

Crapshack

After spending hours on end at the hospital, the girls finally arrived home. Both of them broken, though the cast on Rory's topped an obvious source of pain.

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Lorelai asked, unknowingly just barely beating her daughter to the question.

The girl nodded while holding her green covered arm close to her chest.

Thankfully, she hadn't needed any surgery. They did some testing, and then concluded that a cast for 4-6 weeks should do it.

"You go on up, babe, I'll get you some clothes."

Rory gave a silent nod before dragging her body upstairs.

Once the girl was out of sight, Lorelai released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. From the second she got that call, the panic arrived and she moved on autopilot, darting from the Inn to the center of town in record time.

Lorelai closed her eyes, telling herself, "she's okay, she's okay," over and over again.

"She's okay," Lorelai repeated aloud. And then she nodded firmly at the words before turning to Rory's bedroom.

When she arrived upstairs, she frowned at Rory who was lying above the covers with her arms curled under her chin, her left hand holding a grip around her cast.

Lorelai carefully eased down on the side of the bed, reaching to smooth Rory's brown hair away from her face before leaning to kiss the girls cheek.

"Sweets, I got you clothes," she reminded her gently.

Rory rolled over, holding her arm to her chest as she sat up.

"Does it hurt?" Lorelai asked with an uneasy smile as she motioned for Rory to lift her hands up.

The pre-teen nodded while allowing her mother to pull the shirt over her head.

"I'll give you some more medicine," Lorelai said while putting an I Love Lucy p.j shirt over the girl's body. "You want to leave the sweats on?" she asked, jerking her chin to Rory's black sweats.

She nodded.

"Okay. Lay down, baby, get comfy," she urged while holding the covers open.

Rory scooted under the blanket and eased down on a pillow. Once she was settled, Lorelai pulled the covers up high and then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm just gonna go change, okay?"

Rory nodded.

Having to tare her eyes away from her broken baby, Lorelai finally stood up a moment later to head for the bathroom, but before she could, a small voice stopped her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, hun?" she asked quickly while turning around.

"Are you mad?" Rory asked with a fallen face.

Lorelai laughed shortly as she shook her head at the question. "You almost gave me a heart attack today," she said truthfully while moving back to the edge of the bed.

Rory held her arms out from the pillow and Lorelai managed a small smile while leaning forward to hug her daughter the best she could.

"You have to tell me what happened, sweets," Lorelai said before sitting up.

Rory nodded, knowing it was inevitable. "Me and Lane got this carpet at a garage sale and it had, um.. Blondie on it," she remembered. "And we needed one for the closet but we had to wait the right time so we could bring it in while Mrs. Kim was napping. So we planned to sneak it through the window. I had to climb the tree and go on that roof thing and when Lane threw the rope so I could pull the rug up, I leaned too far and fell," she explained with a frown.

Lorelai sighed. "So all that other stuff you asked for your birthday, the chair, the disco ball…?"

Rory nodded.

The room grew quiet for a moment before Lorelai turned back to Rory.

"I don't know what to do here, babe," Lorelai said honestly. "You were sneaking a carpet into Lane's room. You climbed a tree, hoped on a roof, to smuggle a Blondie rug in," she finished with a laugh. "And while other parents are worried about their kids stealing or doing drugs, mine's falling off roofs. Because of Blondie."

Rory smiled as her mother laughed. Even she could hear how ridiculous it sounded.

"So, um, you're not mad?" the girl asked carefully.

Lorlai turned to find her daughter's eyes. "You have a broken arm, baby. I couldn't be mad if I tired," she said.

Rory nodded in understanding.

"I just wish there was something about this in the handbook," she joked, trying to ease the situation.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized with a wince.

Lorelai took her daughter's hand, swaying her fingers across the girl's knuckles. "You're not a liar, sweets. I didn't raise a lair. I know you're a good kid. I know what you're doing isn't bad, not by more normal circumstances. I know a 12 year old wanting CD's and a disco ball doesn't' violate any laws, but to Mrs. Kim, it's not okay. She and I, we do things differently. I see something as being perfectly okay, but to her, it's a sin or something. I know that what the two of you have been doing isn't bad. Not by my standards. And I don't know exactly what's been going on over there, but tell me its nothing bad- nothing I would think is bad."

"It's not," Rory denied. "We just put those things in her closet, you know, so her mom wouldn't see. She wanted a room like mine, like our house," she said with a shrug. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

Lorelai nodded. "I know. I'm not gonna ground you. I think a broken arm and guilt is punishment enough, and really, I just don't back Mrs. Kim's way of thinking. But it's her house and her daughter, so her rules apply there. I know I can't stop you guys from buying CD's, and sneaking in candy or things like that, but please, Rory, promise me no more stunts. Okay?"

"I promise."

Next Morning

Luke had arrived back to Stars Hollow late the night before and by the time the sun had risen, the story had made its way over to the diner.

Lorelai was getting ready to leave in search of some breakfast for her and her daughter when she spotted Luke hopping up her porch steps.

"Oh, hey," she said, blinking in surprise at him.

"Where is she!? Is she okay!?" he asked anxiously.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "She's fine. Her arm is broken, but she'll be okay."

"Good, good," Luke said nervously.

Lorelai's smile grew. "Who told you?"

"Who do you think?"

Her smile turned to a grin. "Well, we don't call them the gossip queens for nothing," she said with a shrug.

Luke cracked a smile. "Oh, uh, here," he said while holding out a Luke's take out bag. "Figured she wouldn't want your runny eggs this morning so there's some edible ones, pancakes, bacon, sausage," he listed. "and two muffins," he added.

"What, no coffee?" Lorelai teased.

"Oh, damn it!" he cursed. "I knew I forgot something!"

"Luke, I was kidding, it's okay," she said through a laugh. "You didn't have to do this. I was coming over to get food. You didn't' have to leave work to bring this over."

Luke shrugged. "I thought, you know, so you didn't have to leave her. I broke my fair share of bones when I was younger. The arm's a pain. Is it her writing arm?"

Lorelai nodded, her lips frowning.

"Ah, man," Luke groaned. "How long? 'Bout a month or so?" he guessed.

"I just can't believe it. My heart nearly stopped when I heard Mrs. Kim on the phone. I don't even remember what she said, just that Rory fell and the ambulance and that's it. Everything else is a blur. I ran outta there so fast and when I got there, she was sitting in an ambulance, holding her arm, crying, and I just… I don't know." She shook her head, at a loss for words. "Took a couple of years from my life, I know that much," she said with a smile.

"I bet," Luke agreed. "Anyway, I should get back," he said reluctantly. "Caesar's alone," he explained.

Lorelai nodded. "Well, thanks, Luke, she'll love this."

"No problem," he assured her. "Call later if you can't come by and I'll bring some lunch."

Lorelai smiled. "You're something, Luke Danes, you know that."

The man looked down in embarrassment, shrugging away the compliment. "It's just food."

Lorelai smiled further at Luke being Luke. "You're a good friend."

He looked up to find her gaze. "So are you."

Her smiled turned to a shy one as she found herself unable to tare her gaze away from his.

It was close. He was close. She was close.

Luke almost leaned forward, wanting to touch his lips to hers, wanting a taste, but before he could either stop himself or take a leap, Lorelai cleared her throat, breaking the trance.

"I should get back," Lorelai's voice low as she gestured to the house behind her.

Luke nodded while burying his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah, go," he urged.

Lorelai blew out a quiet breath as she turned to her house. Before she reached the front door she turned around to see Luke opening his car door.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um… I'm sorry," she apologized. "You know, yesterday, I bugged you, but I didn't know that-"

"It's fine," he stopped her.

"I just, I thought-"

"Lorelai, it's fine," he repeated, but the woman's lips were still locked in a frown. "I'm fine," he tried. "Really, I'm okay," he tried to assure her.

Lorelai nodded at his smile. "You know, if you ever need to talk or anything, you can. I'm here," she added.

Luke nodded. "Thanks," he said, though he knew this was something he wouldn't be able to talk about. "I'll see ya later, Lorelai."

She nodded. "Bye, Luke."

Lorelai hugged the take out bag close to her chest as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. When she entered the room, she moved across the floor quietly and carefully because of her sleeping daughter.

"My baby."

A moment later, she set the food down on her nightstand and then frowned after hearing a crinkling noise while lowering to the bed. With curious eyes, Lorelai picked up the paper and instantly frowned at the heading on her daughter's Hello Kitty notepad. And it only got worse from there.

"Dear, Dad,

Thanksgiving this year was so much fun and I'm so glad you came! I love the liberty bell and it stays on my nightstand all the time. It's so cool that you travel all over, seeing all these places, but you think maybe you can visit Stars Hollow? I could show you around and you can stay with mom and me and I would be so happy to have you here!

I know you're busy, but, um, you can write me back. If you want to. You know, if you have time.

Okay, well, bye, Dad!

Oh, wait, I forgot, I broke my arm. But don't worry, I'm okay! It was gonna happen eventually; I mean kids break things all the time, right? I think so. I just hope I don't end up like the boy in the plastic bubble. I mean I'm not that clumsy, so I don't think I'll need to live in a bubble. Than I'd have it worse than Lane. That would be bad. Lane can't even have CD's! Nothing good. She's only allowed to listen to Christen music. Her mom really likes God.

Okay, um, anyway, you have our address right? Oh, wait it would be on the envelope. So if you want to write me back, you can. But only if you have time.

Bye again!

Love you!

"Oh, boy," Lorelai murmured at the loopy words, the handwriting not up to the usual Rory par, but decent enough to understand. Good enough to see that yet again, because of Christopher, she would have a broken daughter when the man would fail to write back. Fail to call. Fail to show up.

It always ended the same. In heartbreak.

TBC

Review before you go? Please and thank you!

 **Chapter 10: A Plague of a Different Color**

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Ten: A Plague of a Different Col** or

 _(Mid December)_

 _Independence Inn_

"It's so itchy," Rory complained as she scratched the surface of her cast, like if her nails went digging long and hard enough, they'd rip right through the solid material.

"No, no, complain about the pain, that's how you get people to feel bad for you," Lorelai instructed as she stood behind her desk preparing for the weekend retirement party that would be hosted in the dining hall.

"Mommy," Rory called with a pout.

Lorelai turned and couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's exegarated wide blue eyes and frowning lips. "Why don't you run through the kitchen? Kaylee's working, she'll steal you some chocolate when Eddy isn't looking," Lorelai suggested, the man in question being the head chef and a strict one at that. "You know she loves you, and you're bound to get more treats if you hold that arm up and keep that pout you've got going."

"Oh, good idea!"

Lorelai smiled, but before she could return her attention back to her work, an all too familiar voice stopped her.

"Lorelai!"

The Gilmore winced as she looked up carefully and slowly, and when she did, her face fell further at the sight of a not so happy Ellen. Her boss looked like she was ready to pop at any moment.

"Hey, Ellen," Lorelai said politely, hiding her grimace and instead whipping out a winning smile. "I, uh, thought you had the day off."

Ellen shook her head, her eyes burning with annoyance. "Lisa called in sick and while I know Mia would think this would be a prime opportunity for you to break in those ugly heels," she started while casting a glance at Lorelai's shoes, "I know the place would probably burn to the ground if I left you alone, so here I am," she finished, her lips forming an overly sweet, sarcastic smile. "And what have I said about letting that kid behind the desk."

The feud between Lorelai and Ellen started many moons ago, right around the time Lorelai began working at the Inn. Apparently, before the Gilmore appeared on the scene, Ellen was a completely different person. She was nice, sweet, caring, and a really good butt kisser. She was Mia's best employee and managed to climb her way up, and fast too.

But everything came to a crashing halt when Lorelai got a job at the Inn. So when things started to change and Mia saw Ellen's attitude alter, she called her in for a meeting and though the owner could clearly see that Ellen was jealous of Lorelai and the stellar production she cranked out every day, Mia wanted to know if there was another, bigger reason for Ellen's attitude toward's the Inn's new maid.

For years, Ellen and her husband had been trying to get pregnant. And so when a sixteen year old showed up with a baby, and went to really succeed with her work and with motherhood, she lost it. It took more than five years, but even when Ellen finally did conceive, the hate and jealously towards Lorelai still ran deep.

And so now Ellen was, well, frankly a bitch most of the time. Everyone tried to understand and deal. The sympathy given to her and her skills for the job made it impossible for the kind hearted owner to fire Ellen for her attitude problems.

"I'm sorry, Ellen," Lorelai apologized, though she wanted nothing more than to call the lady out. "It won't happen again."

"So I've heard before," she returned smartly. "That brat better not be in the kitchen again. No children allowed in the kitchen!" she called before marching off.

"Oh no," Lorelai panicked while spinning around to head for the other door, and she reached it quickly, immediately spotting Rory who was standing next to Kaylee.. "Rory! Code blue!" she hissed.

The twelve year old turned and her eyes winced when she saw her mom and heard Ellen's voice growing louder, closer. "Thanks," she said to Kaylee quickly before darting for the door.

Thankfully, Ellen wasn't moving so fast these days and Rory made it out just before Ellen walked through the kitchen.

"Close one," Lorelai murmured as they hurried through the lobby.

Rory nodded in agreement. "When's Sookie picking me up?"

"Soon. Why don't you go read in the lobby? You should be safe there."

Rory nodded before running off to find a good book.

"Where is she?" Ellen demanded while popping out from the kitchen. "I know I saw her go in there," she said while pointing over her shoulder.

"Reading in the lobby," Lorelai answered easily while approaching the desk. "You really should calm down, Ellen," she started while swiping her things. "I can see the steam coming outta your ears and I'm sure that's not good for the baby," she said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Loerlai said while clutching her folder to her chest before turning on her heel.

Ellen stumped away, angry and confused as she went looking for someone else to yell at.

oxoxo

After finishing up at work and heading over to pick her daughter up from Sookie's, the Gilmore duo found themselves at Patty's to break the news.

"But you're a dancer, Rory! A work in progress!" the woman argued with a frown. "You can't quit."

Lorelai laughed. "I've seen her dance and there is no progress being made. Zero. None. Nothing. Put a pen in her hand, and she rocks. Give her a headline and my journalist to be here will find you a story, but Rory Gilmore cannot dance to save her life. Stick a fork in her, she's done."

"I second that," Kirk added while pulling a mat from the chest. The senior citizens yoga class was due to start soon and he wanted to get a good spot.

"Oh, hush, Kirk" Patty said. "While I disagree with your mother," she started while turning to grab a flyer, "I'll forgive you for leaving if you join my gymnastics class in the spring. You're a little old to be just starting off, but I'll bet there's a gold medalist buried deep down inside there, just waiting to burst out!" she exclaimed.

At Patty's words, Lorelai _burst_ out laughing.

Rory looked up to glare at her mother. "Just for that, I wanna join," she said indigently, her tone saying, 'you'll be sorry' with a look in her eyes that reminded Lorelai of her mother.

"Wonderful!" the dance teacher cheered. "Sign there and bring a check the first day of class."

Lorelai sighed. "Gimme a pen."

With a victorious smile, Patty plucked a pen from the podium that was set up for the town meeting, then reached to hand it to Lorelai. Lorelai scanned the sheet quickly, then signed her name at the bottom.

"Thank you, dear," Patty said while folding the parent permission slip.

"Yeah, yeah," she said while taking her daughter's hand. "Come on, babe, let's go get some grub."

Rory nodded. "Bye, Miss Patty!"

"Bye sweetheart! And take care of that arm! We can't have one weighing more than the other, you'll fall off the balance beam!"

"I will!"

 _Diner_

"Do like we practiced, okay?" Lorelai whispered while hopping up the stairs.

Rory nodded while squeezing her mother's hand in excitement.

"Hey," Luke said in passing when the girls walked in.

"Hey, Duke. Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Lorelai nodded and she turned to look at an old man sitting at a nearby table. "Hi. Could you move please?" she asked brightly.

"That wasn't funny last week and it's not funny now," Luke growled while putting his hands on her shoulders and guiding her to the counter.

"Hey, no, we want a table so we can people watch," Lorelai protested weakly, frowning at the nearly full counter.

Luke shook his head. "You can't be trusted at a table."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him while plopping down on a stool.

"Mommy, my arm hurts," Rory sulked while holding her right arm to her chest.

Lorelai turned to her purse while piping up with her line of their little 'script'. She messed around for a minute, pretending to look for some medicine, and then looked up a moment later to frown at Rory.

"I left your medicine at home, sweets."

The girl's face fell further, just like they had rehearsed.

Luke frowned. "Run to Dooses, I'll keep an eye on her."

Rory shook her head. "I don't want medicine. I want to eat," she said pathetically while moving to lean against her mom's arm.

"Anything you want," Luke said quickly.

Rory's eyes widened. "Anything?" she asked, hopeful, her voice small.

Luke nodded and said, "Take your pick," while holding out a menu.

"Thank you," Lorelai said sweetly. "You want me to turn the pages for you, baby?" Lorelai asked, really playing up her daughter's broken am.

Rory nodded, her lips frowning further as she looked on.

The girls spent a minute going through the menu, waiting for Luke to turn away and when he went to the kitchen, Lorelai whispered something to Rory. The young girl nodded, understanding the next phase.

"Luke?" Rory asked weakly when he came out.

"Yeah?"

"Can it be something off the menu?"

Luke shrugged. "If I can make it, sure."

"Do you have chilly?"

The man nodded.

Lorelai's eyes brightened. "And oh look, Pringles!" she exclaimed while pulling out a canister from her purse.

It took a second for Luke to catch up, but then he remembered what had happened just weeks ago.

"No, and no!" he said firmly while glaring at mother and daughter. "She put you up to this, didn't she?" he asked Rory.

"I plead the fifth," Rory said before burying her face in her mother's arm.

The man looked back to Lorelai. "Using your kid's broken arm for your own sick amusement," he said with a disappointing shake of his head.

"Hey, there is nothing sick about chilly topped Pringles! It's genius! You would be smart to market this before someone else gets their hands on it!"

"Just for that, no pie. And you're both getting salads."

Rory snapped to look at him. "But, my arm," she protested.

"Nope, not gonna work," he refused. "And you're not keeping those either," he said before snatching the Pringles.

"Hey! Get back here!"

 _Next Day_

It was a weird morning.

Now, normally, Rory was up and at em' before Lorelai. In fact, there have been several mornings where the girl had stomped her way up to the second floor to wake Lorelai before the sun was even warm.

"Rory?" Lorelai called curiously when she was met with an empty kitchen. She looked over at the coffee machine and found that here hadn't been any started. "Babe?" Lorelai called while knocking on the door. When she got no response, she opened it and was surprised to find her daughter's sleeping body underneath the covers. The only couple of other times she could remember Rory over sleeping was when…

"Uh oh," Lorelai panicked while darting to the bed. She put her hand on Rory's forehead and gasped after feeling how hot the girl's skin felt.

Rory rolled her head over, her eyes peeping open to find her mom standing over her. She was confused for a minute, wondering why her mother was dressed and ready to go, and she herself was still in bed. She knew Lorelai was never dressed and ready to go before her.

"Aw, baby, I think you're getting sick," Lorelai said while cupping her daughter's cheek to find her face just as warm.

The prê teen's brows furrowed. "Why is it so hot in here?" she complained, her voice hoarse from sleep as she kicked off the blankets. She then reached to scratch the itchy skin of her legs and Lorelai's eyes widened at all the red bumps.

"What's today?" Rory asked curiously, oblivious to her mother's panic as she worked her nails over her legs while peaking over at the calendar. "Is it Saturday? But I thought yesterday was Thursday. I'm confused."

"It was," Lorelai said absentmindedly while lifting her daughter's shirt enough to see spots across the girl's belly.

"Wait, it is Friday?" she asked while turning to look at the alarm clock to find that it was past seven. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere."

"Mom, we can't play hooky," Rory whined.

Lorelai shook her head. "Now I know why you've been so itchy," she murmured. "And tired, you've been napping," she said thoughtfully. "I thought it was just the arm, but there must be spots under there. You've been getting sick this whole week."

"What?" Rory asked, confused, while following her mom's visual path to find her legs covered in bright red spots. She put her hand to her skin to feel the bumps and with wide eyes she looked back to her mom.

Lorelai sighed.

oxoxo

"Yes, she has a fever… all over her body, yeah… she woke up with them, but she's been tired and everything for days… okay, yeah… yeah, scratching is bed, got it… okay, I will…. Thank you," Lorelai said before hanging up with the doctor.

Before going back down stairs, Lorelai quickly ducked into the bathroom to grab a few things and with the items in hand, she hurried back to the kitchen. She grabbed the Tylenol bottle, and then went for her daughter.

"Open," she instructed.

With a sad face, Rory propped open her mouth and quickly swallowed the medicine. "We need to get you on pills soon. Next year you won't be on the kiddy dosage anymore," she said sadly.

After the couple of teaspoons had been consumed, Lorelai promised to be right back. She had another call to make.

"But I can't, Rory has the chicken pox."

"And the dog ate my homework," Ellen mocked. "Get here for the meeting, or start looking for another job," she warned before hanging up the phone.

Lorelai sighed. If Mia were around, she wouldn't have this problem. But when Mia and Lisa were absent, Ellen was in charge.

Lorelai thought about calling Sookie, but knew that wasn't possible. The chef's mother had taken a turn for the worst yesterday and so she was with her mom. Mrs. Kim wasn't an option; no way would she even come near the house, not wanting to catch the virus and then pass it on to Lane, who hasn't had the chicken pox yet. And that was it. The list ended there. Though there were a few backups in Babette and Patty, but Babette was away with her husband for his gig and the dance teacher always had a list of classes a mile long for about every day. Lorelai couldn't do that, she couldn't ask the woman to erase her whole day, though she knew if she absolutely had to, she would. And Patty would do it of course, but Lorelai would keep it as a last resort.

"Shit,"

And then the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered, hoping it was Ellen to say that she changed her mind.

"Hey, Lorelai, you guys coming in this morning? I ran outta sugar and I assume 'cause you both are so damn hyper all the time that you some there," he said while searching the storage room.

"No, no sugar."

"Crap," he said while kicking the search up a notch.

And then Lorelai thought about Luke and couldn't help but ask, "have you ever had the chicken pox?

"Twice," he said distractedly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Damn thing hit me one year after the other. Why?"

"No reason," Lorelai denied. "I just, um," and then she sighed. "Rory has the chicken pox,"

That stopped Luke in his tracks. "If this is another ploy to get your chilly topped Pringles, you can forget it."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "I have to go into work today, but no one's around to look after her. I just thought that you know, if you had it already you could," but she stopped there, realizing that she couldn't ask the man to watch her kid. She couldn't ask a guy she's only known for almost a handful of months, to drop everything and watch her sick daughter. "Never mind."

Luke's brows quirked as he asked, "She really has the chicken pox? You're not messing with me here?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Even I wouldn't sink that low for chilly topped Pringles, Luke."

"Oh, I, uh," he sputtered while reaching to adjust the cap on his head. "Well, Caesar's here. I could leave, but I don't know anything about kids, much less how to handle their bodily functions"

"I know, I understand. It's okay Luke," she tried to assure him. "I shouldn't have even brought its up. I'm sorry."

The man sighed while looking back to the shelves. "There's no one else, huh?" he asked, not too thrilled with being around a sick person. He had enough of that with his parents.

"No," Lorelai said. "But that's okay. I can stay home. I'm sure Ellen can't really fire me over this," she said with a small laugh, trying to make light of the situation. .

"Fire you?" Luke asked, the words catching his attention.

"Yeah. Who knew that 'my daughter has the chicken pox' was right there with 'the dog ate my homework', cause I sure didn't."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I don't know I mean I don't know anything about kids," he said with a frown.

"Really, Luke, it's okay. I wasn't asking for anything, I'm just trying to figure this out… I could probably just call Mia. I mean even Lisa won't be okay with me going over her head, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" she said through a breath.

"No," Luke denied, "You shouldn't have to be stuck like this. Why isn't her dad around?" he asked and Lorelai was surprised at the anger in his voice.

"He just isn't," Lorelai said with a shrug. "He never has been. I grew up when I had Rory; Chris didn't," she finished with a sigh. Lorelai could swear she heard Luke mumble the word 'jerk', under his breath, but before she could ask, he said something else she wasn't expecting to hear.

"I'll be over in a minute," he promised.

Lorelai blinked. "What?" she asked.

"You need someone to watch Rory, right? She seems pretty low maintenance, I can look after her, make sure she doesn't stick her hands in any outlets or anything," he said with a shrug.

"You don't have to do this, Luke. You have the diner to run and while normally I would agree with the low maintenance thing, she gets a little clingy when she's sick, which is totally fine, but I don't know how she's gonna be with you and with her broken arm and everything… I should just stay home," Lorelai waved off. "I can just call Mia. I mean I don't' have to deal with Ellen for much longer, and Lisa doesn't a hold a grudge for too long, so it's okay."

"No, you're not risking your job. I can come. I mean she'll probably sleep most of the time, right? I always did when I was sick. I know what she likes to eat. I can make her food, keep an eye on her. You go to work," he said firmly with growing confidence that he could handle it.

Lorelai bit down on her bottom lip in apprehension while looking to her daughter's open bedroom. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, go," he urged. "Caesar's here. I'll just tell him to get through the breakfast rush, then close for the day," he said with a shrug.

"No, Luke, I don't want you closing because of me," she said with a frown.

"We could use a day off anyway, and I can always open later for dinner," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai thought for a moment, realizing that she could probably head in for the meeting and duck out afterwards. An hour, two tops. "It should be okay," she thought about leaving her daughter with Luke. She's left Rory at the diner before and the man was probably right. Rory would most likely sleep for a chunk of the time.

"Are you sure?"

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Okay, okay," she surrendered. "Let me just clear it with Rory."

"Yeah, go ahead," Luke said while moving through the dining room, trying to get Caesar's attention.

Lorelai pressed the phone to her chest while peeking into her daughter's room. "Babe?" she called softly.

Rory's eyes fluttered open as she asked. "Yeah?"

"Sweets, I have a quick meeting at the Inn, but Luke's gonna come by, okay?"

"Luke?" she questioned, her voice small as she leaned up on her hands to sit.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed while walking further into the room. "That okay?"

"What about Sookie?" she asked worriedly.

"Sookie's with her mom, babe. Everyone else is tied up." She winced, thinking Rory wasn't okay with Luke coming.

"Oh," the girl said with a frown while reaching to scratch her arm, but Lorelai grabbed her hand in time to stop her.

"No scratching," Lorelai warned while holding the girl's hands tight in hers, the phone slipping to the bed.

"But it's itchy," she complained.

"I know. I'm gonna put lotion on you, but are you okay with Luke coming by? It'll only be for an hour or so."

"But has he had the chicken pox? What if I get him sick?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's concern. "He's had it twice, hon, when he was a kid and it left waving a big white flag, so he should be okay," she said with a grin.

Rory nodded while trying to pull her hands free, but Lorelai just gripped tighter.

"No scratching," she warned again, not wanting her daughter to ruin her pretty, perfect skin.

"Fine," the girl grumped while yanking her hands back, and then falling on her pillow.

Lorelai sighed. "I know it's annoying, but you'll be glad when this is all over. Last thing you want is icky scars covering every inch of your body."

Rory nodded.

"Okay," Lorelai said through a sigh while standing up. "Phase two."

 _Doose's_

Luke hurried through the market, picking up items he was sure that Lorelai didn't have and putting mashed potatoes at the top of the list. Lorelai told him that the girl liked her starches, especially when she was sick and so he knew mashed potatoes should work. He could make a large batch of them and leftovers should be easy enough for Lorelai to reheat.

Just as he was about ready to go, he came to the end of the aisle to find a box of tea bags. It was a long shot, he knew, but still a shot. He wouldn't give a sick twelve year old coffee. He hated even giving it to her at all, but every once and a while Lorelai okay-ed Rory to have a few sips. Tea was a good, low decaf option that may help Rory feel better. So he grabbed a box of Lipton's regular tea and added to the cart.

"My, my, that's a lot of groceries," Patty awed with a smile when spotting the man's basket. He never purchased that much, and certainly not all at once.

"Yup."

"Didn't know you were a chocolate fan," she noted at the Hershey bar he swiped for Rory.

"Live and learn," he said while walking passed her to get to an empty register.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Gilmore, would it?" the dance teacher asked knowingly. "Helping Lorelai out with her grocery shopping?"

Luke nodded, not having time to go through the interrogation while waiting impatiently for the cashier to ring him up.

"Lucky girl," Patty murmured while pulling out her cell phone. Something was up, and she was going to find out what that something was.

CrapShack

"Okay," Lorelai said while motioning for Rory to push her arm through the sleeve. "Careful, careful."

Rory nodded while slowly getting her arm into her P.J's, having just gotten lotion spread over her skin to stop the itching.

"Lorelai!" Luke called from the front door.

"Hey, come in!"

"Mom," Rory panicked while looking down at her still almost half naked body.

"He's not just gonna walk in your room, babe. Relax," she said with a smile while carefully guiding Rory's other arm through the sleeve. Once that was done, she buttoned up the middle, reached for the pants, pulled them up, kissed her daughter's forehead, and then went to find Luke in the kitchen.

"Got a few things to stock up your fridge with," he said while moving to put the eggs away.

Lorelai frowned. "You didn't need to get all this."

Luke shrugged. "Just in case you can't make it out or order or anything, I got a few simple things you can make for her," he said while putting the orange juice away.

"Thanks," she said, wide eyed, watching as Luke put the groceries away. She finally snapped from her daze a moment later but Luke waved her away.

"No, you go, I got this," he assured her.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see ya in a few hours," he said with a nod while rushing around the kitchen, trying to find a place for everything.

Lorelai nodded. She gave a gentle squeeze to his arms, said her thanks, then slipped from the house.

After he heard the door close behind her, Luke took in a breath and said, "No big deal, just a few hours."

"Luke," a small voice called.

The man froze, his hand in mid air, reaching to put the unsweetened iced tea mix away.

"I'm not dying or anything. I just need to talk to you for a second," she added after realizing that her mother warned her that he seemed nervous on the phone.

"Coming!" he called back while quickly shoving the canister into the cabinet. "Yeah?" he asked just seconds later while popping into the doorway.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked with big blue eyes and pouting lips.

Luke smiled at the girl, whose head was the only thing sticking out from the covers that were pulled to her chin.

"You know, cause of the chilly topped Pringles?"

Luke shook his head. "I know it was all your mother's doing. You just got dragged into it."

Rory shook her head. "They sound good," she said with a shrug.

"She's got you brain washed," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry you had to come here," Rory apologized. "I hate being sick."

Luke took the few steps to grab her desk chair and swing it around to the foot of the bed. "Better than flipping burgers all day," he said while sitting down.

"Oh, burger," Rory awed with wide eyes.

Luke sighed. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm not really hungry though. My tummy hurts," she said while pressing her hands to her stomach.

"Yeah, you haven't been eating like you normally do," he noted, realizing that for the past couple of days, her appetite hadn't been up to par. The two even left in the middle of dinner yesterday because Rory was complaining about her stomach. "Your throat hurt?" he asked.

Rory shook her head.

"It might soon," he said through a sigh. "I'm gonna give you some oatmeal, okay? I know you don't like it, but it'll go down your throat nice and easy. And it's good for you, especially since you're sick," he added, knowing that this Gilmore was more welcome to reason, as opposed to her stubborn mother.

Rory nodded, knowing that he was right. Oatmeal would be good for her. Plus, she didn't have the energy to put up a fight.

"Be right back," he promised.

oxoxo

"Crap, crap, crap," Lorelai cursed while hoping off the bus with her sights set on the Inn that was just two blocks away. She was late. Six minutes to be exact. Ellen would have her head served on a silver platter.

The Inn

"… and I need everyone to give a hundred and ten percent or- Lorelai."

With her heels hanging from her hands and a look of panic on her face, Lorelai did what she could do best.

"Damn buses, huh? Sitting on one, stuck behind one- either way, they suck. Late, late, late, they can't get ya anywhere on time. They should have their own lane or something, and bigger, they should be way bigger. No such thing as personal space on a bus, no sir-y Bob. Definitely not for the claustrophobic," she finished with a tired sigh.

Yup, Lorelai Gilmore was an excellent babbler. She could babble on with the best of 'em.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Ellen asked.

Lorelei's brows furrowed in confusion. "Staff meeting," while gesturing to the full room. "You said be here, or be fired."

Ellen laughed while waving the woman off. "You do have sick days," she reminded the employee. "I was just kidding. But since you're here, have a seat."

Lorelai stayed frozen for a second, a part of her wanting to strangle the woman while another part of her wondered if Ellen had been body snatched. Ellen never cracked a joke, especially not with her.

"Lorelai, any day now. We're not gettin' any younger here," Ellen said while jerking her chin at an empty seat.

"Sorry," Lorelai apologized before quickly sitting down. As she fell down in her chair, the snooty French concierge, turned to whisper, "Talk about mood swings."

Lorleai nodded. "You said it."

 _Crapshack_

Rory was in bed, her back leaning against the headboard as she looked down at the bowl of oatmeal in her lap with a sour face.

Luke sighed while crossing his arms over his chest. The food had been sitting in her lap for over ten minutes now and she hadn't even reached to take one bite yet. Her lips, that were pouting, looked just so much like her mother's.

"This is your mom's fault."

Rory looked up and said, "What?"

"Have you even heard of a vegetable?"

"Yes," she said primly.

"There's too much junk in this house. You need fruit, vegetables, healthy cereal, not the five boxes of sugary crap and chocolate pop tarts on the shelf. You need cornflakes or something."

"Ew."

"You can't live on leftovers and frozen pizza!"

"And that's why you feed us." she said with a brilliant smile. "And cookies, we have cookies too," she added proudly.

With his elbows propped on his knees, Luke hung his head in defeat.

A moment of silence passed before he looked up with eyes pleading. "Give you five bucks if you eat it,"

Rory's eyes lit up. "Really?"

The man nodded.

"Can I complain while I eat?"

Luke shrugged. "Go ahead. But every bite."

Rory nodded and she looked down at the bowl. She then reached to grab the spoon and twirled the utensil around the mush that Luke called food. "I don't even wanna say what this looks like, "she murmured with a crinkled nose.

"Looks like food," Luke said sternly.

"Yeah, after it's been eaten," she finished.

Luke sighed. "Lunch should be fun."

Independence Inn

"Five minutes. Any later than that and you'll be locked out," Ellen cautioned after the staff as they filed out for a quick break.

Lorelai nodded absentmindedly while pulling her phone from her purse. She then punched in the familiar number and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello," Luke answered while darting around the kitchen.

Lorelai frowned at all the noise. "Hey. Is everything okay?" she asked cautiously, fully prepared to leave right then if she had to.

"Yeah. But I guess I was stupid to think you'd have a potato peeler."

Lorelai's frown turned to a relieved grin. "Yup, you were," she agreed.

Luke sighed while pushing closed the last draw he could find. "I thought you said you've made Rory mashed potatoes before."

"I have."

"Then why am I not finding a peeler?"

"Because we don't have one," Lorelai said easily.

Luke sighed in frustration. "How did you make them if you couldn't peel the potatoes?"

"Why would I need to peel potatoes?"

"Because you- Lorelai," he warned.

The Gilmore giggled. "I bought that stuff in the box, you know, you cook it in a pot or whatever. Instant mashed potatoes," she said with a snap of her fingers. "And then after royally screwing them up, I called in a professional."

"Sookie?" he asked knowingly.

"Yup."

Luke slumped back against the counter while looking around the room, and for what, he wasn't sure. "That stuff in the box is crap. When you get home, I'll show you how to make the real stuff."

"Luke, if I screwed up fake mashed potatoes, what makes you think I'd be any better with real ones?" she asked with a smile.

"And you need more oatmeal," he went on.

"Oatmeal?" she questioned, like she had never heard the word before.

"Yeah. Rory had some for breakfast and she actually finished the bowl," he said proudly. "She complained the whole way through, but I'm sure you'd do the same," he said with a smirk.

"My little trooper," Lorelai gushed while pressing her hand to her heart.

"Yeah, because oatmeal is dangerous and life threatening," he said with a roll of the eyes.

Lorelai nodded solemnly. "Only a matter of time before the FDA proves it."

Luke sighed. "You done with your meeting already?"

"Nope. One hour of hell down, God knows how many more to go. Hopefully I'll be outta here by eleven or so."

"Good. Stop by Dooses on your way home?" he questioned. "Potato peeler?"

"Sure," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Or you can go to the diner," he realized. "Key's up above the door. There's a peeler in the kitchen."

"Okay, will do. I should get back. Rory doing okay?"

"She's watching T.V. Oh, I moved that little T.V you had in the kitchen, to her room. That okay? She said it was."

"Yeah, every now and then Teeny ends up in her room, especially when she's sick."

"I feel like I should be more surprised that a grown woman named a television."

"But it's me so you're not," Lorelai finished with a grin.

"Nope."

 _Luke's Diner_

The moment she was able to, Lorelai left the Inn to find herself waiting not so patiently for a bus to come. She wasn't in the mood to walk and even though the twenty minutes spent waiting for the bus could have been used to walk for free, she opted to wait.

"Thank you," Lorelai called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, Miss," the bus driver called.

After hopping down the steps, Lorelai made her way over to the closed diner.

"Now if I just knew what a potato peeler looks like," she murmured through a sigh before reaching up for the key. After finding it, she quickly unlocked the door and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"I'm behind the counter, I'm behind the counter," she cheered in a sing song voice after crossing Luke's haloed ground.

Once her gloating was through, Lorelai opened the drawer that Luke told her to and her eyes fell at all the utensils. More than half, she didn't know what they were used for or what they were even called, but she managed to grab the one that looked the most like it could peel things.

With the tool in hand, she hurried around the kitchen, through the diner and straight for the door. But then she stopped. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes were drawn to the curtain. The curiosity was gnawing at her. Luke had been so hush, hush about his place, almost cringing whenever she mentioned it. He never invited her up an no one seemed to know anything about the mysterious apartment.. But now here she was. Alone. With the keys in her hand.

Ring! Ring!

Lorelai jumped at the sudden sound, pressing her hand to her jumping heart as she turned to hurry outta there.

 _Crapshack_

"Mommy's home!" Lorleai announced while entering the house.

Luke hurried from the kitchen and signaled for her to be quiet while waving her down the hall.

"She asleep?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke nodded. "Didn't want her to hear me banging around in here," he said while nudging his chin at the closed door.

"Dirty," Lorelai said through a giggle.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You get the peeler?"

"Oh, yeah," she said while turning to her purse. "At least I think it's a peeler. Everything looked the same," she complained through a pout while pulling the tool from her bag.

Luke smiled. "This is it," he said while taking it from her.

"Lucky guess."

"So how was work?" he asked while turning to the counter.

Lorelai shrugged. "Another boring meeting and the same old sexual harassment speech we get every year."

Luke nodded. "You ready to learn?" he asked.

"Learn what?"

"How to make mashed potatoes."

Lorelai frowned. "You were serious about that?"

"Yup. Now come on," he said while waving her over.

Lorelai winced as she shook her head.

"Food cooking thingies and I don't really mix well. Oil and water, ya know?"

"You'll just be peeling and mixing. Hard to mess that up."

"If you knew my track record, you'd disagree."

Luke sighed. "Just come here or you're getting decaf and I don't care how much you whine."

Lorelai's face fell further. "Not fair. You have a trump card."

"Wouldn't have this problem if you learned how to cook," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai sighed. "Fine, I'll learn," she gave in. "But mashed potatoes, that's it. I'm not going pro or anything."

"Got it," Luke said with a grin.

oxoxo

"I make damn good mashed potatoes if I do say so myself," Lorelai gloated after eating a spoonful.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You peeled one potato, got bored, had a snack, and then went inside to watch that stupid show."

"Friends is not stupid!" she defended.

"Then you come back in here, stir the bowl for five seconds and now you're eating my mashed potatoes," he grumped.

"And they wouldn't be this creamy smooth if I wasn't here to stir them. And there'd be one less potato," she added proudly before digging into the big bowl for another spoonful.

Luke sighed while plopping down on the chair next to her. "Fine, you win," he gave in.

"All hale the queen of the potatoes!" Lorelai cheered triumphantly while throwing her fists into the air.

"Jeez."

oxoxo

"Hey, hey, don't eat so fast. You're gonna get a belly ache," Luke cautioned.

"But they're so good," Rory said before taking another spoonful as she was sitting up in bed, watching T.V while having lunch. The girl had slept some of the morning and had just woken up.

"Yeah, save some for mommy," Lorelai said while walking through the room and plopping down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Don't tell Sookie, but these are better than hers," Rory whispered to her mom.

"Secret's safe with me."

With a smile on her face, Rory turned to her food. "I hope you made more," she said, noting her nearly empty bowl.

Luke nodded. "Enough for the rest of the day," he assured her.

The girl's smiled widened. "Thank you," she said sweetly before going to dig in again.

Luke smiled. "You're welcome."

"Can I have this for dinner, too?" Rory asked through stuffed cheeks.

"Sure, babe," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Can Luke stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, uh," Lorelai stuttered while looking up at him. She knew he had to go back to work.

"You like mashed potatoes, right?" she asked, her eyes going to Luke. "I mean, you know how to make them, so you have to like them, right?" she reasoned with that special Gilmore logic that she learned from her mom.

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, but I should get back to the diner. I already told Caesar to come in for dinner," he said with a wince.

Rory nodded, her face fallen. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" she asked, hopeful. "You have to work, right, Mom? Can Luke stay here with me?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Took the next couple of days off, babe."

"Can you still come?" Rory asked Luke while reaching for the book on her nightstand. "We never finished the chapter," she said with a frown.

"I can finish it," Lorelai offered.

"But the main character is a man and he tells the story. You sound like him," she complimented Luke. "I mean I know he isn't real, but you sound like what I think he would sound like," she said with a shrug. "You kinda look like him too."

The diner man grinned. "We can finish the chapter before I go."

"But what about the rest? There's still five chapters left," she argued with a pout.

Luke looked up at Lorelai in question, who nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow," he promised.

"Thank you!" Rory said with a big smile while leaning up on her legs to hug Luke, the girl surprising both adults.

"You're, uh, you're welcome," Luke stumbled while patting her back.

"You know, I think you would be a good dad," she said over his shoulder. "You made me eat oatmeal," she said through a giggle.

"Thanks," the man said gruffly, his lips quirked to a grin.

Rory nodded while pulling away to lean back against the head board as her hand reached to spread the blanket back over her legs. She then picked up the bowl and refocused her attention back to the movie.

And then the only sounds that followed came from the movie on screen and Rory's spoon as it went across the bowl.

Minutes later, Rory asked for more and when Luke got up to refill her bowl, while Lorelai got up to go with him.

"So, you weren't expecting that, huh?"

"What?"

"The hug," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh. Yeah," Luke said while spooning more into the dish. "Didn't even do much with her. Just watched T.V, read, made her eat oatmeal," he finished with a grin. "Thought she'd hate me for that."

Lorelai's smile widened. "She's pretty easy to please."

"Unlike her mother, huh?"

The Gilmore stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ya know, if you have to go in tomorrow, I can come back for the day," Luke offered.

"What about the diner?" she argued with a frown.

"Caesar will be there and I've been looking into hiring help. There's a kid from the high school who let me know that he wanted a job. I could call him, he'll probably come in tomorrow, take orders while Caesar cooks," he said with a shrug.

"You're sweet to offer, but I'll stay with her. Mama could use a day off," she said with a smile.

Luke nodded. "Right, of course. I'll just stop by for a while, finish that book, bring some food," he said with a shrug. "But if you change your mind or something,"

"I know your number."

"Yeah," Luke agreed with a smile.

Lorelai lips curled further. He was giving her that look again- that dangerous, mysterious look that was filled with too many questions.

"So, um, you were gonna read something, right? That book with the guy?" she asked, breaking their haze.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Luke agreed, their gazes breaking.

"Mind if I run up and take a quick shower?"

Luke shook his head. "No, go ahead."

"Thanks. I'll just be ten minutes," she said before hurrying upstairs.

Luke released a breath before turning to Rory's room.

 _TBC.._

Thoughts before you go? I hope to post another chapter in a day or two. Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 11: Oh, Boy**

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Eleven: Oh, Boy**

"Mind if I run up and take a quick shower?"

Luke shook his head. "No, go ahead."

"Thanks. I'll be quick," she said before hurrying upstairs.

Luke released a breath before turning to Rory's room.

Just as Lorelai made it to the second floor, the phone rang. "Rory, can you get that!" she shouted before turning to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the young Gilmore frowned after not finding the phone within reaching distance. "Luke, can you get that?" she asked sweetly, using her mother's persuasive smile .

The man smirked while standing up to swipe the phone from the girl's dresser. "Yeah, hello?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I must have the wrong number," the voice apologized before hanging up.

Luke pulled the cordless away from his ear, a frown of confusion on his face.

"Who was it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," the man said while plopping back down on the desk chair. "Said he had the wrong number."

"Oh," Rory said with a careless shrug before turning back to the T.V.

Just three second later the phone rang again.

"Luke?" Rory murmured without taking her eyes from the screen.

"Yup, got it," Luke said with a sigh while jumping up from his chair to grab the phone from the dresser. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end, but only for a minute before the voice said, "Oh, I think I- This isn't, uh- is Lorelai there?" he asked abruptly, thinking he dialed wrong again, but confused as to how he could have done it twice in a row.

"Who is this?" Luke barked.

"Who is THIS?" the guy challenged right back.

"Okay, buddy," Luke huffed, getting to his feet. "You called ME. I'm not asking again. Now who is this?"

"I called Lorelai. Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend or something? Why are you answering her phone?"

At the look on Luke's face and frustration in his voice, Rory looked up and said, "Who is it?" Before Luke could say anything, the voice on the other hand spoke.

"I'm Rory's DAD.. she did tell you she has a kid, right? WE have a kid."

Luke pulled the phone from his ear and reached to hand it to Rory while mouthing 'your dad'.

The twelve year old's eyes lite up like a Christmas tree and she all but yanked the phone from Luke's grasp, eager to talk to her father.

"Hey, dad!" she exclaimed.

Luke sighed while turning to the door, wanting to give Rory some privacy. He then wondered into the kitchen and having nothing else to do for the moment, decided to take a look around. Something had to be broken and hopefully he'd have the tools to fix it.

Father and daughter talked for nearly a half hour and only hung up just minutes before Lorelai came wondering downstairs. Her face dropped at the sight of Luke sprawled out on her kitchen floor with a mess of tools around him.

"Hey."

Luke jumped at her voice and banged his head on the cabinet.

"Oops," Lorelai said through a wince. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Luke slid out from underneath her sink while rubbing the top of his head. "The pipe was leaking. Thought I'd fix it," he explained while surveying his tools, reaching to grab another.

"It was?"

"Yeah. Nothing big, just some water dripping. Slow leak. May as well nip it in the bud now."

"Well, thank you. For the free labor. Again." Lorelai said with a smile while stepping over him towards the fridge. "You want some ice? For your head."

"No, it's fine." .

"S, you guys finish the chapter?"

"Oh, no, her dad called so she's been on the phone with him. At least I think she still is."

"Chris called?"

"Yeah."

"Right on schedule," she said with a sigh while plopping down on a kitchen chair, watching as he disappeared under the sink sink again.

"What? I thought you said he barely calls."

"He hardly does, but this is his pattern," Lorelai started to explain as she leaned back in her chair."He'll call soon after he's seen her, after he's made all these promises, and right before they hang up, he'll swear this time will be different. He'll promise to call more and visit, but he never does. Then, whatever holiday he shows up to next, he'll apologize for the lack of contact, give her a present, tell her all these crazy road stories and all is forgotten until the next let down. And then I'm left with a heartbroken daughter and no way to fix it. He just rides around without a care in the world, thinking its okay to be a part time dad- no, you know what, he's not even that. Because a part time dad would fight for weekends. A part time dad would help pay for things. A part time dad would call everyday. A part time dad would at least be around, sometimes, and he can't even do that.".

Luke put his tool and scooted out from the cabinet He looked up at her while getting to the sink, wearing a frown. "I, uh...I'm not really good with saying the right thing- you know, trying to comfort someone, not my strong point," he explained softly while looking down to find one of her blue eyes peaking up at him. "I don't have a kid, but if I did, I'd be around. They kinda freak me out sometimes. I mean they're always getting into things, always making a mess and seems like they always have something sticky on their hands- jam or something and while I'm perfectly happy going an entire day without having to deal with somebody else's bodily functions, I'd still be there," he said sincerely. "He wants to waste time without her, then it's his loss," Luke said with shrug. "He's missing a great kid and that's just too bad for him, but I think as long as she has you, she'll be okay. I mean you're doing this by yourself and while I wish you would change your eating habits- eat a vegetable every now and then, lay off the coffee- looks to me like you're all Rory needs. You're a good mom, Lorelai. Any kid would be lucky to have you."

His eyes were on her as he finished speaking with emotion that surprised Lorelai. Was it a harmless compliment? Did it mean something more?Seemed like he meant something more. But then he looked away before she could decide.

"I should get back to the diner," Luke said while bending for his tools. "I can, uh, finish up here tomorrow."

Lorelai nodded, knowing he had the diner to run, but still wondering what those words meant. What that look in his eyes meant. She rationalized that there had to be _something_ there. Even something small. The way he sometimes looked at her... well, she wasn't blind, nor was she immune to her own emotions. Something came over her when he looked at her like that, when he spoke to her like that. But nothing ever came of it. Did Luke want it to? Did _she_ want it to?

"Tell Rory I'll see her tomorrow," Luke said, jarring her from her thoughts as he gathered the last of her things.

"Okay, yeah, tomorrow

Lorelai watched in silence as Luke dropped the last of his tools into his box then turned for the hall. When she heard the door open, she snapped from her daze and jumped to her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. You know, what you said before, I just- well, thank you."

"It was no problem, really. See ya tomorrow, Lorelai."

oxoxo

It was late. Most of the world was probably asleep, but Lorelai Gilmore was one of the few who couldn't. She lay next to her daughter, both in Rory's bed as her mind wouldn't quiet. She couldn't stop his words from replaying again and again. She kept hearing it over and over- all those things Luke said about Chris and vegetables and jam hands. _"You're a good mom, Lorelai. Any kid would be lucky to have you."_ What did he mean by that? Was she over analyzing? Reading way too much into a small, harmless compliment? So he called her a good mom. So, what? That didn't have to mean anything... or did it?

Lorelai sighed while flopping over onto her back.

Meanwhile, back at the diner, Luke was lying awake in bed, wondering when he'd grow some balls and get the guts to tell her. He felt a little something the moment he saw her and that little spark has grown bigger and bigger with every passing day. It was starting to be hard for him to even be around her without thinking about wanting something more. How did she feel? Probably not the same, he guessed.

"Quit thinking," Luke ordered himself before turning onto his side and forcing his eyes closed.

 _Two Weeks Later..._

Lorelai hopped down the stairs, a thermometer hanging from one hand and her purse hanging from the other.

"Open."

Rory looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table. They both waited impatiently for the thermometer to make up its mind. A long minute passed when finally the device peaked.

Lorelai winced and said, "Oh, I can't look."

"Gimme." Rory swiped it from her mom's hand and quickly looked down at the number. "98.6!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lorelai cheered.

"This is the third day in a row. We can go out, right?" Rory asked anxiously, looking up at her mom with hopeful blue eyes.

"Hoyeah! Come rain, sleet or snow, we're going!" she shouted. "And I've got the whole day planned."

"Oh, what's the plan?"

"Okay, um..." Lorelai started while turning to grab the stack of post- its from the counter. "Okay, first, breakfast at Luke's,"

"Yeah, his eggs don't taste the same here," she said with a frown.

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "After that, we hit up all the good dollar stores from here to Litchfeild, then head back to Stars Hollow, catch a late matinee at BWR, make paper airplanes to throw up at Lane's window-"

"I can't believe she's still grounded," Rory grumped.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman lied to," Lorelai warned.

"I know, I know, lesson learned."

Lorelai grinned while looking back to the list. "Kay, after that, lunch on the go so I thought we'd grab some JoJo's."

"On the go where?"

"The mall. Thought we'd get some new Christmas decorations. You know, just a few ornaments, maybe some lights. Just keep adding a little like we do every year" she said with a shrug.

"We still need trees," Rory reminded her mom.

Lorelai nodded. "Still have a couple of days, and hey, the closer to the big day, the better the deal," she said with a big grin.

Rory sighed. "Last time you tried to haggle, we ended up paying double the price."

Lorelai shrugged. "Yeah, well, they didn't offer haggling 101 when I was in high school, so I wasn't prepared. And besides, the guy used the guilt card! He played dirty! He just kept going on and on about helping the less fortunate and food and clothes and have some holiday spirit, have a heart, yada, yada..." she trailed with a roll of the eyes. "Half the proceeds go to the poor, my ass," she muttered.

"Mom," Rory warned.

"Rory," she mocked.

The young Gilmore sighed while spreading her arms out on the table and laying her head down. She then looked up at her mom and motioned for her to continue on with the plan.

"Oh, right," Lorelai said while returning her attention to the next post-it. "Kay, after we hunt and gather, we'll head back here and put up all the outside decorations. I roped a big, tall diner man into helping out so I won't have to climb that scary ladder again."

"Yeah, you almost fell last time," Rory pointed out through her giggles.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Well, someone wasn't holding the ladder steady like I told her to."

"I got distracted," she said with a shrug.

"It wasn't like the mail man walking up our drive was something you've never seen before. He comes everyday- same time, everyday. It wasn't a big shock to see him."

"Well, he was carrying the book I bought, and Amazon said they were back ordered for weeks, so yes, it was a big shock," she said before sticking her tongue out.

"Read-oholic," Lorelai muttered.

"Caffene-addict!"

"Teachers pet!"

"Junk food junkie!"

"So are you!"

"You were first!"

"And I'm so proud that you, my darling little seed, are learning my ways and wisdom. You knowthat leftover take out makes a perfectly good breakfast, pizza should be its own food group, there's no such thing as too much chocolate, and any movie is viewable because the mock-ability factor is endless." Lorelai gushed with her hand pressed over her heart. She took a dramatic breath before continuing her serious tone to say, "the list goes on, but I'll stop there, for with every new day, comes a new lesson."

Rory laughed while putting her head back down on her arms. "After decorations?" she asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "We blast the Monkey's greatest hits and dance around in our underwear?"

"We did that two days ago."

"Well, it was a day of celebrating. That was the day the chicken pox left running and screaming as they begged for mercy," she said with an evil grin.

Rory smiled before saying, "I thought you had the whole day planned."

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai said with furrowed brows while flipping to the next post- it, but again, it came up blank. "I must have fallen asleep before I could finish."

"We'll go tree shopping," Rory decided for them while standing up. "I'm going to read up on haggling. You get dressed."

"Yes, mom," Lorelai said with a grin while turning away from the kitchen. "Maybe they have a haggling for dummies book!"

 _Luke's_

"And ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Rory Gilmore, defending champion of the chicken pox! And look, not a scratch on her!" she cheered while holding the girl's arms up in the air. "Not one scar! Not a spot in site! Just perfect skin from head to toe! Go Rory! Go Rory! Go Rory!"

"Yeah, go Rory!" Kirk shouted from the counter.

"You go, sugah!" Babette boosted.

The rest of the diner quickly took part in congratulating Rory in beating the big bad chicken pox. Just when Patty was giving Rory a hug, Luke popped out from the curtain and frowned at the scene.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came for the love," Lorelai said with a shrug. "And this could just be a nasty rumor, but there's talk of a mysterious beverage. It's supposedly served in a mug with milk and sugar and there's tale it has the power to make you peppy. Now, maybe it's just a myth, but I hear you found a way to harvest this magical drink and you're oh so kind to serve it at a bargain price," Lorelai said while reaching for her purse to pull out some money. "And I'm prepared to double the asking price in exchange for a lecture free morning," she bartered with a big grin.

Luke rolled his eyes while whacking her hand away. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"I don't know. Should I be?"

Luke sighed. "Rory."

"What about her?"

"She had the chicken pox..." he trailed, thinking his train of thought was obvious.

"Yes, _had_ being the operative word," Lorelai pointed out with a smile while turning to watch as the girl in question traveled across the room, accepting hugs and kisses from her family.

"But it's winter."

"Your point?"

Luke's head fell while he put his hands on his hips. "You're impossible."

"I'm delightful," she said with a smile.

"I just don't want her getting sick again," he murmured

Lorelai nodded while giving his arm a pat, "I know, but it's been a couple of mornings now that she's been okay and we were both dying to get outta the house," the Gilmore explained. "Plus, we've got some Christmas shopping to do so I thought today would be good. I'm running outta time to get a tree."

Luke nodded while moving to round the counter. "Your usual heart- attack-waiting-to-happen-on-a-plate?"

"Yup, and add a little extra attack. May as well go out with a bang," she teased with a grin.

"One day," Luke muttered under his breath while turning to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Lorelai blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. There had been a sort of weird- but-not-so-weird-just-a-little-eh-kinda-thing-going-on-between-them. Ever since that moment in the kitchen, the air had changed. They had a thing. Another thing. A small thing. Really, a thing-let. But when all of the thing-lets are added up, it creates a thing. There'd been quite a few thing-lets. The air was changing. She found herself over analyzing every look and word she received from him.

"Hey, did you order?" Rory asked, jarring Lorelai from her thoughts.

"Yup, just waiting for Luke."

Rory nodded while sliding onto a stool. "I hope he cooks fast. I'm hungry."

Lorelai nodded while turning to the kitchen. "Yeah, me too."

Meanwhile, in front of the grill stood Luke, the man keeping a watchful eye on the girls breakfast while mentally scolding himself for the thoughts running through his head. As of late, he couldn't help thinking...maybe. Just maybe. When they fell into what he could swear was a moment, he saw something in her eyes. It was there. She felt...something. She must...or was it just wishful thinking? Did he want to see it so badly that he his mind was playing tricks on him?

Luke sighed in frustration, banishing his thoughts away as the smell of burning bacon broke his daze.

"Damn it."

oxoxo

After going store to store, buying up useless, but cheap crap from the best dollar stores in neighboring towns, Lorelai and Rory bolted through the house. They dumped their bags, grabbed some things from the kitchen, then hurried back into Gilmore girls were looking forward to an afternoon of Kevin Bacon and Footloose at BWR.

"How do you make a paper airplane?" Lorelai whispered

Rory shrugged while looking down at the pad of paper in her hands with furrowed brows.

"Shouldn't paper airplane making be the first thing they teach you in Brownies?"

She shook her head. "First thing Taylor taught us was how to glue rocks together."

"Rip."

"Yup."

Lorelai sighed while putting the paper down next to her on Big Red then looking back up at the movie.

Minutes passed when Lorelai was finally able to focus on the movie and steal her thoughts from Luke and his weirdness as of late, when Rory broke her daze.

"Hey, maybe Luke knows how," she suggested in a whisper.

"Maybe."

"So we'll stop there after?"

"Sure."

"Good."

When the movie ended, the girls were on their way to the diner when they passed Sookie's and Rory realized they were still sans car. They had plans to find some Christmas tress today, but needed something with four wheels to lug it back.

"I think its her day off," Lorelai said as they walked up the path to the house.

Rory peaked around the side and her face fell when she found there wasn't a car in the drive.

"She's not home."

Lorelai stopped before her hand reached to knock on the door. "Damn."

"Well, maybe Luke can come," Rory suggested while swinging back around to the front. "He has that big truck. A couple of trees would probably fit in the back. We need one for the living room, the kitchen, and mini ones for our rooms," she listed with a big smile. "That way we wouldn't get tree needle things all over the back of Sookie's car again."

"Babe, Luke's working."

"Yeah, but Casear's there, maybe he can get away for a little way. And hey, maybe he needs some Christmas stuff too. There's no lights or anything in the diner and we could all go shopping together!" she exclaimed, growing excited by the thought of being out with her mom and Luke for the afternoon.

Lorelai frowned, "Rory, I don't know. He seemed busy this morning," she said while shaking her head at the idea.

"But it's the afternoon, things always slow down before lunch."

"Yes, but-"

"Come on, I'll ask him," the girl said before taking off down the block, giving Lorelai no choice but to follow.

 _The Mall_

Needles to say, after demonstrating the art of paper airplane making, Luke agreed to go shopping. He couldn't refuse Rory's small voice and big blue eyes. They were her mother's eyes.

"They got some nerve charging for parking," Luke grumped while looking back and forth as he drove slowy through the lot.

"Yeah, lots and lots of nerve," Lorelai agreed.

"I mean isnt it enough that we're paying to buy the crap in there, but they have to get ya for more money just to leave your damn car somewhere, just so you can buy their crap."

"Some seta balls on them, huh?

"Lorelai."

Rory giggled from between the two adults while keeping her eyes open for an empty spot.

"Everything in there is overpriced. They charge an arm and leg for parking, so why the hell do they underpay employees?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Beats me."

Luke sighed while turning around to the next lane.

"There's a spot!" Rory exclaimed while pointing out the window.

Luke quickly claimed the empty spot and once the truck was parked, they all hopped out. But unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, something stopped them.

"Oops," Rory cringed while looking at the car next to Luke's truck.

Lorelai backed up while Luke swung around to their side and his face fell when he noticed a scratch on the jeep just inches from his truck. Apparently the owner of the car didn't know how to park, the car favoring one side, going over the designated line.

"I should've held the door," Lorelai said while motioning for her daughter to clear the space so she could get a look at the damage.

"It's not too bad," Luke waved off. "I'll leave a note. Some paint should fix it," the man said with a shrug while sliding back into the car to dig for a pen and paper.

"I got a post-it," Lorelai offered while pulling a stack from her purse. "I just need a pen," she said after not finding one in her bag.

"Got it," Luke said a moment later before popping out with a pencil.

"Kay, gimme. I'll leave my number."

Luke shook his head. "Write mine."

"No, Luke, it's my fault the scratch is there, so I'll pay," she insisted.

"Um, mom-"

"But it's my car," he countered.

"Yes, but it was at the hands of my daughter."

"But I parked here."

"Mom, come here."

"But I'm the reason we're here. I wanted to go shopping."

"And I agreed to take you. You're not writing your number."

"Yes I am."

"Lorelai."

"It's for sale!"

Both adults turned to Rory's shout.

"What is?" Lorelai asked.

Rory pointed to the for sale sign in the window of the car. "It looks like the car we saw a few months ago, remember?"

Lorelai nodded while circling the car, wondering if it was indeed the same one, but knowing that odds are, it wasn't. There were a lot of sand colored jeeps out there. More than one, that she was sure of. It probably wasn't the car they saw on the lot, but it was it's twin. And it was for sale.

"I'm leaving my number," she decided before scribbling down the digits and putting the sticky paper on the windshield. "Let's go."

 _December 24th_

 _Crapshack_

Lorelai was pacing around the living room, her eyes darting to the phone every five seconds.

"Mom, its Christmas Eve. They're not gonna call today," Rory said in passing, on her way upstairs to the good bathroom.

Lorelai sighed. Unless they were Jewish or something, her daughter was probably right. The owner of that Jeep wouldn't call today. But then she wondered why they didn't call yesterday, or the day before, when the incident happened. She complained about the situation to Sookie the other day and the chef reasoned that since the car was for sale, maybe they just didn't care enough to call. Maybe the scratch wasn't so bad and it wasn't worth it for them. Lorelai agreed, though she wasn't happy about it and realized she should have put more info on that tiny post-it. She should have written something like 'I WANT YOUR CAR!' in big, bold letters. That was probably worth the effort of a call.

"Okay, I'm ready," Rory said a moment later as she came hoping down the stairs in her pretty new party dress that they picked up the other day for the Christmas shindig at Patty's.

Lorelai nodded while grabbing her purse as her mini me reached to turn the radio off. She swiped her keys, took a quick glance in the mirror, and one last check at the phone before heading off to the party with a frown on her face .

 _Patty's_

It was a nice night. Cold, but nice as big, powder white flakes fell steadily from the sky. It was the perfect setting for a winter walk and of course, that was the route the girls chose to get to the festivities. Really, though, their options were limited anyway, so it wasn't much of a choice. Sookie wasn't going. She was home with her mom. Odds were this Christmas would be the woman's last and the chef wanted to be there.

"Oh, man, I wanted some hot chocolate," Rory said with a pout.

"What?"

"The diner's closed."

Lorelai looked up and saw that the lights were out and the closed was flipped forward.

"You think he's at the party?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head, knowing how he felt about these things, especially with what happened during Thanksgiving. "He's probably gonna sit this one out, babe," Lorelai said while putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they passed the diner.

When they reached the party, the festivities were in full swing. People were crowded inside the dance studio, music playing, food and punch getting passed around with elaborate decorations filling the walls of the room. The makings of another Stars Hollow smash.

"Hey, Lorelai," Kirk said while approaching her.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"See this?" he asked while pointing to his pants.

Lorelai looked down and she couldn't help but laugh at what was stuck to his pants.

"Mistletoe, baby," he said proudly while patting what was taped over his crotch. "And since its Christmas, we have to share a kiss."

"Kirk," a voice growled from behind them.

Both heads turned and Lorelai's brows furrowed at Luke.

"Hey," she said, her voice showing that she was surprised to see him there.

"You want your head shoved in that punch bowl?"

"No," Kirk said, his voice showing that he was scared as hell.

"Then move."

"Moving," Kirk said before scurrying off in a panic

Lorelai laughed. "Thanks for the save."

Luke nodded while moving forward, a tool box hanging from his hand.

"So don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked while following him.

"Patty called. Table's broken."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Stop!" A booming, scratchy voice yelled.

Lorelai and Luke stopped dead in their tracks, confused looks on both their faces. In that same moment, the crowd jumped back, their eyes wide and locked on the two in the spot light.

"Worked like a charm," Patty whispered.

Babette nodded eagerly. "Doll faces, you might wanna look up."

Despite knowing better, both their eyes went north. Their eyes saw what was hanging from the ceiling and went wide as a deer's caught in headlights.

"Patty," Lorelai warned.

"The table isn't broken, is it?" Luke growled.

"Questions later. Kissing now," Patty urged.

"Yeah, come on, we've been planning this thing for weeks," Gypsy said.

"Stupid, stupid town," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Mom?" Rory asked, having just come back from the bathroom to find everyone huddled around, looking at her mother and Luke.

"Not right now, sweetie, your mommy's busy," Patty said quietly.

"Kiss her!" a voice shouted from the crowed.

"Yeah, kiss her!"

Within seconds the whole room was shouting 'kiss her!' at the top of their lungs. That is, until Luke couldn't take it anymore. He took a step towards the girl in front of him, but she backed away in surprise

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still," he growled.

"But-"

Luke's lips touched hers and the second they did, the room fell silent. Everyone watched in anticipation as his big, strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. All rational thought flew out the window as Lorelei's mind turned to mush. She felt herself falling deeper into his kiss, his arms tight around her waist, her own hands gripping his flannel when her daughter's voice snapped them back to reality.

"Mom? When- You and Luke- I thought-"

Rory stammered for the right words, as the adults in question had jumped back. Lorelei's lips were swollen from a kiss that wasn't expecting, a kiss that turned deep and passionate faster than she could register what was happening.

"I'll be at home," Rory said before darting from the party and hurrying down the street.

"Rory!"

But the young Gilmore didn't turn around.

TBC...

Thoughts before you go? I hope everyone had a happy new year! Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 12: Guess Who's Back**

As always, I want to thank you for the continued support. I'm so glad you're loving this story. I certainly enjoy writing it.

P.S: I'm working on a few new chapters for some of my other GG stories. Hope to see you there!

Chapter 12: Guess Who's Back?

Rory managed to stay a good two blocks ahead of Lorelai, ignoring her mother's calls and making it to the house in a handful of minutes. She came to a halting stop at the porch, the air gone from her lungs as she fell to the steps while trying to regulate her breathing.

Lorelai finally made it close to the house, her chest heaving as she came up the drive and spotted Rory slumped on the porch. Lorelai stopped at the when Rory came into view, slowing her speed to a snail-like walk.

Hearing her mother's voice, Rory didn't bother looking up when she said, "I don't need to talk. Go back to the party."

"Tough. We're talking."

Rory looked up to see her mom practically hobbling along their cobblestone walkway.

"You broke the rules."

Lorelai's face fell before as she joined her daughter on the porch. "Honey, I didn't plan for this to happen."

"You kissed him."

"He kissed me!"

Rory shook her head while wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them close to her chest. "You promised that you wouldn't date anymore, not for a long time. You promised they wouldn't come here, to our house, that it would be separate from me... you promised it would just be you and me,"

Lorelai's frown fell further at the sight of her daughter's big, sad blue eyes. "And that all still stands, babe. This doesn't change anything. What just happened... well, you know the town, they're crazy. They set this whole thing up because they have this insane idea that Luke has a thing for me. I wasn't in on it. I swear, I was clueless," she insisted, tossing her hands up in surrender.

Finally, Rory asked the question, she'd been dying to ask for months, but was too scared to find the overcome. . "Do you like him? Luke. Do you like him? Does he like you?"

Lorelai's initial gut reaction was to say no. It was the response to the question every other time she was asked by everyone else in town, but now... well, maybe it was always a lie. Maybe she did like him. Maybe she needed to quit lying to herself and everyone else. Lorelai took a breath of courage and said, "I don't know."

"I think he likes you," Rory said in just above a whisper, like she was sharing a secret.

"Rory-"

"What about dad?"

"We talked about your dad. I thought you understand that-"

"I do, and you said he isn't grown up yet, that he isn't ready to be around a lot, but you also said you love him," Rory pointed out, using her mother's owns words as her best argument.

Lorelai shook her head. "I love him for giving me you, but I'm not in love with him, sweets. There's a difference. One day, soon- not too soon-" she said, eyeing her daughter, "you'll know the difference."

"Are you in love with Luke?"

Lorelai groaned while burying her face in her hands. "

You can't date him," Rory said as a wave of panic flew over her. "What if you break up? Then I'll never see him again! Then we can never go back to Luke's!"

Lorelai threw her hands down and looked at her frenzied daughter. "It was just a kiss, honey. That's all. Nothing more."

Rory met her mother's eyes, her own blue orbs wide and filled with hope. "Promise?"

Lorelai took a breath, her stare going to Rory's outstretched pinky. That's when she made a decision. No Luke. With a nod at her thought, she hooked her finger around Rory's smaller one. "I promise."

Meanwhile, at the diner, Luke was pacing back and forth in his tiny apartment, the phone clenched in one hand with his keys in the other. He was torn. Call? Go over there? Do nothing? Those were his options. He didn't like the third one. He needed to know what was going on with Lorelai, so waiting wasn't a preferred choice. But call? Rory could pick up and the girl made it pretty clear just ten minutes ago that she wanted nothing to do with him right now. Go over there? That seemed worse. He knew he probably shouldn't be in that house right now or anywhere near it, but he needed to see her, to talk to her. He needed to apologize, even though it wasn't his doing and he found nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with the kiss. He needed to know how Lorelai felt.

"Damn it," Luke growled in frustration while throwing the phone in the general direction of his bed. After twenty or thirty more paces around the room, he couldn't take it anymore.

Crapshack

Even though it wasn't late, the time only being after eight p.m, the girls called it quits for the night. Neither of them were in the mood to go back to the party and having been used to her early night routine, what with being sick and all, Rory was ready for bed.

"I love you, sweets," Lorelai said with a smile while tucking her daughter into bed.

"Love you too," the young Gilmore murmured, ready to close her eyes as she got comfortable under the covers. Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead before making sure the blanket was nice and tight, then she stood up to head for her own room.

"Mom?" Rory called, stoping her before she could leave.

"Yeah, babe?" "You and me against the world?" Lorelai nodded.

"You and me against the world." Rory smiled at the words while closing her eyes and pulling her stuffed turkey close to her chest.

Lorelai dragged her feet up the stairs while trying to turn her brain off, trying to stop the thoughts from circling 'round and 'round her mind like a damned merry go round.

Luke. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke. His hands around her waist, the way he pulled her right up against him...

"Stop," Lorelai murmured to herself, scolding her thoughts. "Never happened."

Lorelai reached her bedroom while still fighting with her thoughts, but the voice quieted on its own when she heard a noise. Her body stilled in the doorway for a moment, her eyes on her window with her ears waiting for the sound to come again. Before she could blink, a rock hit her window, breaking her stupor.

Now, if the rock had flown through the window, breaking the glass into a million tiny pieces, she would have turned the other way, grabbed Rory and headed for the hills. Fight or flight, she would have choose flight. But this was a pebble tapping the window, barely making enough sound to be heard from across the room. Someone was clearly trying to get her attention- that she could say from experience. This wasn't the first time a boys's tossed a pebble at her window.

Lorelai pushed the window open just as another rock went sailing past her, nearly missing her head as she managed to duck just in time.

From the lawn, Luke winced, hoping he didn't hit her. Just as he opened his mouth to call for her, she popped up in the window again.

"I'm that lousy of a kisser that you're throwing rocks at me?"

"What?" Luke called, not able to hear her.

"What?"

Luke sighed.

Lorelai held up her index finger, signaling for him to wait a minute and Luke nodded just before she disappeared from sight. The Gilmore crept carefully and quietly through her house, cautious as not to wake Rory as she tip-toed across the the hardwood floor of her living room. When she made it through the front door, she slipped out, leaving it open just a crack. She wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to fight the night's chill when her eyes wandered to Luke who was coming up around from the side of the house.

"What are you doing here?"

Luke shrugged helplessly. "I needed to see you."

Lorelai took a breath while looking down at the ground. "Luke, about earlier-"

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

Her face turned confused. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "You're sorry?" "Those nut-jobs think everything is their business. They don't know when to butt out," he said angrily while waving his arms behind him, at the looney town he lived in.

"But are you sorry it happened?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"Are you?" he challenged, brows raised.

"I asked you first."

Luke sighed while hanging his hands on his hips. "I didn't want it to happen like that," he confessed, unable to meet her gaze.

"Luke-"

"I'm not sorry it happened, Lorelai," he interrupted, wanting to make that clear. "I'm sorry for the way it happened, where it happened, but not that it happened."

Lorelai looked away from the man's blue eyes while tightening her arms around her stomach when the cold air rain up her spine. "I have to be sorry, Luke," she said, a twinge of regret laced in her words. "We have to be friends. Thats it... what happened at Pattys...Luke, it can't happen again."

Luke's face fell. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"I should go in," Lorelai said, pointing her finger to the house behind her.

Luke nodded, finding himself unable to move.

"Bye," she whispered while turning for the house, but Luke didn't hear her.

She made it no more than three feet when he snapped form his daze. "Lorelai! Wait!"

Her body froze. She turned around, carefully, slowly.

"Why can't it happen again?" he asked. "Is it you? Is it Rory?"

"You saw her, Luke, she ran away. She doesn't want us dating, let alone kissing. She's scared. She just doesn't want to lose you."

"But what about you? What do you want?" he pressed, needing to know the truth. "You don't kiss someone like that if you don't want it. I know you want it. This isn't in my head," he insisted.

Lorelai shook the words away while crossing her arms over her chest. "It doesn't matter. Rory and I decide things together. We only do something if we both want to... I'm sorry, Luke," she apologized while turning to the house.

Luke watched her go, wanting to say something, but knowing she was right. Rory always came first. Never would she do anything that would make her daughter unhappy, he knew that. And even though he always admired the relationship the girls had and was glad to see how much she cared for her daughter, for the tiniest second, he wished she was selfish enough to ignore Rory's wishes. For the smallest amount of time, he prayed for her to just think about herself and her desires. That's it. But he knew that wasn't the Lorelai he fell for. She did things, everything, for one reason and that one reason was her daughter.

The door locked into place, jarring Luke from his thoughts and when he looked up and found he was alone standing out on her porch, alone. And that was the end of that. The kiss would be a one time deal, nothing more. They would be friends, that's it. It was a deal he absolutely hated but had no choice but to participate in.

Meanwhile, inside, Lorelai wondered upstairs, more than ready to go to bed and put her mind to rest. When she reached her room, she found she didn't have the strength to change. She flopped on her bed, yanking her jeans and cuddling up underneath her blanket. When she closed her eyes, she saw Luke. She sighed in frustration.

Later on that night, when most of Stars Hollow was sound asleep, two particular citizens were in the middle of some tossing and turning.

While most of the small town slept, somewhere miles and miles away, a red haired woman was dozing off at an airport. She was tired, her body spent from days of nonstop working and more than ready to get some shut eye, to go off to dreamland, just like the fine people of Stars Hollow. And though it was daylight where she sat, she wished the cover of dark would fall and night would come. But night was busy filling the sky of another part of the world- her old world.

A voice broke through the speakers, but the woman barely heard a thing. Her flight leaving for another city, another country, was about to take off, and she wasn't on it. Her body was slipping, aching for sleep, and she just didn't hear that last call.

Minutes later, a plane was taking off for Japan, and she was still in that airport, dozing away on a plastic chair with her camera bag beside one leg, and her duffel back next to the other.

In less than an hour, the woman would wake up. At first, she would be disoriented, wondering where she was. But then she would glance at her watch, look up, peak out the window and realize she never left the airport. Panic would arrive over her missed flight and she would jump up and run to a plane, any plane leaving for Tokyo. She had an assignment, a less than important one, but it was still work. She loved her work. She loved to travel. She loved to see the world, to capture it with the lens of her camera. There was nothing else like it. The woman would come away disappointed after finding out the next open flight for Japan wouldn't leave until the following day. She would then plop down on a empty seat and her eyes would wonder. They would manage to catch a glimpse of a sign with a familiar word. A plane leaving for the states in ten minutes.

The woman would make up her mind quickly, needing a break, needing rest, needing some simplicity, and needing to see him again.

Crapshack

Lorelai woke up early, earlier than usual, not able to fall back asleep after waking up at five in the morning. She wondered downstairs for her morning coffee at barely six in the morning. She sat there for two hours, drinking cup after cup, her mind on repeat, playing back various scenes from the dreams that made her toss and turn last night. Dreams of the kiss, dreams of Luke leaving, dreams of them alone, in her bedroom, dreams of him rejecting her... jumbled scenes of various scenarios wouldn't stop playing in her mind's eye, giving her a restless night's sleep.

Rory popped out from her bedroom around eight, cow slippers on her feet and tweety bird pj's covering her body as she walked through the kitchen while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. At first, the young Gilmore didn't see her mother sitting there, starring off into space, but after turning away from the toaster, having slipped a few pop-tarts in, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Lorelai at the table. The cup in her hand fell, clanking back and forth against the floor and finally, causing Lorelai to notice her mini me standing by the counter.

"Hey," she said, managing to pull out a smile.

"Hey," Rory said, her voice and face curious. "Are you okay, mom?"

The Gilmore nodded, widening her smile to show it. "Just a little tired," she brushed off.

"Oh."

"You want breakfast?" Lorelai asked while standing up.

"Pop-tarts are in the toaster," Rory said with furrowed brows, wandering how she couldn't see the toaster ticking away.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "right, yeah, sorry," she apologized for her mishap. "I'd offer you some coffee, but there's none left," she said with a shaky laugh.

"None left?" Rory questioned with wide eyes. "But yesterday there was a ton. We just bought some a few days ago."

"Damn coffee burglars, huh? They finished off the whole thing," she joked while lifting the empty canister and tossing it away. "How long have you been up?" Rory asked in aw that even her mother, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, could finish off all that coffee in one sitting.

"An hour, give or take an hour," she said with a shrug. "We're low on milk, right? I think we're low on milk," she said while moving to the fridge and swinging the door open. "I'm gonna go get milk," she said decidedly before turning on her heel, swiping her purse from the counter, then heading out the door.

Lorelai made it down the porch and to the door of her car when she realized she left her twelve year old in the house. Alone. She turned on her heel and rushed back into the house.

"You're okay here, right? I mean you're twelve now. You can stay here while I run to get milk. I won't even be gone ten minutes. And this is Stars Hollow, nothing happens here," she rambled with a wave. "Most excitement we had all month was Coop losing his gun... not that he ever needs it. No criminals in Stars Hollow, just the occasional field moose running through the Inn, but nothing new or exciting there," she finished nervously.

Rory eyed her mother carefully, Lorelai's off behavior rather obvious. With a frown, Rory turned back to her mom and said, "This is about Luke, isn't it?" Lorelai sighed.

"No, honey, I just- I had a bad dream last night and I guess it's affecting me now," she explained. "What happened with Luke was nothing. It's over and done with. Already forgotten."

Rory nodded,. "So you're not mad? I mean I just don't want Luke to go away. I don't want anything to happen. I don't want things to change. I don't want you to get hurt. I-"

"Hit the pause button," Lorelai said with a smile. "We're good, Rory. I'll be back."

As the front door closed, the toaster dinged and Rory sighed while turning towards her breakfast.

Dooses Lorelai walked through the market, her keys dangling from one hand and her purse hanging from the other as she headed straight for the freezer section. Of course, in and out, grab the milk and go, wasn't an option. Seems she wasn't the only one who needed milk... not that she needed it. She just needed to busy herself, if even for a few minutes.

"Morning, sugah," Babette greeted while reaching for a carton of milk. "You doing okay?" she asked with a sympathetic frown.

"I'm doing fine, Babette. Why?"

"You know, last night, with Luke and then Rory running off... she didn't seem too happy about it."

"Oh, everything's fine." Lorelai said with a smile. "And speaking of Rory, I have to get back. I'll see ya later, Babette."

"Bye, dollface."

Lorelai released a breath while heading for checkout.

"She's back!" a voice yelled, the voice belonging to a crazy man who went barreling through the store. "Kirk, please, don't raise your voice! You're disrupting my customers!"

"Sorry, Taylor, but I was just eating breakfast at the diner- eggs and toast, but egg whites and wheat bread. Mother says that's a healthily breakfast. It helps prevent cancer," he said with a serious nod.

"Kirk," Taylor warned.

"She's back!" he shouted again.

Taylor rolled his eyes and asked, "Who's back?"

"Rachel!"

Everyone let their shock be known as wide eyes and sounds of surprise filled the room.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Lorleai murmured in thought while searching her memory.

"She's at the diner right now, talking to Luke!" Kirk went on.

Luke- that jogged her thoughts. A recent conversation she had with Sookie filled her mind.

"Oh, he's had a few girlfriends," Sookie said with a grin, denying Lorelai's suspicions that he was a longer guy. "And a pretty serious one, too. She grew up here and even lived with him for a while, before she left to travel the world and be a flight attendant... or was it archeologist?... I don't know, but they were pretty serious."

"Wow," Lorelai awed, never having even seen him with a girl, let alone hear him talk about one.

"Yeah," Sookie agreed. "She moved in with him when he sold his house and moved above the diner. Some people think she was trying to fill a void for him, you know? With his dad passing away and his sister gone, they think she was just giving him company, but I think they really loved each other. There were even rumors going around that he was going to propose."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped.

Sookie smiled at Lorelai's reaction. "We think he either did propose, she said no, and that's why she left, or she got a job offer, and that made her go." "So no one knows what really happened?" Lorelai asked, confused.

Sookie shook her head. "She came back a couple of years ago and they got back together. She moved in with him again and it seemed like they picked up right where they left off so everyone just assumed she left for work again," the chef said with a shrug.

"How did I not know this?"

"Because you had a ten year old kid and you were living here. You didn't venture out much then," Sookie said with a frown. "And how could you? You had to work 'round the clock and take care of Rory."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a sigh while looking down at her coffee mug. "So Luke had a girlfriend. He had a serious girlfriend," she said a moment later after looking up.

Sookie nodded. "Rachel and Luke- very serious." Lorelai shook her head, the memory fading as Taylor's nagging voice brought her back to the present.

"Lorelai? Lorelai?" "Sorry, Taylor, what?" "That'll be $3.50." Lorelai sighed while reaching into her purse.

Rachel was back.

TBC...

Thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear 'em! Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 13: Maybe Just Maybe**

Well, its not much. Ugh, don't shoot! But I'm making multiple updates today. Here's a little something to take the edge off. When you're through, check out my new GG story, 'The Middle.' Also, look for a new Smug Marrieds and Jam Hands tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! On with the show!

 **Gilmore girls**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Maybe. Just Maybe**.

December 25th :Christmas: A day of celebration. A day of presents. A day of sweet chocolates and warm milk. A day of togetherness. It's been said that miracles happen on this sometimes snow filled holiday. Things out of the ordinary occur. Magical surprises arrive, sometimes leaving no logical trace left behind. Special gifts are sent to those worthy. But what happened on this cold morning in Stars Hollow, Connecticut was no gift- at least, according to some. Really, one particular person. A woman with dark hair, and blue eyes. A woman who was kissed buy a scruffy diner owner the night before. A woman who was wondering what kind of cosmic joke was being played on her on Christmas of all days.

Lorelai stopped at her front door. She took a breath, shook thoughts of Luke's ex-girlfriend away and put on a happy face before walking inside and shouting "present time!"

"Got the poptarts and the cereal ready!" Rory called from the kitchen. "But I couldn't find the M&M's," she said with a frown while Lorelai hurried to the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, I hid them so I wouldn't eat them."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rory asked.

"Well, you know what happened last year. We ended plowing through them before Christmas and they didn't have any left at the store, so our cereal was M&M-less. So.I bought them weeks ago, hid them so I would forget about them, and now I'm not sure where they are," Lorelai said while heading for the living room, figuring they probably weren't in the kitchen.

Rory sighed. "I'll look upstairs," she said while turning for the second floor.

"Yell if you find 'em."

"Kay," Rory said before disappearing through her mom's room.

Lorelai sighed, her hands planted on her hips as her eyes scanned the room, looking for the candy, if only her mind was focused on the task. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke and his ex that just waltzed back into town. The brief version of the story she got from Sookie wasn't enough. She needed to know more. And when Lorelai wanted something, she usually got it.

 _Town Square_

Everyone knew who to go to for the main-stream gossip. Everyone knew who the queen bee was. Everyone knew she was willing to share whatever juicy dirt she managed to dig up on a given day.

"Kirk, it's not straight," Patty said with a frown.

"What? Yes it is," the man said with confidence while taking a step back to review his work. "Hey, it's not straight," he realized with a pointed finger at the pole.

The dance teacher rolled her eyes. "How you managed to put a strip pole in crooked, I'll never know," she said through a sigh before taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Don't worry. I can fix it."

"Hey, Patty," Lorelai said while hopping up the stairs.

The woman turned and smiled at her neighbor. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" she asked with a knowing grin.

With furrowed brows Lorelai said, "Oh, nothing. just wanted to say hi," she said with a shrug. "See how the pole is coming."

"Last time I hire Kirk as a handyman," she whispered.

"I swear I can fix it!" the poor man defended while pawing through his mother's tool box, looking for something to use, though he had no idea what.

"Yes, dear, I know," she assured him, her voice placating, but her face telling Lorelai she had no faith in the guy. And the Gilmore didn't blame her. "So, you want to know about Rachel, don't know?" she asked before taking a puff.

Lorelai's face fell. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I always know, sweetheart."

Lorelai sighed while folding her arms over chest. Her gaze averted to the floor as she spoke. "I know the gist. She used to live here, she lived with Luke, they were dating, she left to travel around the world or something, came back once a couple of years ago, then left again," she listed the information that was given to her.

"Yes," Patty confirmed. "And now she's back. And you want to know if she'll stay. You want to know if there's anything between her and Luke anymore, if that spark's still there," she boosted with a big smile.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, her voice quiet as her eyes stayed on the wood floor beneath her feet.

"Well, last time she came, she didn't stay very long. She was here for a couple of months, stayed with Luke of course, then left."

"Yes, but why did she leave?" Lorelai asked, her face suddenly popping up to look at Patty.

The dance teacher smiled. "Rachel seems to be wonderer. She doesn't like to stay in one place for very long. Everyone thinks the same thing will happen again. She'll stay for a while, and then leave when she gets bored. Some people just can't stay put."

"But why come back to Luke? Why start things up just to stop them again?" she asked, unable to help her curiosity.

Patty thought for a moment, taking a long drag of her cigarette while trying to organize some words of wisdom.

"Sometimes when you love someone, you come back. You don't have a choice, dear. While you're away, trying to live your life, your heart aches for the one you left behind. She needed to be with the man she left. And then, once her heart's had it's fill, she'll be able to pick up and go on with her life. For a while. I imagine the pattern will repeat itself. Some people just can't move on from their first love," Patty explained.

Her face fell further. Lorelai didn't like that answer. And of course, she hated that she didn't like it. "It just... it doesn't make sense," she sputtered, not sure how to explain. "If they love each other, she should want him with her. If he loves her, he should want to go with her."

Patty nodded, a big smile blooming on her face. "Exactly."

Lorelai wanted to ask more, but a stream of little girls dressed as elves came rushing through the room and her opportunity was lost. And so she left, even more confused then before she came. On her journey, she kept asking herself questions, wondering what Patty mean't by 'exactly'. Was she trying to imply that Luke didn't love Rachel and thats why he wouldn't go? But then she could say the same for Rachel. If Rachel loved him, how could she just leave? But there was something different there- Rachel was the one coming back. As far as she and everyone else knew, it was Rachel coming, not Luke asking her to, wanting her to. But there was also the flip side- Luke didn't refuse her last time. And this time seemed to be the same. He wanted her back. But still, that didn't equal love. Maybe that was a one sided thing.

Meanwhile at Kim's Antique's

Mrs. Kim was a very religious person. She believed in the Lord and practiced her faith like clockwork. She went to church, participated in Bible study, said her daily prayers, and in turn, passed that on to her daughter, to her almost 12 year old daughter who slowly but surely, was discovering junk food, makeup, clothes that didn't cover the body from head to toe and all kinds of music that were now stashed underneath her floor boards. Or course, the elder Kim knew nothing about this. She was very strict and set in her ways and thought Lane was doing her best to follow them as well. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

But, Mrs. Kim was unaware that everything wasn't all smooth sailing. And even the woman who Lorelai swears was a drill sergeant in her past life, allowed her daughter just an inch of slack every now and agin.. Like on Christmas,a time when just family should be together, she allowed her daughter's best friend to come visit for a bit so they could exchange presents. Of course, there was a time limit and surprise checks every now and then, but there was still a window of opportunity. And the girls would take anything they could get.

The preteens had just finished exchanging presents when Lane pulled out the newspaper article she had for a couple of days now.

"Blake and Charlie won the science fair," she said with a frown while showing the article to her friend.

"Yeah," Rory agreed through a sad face. "I heard. I can't believe they built a robot," she said while opening the article to skim it over.

"Well, at least we know that even if we did finish our project, we still wouldn't have won. I don't think a volcano would've beat a robot."

"No," Rory agreed, her lips frowning at the picture of the two smarty pants boys standing next to their project. "Next year."

"Yeah, next year," Lane agreed.

Rory knew, chicken pox or not, next year they would find a way to build a robot.

 _Town Square_

She tried not to look, she really did. She tired to stay on the other side of the street until the last possible moment, but she couldn't help it. She was curious. She needed to see. Though after she did, she wished she hadn't.

He was behind the counter, his back facing the tables and she was trying to slide past him. Apparently there wasn't much space between them because Rachel took her sweet time nudging her way across the floor and when she reached the end of the counter, Luke turned to look at her. Lorelai couldn't see the expression on his face, but she'd bet anything there was a big smile there. And then a long moment went by before finally they both turned away and he went back to messing with the coffee machine and she went to wipe down a table. One day the woman was here and already she was wearing his shirt, his apron was tired around her waist and she was moving around the place like she'd been there for months, for years- much longer than just a few hours.

Lorelai sighed while hugging her arms around her belly. She tilted her face up to the sky and prayed for snow to come. She needed her old friend back. She needed to see big, fat, white flakes sailing down from the clouds. But no such luck. It wasn't snowing this Christmas, at least not yet. But then Lorelai realized that it probably wouldn't snow. Today just wasn't the right day for it. Snow happened when things were happy. And while she knew that some were more than happy on this day, she liked to think she and snow had a special bond. The beautiful, powdery white goodness was on her side. And so she knew and hoped that it wouldn't snow. She needed her childhood buddy to be on her side.

Eventually, Lorelai managed to pull herself away from the diner, away from that window. She forced herself to turn around and forget what was going on inside. Forget that Rachel and Luke just ran upstairs, the woman pulling at his belt as they hurried to his apartment. She tired to forget that it was Christmas. She tried to forget what happened last night. She tried to banish away the thought of him kissing her. And while she was able to turn away from the empty diner, she just wasn't able to forget.

oxoxo

It was early afternoon when the girls arrived home, and both with fallen spirits. Rory was still upset over the science fair and worried about her mom. As the day grew older and older, the young girl couldn't help but feel sorry for what happened. Though her mom said she didn't want to date Luke, Rory couldn't help but wonder. But she was also sure this was the right thing. If they wanted to keep Luke in their lives, this was the right thing to do. She just wanted everything to stay the same. She didn't want her mom to get hurt.

"You wanna put your stuff away and go to Al's for lunch?" Lorelai asked as they wondered through the living room.

"Al's?" Rory questioned while holding her gifts from Lane against her chest.

"Yeah, or we can go to the Inn. I'm sure I can swing us a table," she said with a grin.

Rory wanted to ask about the diner, why not there? But she stopped herself because in that moment she realized things were changing anyway. Her mom and Luke dating or not, things were different now. The kiss happened. Her mom didn't want to go to the diner. There was no going back now.

With a hidden frown, Rory looked up at her mom and said, "Let's go to Al's."

And so not a half hour later, the girls were sitting in a small booth at Al's Pancake World, trying to find something Christmas-y for lunch.

"Maybe we should be daring and order pancakes," Lorelai suggested while flipping through the menu. "This place was a breakfast house before Al decided to be bold and branch out to pretty much everything under the sun... apparently everything but burgers," she said through a sigh before closing the menu, her mind made up on what she wanted.

"Luke's has burgers," Rory thought, but she kept the words to her head and instead said, "I'll have pancakes too."

Lorelai nodded. "So after we eat we head home and get ready for the parade? Hang there for a while then scrounge up some dinner? The whole town is shutting down by noon today."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, though she couldn't help but notice there was no mention of Luke's in her mother's plan. But Rory thought and hoped that just maybe, this whole thing would blow over tomorrow. Maybe, because this was the day after it happened, things were still a little weird. Maybe, her mom just needed time. Maybe, tomorrow, she'd wake up and her mom would be her usual coffee-driven self, rushing them from the house to get to the fluffy pancakes and perfect coffee from the diner. Maybe, just maybe things would be normal again.

After the duo had an early lunch, they went home to change for the Christmas festivities. There would be little events all day, starting with Miss Patty's students leading a parade down the street to get things going and ending with a firework show at night. The girls usually watched the light show from home, living just blocks away from the square and able to see the colors in the sky from their porch.

Lorelai and Rory were walking up the square, people crowding the sidewalks, their bodies sitting on the ledge, waiting with eyes poised on the dance studio where the little girls would soon come twirling out.

"What's Sookie doing here?" Lorelai asked with a frown when she spotted her best friend at the Gazebo, buying drinks from Kirk who was manning food and snacks.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know."

"Babe, why don't you go find us a good spot. I'm gonna check in with Sookie."

The girl nodded while turning away from her mom while the older Gilmore headed for the Gazebo.

"Hey, look who didn't tell her best friend she was coming," Lorelai said with an overly sweet smile while tapping on Sookie's shoulder.

The chef turned around, a big smile on her face. "Lorelai!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the Gilmore and squeezing tight, a little too tight.

"Oh, wow, hi," Lorelai awed, confused, as she hugged her friend. "You're happy."

"It's Christmas!"

"Yes, it is," Lorelai agreed.

"You want something? I'm getting popcorn."

"Oh, yeah, and some for Rory," Lorelai said while reaching into her pocket.

"Oh, no I got it," Sookie stopped her.

"Okay, but I'll get the drinks."

Just as Lorelai fished out some cash, the line moved and the two girls took a step up.

"So, your mom's doing okay?" Lorelai asked carefully, wondering what the deal was there. For a while, the woman had been sick and Sookie had been spending a lot of free time with her mom.

"Yeah, she's doing great!" Sookie boosted. "But I have no idea what happened! Must be a Christmas miracle or something, but this morning she woke up feeling okay. She even managed to hike herself into her wheelchair!"

"Wow, that's great, sweetie," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean who knows, maybe there was something in the risotto," Sookie said with a baffled shrug. "But she wanted to come see the parade so here we are."

"It's good to see you happy again," Lorelai said, giving her friend a warm smile.

"Rachel!" someone shouted from across the square.

Both heads turned towards the noise and Sookie's eyes grew wide at the sight of Luke's ex girlfriend.

"Is that-"

"Yup."

"How long-"

"Today."

"What is she-"

"I have no idea-"

"Is she staying with-"

"Yeah."

"So she and Luke are-"

"Guess so."

"Wow," Sookie awed.

"Wow is right," Lorelai agreed.

"Anything else happen while I was gone?"

Lorelai sighed. "Popcorn, than I'll catch you up."

oxoxo

The Christmas parade was kicking up into full swing. Members of the Stars Hollow High band were in position, matching uniforms on every body as each held their respective instruments. The teens were ready to get the line going just as Lorelai and Sookie plopped down on the edge of the sidewalk. Sookie's mom was seated behind them in her wheelchair. As Sookie looked over her shoulder to give her mom some popcorn and a drink, Lorelai peaked down to the end of the street to check on Rory and Lane who were sitting on the walk in front of the Kim House. And of course, there was Mrs. Kim, the woman poised in front of her door, her face expressionless as she kept watchful eyes on the girls, particularly her daughter. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mrs. Kim working for the queen as one of those guards with the big, goofy hats who don't move a muscle or make a peep. They're probably not even allowed to pee on the clock.

"So come on, what'd I miss?" Sookie asked, jarring Lorelai from her thoughts.

"Okay, well first, I got kissed."

"You what?!" Sookie exclaimed, her popcorn flying from her hand and landing everywhere.

Lorelai nodded before going into the whole story. She told Sookie about the mistletoe ordeal- the crazy scheme led and organized by the town. She told Sookie about Rory's reaction and the promise she made to her daughter and about Luke and the pebble incident. And then Lorelai finished off with Rachel, the damn cherry on top.

"You're jealous," Sookie concluded.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"Then why'd you go to Patty? You wanted to know more! You're jealous!"

"I was just curious, that's all," Lorelai defended, but even in her head, the words didn't sound right. She knew she was trying to convince herself of that too, not just Sookie.

"I can't believe he kissed you," Sookie awed. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss! The kiss!"

Lorelai shrugged. "It was a kiss."

Sookie frowned. "That's it? 'It was a kiss'- that's your answer? Come on! How was it! Were his hands all over you?! Did he give you tongue?! Did he leave a hickey anywhere?!" she asked while looking back and forth, trying to see if there was a mark on Lorelai's neck.

"Sookie, we kissed. That's it," Lorelai said while putting her hands on her friend's shoulder, stilling her frenzied movements. "It was one kiss. Not make-out fest '96. It's not gonna happen again, Sook. Please, let it go."

The chef's face fell. "No more kissing?"

"No more kissing," Lorelai confirmed with a shake of her head.

Sookie sighed while turning back to watch as the parade dwindled down, the last of the girls making their way down the street.

"Was it at least good?" the woman asked a moment later, her voice quiet.

Lorelai sighed.

oxoxo

It was almost dinner time and Lorelai was sitting on a bench in the square, a barely eaten snow cone sitting in her hand while her eyes sat on the steps leading to Miss Patty's where her daughter was talking to Kathy Fincher. The girls had a few minutes before Lorelai would stand up and make her way over to the dance studio to let Rory know it was time to go and hunt down some dinner.

Meanwhile, thoughts were just floating around her head, her mind thinking about things she knew she shouldn't be thinking about, but her brain unable to stop the thoughts from forming.

"Hey," a gruff voice interrupted the quiet.

Lorelai looked up to see Luke swivel around the bench and plop down next to her. "Hey," she said while darting her eyes away from the man.

"Where's Rory?"

Lorelai pointed to Patty's. "Where's Rachel?"

Luke pointed to the far end of the square and said, "She's been running around here taking all kinds of pictures."

"So I'm guessing she's not a flight attendant."

"What?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Never mind," before looking back at the woman. "She seems to be having a good time."

Luke nodded. "I guess so. I hope so," he added.

"So, what's the haps with you two?" Lorelai asked, using a touch of comedy to mask how curious she really was. She didn't want Luke to know she cared.

"The haps? Well, let's see. What is the haps?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I mean, like, ya know, what's going-"

"I know what you meant by the haps."

Lorelai held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, well, you're repeating it like a thousand times."

"I was pondering."

"Well, you ponder really slowly."

"If I did it fast it wouldn't be pondering. Pondering by nature is a slow process," he explained, his tone letting her know he was losing patience.

"Okay, fine, fine," she gave in.

"It's okay," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded while her eyes strayed to her still colorful snow cone. She let the words roll around in her head before daring to ask them. "Is she staying?"

"I don't know," Luke answered quickly.

"Do you want her to?"

"I don't know."

"She seems to really like you," Lorelai said, her voice low as her eyes stayed on her frozen treat.

"Yeah, she does, but she doesn't have the greatest attention span."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, her voice soft.

"But she is here," Luke said through a sigh.

"Yes, she is."

A moment of silenced followed, both lost in their own thoughts when Luke broke the quiet.

"Yeah, she's here, but, I don't know...I mean, you spend a lot of time debating things, ya know? Is it right, is it wrong, or should I do this, should I do that... I guess, I don't know, sometimes you should just jump in and take a shot. What's the worst that can happen?" Lorelai looked up at the words. She thought, for a moment, he was talking about their situation, and maybe, partly, he was, but then he continued and she had to stop a frown. "She left before, I lived. Maybe this time... well, who knows, maybe this time, she'll stay."

"I think that's really great, Luke," Lorelai said, trying to muster up some honesty, but failing.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I should go check up on Rachel," he said while bracing his hands on his thighs, getting ready to stand up.

"And I should check on Rory," Lorelai said while hooking her purse back over her shoulder.

"So, I'll see ya around?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I'll see ya around," she confirmed.

The two parted ways when Lorelai heard a voice say, 'Hey. You come to get me more punch?' followed by Luke's gruff growl. "Lorelei's arms went around her middle as she kicked up the pace.

"That stuff'll kill ya," Luke's voice answered.

"Oh, Luke... some things never change, huh?"

"Nope."

Their conversation continue but Lorelai couldn't was away fast enough. She felt water brimming in her eyes. What the hell was the world doing to her? What was Luke doing to her?

She could only hope that maybe, just maybe she'd wake up tomorrow and be able to stand to see the sight of the two them together.

TBC...

I'd love your thoughts before you go! Thank for reading!

 **Chapter 14: He Ain't the Leavin' Kind**

I want to thank everyone for the continued support this story has been receiving. I'm super excited about it! I do want to say I may be in search of a sort of part time co-writer for my GG stories as well as my OUAT stories (if you're a fan). I've just got so much on my plate right now. A co-writer could help with story ideas, maybe taking over a chapter here and there so updates continue to remain steady... if you're interested please DM me! Thank you!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Fourteen : He Ain't the Leavin' Kind**

(Late January)

 _Diner_

It was the morning rush. Some were flying in and out while others were planted at tables and stools, people filling up about every corner of the small space. There were even a few standing who were waiting for a table, waiting for a stool- whatever opened up first. The place was a mad house, but that didn't stop Lorelai Gilmore from weaving her way through the crowd and heading straight for the counter.

"Coffee?" Luke asked, his voice dull and knowing.

Lorelai nodded while pulling out her wallet.

Luke turned to the coffee pot, grabbed a to-go cup, then filled it to the brim. He added just a pinch of milk and a ton of sugar. Anything less than at least two packets, and Lorelai would send it back saying she needed more mini snow flakes. That's what she called sugar- mini snow flakes.

"Here ya go," the man said while handing her the cup.

Lorelai slid the money across the counter, giving him exact change, having memorized the price ages ago, before taking the cup and saying, "thanks," in return.

Luke nodded while taking the money in one hand and using his other to open the register, and with that, Lorelai turned to leave. Luke peaked up once he heard the bells jingle and he couldn't help but sigh as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Not once did their eyes make contact and not even a small smile curved her lips. But that's been their routine for the passed month or so. Ever since the kiss, ever since Rachel came back, things have been different. She would still come in, but never did she stay, at least, not longer than a minute. She would just come in, get coffee, sometimes food to-go, then leave. And Luke hated it, he really, really hated it.

"Can I have more tea?!" A voice shouted through the noisy crowed.

"I got it!" Rachel called while zooming out of the kitchen, her hand reaching for the pot as she went.

But of course, not seconds later, someone needed a napkin and a minute after that, someone needed ketchup and so on and so on. That's how Luke's morning went- busy, lots of back and forth, with his mind on a woman that wasn't Rachel.

Meanwhile, at the Inn, Lorelai was dealing with a customer when an old friend arrived. The woman stood just in front of the desk, a smile on her face as she patiently waited for the Gilmore to look up.

"Yes, you're all booked... we'll see you next month... bye."

"Look at that. You're answering phones."

Lorelai looked up and immediately her eyes widened at the sight of her boss standing on the other side of the desk. "Mia!" she exclaimed while running around the desk and barreling into the woman.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, honey," Mia said with a smile while hugging the girl. "So, you and the phone are getting along now?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, we've settled our differences," Lorelai said while squeezing just a little tighter before pulling away to smile at Mia. "Lisa's on break, so I'm handling the desk. How'd I do?"

"You were wonderful," Mia gushed with a smile.

"You came back."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, but... you're back!" she exclaimed while throwing her arms around the woman who was always more than her boss.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. "It's good to know you missed me. I missed you too. And Rory, where is she? I have Christmas presents for her."

"Oh, and me?"

Mia nodded, a big smile lighting her face. "I have presents for both my girls, yes."

"Good, then I'll forgive you for being late."

"Late?" Mia asked with furrowed brows.

"You said you'd be back before Ellen left," Lorelai accused with a pout.

Mia smiled. "Well, I didn't account for her going into labor early. Guess I'll have to next time."

"Yes, you will," Lorelai agreed.

"Hey, Mia! You're back!" a voice shouted from across the room and both women turned to see Lisa approaching.

"Yes, and I was hoping I could borrow Lorelai for a little while. I'd love some company while I have lunch."

With a smile Lisa said, "she's all yours."

Mia turned to Lorelai. "How 'bout it dear? Feel like keeping an old woman company while she reacquaints herself with the town?"

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically while swinging around the desk to grab her purse. "Let's go."

While Lorelai and Mia were headed out to lunch, Rory and Lane were sitting in the cafeteria at Stars Hollow High, the two planning their weekend.

"It's finally over! I'm free!" Lane exclaimed.

Rory giggled before digging into her packed lunch from Luke's that she and her mother picked up before school started. "You should sleep over this weekend. We can watch movies and stay up all night eating popcorn and candy while my mom tells ghosts stories. You know, the usual."

Lane frowned. "I don't know if Mama will let me sleep over."

"But you're not grounded anymore."

"Mama thinks your mom is a bad influence," Lane said through a wince.

"But hasn't she always?"

"Well, yeah, but I got in trouble while I was with you and Mama blames Lorelai."

"So we should start small?"

Lane nodded.

"Well, then maybe you could just come over for the day instead. We can still watch movies and stuff," Rory reasoned with a shrug.

"Yeah, that should be okay. I hope so anyway. I hated being locked in my room for so long. There's not much to do. Mama won't even let me have a T.V in my room. She wouldn't even let me use the phone."

"Your mom's really strict," Rory said through a frown.

"Yeah," Lane agreed while pulling out her lunch. Whole wheat toast-dry, an apple and a water bottle. She looked over at Rory's lunch and after seeing a sandwich with turkey and cheese, three chocolate chip cookies and iced tea, she said, "I wish I had a mom like yours."

Rory wrapped her arm around her Lane, patting her friend's shoulder while saying, "I have an apple too. Luke always puts one in there. But I always save it for last, that way I'm not hungry enough to finish it all. But today I'll eat the apple first," she said while fishing the piece of fruit out from her bag. "On the count of three?"

Lane quickly grabbed her apple and after Rory counted, they each took a bite, the two girls laughing as they chewed.

 _Town Square_

"Oh, the poor girl," Mia said with a frown. "I can't believe she still has that cast on."

Lorelai nodded as they crossed the street. "It comes off soon, so not much longer to go. And I don't think it really bothers her anymore. Casty's become apart of the family," she said with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised you named your daughter's cast?"

"Because I name everything."

Mia's smile widened as she nodded in agreement. "So, I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks. Anything else exciting happen?" she asked, her smile turning to an eager one as she craved some Stars Hollow gossip.

"Oh, there's been a lot of excitement."

"Really?" she questioned, her brows raised with her interest peaked.

Lorelai sighed before saying, "Rachel's back."

" _Again?_ "

Lorelai nodded. "She arrived on Christmas. Some present for Luke, huh?"

"Wow," Mia murmured, her voice filled with wonder.

"Yup. She came, she got back together with Luke and has been staying with him ever since."

Mia narrowed her eyes a bit, Lorelai's tone catching her attention. To her it almost sounded like the Gilmore was jealous. "And you're not happy about this?" she asked carefully.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's fine, it doesn't matter."

But it wasn't fine, Mia could see that. "Something else happened," she said as a matter of factly.

"What?"

"Something happened between you and Lucas. That's why this is bothering you."

"It's not bothering me," Lorelai defended.

"Really?" Mia challenged. "So you wouldn't mind if we had lunch at the Diner?" she asked as they approached the building.

"No," Lorelai said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Alright," Mia said, deciding to play along. "Then we'll eat at the diner."

"The diner it is," Lorelai said while waving her hand at the place.

Mia smiled while walking up the short staircase then reaching to open the door. "After you, dear."

Lorelai took a breath, held her head up high, then walked through the door. Mia followed close behind, her smile growing.

Luke was behind the counter when he saw them coming. At first, he thought the two would cross the street, turn the corner, go the other way, but then Mia grabbed the door and swung it open to reveal a reluctant looking Lorelai. He was happy to see them of course, especially Mia who's been away for a while, but he was confused just the same. Clearly things changed after _that_ night, after the following day. Lorelai hadn't been coming in for lunch and while he knew he was the only diner in town, he just figured they'd go somewhere else. But they surprised him. The two walked in and took seats at the far table by the window.

"Oh, hey, Mia's here," Rachel said with a happy smile.

Luke shook his stare away from Lorelai and Mia and looked at Rachel to give her a nod.

"Haven't seen her in a while."

Again Luke nodded.

"I'll get their table. I want to say hi anyway," Rachel volunteered.

"No," Luke stopped her. "I'll get it. You're better with kids, you should get that table," he said while pointing to a couple and their two kids who were seated in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Rachel said with a grin while swiping the order pad from the counter and heading for the table. She knew Luke wasn't a big fan of children

With that, Luke made his way over to the girls table, two mugs in one hand and a coffee pot in the other. "Coffee?" he asked while placing the cups on the table.

Mia looked up to smile at the man. "Have I been gone that long that you don't recognize me, Lucas?"

Luke smiled back. "Been a while."

Mia nodded in agreement while standing up to hug the man. "It's good to see you again," she said as they embraced.

"You too, Mia."

"And this place you have, it's doing well?"

"Very well," he said with a nod.

"As his best customer, I can vouch for that," Lorelai threw in.

Luke's eyes went to her and the moment they did, her gaze fell to the table. The man sighed while looking back at Mia. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"Anything but soup. I just hate soup," she said with a wrinkle of her nose while sitting down.

"How's tuna sound?"

"Wonderful," she said with a smile.

"And you?" he asked, looking at Lorelai.

"The usual," she answered, keeping her focus on the table.

"Hard to have a usual when you're barely here," he mumbled under his breath.

Lorelai looked up at him, her brows furrowed. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Be back with your food."

Lorelai's attention went back to the table as she was now trying to avoid Mia's hard stare. But what she couldn't avoid were the impending questions.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Mia asked, her voice soft.

The Gilmore looked up, wanting to make sure Luke was still in the kitchen. When he was nowhere in sight, she leaned closer to Mia and said, "we kissed," her words a whisper.

The woman nodded. "And?"

Lorelai's forehead crinkled in confusion. " _And_?"

"What else happened?" Mia clarified.

"We _kissed_ ," she said again, this time stressing the word, wondering if maybe she mis-spoke before .

Mia smiled. "I know dear. Now what happened after that?" she asked. She really wasn't all that surprised to hear they kissed. The whole town had been waiting for it to happen, especially her. She always thought they'd be a good match.

Lorelai looked at her for a moment, her confusion growing with every passing second. "What happened is we kissed, Rachel came back, they're together and I can't stand it!" she exclaimed, her voice managing to catch everyone's attention with the words coming out louder than intended.

Rachel stopped mid pour and Luke stopped mid flip. Rachel looked up, her eyes almost challenging and Luke turned, his brows furrowed. Before anyone could say a word or do anything, Lorelai stood up, ready to make her escape.

"I'm sorry, Mia," she apologized. "I'll see you at the Inn," Lorelai said before hurrying to the door and leaving.

Luke was dumbfounded, to say the least. All he could do was stand there and watch as Lorelai quickly gathered her things and left. He couldn't say a word, much less form a thought.

"Luke?" Rachel questioned, her voice demanding to know what was going on.

That snapped the man from his daze and quickly he flew out the door. He ran passed Rachel, passed Mia, passed everyone; all of them looking up at him with that same blank, questioning expression written across their faces. But not a word of explanation was spoken as he flew through the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"Lorelai!" he called.

She was already two blocks away and Luke couldn't believe it. She wasn't exactly the athletic type so he didn't think she'd get that far so fast. But she did.

She was breathing heavy when she stopped in the middle of the street to to take her heels off. She took a big breath before taking off again.

Amazing what a person could do during a moment of panic, is what Luke thought at the speed she was going. He thought it must be adrenaline, he thought. He couldn't believe she actually stopped to take her shoes off. He couldn't believe she was running away. But then he realized, he had a way to beat her there, to get to the Inn first; that's where she told Mia she was going. With that thought, he reached into his pocket, fished out his keys and darted to his truck. He'd take the back way.

Lorelai arrived at the Inn panting and out of breath. She ran all the way from Luke's, barely even slowing down to cross the street. And all the while, she knew it was silly, she knew it was childish, but she didn't want to face Luke right now. She didn't want to talk to him. So she ran. She ran and ran and ran until finally she made it to the Inn, practically collapsing on the green lawn.

He won the race by a good five minutes, maybe longer. And when he did, when he pulled up at the Inn, he put his car in park and waited with his eyes firm on the street ahead of him. When he saw her coming, he pulled his keys from the ignition and watched as she fell to the lawn and buried her face in her hands..

"Lorelai," he growled in frustration.

Her heart jumped and her head swivled to his voice. "My God, don't do that," she said while pressing her hand over her wild heart.

"Sorry," the man apologized while trying to hide his grin.

Lorelai rolled her eyes while grabbing her heels and standing up. "I have to go."

"No, Lorelai, wait," he said while grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go," she said, the words demanding.

He shook his head. "Not until you explain what the hell that was."

"What?"

"You know what. And where'd you learn to run like that? I didn't even think you _could_ run."

"Ha ha," she mocked dryly.

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Luke, I'm late. Let me go," she said firmly.

"Damn it, why can't you just say what you're feeling?!"

"Why couldn't you!?" she challenged.

"Hey, I showed you, I did something!"

"You kissed me because the town banded together and all but forced you too! You didn't do anything on your own!"

"I told you how I feel! I told you what I want!"

"Then why the hell are you with her, Luke!? Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled as tears suddenly boiled to the surface, clouding her blue orbs. "Damn it," she cursed while reaching to wipe her eyes.

Luke shook his head, a frown on his face as the grip around her wrist loosened. "Lorelai," he said, his voice soft and at a loss.

She backed away from him, shaking her head at his plea.

Luke didn't know what to say. He knew there was something there. He knew she felt something too when they kissed...but she didn't want anything to come of it. Then Rachel came back...what was he supposed to do? Sit there and wait forever for her when her mind was made up?

"I have to go," Lorelai said, her voice low, but loud enough to break the silence and crack his thoughts. She bent down, picked up her heels, then started up the pathway towards the Inn. Luke made no move to stop her.

It took a minute, but eventually Luk turned around and got back into his car. Mindlessly, he drove to the diner. Without a thought, he parked his truck in it's usual spot, then walked inside. He didn't spare even a glance at any of his customers as he went straight to the counter, not even Mia.

Rachel was in the kitchen, grabbing a plate from Casear when she turned towards the dinning room and he was back. The plates nearly fell from her hands, but she stabled herself. She walked around Luke, delivered the meal then appeared at his side. She put her lips close to her ears, her words low. "We need to talk."

Luke nodded in agreement and they went upstairs. The first thing Luke did was apologize. He told Rachel her moving back in was a mistake. Of course she agreed. She promised to be out of town morning at the latest. There was nothing for her in Stars Hollow anymore. She shouldn't have even come back.

With her bags in her hands, Rachel stopped at the doorway of his dad's old office. "Don't wait too long, okay?"

He looked at her in confusion. "To be with her, Luke...I want you happy, alright? I think you deserve that. Maybe we both do."

A soft smile took his lips as he gave a nod.

"Be safe, Rachel."

Rachel vanished from sight and Luke took a moment to gather himself. When he ventured back to the dinning room, the first thing he found was Mia's disapproving gaze.

"Lucas."

Time to face the music, he thought. With his shoulders slumped, he made his way to her table. "Mia-"

"Tell me what happened," she said with a smile.

Luke's brows furrowed in confusion.. "You haven't heard?"

. "I just got in today."

"Only a matter of time before Patty finds you," he grumbled.

"Come on," she said while pulling out the chair next to her. "Maybe I can help."

Luke sighed before diving in. When he finished explaining what happened, he found a frown on Mia's face.

"They're scared, Lucas. Clearly you've become a big part of their lives .You know, I don't believe Rory has encountered many of Lorelei's dates- not that there were many. Maybe a couple of dates that never went further. There were one man, I believe, that she did introduce to Rory but that didn't end well," Mia explained. "She's being cautious. Neither Gilmore girl wants to lose their diner man," she finished with a soft smile.

"But I'm not going anywhere. I told her that. She's stubborn as a mule."

"I know you won't leave them," Mia said with a smile with patting his hand.

"Couldn't if i tried," he grumbled.

"You need them."

Luke nodded shyly while keeping his eyes on the table.

Mia's smile widened. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love. And by the looks of it, it's not just Lorelai whose stolen your heart. Am I right?" she asked with a knowing grin.

He nodded. "She's a good kid. And so damn smart, smarter than I ever was. And Lorelai, she's just... there's something about her... even when she's annoying me, doing one of her crazy bits, I-"

"Love her," Mia finished.

"Yeah," Luke said while nodding at the thought. "Yeah. Yeah maybe."

Mia leaned in close to whisper, "Tell her. You'll see that I'm right, Lucas. She just needs to know. Tell her."

With a breath Luke nodded at her words.

 _TBC..._

Thoughts before you go? As always, I would love to hear 'em!

 **Chapter 15: Pro Con it Out**

Something gooodddd happens in this one, folks! Hope you enjoy! Thank you all for your continued support! Much love!

 **Gilmore Girls**

 **Chapter 15: Pro Con it Out**

Sookie heard what happened. Hell, everyone did. A half hour passed since 'the confession' and already it spread through Stars Hollow like wild fire. And it's all thanks to East side Tilly who happened to be enjoying a ham and swiss on rye when suddenly, just as the half eaten sandwich was about to lose another corner, Lorelai had an outburst then ran from the diner like the place was about to cave into the ground. Of course, Tilly was dialing her cell phone before Lorelai could even cross the street.

Sookie was a few into the phone tree and decided to stop it. People could find out from someone else. She was going to be gossiping about her best friend like that. But of course she came running from the kitchen to talk to Lorelai

"Yes, I would love to see the car," Lorelai said with her cell phone pressed to her ear as Sookie approached the desk. "Tonight is perfect... okay... oh, wow, you live in town. Small world, huh?... So do you need my address, or... Yes, I'm next to all the gnomes. Gotta love Babette... okay, I'll see you later then, Derek... bye."

Sookie frowned. "What was that about?"

"Oh, you remember that car I found at the mall? The one that was for sale?" When Sookie nodded, Lorelai went on. "Well, the guy who owns it, Derek, finally called me back. He actually lives in town so he's gonna come by later so I can look at it and everything.".

"Derek? We have a Derek?"

"We have a Derek," Lorelai confirmed with a nod while looking down at the desk to organize some papers.

"Derek, Derek," Sookie repeated while her mind tried to come up with a last name. "Derek Holland? No, Derek... Hill... Oh, Derek Jeter!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Derek Jeter?" Lorelai asked with a frown. "Isn't that a famous person? That name is ringing a bell. Granted it's a really tiny bell, but there was a ding in the back of my head. Actually, it was more of a little ping sound. Either way, there was a noise in my head just now."

"Better than voices."

"Yup. No straight jacket need yet."

Sookie giggled. "Anyway, that's not important. What it's important is what happened at the diner."

"What are you talking about?"

Sookie smiled. "It's all over town."

"What's all over town?"

"You telling Luke you love him."

Lorelai looked up, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't tell Luke I love him."

Sookie's face fell. "You didn't?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No. Who told you that?"

"Al. He heard it from Bootsy who heard it from Babette who heard it from Patty who heard it from Tilly. She was in the diner when it happened. At least that's what she said. But you know that Tilly. She's always trying to get the big story before Patty does so I guess she just made the whole thing up to-"

"Sookie."

"Yeah?"

Lorelai took a breath before saying, "Tilly didn't _completely_ make the whole thing up."

"Then what happened?"

Lorelai looked up, then to her right and left before swinging around the counter and waving her hand for Sookie to follow her. Once they reached the safety of Mia's office, she turned back to Sookie.

With her back pressed to the closed door, Lorelai took a breath before diving in. "I was telling Mia about the kiss and I don't know what happened, but suddenly my mouth got a mind of it's own and my voice kicked up twenty notches louder than it should've been and everyone heard me say that I can't stand that Luke's with Rachel."

Sookie's eyes widened.. "Oh my God."

"Ugh, I know," Lorelai groaned while burying her face in her hands.

"You can't stand that Luke's with Rachel!" You're in love with Luke!"

Her face popped up. "Whoa, now wait a minute-"

"You want Luke to hold you in his arms, kiss you for hours, then carry you up to his apartment where you'll have mad, passionate sex and then nine months later, out will come a little Luke and a little Lorelai, Your kids will be gorgeous," she gushed.

Lorelai gave a firm shake of her head at the words., "Sook, hon, you are getting way ahead of yourself. Luke and I are not together."

"It's only a matter of time," Sookie said through a sigh. "What did Luke say when he heard?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I left before anyone could say anything," she said while turning to the door, ready to end the conversation.

"What? Why?"

"Because he's with Rachel. He has a girlfriend. He's spoken for," Lorelai listed while heading to the desk. "And besides, even if there was no Rachel, I can't be with Luke."

Sookie frowned. "Why not?"

Lorelai had to stop herself from blowing a breath of frustration. "Isn't your break over?"

"Forget that. Why can't you be with Luke?"

While Lorelai was raking her brain for an answer that Sookie would accept, the phone rang.

"Ah, duty calls. Talk to you later."

As Lorelai grabbed the phone, Sookie sighed while shuffling back to the kitchen.

 _Crapshack_

When he got to her house, he could see through the windows that it was dark and not a peep came from inside. Luke looked down at his watch while turning away from the porch and sighed at the time. It was almost six. More importantly, it was passed their dinner time. The girls most always ate around five. But then he realized that was probably the reason they weren't home. It had to be. They were probably out somewhere eating dinner. So with that logic, Luke figured they had to be home soon. It was a school night, so they wouldn't wonder around town much, not like they did on weekends. Rory went to bed fairly early. The kid prided herself in getting a good eight hours of sleep, sometimes more.

"I'll just wait," Luke muttered through a sigh while plopping down on the porch.

After talking to Mia and having the rest of the afternoon to think, he made up his mind to fix this whole thing. Rachel was out of the picture now and after hearing what Lorelai said earlier, that was it. He wasn't going to let her walk away from it this time. He wasn't going to let her make excuses again. She had feelings for him, she made that clear. All he needed to do was show her he was serious about them. This wouldn't be a fling for him or a non-commitment type relationship. He wanted them to be exclusive and he wanted them to be something permanent. But God forbid something happened between them, he would make it clear that he would still be around. He would still be there to serve them coffee, fix their leaky sinks and make mashed potatoes when Rory was sick.

Sometimes, he couldn't believe how attached he was to the Gilmore girls. He couldn't believe that after not a handful of months and he was crazy about them. He liked hanging out with Rory and had deep feelings for Lorelai.

The sound of a car coming up the drive jarred Luke from his thoughts. He looked up and his face immediately fell at the sight of a non familiar jeep rolling up the gravel. Then he remembered that Lorelai didn't have a car. His eyes narrowed, he looked to the driver's window and saw some guy behind the wheel, a guy he's never seen before.

"Hey," Luke called while approaching the jeep.

"Oh, hey. Is, um," he started while trying to remember the name. "Lorelai, is she around? She told me to come by at six," he said while looking to the time to make sure he wasn't too early or anything.

Luke shook his head while crossing his arms over his chest. "Who are you?" he asked in a no- nonsense tone.

Derek's face turned confused while he reached to pull the keys from the running ignition. "Doesn't Lorelai Gilmore live here?"

"Who's asking?"

"I know she said the house next to all the gnomes," he said while pointing to Babette's house.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Luke demanded. "And if you don't answer me, we're gonna have some problems."

"Hey, look man, she left her number, she wanted me to call, so that's what I did. She said for me to meet her here at six, and it's six. If she isn't here yet, I'll just wait for her," he said while getting out from the car, not being the least bit intimidated by the seemingly tough guy.

"Hey," a voice called and both men turned their heads to find Lorelai coming up the lawn. "Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"What's he doing here?" Luke countered while tilting his head to the mystery man. "And who the hell is he?"

Lorelai took a glance at who she assumed was Derek before looking back to Luke and saying, "shouldn't you be at the diner?"

"Shouldn't you be with your _daughter_."

"She's with Lane," Lorelai said with furrowed brows while looking between Derek and Luke, wondering what was going on.

"You're going out with this guy aren't you?" Luke said without question while putting his hands on his hips.

"What? Luke-"

"Should I come back tomorrow?" Derek offered.

"No. Now is fine," Luke said before turning away from them.

"No, Luke, wait!" Lorelai called just as he disappeared behind the bushes and to the street. When she got no answer in return, she turned back to her guest.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "You are Derek, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he answered. "And you're Lorelai?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," he said while holding his hand out to shake hers. "And don't worry about it. I'd be the jealous boyfriend too if some guy came around asking for you," he said with a grin.

Lorelai smiled, but didn't bother to correct him. She figured letting him think Luke was her boyfriend was probably for the better. The only thing she wanted from him was the car.

"So about the jeep," she started while turning to the jeep, "it isn't a clunker, is it?"

 _Diner_

Luke stormed through the crowded dinning room, his boots banging against the floor as he hurried passed a confused Casear and rushed for the staircase. Everyone eating couldn't help but flinch when they heard the door bang closed behind him.

Luke started pacing through his small kitchen, his mind wondering what the hell was going on. He didn't know there was a guy in the picture and apparently no one else did either because if anyone, anyone at all had caught wind of it, it would've been all over town. In Stars Hollow, someone always caught wind of these things.

So who was that guy? He couldn't help but wonder. He had to figure they couldn't have been going out very long. The guy had trouble just remembering her name. Then he thought, maybe it was their first date. But if she was seeing someone, then what was with earlier? He found himself going crazy as he paced the apartment.

 _Crapshack_

"Thank you, so much," Lorelai said with a smile while holding out a check.

"No, thank you," Derek insisted with a bigger smile while taking the money. "And you know, any problems come up, I'll be happy to try and fix it. I mean the car should be okay. I haven't had it very long, but my brother and I just recently moved here and we're trying to cut down on expenses so we're sharing his car. Gets better gas milage," he said with a smile. "But when I bought it a couple of months back, I had it inspected and she checked out fine."

"Good to know," Lorelai said with a nod. "So you didn't buy it while you were here?"

"No, no," he said while shaking his head. "Bought it back home," he said while taping the license plate that read Massachusetts. "But that was before our grandmother passed, and when she did, we thought we'd move in instead of trying to sell her place. It's a small, old house in a nice area, very affordable. We just thought it made sense. We're not exactly rolling in the cash flow," he said with a smile.

"Well, I think you'll like it here. That is, if you don't mind living under a microscope."

"Yeah, this is one of those places where everyone knows your name, right?"

"And then some," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Grandma would always talk about everyone here. I think she even mentioned you," he said with a charming smile.

"Really?" she questioned. "And what did she say?"

"Well, she's good friends with Mia. You work with her right?" When Lorelai nodded, he went on. "Yeah, she talked about her a lot, and your name would come up every now and then. Nice to have a face to the name. And what a very nice face it is."

Lorelai felt herself blushing, just a tiny bit. He was so obviously flirting with her, but the words were sweet just the same.

"Anyway, I should get going," he said while handing her the keys. "I hope to see you around, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Yeah, you too," she returned.

And with that, Derek turned away to start the short walk home. But before getting very far, he couldn't help but peak around his shoulder. His smile fell when he saw she didn't look back. With a sigh, he looked to the check in his hand and his lips curved.

Later on, Luke was sweeping up just outside the diner when a shining light caught his attention. He looked up to see a car park just down the block, in front of the antique shop. He looked on for a moment, wondering who could be parking there. He knew Mrs. Kim didn't own a jeep and so he was curious. A moment later, a woman came out and when she turned to face him, he saw it was Lorelai. Lorelai was driving a car. A jeep, to be more specific. And after further inspection, Luke realized it was the same jeep from earlier. Then he remembered that trip to the mall. The scene played through his mind in an instant. Rory hit the car with his door, there was a for sale sign and Lorelai left her number. She needed a car. And apparently, she got one.

"Hey!" Luke called while hurrying down the block.

Lorelai was walking the path to the Kim's front door when Luke's voice made her turn. "Hey," she said cautiously, wondering if he was still mad about earlier. Though she wasn't sure what his problem was then either.

"Is that yours?" he asked while pointing to the jeep.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You bought a car from that guy?"

"Yes, I did. About time, huh?"

"So you buy a car just like that? You don't have it looked at first or anything? How do you know it's not a piece of junk?" he challenged.

"Because Derek told me it was fine," she said with furrowed brows.

"Derek, huh? That the jerk's name?" he mumbled. "And you believe him, just like that?"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, forget it, but if that thing blows up on the freeway, don't call me. I'm not fixing it," he warned.

"I don't need you to fix it," she said while crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You don't just buy a car on a whim!"

"I didn't buy a car on a whim," she said slowly. "I spent over an hour talking to Derek, asking every question possible, and only after I discovered that it was a perfectly good car, did I buy it. And even if something does go wrong, he promised he would fix it."

"Yeah, in exchange for what?" he grumbled.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Cause I can only get something if I sleep with a guy, is that it?"

"You don't think that's what he wants? Because it is," Luke insisted. "And hey, it'd be easier then money, wouldn't it?"

"Wow," Lorelai awed after a moment of silence. "You really think I would do that? Is it because I have a kid? I'm a single mom, knocked up at 16, so if I want something I'd do anything to get it. Is that how you see me? I know we haven't known each other for that long, but really? You're basically calling me a whore."

"No, Lorelai, I'm just saying that he-"

"Was a perfectly nice guy and you have no right assuming things!" she snapped. "I don't need to sleep with _anyone_ to get _anything_."

"Hey, mom," a bright voice interrupted.

Lorelai turned back around and a smile instantly took her face at the sight of her daughter. "Hey, babe. Ready to go? Mia's back at the house waiting to see you."

The young girl's eyes widened. "Really!?"

"Yup. And look," she said while stepping out of the way. "Got us some wheels."

"That's ours?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Remember the car from the mall? The guy finally called me back. Just bought it a little while ago."

Rory took off running, saying, "Hey, Luke," in passing while heading straight for the car. "But wait, that license plate isn't from here. You can't drive it yet."

Lorelai smiled. Her daughter noticed everything. "Yeah, I have to get new ones and everything, which I'll do tomorrow. I just wanted to surprise you today."

"Let's go!" she squealed while hopping in the passenger seat.

Lorelai quickly motored around to her side, sparing Luke a quick glance before getting behind the wheel and taking off down the street.

The man cursed in frustration while pulling his green ball cap from his head and throwing it to the ground.

oxoxo

"Babe," Lorelai whispered.

"Not sleeping."

"Yes you are."

"No, see, I'm up," she argued while popping her eyes open and pulling her head up from Mia's lap.

"Sweets, it's almost ten. You have school tomorrow."

"Can I stay home?" she asked. It was request the young Gilmore never really made, but with Mia only in town for a few weeks, she wanted as much time with her as possible.

"Oh, we could have a girls day, that would be fun. Can she stay home?" Mia echoed.

"Hon, you missed a few days when you were sick," Lorelai reminded her daughter with a frown while brushing her fingers through Rory's hair.

"Just one day, please," she begged. "I won't stay home again for the rest of the year," she bargained.

Lorelai winced, biting down on her lower lip while looking up at Mia, but when the woman nodded, she knew her answer. "Okay, but it's still late, so bed,"

"Night, Mia!" Rory said before kissing Mia on the cheek.

"Night, sweetie."

"Be right back," Lorelai promised before heading down the hall to tuck her daughter in. After hugs, kisses and wishes for sweet dreams were given out, she found Mia standing over the sink.

"Oh, Mia, you don't have to do that. I'll do 'em tomorrow."

"And why shouldn't I help?"

"Because you're my guest. Guests don't clean up."

"And here I thought I was family."

"You are family."

"And family helps clean the dishes," she said, her words stern but kind.

"Okay, okay, you win," Lorelai gave in with a grin while holding her hands up in surrender.

"Good. Now you dry. I'll wash."

With that, Lorelai joined Mia at the sink and the two worked together to get the night's dishes clean again.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask, but any word from Lucas?"

"What?"

"Have you heard from him after what happened earlier?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess. I ran into him when I picked up Rory," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he um... you know, he just... I told him about the car."

The older woman frowned. "That's it? He didn't say anything else to you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Why?"

Mia waved her off. "I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tell me what?"

The woman's smile grew while she put the last cup away. "It needs to come from him, dear, but don't worry. I don't think he'll wait long to tell you. That is, if he's thinking clearly. Now, I should be going. I want to be well rested for our day tomorrow. And knowing you girls, I'll need as much rest as I can get."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed absentmindedly while trying to figure out what it is that Luke wanted to tell her.

"Have a good night, dear," Mia wished before kissing Lorelai's cheek, then slipping from the quiet house.

The next morning came soon enough and the trio spent their day having breakfast at the Inn with Sookie, catching a movie, hitting the mall and getting what Lorelai needed for her car. Then it came time for dinner. Mia and Rory wanted to eat at Luke's and so Lorelai was forced to tell Mia about what happened with him the night before.

"Oh, honey, it sounds like the poor man was jealous."

"What? Jealous?!Jealous of what? Of my new, used car? Because last I checked, Luke was very attached to his giant, green he-man truck."

"No, not the car. That man who you bought the car from. What was his name?"

"Derek."

"Yes, Derek. You said you found Luke at your house when you arrived home and the two were talking."

"Well, yeah, but all I did was buy a car from him. What's there to be jealous about? I don't even know him."

"Does Luke know that?"

"No, the asswhole just assumed what he wanted," Lorelai grumbled, her forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"Maybe he thought that that Derek fellow was interested in you, so he wasn't happy that you were buying a car from him," she reasoned.

"No, that doesn't-"

"Rachel left."

Lorelai's eyes widened in shock. " _Again_?"

Mia nodded. "But this time, rumor is, Luke asked her to go."

"Wow," Lorelai awed while turning to peak through the store window to check on Rory.

"You need to talk to him. I don't want the two of you playing games or avoiding each other. He wants to be with you, he told me yesterday. And I'm certain you want to be with him. You need to talk to him, straighten this whole thing out, because if you don't, I will," she warned.

"But, Mia-"

"No buts, young lady. Now, I'm going inside to buy Rory a few books, then I'm taking her back to the Inn with me. I want you to go to the diner and talk to Lucas. You're not getting Rory back until the situation has been rectified. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Lorelai muttered through a sigh.

"Good," Mia said with a pleased smile. "When you're finished, we'll go out for a nice dinner. My treat," she offered just before disappearing inside, leaving Lorelai no room to argue.

"Okay, fine, I can talk to him. No big deal," she said while hiking her purse further up her shoulder. She then took a deep breath, cast a praying glance up at the sky, and put one foot forward.

 _Diner_

The place was empty. It was that lull just before the dinner rush would sweep in. Luke was behind the counter, counting receipts when he saw her come in.

"Just so you know, I'm not here because I wanna be. I'm here because Mia's holding Rory hostage until we play nice again," she explained with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I've been trying to call you all morning."

"And I've been screening your calls all morning."

Luke sighed. "You're being ridiculous."

"Wow, Luke, did you work on that all night? 'Cause that's one hell of an apology,"

"How am I suppose to be apologize when you won't answer the damn phone."

"Well here's a thought. How 'bout next time you don't call your friend a slut. Then you won't need to apologize."

Luke braced his hands on the counter before saying, "you don't buy a car from a guy you don't know. The thing could have gone up in flames when you put the key in the ignition. Did ya think of that?"

"If you're asking me if I've seen Casino or anything else Robert Deniro has been in, then yes, I have," she answered primly.

"Damn it, Lorelai!" he growled while turning away from her and heading for the storage room.

"Why did Rachel leave?!"

"Because that's what she does!"

Lorelai hurried to catch up, turning to the storage room to find Luke standing over a box with a razor cutter in his hand. "You shouldn't have asked her to leave," she said while stopping in the doorway.

Luke looked up at her. "What?"

Lorelai took a breath while looking down at the floor. "You know we can't be more than friends. It could have worked out between you guys. You should have let her stay."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not gonna stay with someone I don't wanna be with."

"Well I can't be with you!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"You know why not!"

Luke huffed a breath, lowering his tone. "No," refused, looking up to meet her eyes. "You're scared. That's all this is."

"And I don't have the right to be scared?" she challenged.

"No."

"Well, then I guess this friendship means more to me than it does to you because I don't want to lose it," Lorelai hiked her purse higher up on her shoulder and turned to leave. One foot crossed the threshold when his hand clamped around her wrist, stopping here.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai. You don't have to worry."

She shook her head while avoiding his gaze. "You can say that now, but-"

"I mean it. Not sure how else I can say that."

"Things can happen, Luke," she whispered. "This could end badly."

"And you're so sure that it'll end? You don't think theres a possibility this could be it?"

She looked away from his chest to find his eyes. "What do you mean _it_ '?"

"You know what I mean."

"Luke, I'm no where near ready to talk about... it. I mean we haven't even been out on a date yet. I don't even know if we-" but Luke silenced her uncertainty with a kiss. When his lips touched hers, the words were forgotten.

Lorelai was slow to pull away, even slower to open her eyes and clear the fog from her head.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I love you."

When her eyes snapped open, they were wide as flying saucers. "I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Pinch me," she demanded while holding her arm out.

. "It's okay if it's just on my end now, but I wanted you know. Mia thought I should tell you."

"Oh, that Mia, she's something, huh."

"Yup," Luke agreed while slipping his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels nervously.

"I, just, um... I, uh... I don't know what to say," she stuttered helplessly.

"Then don't say anything," he said with a shrug. "Go home, talk to Rory, make a pro/con list-whatever you have to do to see I'm right," he said simply.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest while narrowing her eyes "And if the pro/con list doesn't end in your favor?"

"It will," he said with confidence, though to Lorelai he just sounded cocky.

"Fine, I'll make a list," she said with a shrug. "And then you'll have clear, concrete evidence that we shouldn't be together."

"Make the list- hell, sleep on it, but all you'll be doing is wasting time."

"Pro/con lists are not a waste of time!"

Luke sighed while reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. When he found what he was looking for, he held the little newspaper clipping up for her to see. "Remember this?"

With curious eyes, Lorelai took the flimsy paper between her fingers. Instantly, she recognized her hand writing. " **You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away**... you kept this?"

Luke nodded.

"You kept this in your wallet?"

Again, he nodded.

"Some crazy woman you don't know gives you a horoscope where she makes it clear she'll say anything for a cup of coffee and you keep the evidence?" she asked, stunned.

"You may be the craziest person I know, but you're beautiful, Lorelai. When I first saw you, my head was spinning. When you left, I couldn't wait to see you again," he explained, the words shy while he avoided her stare.

"Well, I am irresistible. It'a gift," she murmured while reading the words again.

"I can make you happy," he added. "I want to make you happy," he stressed in just above a whisper.

"You do make me happy," Lorelai said without thinking.

"Nut if you tell me that you really don't want this, that you're not just scared, then thats it. I'll never bring it up again and things go back to normal. But if not, you should go home and think about things. Make the list. Take however long you need."

"Here," she said while handing him the horoscope back. "I have to go. I have a list to get started on."

"Okay," Luke said with a smile while holding the precious paper securely in his hand. "Come by when you're ready."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile quirked her lips as she reached for the door.

"Oh, and Lorelai?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"That guy who shot his mouth off last night and said those stupid things to you, he's a jerk."

Her smile grew. "Yes, in that moment he was."

"He got jealous. Didn't know what he was saying."

"I understand," Lorelai said with a solemn nod. "It happens."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I know," she said with a grin that told him he was forgiven. "Bye, Luke."

"See you soon," He promised.

 _TBC..._

Thoughts before you go? You know the drill! Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 16: The Good Stuff**

Another one that's so-so on the length but hopefully the content makes up. Another chapter will be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter 16: The Good Stuf** f

"You haven't started it yet!?"

Lorelai shook her head at her best friend. "This isn't a school assignment, Sookie. I don't have an

impending due date looming over my head."

"Yes, but isn't this the kinda thing you wanna finish really, _really_ soon?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Lorelai said through a shrug.

"You guess?"

The Gilmore sighed while picking up her empty coffee mug, then heading for the fresh pot to pour some more. "I thought about this all night and so of course I came up with some pros. A lot of pros."

"Good! Good!"

"Yeah, but I didn't come up with any cons. Well, you know, aside from the obvious."

"Which is?"

"Break up."

"Right, right," Sookie said with a nod as she tossed some ingredients into a big bowl that sat simmering

on the stove.

"The good stuff was just so overwhelming, you know? It was all just so..." her voice trailed while her mind searched for the right word. "Good."

"Then what's the problem?! Go! Run to him! Tell him you love him!"

"Sookie," Lorelai cajoled.

"What? You do!" she insisted.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I didn't really think about the bad stuff. I just narrowed in on the good and my mind went crazy. But I have to write everything down, get organized, then think about the bad. I need time," she said firmly.

"Fine!" Sookie gave in, her arms shooting up in the air, sending the spoon in her hand flying across the room to just nearly miss whacking Manny in the head. "What about Rory? What does she think?"

The question threw Lorelai for a second as she realized she hadn't told her daughter about the store room revelation yet. And then there was the whole kissing again thing.

"I don't know," she finally murmured, her brows creased with worry.

"You didn't tell her?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Well, okay, that's okay," Sookie said with a quick nod. "This all just happened yesterday. You need time to process. She doesn't have to know yet."

"She won't be happy. She's scared of what'll happen if you know... things don't work out.

"That makes two of you."

"Yup," Lorelai agreed through a sigh.

"But you said Luke promised that wouldn't happen and Luke's the kinda guy who keeps his promises. Trust me, I went to school with him. I know this kinda thing."

"He can mean it all he wants, Sook, but things can happen," Lorelai argued through a sigh. " We could end up hating each other. A little extreme, I know, but it happens. It could be a bitter, terrible break up. I just- I don't think I should risk it," she said, her eyes wide in realization. "Yeah sure, maybe things'll work out, but there's just as much of a chance that they won't. Why play with fire and risk getting burned?"

"No, Lorelai, you don't know if!-"

"Exactly, I don't know. I'm 28 years old and I haven't had a serious relationship. I've barely had _any_ relationships. I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I can be a girlfriend, a full blown out, adult girlfriend, long term commitment and all. And really, I don't know if Luke can either. I've known him for months now, but I don't really know much about him. I don't even know his full name! Does he have a middle name? Two middle names? I don't know. And we see him everyday, Rory's getting attached, and I just can't, I can't risk it. I don't need a list to tell me that. I have to go back out there. I'll see you later, Sook."

Lorelai was walking through the door before Sookie could say another word.

oxoxo

"Mom!" a familiar voice squealed.

Lorelai looked up from her desk just after finding her purse to see her pre-teen daughter running through the lobby.

"Rory, hey, you're supposed to be with Lane," she said while rounding the desk. "Did something happen? Is she okay? Where's Mrs. Kim? You're supposed to call me when you leave to go somewhere," she babbled with a frown.

"I know, I'm sorry. forgot," the girl said before taking a second to catch her breath. "Lane and I were going to Luke's for lunch but he ran outta food!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, really?"

Rory nodded. "He said the last shipment of meat and fish didn't come so he had to close down for the rest of the day but I'm sooooo hungry, so Luke offered to drive me here. I invited him for lunch. You're off now, right? You can eat with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Luke's here?" Lorelai asked in a panic.

"Yeah, he's just parking his truck. He had a spot but it was Lisa's so he's finding another one. He said I could come find you. He wanted me to make sure it was okay that he's here. Why wouldn't it be okay?" the ever curious Rory Gilmore asked.

"Oh, no, of course it's okay. It's great even! I'm hungry, you're hungry, he's hungry, so it all works out!" she babbled nervously.

"There my girls are!" Mia's nearing voice called.

"Hi, Mia!" Rory said with a bright smile.

"I was hoping you'd still be here. What do you say to some lunch? I'm starving and I'm sure the two of you are," Mia said with a knowing smile.

"They never get full."

Lorelai turned to Luke's grumbly voice. "Find a spot?"

"Yup."

"Well, good. That's good.'

Mia smiled. "You here for lunch, Lucas?"

"If that's okay," he said with a nod, his eyes lingering on Lorelai, trying to read her expression.

"Okay by me," Lorelai said with a quick shrug.

"Yes, of course. You know you don't have to ask. Now come on, I'll find us a table," Mia said while hooking her arm over Rory's shoulder and leading the group.

"Right behind you," Lorelai called while hurrying after them.

Luke just sighed while following after them.

oxoxo

Not once, not even for a quick second did Lorelai make eye contact with him. Her eyes and attention avoided his direction all together. It was the longest hour of his life. Sure, Mia and Rory talked to him, asked his opinion on certain things, but all he could think about was how Lorelai was killing herself not to even glance at him.

When a waiter came to clear their plates, they couldn't take it anymore. .

Luke was slumped down in his seat when he abruptly sat up straight and looked to Lorelai. "Can, I, uh, talk to you for a second?"

Lorelai turned to looked at him for the first time in over sixty minutes. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

They accused themselves, Luke following after Lorelai as she led the way to Mia's office for some second hte closed the door behind him, he whipped around practically wild-eyed. "If you think I'm gonna give up that easily, you're wrong," he warned. "I wanna see that damn list."

"I didn't make a list."

"You didn't make a list?" he questioned, surprised.

She shook her head.

"Then what's wrong? You won't even look at me."

Lorelai sighed while looking up and making a point to find his eyes.

"Did I do something?" he demanded. "'Cause by the way you're acting, seems like I did."

"You kissed me!"

"What?"

Lorelai blew out a frustrated breath. "I made up my mind. I can't do it," she confessed in a rush.

"What?" Lorelai, no. What happened to the damn pro/con list? What happened to talking to Rory? What happened to thinking about it?"

"I did think about it. All night, Luke, you kept me up all night long and all I could think about was how great it could be. You and me, we just... we have something. I can't explain it," she said while gesturing between the two of them. "But I kept coming back to one, big, huge problem. No matter how many good things I can think of, there's always that one bad thing."

"What bad thing?"

"You know what bad thing."

Luke shook his head. "There's always that chance, Lorelai. Is that gonna stop you from ever seeing anyone again?" he prodded. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. I told you if it doesn't work out, I'll be here, everyday, making your food, serving your coffee. I'll be here," he said firmly.

She shook her head while looking away from his stare. "It's not just the coffee. Or the food," she added. "We're friends, Luke."

"And that won't change," he said, leaving no room for debate.

"You can't promise that.. You don't know."

"I do know. I know you're one of the few people in this damn town that I like. I know since day one, you've been in my head. I know I'd kiss you right now if I didn't think you'd slap me across the face," he huffed.

Lorelai couldn't help the curve of her lips. "I wouldn't slap you."

"No?"

She took a step closer, her grin growing. "I'm trying to refrain from the kissing too, if that helps."

With a goofy smile, Luke found himself reaching for her hips. She didn't swat his hands away. He nudged her shirt up, just in inch, brushing his fingers across his smooth skin. She didn't slap him. He dove for her the pulse at her neck, just beneath her ear, his lips leaving a trail of kisses. She didn't knee him in the groin.

"Luke."

"I won't hurt you," he promised, his voice gruff.

"What's your middle name?" she whispered.

That threw him. "What?"

"I don't know your middle name." Lorelai tilted her head back, encouraging him.

"William," Luke murmured between kisses.

"After your dad?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai nodded. "Mines-"

"Victoria. I know," he said with a smile.

She pulled back with a grown. "How do you know? I should've known yours. What's your favorite color?"

"Lorelai, what-"

"I know you're a scorpio. I know you're name is Lucas William Danes, you own a diner and you never wear that green ball cap the right way. But that's it. I don't know you're favorite food or if you're still a virgin." he quirked his brows at her, unable to hide his smile of amusement. "You're not, I know, it's just the point," she said while waving him off. "I've known you for months now, and I don't know, it feels like longer. Doesn't it feel like longer?" He nodded, his shirt bunching up as his hands dared moved further north. "I need to know more about you."

"Yeah, of course," he said through a nod. "I wanna know everything about you."

"Well, I did learn one thing."

"What?"

"Besides your middle name, you're sly with the hands there, mister," she said through a smirk while looking down at his that were spread around her waist, his fingers panned over her belly while her shirt sat below her bra.

"Thought you'd stop me sooner," he said through a shy grin.

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

 _Town Square_

"Another fun one."

"Yes," Mia agreed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in? I'm making coffee and pulling out the good, non-stale mallamars," Lorelai enticed through a smile as they walked to her porch, .

"It's been a long day, dear. I'm ready to curl up in bed and have a long sleep," Mia couldn't help her lazy smile.

"Me too," Rory agreed.

"Tomorrow, I'm driving up to Boston to visit John, but when I come back on Monday, I'm stealing you away from the Inn and we'll have a mother-daughter day."

Lorelai gave a nod and a big smile..

"Can I come after school?" Rory said before a yawn came.

Mia nodded. "I would be hurt if you didn't."

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai said with a smile while throwing her arm across her daughter's shoulder.

"Goodnight, sweethearts." Mia kissed her girls, then left while promising to call tomorrow.

The duo was slow to walk into the house as they slumped across the threshold with sleepy yawns.

"We should go somewhere too."

"What, babe?"

"We have a car now. We should go somewhere," Rory explained as they entered her room. She went for her dresser while Lorelai let herself fall to the bed.

"Oh, someone itching for a trip?"

"We should go to Salem. We're learning about the witch trials in school. Plus, it sounds really cool."

"Well," Lorelai sang as she curled her hand underneath a pillow, a check resting on the soft material. "We could go tomorrow."

"Can we? Really?" Rory's eyes were wide in excitement at the idea.

Lorelai nodded. "I can take off for the day. Pull a double shift on Tuesday."

"Leave early?" Rory asked, her back turned to her mom as she pulled her shirt over head in exchange for a p.j top.

"Bright and early."

"Camera."

"Yes, I'll bring the camera."

Rory nodded while snapping her pants to her waist, then wondering into bed.

"Kicking me out?"

"Yup."

With a tired huff, Lorelai rolled from the bed. She kissed her daughter goodnight and then went about the house making sure locks were secured and lights were out. She then changed, brushed her teeth, tied her hair up in a pony tail, then climbed into bed. She settled against the headboard with a notepad and pen in her lap. .Immiedately, she wrote down the first con that came to mind. In her loopy script she jotted down the word 'breakup'. Then, just after, switched her attention to the other side, the pro half of the list.

An hour later and the pro list was filled to the max. The con list...well, it grew a bit, but all the items were consequences of the big one. It was nearly 11:00 p.m when Lorelai found herself frowning at her list. The answer was right in front of her, clear as a sunny day. Her mind was made up. And without thinking, she reached for the phone. She needed to tell him.

Finally, on the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hello," his even deeper than usual voice answered.

Lorelai suddenly grew scared. Her heart kicked up into overdrive. "Luke?"

Half asleep or not, he'd recognize her voice in a second. "Lorelai?" he questioned while stumbling to sit up.

"Yeah," she confirmed, her voice small while her eyes were glued to her lap. "I just needed to tell you...Um.."

"Tell me what?" he asked, growing more and more anxious with every silent filled second that passed.

"I made the list."

"Okay." Luke found himself holding his breath.

"I'll start with the cons."

Luke sighed, but none the less, his ears were open.

"One, break up. Two, no more Luke's. Three, no more Luke."

"Lorelai-"

"Wait, it's gets better," she assured him. "Pros. Luke would be at my disposal 24/7," she said, her grin widening at the thought. "Pie, coffee, food, whatever I want, all the time. Broken things fixed whenever I want. Me and Luke together. Kissing Luke. A lot," she listed, her voice turning shy at the end. The man took a breath. "You wanna know something?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think we'll be good," she said happily. " Although I am a little rusty," she whispered.

"You're perfect," he countered, the words slipping.

A blush and a smile covered Lorelai's face. "We're gonna do this," she said firmly.

Luke released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Good."

"Yeah," she agreed. "There's more pros."

"Tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow."

"Okay," she said through a smile. "I, um, I just- I'm trusting you with my heart, Luke. I'm trusting you with Rory's."

"I mean't what I said, Lorelai. I don't care if this doesn't work. I will always be here."

"I don't know how it happened. You were just the guy with the pie and the coffee. Now you're so much more than that."

"And you were the girl with the tight jeans and the iron stomach."

Lorelai pulled a wicked grin. "Match made in heaven."

"Yup."

TBC...

Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!

 **Chapter 17: Wendy's Diner**

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Wendy's Diner**

 _Crapshack_

"But it's already late," Rory argued as mother and daughter hurriedly packed a bag to be filled with road snacks, reading material and such for their trip.

"Pft, eight a.m is not late."

"It is when we said we'd leave at six."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Like that was ever really gonna happen."

"It was your idea to leave so early!"

"And I planned to. My alarm was set for six, my body just wasn't ready to leave happy dream land when the mean beeping went and ruined it all. It just gets louder and louder and-

"So it wakes you up," Rory interrupted. "It does that so you'll wake up."

"Yes, I get the idea," Lorelai said while zipping up their duffel bag full of road trip 'must haves.' "A quick pit stop and Luke's and we'll be on the road. Just need coffee and donuts.'

Rory looked up, brows raised in question. "In and out?"

"Yup. 60 seconds or less. You can time me. Just need something to get going. We'll stop for a real breakfast on the road."

"Okay. But I really will time you. If you're late, I'm picking all the music."

"Deal."

 _Diner_

"Wait here, kay babe?"

Rory held her wrist watch to her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Your time starts when you walk through the door."

"Yup. I'll be two shakes of a lambs tail," Lorelai promised before jumping from the car and running the short path to the diner. She bursts through the door, as per usual. "Hey, Duke, I need two coffees to go, stat!"

The man in question peaked up from behind the counter. "Only if you stop calling me that," he growled.

"No time! Coffee! Donuts! Hurry! Time is of the essence!"

"Keep your pants on," Luke growled before turning to the coffee maker. "Why the hell you here so early, anyway?"

"Oh, Rory and I are going on a road trip." Lorelai leaned over the counter, tapping her fingers nervously on the table top.

"Really?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Now that we finally got some wheels, we thought we should christen our new baby," she explained through a growing smile. "We're heading to Salem for the day."

"You're leaving the state?" Luke asked, a hint of dismay in voice at the idea.

"Just for the day, yeah. We'll be back tonight."

"But, last night you-the list-you said-I thought you-"

"I did. I do- Nothing's changed. It's just a road trip," Lorelai said as she began bouncing from foot to foot. "Now come on, coffee! I'm being timed!"

"You're not gonna change your mind while you're gone?"

Lorelai gave a sigh. After a quick peak over her shoulder to find that Rory was immersed in her book, she leaned over the counter, grabbed him by the shirt of his collar and pulled his lips to her. After a quick kiss full of promises, she pulled back with a smile on her face.

"That answer your question?"

Luke nodded mutely as the coffee maker sounded, alerting him to a new batch brewing. When he turned, the hot liquid was falling into it's glass holder.

"Good. When I get back, I expect to hear all about our first date."

Luke grabbed a to-go cup then swiped the coffee pot. He made the transfer quickly before sticking the pot back beneath the machine to finish filling. When he looked up at her, he was wearing a shy smile.

"How's tomorrow night?"

"Perfect."

"Good, good," he agreed nervously while handing her the coffee.

"Thanks, stud," Lorelai said with a smile while grabbing two donuts. "No juice bars."

Luke rolled his eyes.

oxoxo

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Rory asked after noticing the time.

"Probably," Lorelai confirmed through a nod.

"Why couldn't I bring a map?"

"No map. We're doing this Columbus style. That's road rule number one. No maps."

"So we're just gonna wonder around until we find Salem?"

Loreai nodded. "Or something even better. Was Columbus looking for America? No. He was trying to find something totally different, something that's slipped my mind at the moment but I do know that it wasn't America."

"Asia. He was looking for a way to sail to Asia," Rory filled in.

"Right, Asia, yes, thank you. But did he find Asia? No. He found America! Land of the free! Home of the brave! And when he got here... well, let's face it, the man wasn't the best teepee guest, but the point is, he found something new, something exciting, something different, all the while just wondering around that great big ocean. The, uh... which one?" she asked, tossing Rory a frown before looking back to the road.

"The Atlantic," Rory said.

"Yes, right! And after sailing around for God knows how long while looking for something completely different, he just happened to stumble upon the new world. He didn't need a map, and neither do we!" Lorelai declared.

"But I don't wanna find something different.I wanna go to Salem," Rory complained while falling back against her seat.

"Have a little faith, grasshopper. We'll get there," Lorelai promised while reaching to pat her daughter's knee.

Rory sighed.

oxoxo

"Damn, I got off on the wrong exit."

"How far away are we?" Rory asked while her mother got back in the car.

"According to the creepy old guy at the gas station, about an hour."

"Ugh, we've been driving for three. We shoulda been there already," Rory groaned. "Can we stop to eat?"

"You read my mind, babe," Lorelai said while pulling out to the street.

After driving for no more than five minutes, they found a quaint little diner that had their names written all over it.

"Finally. Food," Rory said gratefully as they pulled into a spot. Lorelai gave a smile of agreement as they hurried into the restaurant. They quickly got settled into a booth and grabbed the menus that sat waiting for them.

"I can't decide between eggs or pancakes," Rory murmured thoughtfully. "I think maybe eggs."

Lorelai gasped. "And hurt the poor pancakes feelings?! Nu uh, missy. You're Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. You have a name to uphold. You'll have both."

Rory giggled. "Kay."

Lorelai smiled while squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Hey there, ladies," A friendly voice greeted, stealing their attention. The Gilmore girls turned to find a female waitress wearing a big smile with an order pad in her hands. "What can I get you? Do you need another minute?" she asked while pulling a pen from behind her ear.

"Oh, we're ready to go."

"Okay, fire away," the waitress said with a wink.

"Okay ,let's see, she'll have a stack of pancakes with two eggs on the side and I'll have a bagel, a blueberry muffin and some coffee. Oh and orange juice for my daughter. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," the older woman said with a smile. "I'll be right back with your drinks," she promised.

"Thank you," Rory said while smiling up at the waitress.

"Oh, my, look at you! Those blue eyes! You're gonna be a heartbreak, aren't you?" the waitress said with a grin as her grey ponytail swung with her movements. "What's your name, honey?"

"Rory. It's nice to meet you," Rory said while holding out her hand.

"Oh!" the woman gasped in surprise. "And so polite," she complimented while shaking the girl's hand.

"Yeah, Miss Manners left quite the impression on this one," Lorelai said with a grin.

The waitress gave a big nod of agreement. "I'll just be a minute."

"She was nice," Rory commented while folding her hands over the table.

"Yes she was," Lorelai agreed. "So are you excited for today? Should be a fun day."

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "We're reading The Crucible in school. Did you ever read it?"

"I think so," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "The name's ringing a bell. It's about the witch trials, right?"

Rory nodded. "These girls said they were seeing spirits and magic and accused people of being witches. The problem is everyone believed them it started the trials. It's really interesting," Rory explained.

Lorelai smiled. "So they cried wolf, huh? Or should I say witch."

"Yup. And it started a whole chain of reactions that was...well, bad. Really bad." As Rory spoke,a frown formed on her face.

"Okay, here we go," the waitress said, popping back up at their table. "Coffee and orange juice."

Lorelai and Rory were quick to swipe their drinks when they hit the table.

"Your food won't be more than five minutes," the waitress promised while tossing two straws from her apron, unto to the table.

"I'm so hungry. I can't wait to eat."

"Well, it has been three hours since the donuts," Lorelai justified. "Not exactly the breakfast of champions."

With wide eyes, Rory shook her head in agreement.

Lorelai gave a sympathetic smile. "It's coming, babe. But, um, while we wait, there's um... there's something I need to talk to you about."

Rory's forehead crinkled in confusion. "What is it?"

Lorelai took a breath, trying to gain on ounce of confidence. "Luke...it's about Luke."

"What about Luke?" Rory asked before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well, um... okay, here's the thing," Lorelai couldn't help fidgeting in her seat. "I need to know how you would feel if Luke and I...if we started seeing each other."

The straw fell from Rory's mouth, a frown taking her face. "But you said-"

"I know you were upset with what happened at Patty's," Lorelai said, unable to stop herself from diving in. "I know it was unexpected. It shocked me too, and I know I promised nothing would happen, but, well..things have changed," she explained, her eyes searching Rory's face."That night, I promised myself Luke and I would stay friends. Nothing more. But then Rachel came back and... I don't know. Things changed. Luke wasn't happy about it."

"He wasn't?" Rory asked

Lorelai shook her head. "And apparently I wasn't happy about it either."

"You didn't like Rachel?"

"No, I did, but I wasn't happy that she was with Luke because... I just..I, um-"

"You wanted to be with Luke," Rory cut as she realized what was going on.

Lorelai released a breath. "Yes."

"And he wants to be with you."

"Yeah."

"He loves you."

"Well...yeah."

Rory gave a thoughtful nod while looking down to her drink. She grabbed the straw, moving it around her glass.

"I like Luke. He's nice. He showed me how to rip up floor boards."

"He did what?"

Rory smiled. "He's nice. To both of us."

Lorelai's smile grew. "Really nice."

"But, you know...I mean, what about if you break up?"

"I know you're worried about that. I was too. But babe, trust me, it's all fine." Lorelai said with a smile. "He promised he'll always be around for us, whether it works out or not."

"So we'd still be able to go to the diner? He could still come over to fix things and watch movies with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"And he'll take care of you? He'll be nice to you? Because this girl in school, she said her parents broke up because her dad hit her mom a lot and what if-"

"Whoa, whoa, that wouldn't happen with us. Rory, you know Luke, you know he couldn't hurt a fly," Lorelai said, her brows furrowed in confusion at the sudden turn in conversation.

"Well, yeah, but Jenny said her mom and dad were nice to each other around other people and around her but one day she came home early and saw her dad hit her mom and push her against the wall and-"

"No, Rory, you don't have to worry about that. I mean it does happen. I won't lie to you, but that's not Luke. He's not a bad guy. He's not-"

"Not a pig?"

The girls heads whipped to the left to find their waitress had reappeared. She wore a smile while setting condiment bottles down on the table. Her eyes went to Lorelai before she spoke. "Sorry, honey. Hope you don't mind an old board butting in. I've just been around the block a few times. Maybe I could be of some use here."

"No, please. Go ahead."

The woman nodded while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking to Rory. "Some men - not all men- but some are just pigs. Some are wired that way from birth while others changed to something bad as time went by. Either way, same result. Pig."

"Amen!" a woman called from another booth.

"Yes, Cynthia knows what I'm talking about. Her ex-husband was one of those pigs. Probably still is. God help the poor girl that falls for him... anyway, some men just can't be trusted. They aren't nice. They don't respect women or anyone for that matter. They let their tempers rule them. They walk around with a heavy hand and use violence to solve their problems. Those are the men you wanna stay far away from.

Rory listened closely, wide-eyed.

The waitress looked back to Lorelai. "Where are you two lovely gals from?"

"Oh, not around here," Lorelai said. "A teeny-tiny little town in Connecticut."

"We're going on a road trip," Rory supplied.

"Well, can I just ask- this man you were talking about, he's not a pig, is he?"

"No, the opposite in fact," Lorelai said. "I mean he's got one hell of a grumpy demeanor and can rant with the best of 'em, but he's harmless."

"I bet he's got a deep voice. The ranters always have deep voices," a woman behind the counter threw in with a look of longing on her face.

"If he's ranting, he's talking and if he's talking, he's not hurting," the waitress explained. "It's the quiet ones you've gotta worry about. It's because they don't ever let anything out and eventually it gets bottled up and thats when things get messy. That's when he could snap," she warned.

"Luke loses his temper sometimes," Rory said. "But it's funny when he does," she started to explain with a growing smile. "Like when Taylor tries to make him decorate the diner for something, like oh, Thanksgiving! Luke doesn't like anything festive or decorative but Taylor's really pushy and I remember when they fought about paper turkeys and Luke got so mad, he threw the paper turkey across the room then told Taylor to get the hell out and never come!" she exclaimed through her giggles. "But then he helped Fran sit down. He pulled out a chair for her. I think she has a bum hip. She's always complaining about a bum hip," Rory murmured thoughtfully while trying to remember. "Anyway," said started, snapping from her memory. "I can't imagine Luke hurting anyone."

With a smile, Lorelai said, "I wouldn't trust him with you if I ever thought he was even capable of hurting anyone."

"Don't worry, honey. I think your mom has a good one," another waitress, this one younger, added in while on her way to serve some customers. "Odds are, if he's good with kids, he's a keeper. You need patience to be good with kids and a lack of patience is a dead giveaway to a big problem."

Rory nodded while looking down to play with the balled up coat that sat in her lap, her fingers pulling the zipper up and down as she mulled over the thought of her mom and Luke.

"I'll be right back with your food," their waitress said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Quiet took the pair; Rory taking her time to think things over with Lorelai a ball of nerves as she watched for any inclination of a reaction. After three long minutes, Rory finally looked up to her mother. She was wearing a smile. "I know you probably wanna be alone on your first date, but on your second date, can I tag along?"

Lorelai's lips spread from ear to ear. "I think that can be arranged."

The waitress then reappeared with two heaping plates full of breakfast foods. "How 'bout some pie when you finish?"

"Oh, we like pie," Lorelai said quickly.

"Apple?" Rory asked with excited eyes.

"You got it," the waitress promised with a wink and a smile.

They began eating when halfway through their meal, Lorelai looked to her daughter. "Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered.

"Thank you for caring what I think about it all."

oxoxo

It was a cold January night while one Gilmore slept peacefully and the other drove them to Boston. The jeep was filled with heat, the warm air blasting through the vents as both girls wore matching gray hoodies, the Salem logo plastered across their chests. The back seat was filled with gifts for friends and souvenirs for themselves. It was a long, fun day that all too soon was coming to a close.

Just as Lorelai drove through the outskirts of Boston on her way to see Mia, the cell phone in her lap buzzed. When she reached a red light, she looked down at the missed call and smiled after finding it was Luke. Quickly, she dialed his number.

"Hey, stranger."

"Lorelai, hey. You still on the road? It's late," he said worriedly.

She smiled. "It's only seven."

"Yeah, well it's dark out. I don't like you driving in the dark. Especially with Rory."

Her lips widened at his concern. "We're okay and we're almost at John's."

"John's?"

"Mia's son."

"Oh, right. I met him once. Good guy."

"Yeah, he is. Mia's been there for the day, visiting. His wife recently had a baby so we're stopping there on the way home to see her."

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah. Elena Ryan."

"Ryan? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Both I think. And it's after her grandfather. He's not around anymore."

"Ah," Luke said in understanding.

"Yeah. So, um... how are you?" her smile suddenly turned shy as she spoke.

"You know, same old. Got a bread delivery earlier."

"Score."

"Yup, good day. But I'm thinkin' tomorrow'll be better," he said, his voice gruff.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked with a coy smile. "And why is that?"

"Got a date with Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well aren't you the lucky boy."

"I think so."

 _TBC..._

I've got part one of 'A Complicated Situations' epilogue ready to go. I'm just typing it up. Look for that either later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! I would love your thoughts before you go!

 **Chapter 18: Finally! Er, Sort Of**

I want to take a minute to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Your words encourage my writing and make my heart happy!

Also, with tomorrow being a snow day (18-24 inches! Ugh!) I plan to post the last chapter of 'A Complicated Situation.' As that story comes to a close, I've got another one ready to go. It's LL (of course) and called 'Amnesia.' It will be around 5-7 chapters, two of which are completed. So, be on the lookout for that.

Okay, on with the show! Hope you enjoy this next installment!

 **Gilmore girls: The Tale of an Annoying Woman and a Grumpy Diner Owner**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Finally! Er, Sort of**

 _Independence Inn_

(Mid February)

"Three weeks? _Really_?"

"Yup," Lorelai confirmed through a sigh. "The day after we got back from Salem, we were supposed to go out but that morning I get a call from Luke saying Caesar has the flu. So for two weeks, Luke's been working round the clock 'cause this kid he hired got busted at a party by his mother of all people and was put on lock down. Probably still is. And with Luke being stubborn as hell, the man wouldn't hire anyone else. So naturally, when things are looking up on his end, I hit a wall. Lisa gets sick, Mia has to go home and I'm stuck here all the time," Lorelai complained while leaning back against the island. "Not one date, we haven't been on _one_ date yet. At this point, it just pathetic."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Sookie said through a frown. "But hey, you know what's this weekend."

"What?"

"The firelight festival!"

"Oh, right, yeah," Lorelai realized before tipping her mug up for a sip of coffee.

Sookie's brows furrowed in confusion, "You're not excited? You and Luke could go together. You could make a whole romantic thing out of it. Dinner, then the festival. It's the perfect first date!"

"I don't know. Luke's not really into town stuff. You know that, Sook, you grew up with him."

"Well, yeah, but it's different now. He has you to go with. I mean Rachel always dragged him to those things. I'm sure you could without a problem," she said helpfully.

"But that's the thing. I don't wanna have to drag him there, kicking and screaming. I don't wanna make him do something he doesn't want to do. Especially on our first date," she added. "Besides, he says he's got the evening all planned and everything; we just haven't had a chance to follow through with his plan. Damn our hectic schedules. Why couldn't we have been crack addicted slackers who can't hold down jobs. Then I wouldn't have this problem."

"Well, yeah but then you'd be complaining about not having any money to buy crack."

"Lose-lose."

"Yup."

 _Town Square_

Lorelai hustled down the sidewalk, her head down, her mind focused. She tried not to pay any attention to the chaos that was going on in the square as preparations for the firelight festival reminded her of one thing: love. The firelight festival was all about the love. Thinking of the firelight festival made her think of love and thinking of love made her think of Luke and how they hadn't gone out on one damn date yet.

Lorelai reached the corner and made a hard turn for the diner. When she walked in, she threw her hand up. "Don't even ask me if I'm free tonight, because I'm not."

"Good, cause I'm not either."

Lorelei's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

"Meat delivery," the man answered dully.

Lorelai groaned while falling down into a stool at the counter.

"I'll get the coffee," Luke said without question while turning for the pot."And saw ya coming. Put your order in."

"Thank you," Lorelai mumbled back without raising her head.

oxoxo

"Finally! Finally! Finally!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai stood with a cup of coffee in her hand, and a smile on her face as she her daughter came running from the school.

"We're going straight from here, right?" Rory asked when she reached her mother.

With a nod, Lorelai said, "you're not sad about losing Casty? Not even a little?"

"Showering with plastic wrapped around my arm got old fast," Rory said with a wince.

"Well, let's hit it then."

 _Diner_.

"Hey, no cast," Luke noticed while passing the girls on his way to serving a table.

"Yup, just ditched Casty a little while ago," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, finally," Rory added while heading straight for the counter.

"Oh, diner man, I'm just just parched," Lorelai said in a breathy voice, her smile broad. "May I have a cup of your finest java?"

"Jeez," grumbled.

"I'll have some pie, please," Rory said with a sweet smile.

"So, sugar and caffeine. That's all you two want?"

"Yup, and make it snappy," Lorelai said with a sassy smile.

When Luke resurfaced with their order, he rocked back on his heels. His eyes were on his order pad when he coughed. "So, I, uh- I have that new knob for your back door."

Lorelai looked at him, confused. "My what?"

"You know, that new door knob. Your kitchen one was broken..." his voice trailed before a quick wink.

"Oh, right, right, yes."

"Yeah, it's in the back if you wanna see it," he said while pointing to the storage room.

"Yes, of course I wanna see it. Be right back, hon," she said to Rory before getting up from her chair and hurrying towards the storage rom.

Luke closed the door behind them, practically pushing Lorelai up against it, his hand going to her waist.

"Oh, so it's _this_ door knob you wanted me to see."

"I'm taking you out this weekend. Get someone to cover for you at the Inn, because I'm not waiting anymore," he warned, his voice deep and dangerous..

"I put in for Friday a long time ago, for the firelight festival," she said while tilting her head back to allow his wondering lips better access to her neck.

"Forget the festival," he murmured between kisses while his fingers splayed over her belly, his hands traveling up under her blouse.

"Can't," she countered as her hands found their way around his neck. "Always go."

"Skip it. Just this once," he murmured, his lips trailing across her jawline.

"Go with me." The words left her mouth before she could think to hold them in.

"No."

"Please," she breathed while arching into him.

Luke didn't say anything but instead his lips founds hers and together they engaged in a hurried, heated kiss, one that left Lorelai pouting when Luke was quick to pull away.

"You know I hate those things."

"Just for a little while. Please.".

Luke huffed in frustration. "I can't take you out Saturday. Caesar's day off."

"I have to work Sunday," she said through a wince.

Luke sighed.

"What did you have planned?"

"For what?"

"The date," Lorelai said with a smile. "Our first date."

Luke shook his head. "Nope. You can wait."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, just gimme the gist. I assume a meal was involved? Dinner?"

He nodded.

"And afterwards? Was there something after?"

He nodded.

Lorelai looked at him, surprised. "Really? Is it a movie? I can't see you at the movies."

He shook his head.

"Not giving anything away, huh?"

Again, he shook his head.

Lorelai sighed then said, "what if we compromise?"

He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to go on.

"What if we do your dinner thing, then go to the festival, just for a little while," she added quickly.

"Lorelai-"

"Please," she pleaded, her blue eyes big. "We'll eat, go the festival, then come back here? Maybe I'll finally get to see your apartment?" she asked through a soft smile.

Luke sighed before saying, "that was the plan."

"What?"

"To come back here, that was my plan," he explained.

"Oh," she realized, her smile growing. "So we have a deal?"

Luke took a moment, tightening his arms around her body and surprising Lorelai when he pulled her into a hug. She smiled further while taking the opportunity to bury her face in the crock of his neck, then closing her eyes to breath in the scent of cologne mixed with the aroma of burgers and coffee.

"You win."

Lorelai smiled while peaking up at him. "Pick me up at 6:00?"

He nodded.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered before kissing his neck.

"You're welcome," Luke returned, his words gruff while he pulled her closer, if that were possible.

 _Kim's Antique's_

"That took a while."

Rory nodded in agreement. "They're gonna meet me at the festival."

"You're going with Sookie?"

"Yeah," Rory said as they climbed the stairs to her room.

"I can't go," Lane complained through a sigh.

"You never can. Your mom's so strict," Rory whispered.

"She doesn't want me anywhere near that punch. Or any alcohol at all. Or Kirk."

"He musta had a weird childhood," Rory speculated through a wrinkle of her nose while following Lane into her room.

"Mama says he's missing chromosomes or something."

"Probably."

"So you're really okay with your mom dating Luke?" Lane asked while propping a chair in front of the closed door.

"Yeah," Rory said through a shrug. "They both really like each other."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know," the young Gilmore confessed while going to the closet. "I don't think mom likes him the way she likes Luke. She says she's not in love with him."

"And she's in love with Luke?" Lane wondered while plopping down on the fuzzy rug.

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway."

"I wonder what'll happen when your dad comes back," Lane commented while pulling her backpack in front of her.

" _If_ he comes back," Rory corrected while claiming the bean bag chair. "I hope he does. But I don't know, maybe he's not supposed to be with us. He can't even come when he promises he would... Luke keeps his promises. Like when he said he'd fix my book shelf. He even took care of me when I was sick... my dad's never even seen me while I was sick."

Lane nodded in agreement then after a moment of silence she said, "Luke does make killer fries."

Rory smiled.

 _The Inn_

"Yeah, Kara's been working the desk when I'm not here... Are you sure, Mia? Because I think we can handle things until Lisa comes back... Oh, wow, really? I didn't realize she was that sick... At least two more weeks?... Okay, yeah, I'll get someone from the temp agency... We miss you too, Mia... Okay, tell everyone we said hi... Bye, Mia."

After hanging up with her boss, Lorelai redialed, this time calling the temp agency to get in a temporary worker who could cover the desk with her until Lisa was feeling better.

After hearing that the agency had a man who would be able to come in as early as that day, much to Lorelai's surprise, the Gilmore blew out a breath of relief.

"Coffee," Lorelai called while dragging her feet through the kitchen.

"I just heard!"

"Heard what?"

"You're going with Luke to the firelight festival!"

"How could you possibly know about that?"

"Oh, Kirk was in the bathroom and he heard you and Luke talking in the storage room. You're going to the festival with Luke!" the chef cheered.

Lorelai sighed while falling down on a stool. "Great. That's just great."

"What's wrong? Did you not want me to know?" Sookie panicked.

"No, no, you're fine. It's everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably all over town by now and come festival time, everyone will be staring and pointing like we're monkeys at the zoo," Lorelai explained while reaching to pour herself some coffee.

"Oh, right," Sookie realized while mixing a salad together. "Well, you know, maybe it won't be that bad. After all, there'll be dancers and a big fire and food and a D.J and punch and oh, hey, you can always get everyone drunk! Then they'll be walkin' around, fallin' down, laughin', havin' a good time! They won't even notice you and Luke!"

Lorelai managed a smirk. "Somehow I think even drunk, Patty can sniff out the gossip. I'll just have to keep this quiet from Luke. If he finds out everyone knows, I'm screwed. Can you help me spread that around? Don't tell Luke."

"Sure, sweetie," Sookie promised with a smile.

"I'm gonna call Patty. She'll have it all over town within the hour."

"Good idea."

 _Friday_

"How do I look?" Lorelai asked with a wince as she adjusted the black skirt at her thighs, the material hugging her curves. "Have I achieved that right amount of sluty-ness without crossing over to full on whore?"

"Yes," Sookie said through her giggles. "You look hot! He's gonna love you!" she boosted.

Lorelai flashed a big smile while grabbing her purse from the bad and hurrying from the room. Sookie was close behind.

"Wow," Rory awed from the couch when she caught sight of her mother ascending the stairs. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, sweets," Lorelai said while taking a seat on the last stair to put her shoes on.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"Probably somewhere romantic," Sookie gushed.

"Probably somewhere with a bar so he can watch the big game," Lorelai grumped.

"What big game?"

"I don't know, whatever stupid sport is in season now," Lorelai dismissed while standing up then going to the mirror to check herself one last time.

Lorelai checked her make up, making sure her eyeliner was perfect, then ran a brush through her curls to loosen them a bit. She then took a step back to take in the whole picture. Weather thrown to the wind, she wore her lowest v-neck powder blue tank top that showed off just enough cleavage to be appreciated but not too much where she'd get dollar bills stuffed between her boobs. Over the tank, she wore a cute little black cardigan. Then of course, her lucky black skirt that hung at the perfect place at her thighs. . On her feet were her tall black boots that Luke requested she wear.

"Okay," Lorelai said through a big breath of air while turning around. "Let's get this show on the road."

 _Town Square_

"You'll listen to Sookie?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm not a five year old. I won't run into the fire."

"I know, but I'm a mom. I have to cover my basis here," Lorelai explained while zipping her daughter's jacket up a little further.

"We'll be fine," Sookie said with a firm voice. "Now go, go."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Lorelai surrendered before kissing Rory's cheek. "We'll meet up in an hour or two, kay, babe?"

Rory nodded. "Be good."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to roll her eyes. "I'll try."

 _Sniffy's Tavern_

"Thank you, kind sir."

Luke nodded while holding the door open to allow his date inside."Come on, this way," he said while pointing his arm out in direction.

"But it says we have to wait to-"

"Lucas!"

"Hey, Maisy."

"Couldn't wait for me to seat ya, huh?" the grey haired woman said while guiding them to a table.

"I tried to get him to wait but the man has zero patience."

"I think you're mixing me up with you."

"You must be Lorelai," Maisy greeted with a smile. "I'm Maisy. We've heard a lot about you."

Lorelai quirked her brows up at Luke. "All good I hope."

The man just shrugged, his lips turned o a grin.

"Well, I had to ask a few questions. When Buddy told me our boy here was bringing a girl over, that peaked my interest. Lucas doesn't bring his girls here."

"Hey, uh, shouldn't you be back there with Buddy?" Luke said, growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed.

"Oh, he's coming out," Maisy waved off his words. "Now, sit, sit."

Lorelai was first to slide into the booth, the cushions plump and comfortable. In the center of the table sat a Reserved sign.

"Where is she? Where's Lorelai?"

Maisy looked over her shoulder and shouted back at her husband. "Oh, calm down! She's right here!"

A grey haired man wearing a glasses and a goofy smile appeared at the table, his eyes on Lorelai. "Lorelai? Are you Lorelai?"

"The one and only," she announced with a big smile. "Well, no, that's not true. There's one before and after me, but odds are I'm the only one in this room, if that counts," she reasoned through a shrug.

"Well, Lorelai the second, it's a pleasure to meet you," Buddy said with a sweet smile while holding his hand out across the woman.

"Very nice to meet you too, Buddy," Lorelai returned with a smile, reaching to shake his hand.

"Do you like garlic?"

"Oh, uh," Lorelai stammered while looking to Luke, who gave her a nod. "Yeah, I like garlic."

"And tomatoes? Marinara sauce?"

"She likes pasta, Buddy," Luke said.

Lorelei's eyes lit up. "Ho yeah, carbs and I go way back. We have a tender and loving relationship."

"Good! Your food will just be five minutes," he promised before turning to hurry back to the kitchen.

"He's been thinking about what to make you two all week," Maisy explained through a roll of the eyes.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I love your place."

"Used to be a whore house."

"Oh, wow."

"I like that it has a tarty history. The best places do."

"And the best people," Lorelai added.

"The best people... I like that," Maisy decided. "I'll leave you two kids alone. Someone will be back with your drinks."

"Beer for me," Luke requested.

"You're at a ballgame, you have a beer. You're on a date, you drink champagne. You're getting champagne," she warned before turning for the kitchen.

With a broad smile, Lorelai looked to Luke and said, "they know you."

Luke gave a shy nod. "I've known Bud and Maisy my whole life. Maisy went to school with my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were good friends. And then when my dad died, I'm lucky Buddy was around to show me the ropes. I wouldn't have the diner if it weren't for him."

Lorelai reached across the table to cover Luke's hand with her own. "That's sweet."

"I come here a lot. At least two, three times a week."

"Oh my God. Luke has a Luke's."

Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help the curve of his lips, "I, um...I was hoping that, you know, if you're ever free that you...maybe you could come with me sometimes. Come here with me."

Luke flipped his hand over, twining this fingers through hers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze as she said, "I would love to."

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai nodded while turning to find Buddy and Maisy talking behind the hostess desk. "They seem like great people.

"They are."

"Name the morning, afternoon, evening- anytime you want, and I'll be here with you," she promised.

"Thanks," Luke said, the words gruff but sincere.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

oxoxo

"You come back now, ya hear?" Maisy teased while handing Lorelai a bag filled with leftovers from their meals.

Lorelai wore a broad grin while shrugging into her coat.

"Don't let Lucas keep you away. I don't wanna see you comin' in here alone anymore," Maisy warned. "You have a girl now, you bring her."

"I will," Luke promised.

"He gives you any trouble, you just call me," Buddy offered while holding his arms open for a hug.

Lorelai smiled. "I'll put you on speed dial."

"Oh, and here. Luke said you like chocolate," Buddy said while handing her a small carton.

Her eyes grew wide at the sinful treat. "Hell yes."

Luke sighed. "You had desert not ten minutes ago."

"And by the time we get back to Stars Hollow, I'll be hungry again and oh, lookie here, something chocolate and delicious sitting right in my hands! What are the odds?! It's fate I tell you! Fate!"

"Jeez," Luke grumbled.

 _Town Square_

"Can't you at least wait until you get a fork?"

Lorelai shook her head while breaking a piece of double chocolate fudge cake, then popping the square into her mouth. "Mmm."

"Stop."

"Good!" she proclaimed in defense.

Luke just looked away. He couldn't watch the massacre.

"Mom! You're back!"

"Ory!"

"Chew. Swallow," Luke said dully.

Lorelai pulled a big grin while swallowing thickly then quickly handing the carton to Luke so she could hold her arms open to Rory.

"How was it? Where'd you go? What'd you have? What'd Luke have? Is it close by? Have we eaten there before? Do they have tacos?" Rory fired away after crashing into her mother's arms.

Lorelai smiled at her little journalist to be. "We went to this place called Sniffy's Tavern."

"Where is that?"

"Litchfield," Luke offered.

"It's a really nice place, but I'm afraid they don't have tacos," Lorelai reported through a frown.

"What'd you eat?"

"Her usual mounds of sugar and carbs."

"And I loved every bit of it," Lorelai said primly.

"Left overs?" Rory questioned.

Lorelai peaked over her shoulder at Luke who held up the bag as proof.

With a smile, Rory looked back to her mom and said, "you had fun?"

Lorelai gave a wide smile. "Yes, a lot of fun."

Rory looked to Luke "Did you have fun too?"

The man gave a quick nod while wearing a shy smile.

"So you're gonna go out again, right?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Yeah. As long as your mom wants to."

Rory snapped to Lorelai. "Do you?"

"I'm all for another go 'round," she said enthusiastically. "Especially if there's cake," she said while snatching the carton back.

Luke just sighed.

oxoxo

"No matches."

"They always forget them."

"Every year," Lorelai said through a sigh as as she and Luke walked across the square. "So I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should pin me up against the gazebo and kiss me senseless."

"I think you had too much punch."

"Luke!" she whined.

"Not here," he growled.

"Why not?"

"People are watching."

"Not a fan of PDA, huh?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Lorelai grumped. "Can we at least hold hands?"

Luke answered by taking her hand, his thumb going back and forth across her knuckles.

Lorelai gave a brilliant smile. "Thank you."

Luke nodded while giving her hand a squeeze.

They walked along for a few minutes, looking around, taking in the festival when the diner came into view.

"Just so you know," Lorelai started in a whisper, "when we get up there," she said while pointing to his apartment, "kissing, and lots of it."

"Planned on it."

"Good man."

oxoxox

"I hear they went to a strip club."

"Whore house, but close," Lorelai said in passing.

"Oh, hey, sugah," Babette stammered through a nervous laugh. "We were just-we uh-"

"Gossiping. Carry on," Lorelai said with a smile, her eyes going to the food cart.

Meanwhile, Luke was sitting in the Gazebo next to Rory, the man fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he covered quickly.

"You know, you don't have to be worried about mom. She's having a good time," Rory assured him, thinking that was the problem. "Trust me, I know when she's happy and she's happy."

"Good, good. I'm glad she's happy."

"Rory!" Come on!" Lane shouted from her lawn.

"Oh, gotta go. I'm sleeping over Lane's. Tell mom I said bye?"

Luke nodded.

"And tell her to save me a pretzel! Bye!"

Luke watched as the girl flew down the gazebo, almost tripping on the last step before running across the street and meeting up with Lane. When the girls met, they hugged, giggled, then ran inside.

"And then there were two."

Luke turned to find Lorelai behind him. "Hey."

"Hey. Got you a pretzel. The only thing I could find that seemed somewhat healthy to me. You'll have to excuse the salt," Lorelai said through a grin while sitting down next to him.

Luke nodded mutely while taking the food

"So, things are starting to die down here. You wanna head back to your place soon? I'm dying to see your apartment."

"Oh, uh, yeah, you can see it. My apartment," he added quickly.

"Finally, I get to see the bat-cave."

"The bat-cave?"

Lorelai shrugged. "You come up with a better name."

"No name isn't an option?"

"Nope."

"The bat-cave it is."

 _oxoxo_

The bells jingled overhead as Lorelai flew through the empty diner, heading straight for the counter.

"Oh, old friend," she gushed, throwing her arms around the coffee maker. "I've missed you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You had coffee here earlier today."

"Hey, Mr. Coffee and I have a special bond. Leave us be," she warned him, tossing him a look. When she looked back to the coffee maker, she was smile. "You rest up and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You two want to be alone?" Luke asked, brows arched.

"Maybe later," Lorelai said with a shrug as she backed towards the curtain. "Can I see it? Can I see it? Please can I see it?" she asked, bouncing from foot to foot.

Luke couldn't help but grin. "Go on up. It's unlocked."

Lorelai squealed in delight while turning on her heel then running up the stairs. After taking a breath of confidence, Luke followed after her.

Lorelai swung the door wide open, freezing in the threshold to take in the scene around her. Her eyes were going everywhere as slowly, her feet began making their way inside.

"So...what do you think?"

"It's... cozy."

Luke laughed. "It's small, I know."

"Totally not what I was picturing," she murmured.

"You've been picturing my apartment?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Where do you sleep?"

"Over there," Luke said while pointing to the area past the kitchen.

Lorelai walked a few steps further until she turned away from the kitchen and found the bed. Her jaw nearly fell to the floor. "You plus one can fit in that thing? Just _you_ can fit in that thing?"

"I can fit in it," Luke said with a shrug.

"Shoulda sprung for a full size, Lucas. You know what they say about a guy in a small bed."

"What?"

"Never date him."

"What? Why?"

"Because a twin bed says I'm not open to commitment. It says there's no room for anyone but me in my life."

"No. It says there's no room for anyone but me in my bed."

"Okay, see, that's not a whole lot better."

Luke sighed while bending to the fridge for a couple of beers. When he ventured back across the room to where she was standing, he held a bottle out towards her.

"Thanks. Cheers?"

They clicked their bottles together in a toast, then both took long sips. When her bottle touched down on the table top, she let her eyes wander around the apartment again.

"So your place is nice," Lorelai said

Luke shrugged. "It's okay."

"Bathroom looks good."

"Yup."

"Kitchen looks promising."

"Yup."

"Window's in a good spot. Got a nice view of the town."

"Yup."

"Kissing now?"

"Yup."

With the beer bottle still in hand, Luke hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her close and finding her lips. He then proceeded to do what she requested of him earlier. He kissed her senseless. In fact, so senseless that she fell back on the bed.

"Oh, comfy," Lorelai said through her giggles as her back bounced up from the mattress.

Luke smiled while towering over her.

"Comfy but small."

"Big enough."

"That's what she said,"

Luke grunted at her giggles. "You done?"

"For now."

Luke dove for her neck, his lips leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Lorelai couldn't help arching into him as his hands began roaming beneath the hem of her shirt, his fingers spreading over her flat tummy.

"Again with the quick hands," Lorelai managed, breathless as her eyes had fluttered closed.

Luke continued his assault across her jawline and along the curve of her neck, to a soft spot beneath her ear. Meanwhile, his hands were traveling further north. Lorelai was falling fast, pushing into him, urging him on but when his finger brushed along the curve of her breast, she snapped from her daze.

"What? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Luke asked anxiously as she broke from his embrace.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry. I just- crappy timing. It's getting late. I should go."

Luke backed away, a confused frown on his face as she pulled her top back into place and stood on her feet.

"Lorelai, no, you don't have to go. We don't have to do anything. Let's just- oh a movie. I can run to the store. We can watch something. You love movies."

"I do," she said, trying to work a smile. "It's not you, Luke. It' just- Rory. I have to pick her up before it gets too late. I'm sorry. I totally lost track of time."

"Rory?" he questioned. "You have to pick up Rory?"

"Yeah, she's at Lane's waiting for me," Lorelai said while zipping up her coat and grabbing her purse from the kitchen table. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Luke said, his thoughts some place else. "Tomorrow.".

 _TBC..._

Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! See you next time!


End file.
